


Пес Эйрела Форкосигана

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Escobar, Gen, Loyalty, Ministry of Political Education, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Aral Vorkosigan's Dog by Philomytha </p><p>Иллиан во время эскобарской войны назначен наблюдателем к Эйрелу Форкосигану. Скоро ему придется выбирать между долгом и совестью, и последствия не заставят себя ждать.<br/>Джен, однако с элементами жестокости и насилия, как они есть в "Осколках чести"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пес Эйрела Форкосигана

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aral Vorkosigan's Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135363) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



"– Черт! Капитан Негри был прав, – проворчал Иллиан.  
– Он редко ошибается... а что он сказал на этот раз?  
– Он сказал, что позволить личным суждениям слегка влиять на служебные обязанности – это все равно что слегка забеременеть: последствия очень скоро выйдут из-под твоего контроля".  
("Осколки чести", глава 8). 

-1- 

Иллиан прислонился к стене и скрестил руки на груди. Влажный ледяной ветер забирался под шинель через каждую щелочку и проникал до самых костей, но Иллиан стоял неподвижно. Он бы скорее замерз до смерти тут на улице, чем попросил охранников министерства политвоспитания впустить его переждать внутри, пока они проверяют его бумаги. 

Охранники тянули время как могли, просматривая врученную им пачку документов. В конце концов им все же придется его впустить, но сначала здешние сволочи промурыжат его по полной программе. Однако даже они не посмеют оспаривать полномочия письма, подписанного императором собственноручно. Наконец один из охранников вышел и протянул ему бумаги. 

\- Эскорт сейчас прибудет. 

Иллиан кивнул и продолжил ждать. Он держался совершенно нейтрально, успешно скрывая охватившее его сейчас предвкушение, полное восторга и нервов одновременно. Прочесть полный доклад о своем новом объекте наблюдения он пока не успел, поэтому сейчас рылся в памяти - и естественной, и электронной - в поисках хоть каких-нибудь его упоминаний. Сын великого генерала, наследник графства - его жизнь казалась сказкой, пока Солстисская бойня не сбросила его с небес. Сейчас, отозванный с самого заурядного корабельного патрулирования, он был арестован, едва его катер успел приземлиться: МПВ сцапало его и упрятало в свою тюрьму по обвинению в государственной измене. 

Все молодые офицеры восхищались адмиралом Форкосиганом и завидовали ему. Видя его стремительный взлет, они осмеливались питать собственные надежды. Стать адмиралом еще до сорока лет! Капитанство он тоже получил необычайно рано, но им он мог быть обязан как собственным способностям, так и отцовскому имени. Однако ни один завистник не мог бы списать блестящую комаррскую победу на протекцию и непотизм. Иллиан служил в СБ и понимал, что его собственные шансы когда-либо возглавить флот - фактически нулевые, но даже он не мог сопротивляться искушению помечтать о такой славе. А затем Форкосигана с треском разжаловали. И после этого настроение среди молодых офицеров очень долго было весьма мрачным. 

Сейчас у Форкосигана назрел очередной конфликт с МПВ, но на сей раз его судьбу решил сам император. Планирование вторжения на Эскобар набирало обороты, и Иллиан, несмотря на свою сдержанность, не мог не надеяться, что герой Комарры снова совершит чудо. 

Впрочем, это зависит от того, что Иллиан здесь обнаружит. Ходили слухи, что после разжалования Форкосиган ударился в запой. Слухи более давние и мрачные, еще тех времен, когда Иллиан учился в офицерском колледже, этой гипотезе не противоречили. Тогда про Форкосигана рассказывали, и что он алкоголик, и что он - или кто-то из его друзей? - имеет обыкновение подстерегать после отбоя кадетов и молодых офицеров и пользоваться своим служебным положением. Как говорится, "Александр Великий любил вино и мужчин". Однако Иллиан предпочел бы не делать ложных умозаключений. Вероятно, здесь в тюрьме он увидит уже сломленного человека. Но даже тот, кого сломали, может быть полезен императору. 

Появились двое охранников в черной форме, а с ними офицер. 

\- О, Саймон! - по-дружески тепло приветствовал его тот. - Давно не виделись. Вижу, ты теперь неплохо устроился. 

Иллиан моргнул, мысленно стер с лица новоприбывшего девять лет и узнал в нем Михаила Рэднова, своего однокашника по военному училищу Императора Дорки. 

\- Михаил! - вежливо поздоровался он, без радушия и без отвращения. Они с Рэдновым не были хорошими друзьями, но в годы обучения их часто ставили в пару, поскольку в своих группах они показывали наилучшие результаты по курсам разведки и безопасности. Потом их пути разошлись: Иллиан попал в СБ, а Рэднов - в МПВ. Какое-то время Иллиан ему даже завидовал, полагая, что бывший сокурсник получил должность выше, но за последние десять лет звезда МПВ начала закатываться, а СБ - наоборот, взошла. 

\- Боюсь, прежде чем войти, я вынужден попросить тебя снять с пояса и сдать оружие, - с извиняющейся улыбкой добавил Рэднов. - Нарушать правила я не могу даже для старого друга. 

Иллиан вытащил из кобуры парализатор и нейробластер, проверил предохранители и с усмешкой передал в руки конвоя. Все знали, что под мундиром у него спрятано другие оружие; просто таким образом министерские метили свою территорию. 

\- Уверен, тебе хочется поскорее убраться с этого жуткого холода, - продолжал Рэднов. - Представить себе не могу, почему ты прождал снаружи так долго. Мне жаль. 

У Рэднова язык всегда был хорошо подвешен, но Иллиан ответил ему столь же гладко: 

\- О, я вырос в местах, где куда холоднее, чем здесь, ты же помнишь. Так что меня холод не беспокоит. 

\- Конечно, конечно. А теперь, пожалуйста, заходи, я отведу тебя вниз. 

Несмотря на все дружелюбные излияния Рэднова, Иллиан прекрасно понимал, что эти тускло освещенные коридоры - вражеская территория. В этот час здесь почти никого не было, и никто не видел, как он заходил. У СБ длинные руки, но сейчас Иллиан мог полагаться только на самого себя. 

О причине визита Иллиана в министерство никто из двоих так и не заикнулся. Рэднов - скорее всего потому, что вряд ли был рад отдавать пленника Имперской СБ, а Иллиан - потому что любое сказанное им слово попадет в банки данных МПВ для анализа. Рэднов шел первым; он вел переговоры с охранниками на входе в тюремный блок, пока те подозрительно косились на иллиановские Глаза Гора. Иллиан смерил их взглядом в ответ. Наконец их пропустили внутрь. Один из черномундирных охранников довел их до двери камеры. Иллиану снова пришлось ждать, пока тот наберет код на панели замка. От напряжения у него буквально скручивало позвоночник. Дверь зашипела и открылась. 

\- Сегодня ваш счастливый день, сэр, - окликнул Рэднов человека в камере; губы у МПВшника были сжаты и кривились в улыбке, а в глазах полыхала ярость. - Мы переводим вас в тюрьму Имперской СБ. 

Ответом было только бессловесное хмыканье. 

И вот капитан Форкосиган показался в дверях. Среди миллионов изображений, хранящихся в чипе Иллиана, было немало портретов этого человека, и все же он вгляделся в него очень внимательно. Воспоминания, неважно, насколько они четкие, не заменят живого опыта. Капитан Форкосиган оказался ниже ростом, чем Иллиан ожидал. Он был плотного сложения, смуглый, темноволосый, с саркастическим выражением в глазах. Двигался он скованно, слегка прихрамывая, и Иллиан прищурился, вглядываясь пристальнее, но шрамы, похоже, были только старые. Впрочем, охранники МПВ были асами в умении не оставлять следов. Иллиан сделал мысленную пометку на этот счет, чтобы Негри, если захочет изменить соотношение сил в сложившейся ситуации, мог бы подать официальную жалобу. 

Форкосиган проигнорировал Рэднова и уставился на Иллиана. Иллиан невольно спасовал под этим пристальным взглядом. Даже в мешковатом арестантском комбинезоне Форкосиган излучал силу и мощь. Сломленным человеком здесь и не пахло. Он коротко кивнул Иллиану, но ничего не сказал. 

\- Перед вами,- с той же улыбкой продолжил рассказывать Рэднов, - мой давний однокашник Саймон. Он намерен забрать вас в СБ. - Рэднов повернулся к Иллиану. - Скажи, что для тебя эта работа - награда или наказание? 

\- Определенно не скажу, - парировал Иллиан. - Мы можем идти? 

Дверь снова зашипела и закрылась. Конвойные заняли свои места по бокам капитана Форкосигана, а Рэднов жестом подозвал Иллиана к себе, и в таком порядке они поднялись по лестнице на первый этаж и вышли к воротам. 

\- Надо бы нам с тобою договориться о встрече, - предложил Рэднов. - Давно мы не виделись. Соперничество между департаментами лишь добавляет остроты дружбе, не так ли? 

\- Именно так, - подтвердил Иллиан. - Что ж, ты знаешь, как меня найти. 

Один из охранников вернул ему оружие. Рэднов на прощание хлопнул Иллиана по плечу. Наконец они с капитаном Форкосиганом остались вдвоем. 

\- Я забираю вас в штаб-квартиру СБ, сэр, - объяснил Иллиан. - Сегодня вы проведете ночь там. Полагаю, утром будет принято дальнейшее решение о вашей судьбе. 

Форкосиган только кивнул и в машину сел молча. Иллиан устроился на сиденье рядом с ним. Когда водитель тронул машину с места, он позволил себе немного расслабиться: самое трудное позади. Поглядывая на Форкосигана, он пытался прелположить, что же его ожидает с этой новой работой, но по неподвижному и бесстрастному лицу было абсолютно ничего не возможно прочесть. 

Иллиан подумал про вопрос-подначку, который кинул ему Рэднов. Награда или наказание? Почему он получил это назначение? МПВ обвиняло Форкосигана в измене, но имей это обвинение под собой основания, Негри никогда не позволил бы тому разгуливать на свободе. Иллиан еще раз прокрутил в памяти те несколько слов, которыми Негри его напутствовал, отправляя с пачкой документов в министерство политвоспитания. "Возьмите это. Заберите лорда Форкосигана из грязных лап Гришнова и привезите сюда. Вы будете наблюдать за ним вплоть до дальнейших распоряжений. Постарайтесь не настроить его против себя, нам требуется его сотрудничество". По его словам Форкосигана можно счесть не врагом, а союзником. Разумеется, Негри не постесняется приставить шпиона и к союзнику, но так открыто? Потенциальная интрига, которую мысленно реконструировал Иллиан, приобретала все более загадочные формы за время их поездки. 

Они хранили неуютное молчание, пока машина не затормозила у боковых дверей штаб-квартиры СБ. Иллиан вышел сам и открыл для капитана Форкосигана вторую дверь. Поднимаясь на ноги, тот поморщился, и Иллиан машинально протянул ему руку помочь. Форкосиган словно не заметил ее. Их взгляды встретились, и неприкрытая враждебность на лице Форкосигана заставила Иллиана отпрянуть и поспешно пролистать память чипа за последние полчаса в поисках хоть каких-то объяснений. 

В уродливое здание СБ их пустили без вопросов. Они немного задержались внизу: Иллиан сдал свои парализатор и нейробластер в оружейную для инспекции, затребовал новый комплект, проверил и убрал в кобуру. Возможно, МПВшники и не позаботились что-либо сделать с его комплектом оружия, пока он не видел, но Иллиан предпочитал не рисковать. Они прошли вглубь здания, однако не в печально знаменитые темницы Юрия, а в сторону недавно оборудованных квартир для охраняемых свидетелей. Дверь открылась по прикосновению иллиановской ладони, и за ней оказалась симпатичная, современно обставленная комната, небольшая, но вполне уютная. 

\- Если вам что-то нужно, сэр, скажите, - спокойно предложил Иллиан, стараясь выстроить хоть какой-то мостик между собой и Форкосиганом. - Полагаю, ваш мундир и все прочее уже доставили. И... вы не хотите показаться врачу? 

\- Я в порядке. - Форкосиган отвернулся и сел в кресло, всем своим видом показывая, что больше его не задерживает. 

\- Я вызову вас завтра, - добавил Иллиан, но тот даже не ответил. Не в силах изобрести еще какой-нибудь еще темы для разговора, Иллиан ушел. 

Он вернулся в свой кабинет с ощущением ужасной неловкости. Похоже, он успел восстановить Форкосигана против себя, но чем? Не мог же тот разозлиться на сам факт, что его забирают из гришновских застенков? Негри отправил Иллиана за арестованным специально затем, чтобы лейтенант оказался у Форкосигана на хорошем счету. Что же пошло не так? 

Иллиан заполнил короткий рапорт об их прибытии, развернул комм-пульт и обнаружил, что ему прислали полное СБшное досье на Форкосигана. Возможно, он найдет там какое-то объяснение как недружелюбного поведения своего подопечного, так и причин, почему наблюдателем назначили именно его. Он устроился и начал читать. 

Хотя Иллиану хватало одного взгляда, чтобы сохранить в памяти целую страницу, но закончил читать он лишь к двум часам ночи. Свою загадку он разгадал, едва увидел фамилию Рэднова в недавних рапортах. "Возглавил мятеж против капитана Форкосигана". Рэднов, этот хитрый ублюдок, манипулировал им! Иллиан заскрипел зубами: он не сомневался, что именно такого результата Рэднов и добивался. 

* 

На следующее утро Иллиан не удивился, узнав, что согласно первому же приказу он должен доставить своего подопечного во дворец на аудиенцию с императором. Несомненно, что в деле с арестом и освобождением капитана Форкосигана за ниточки дергал сам император. 

Когда они вошли в личный императорский кабинет, Эзар поджидал их вместе с капитаном Негри. Капитан Форкосиган вытянулся по стойке "вольно" перед столом, а Иллиан занял свою обычную позицию наблюдателя сзади и чуть сбоку, словно зеркаля то положение, в каком стоял за плечом императора Негри. Сесть им не предложили. 

\- Похоже, у тебя талант встревать в неприятности, капитан, - начал Эзар. - То, что тебя арестовали, создало мне немало сложностей с моими министрами, но дело не только в этом. Твой промах с побегом военнопленных предоставил Бете, а по умолчанию - и Эскобару вместе с нею, совершенно нежелательное преимущество в рамках наших маневров. 

\- Может, дело того стоило бы, если бы нам пришлось отказаться от этого сумасшедшего плана вторжения, - проворчал Форкосиган. Эзар поджал губы, но какую именно эмоцию тот прячет, Иллиан разобрать не мог. 

\- Я ожидаю от тебя большего усердия, - заметил он. - Теперь вот что. Я видел доклады агентов Негри обо всей этой заварушке и считаю, что обвинение в измене - ложь. 

\- Более того, - немедленно подхватил Форкосиган, - улик против Рэднова и его приятелей у меня достаточно, чтобы сровнять их с землей. 

\- И тем самым доставить мне еще больше проблем с Гришновым? - парировал Эзар. - Какой мне с этого прок? 

Понятно. Форкосигану будет разрешено выдвинуть свое обвинение. Это понял Иллиан, и по тому, как едва заметно сменилось выражение лица Негри, стало ясно, что и шеф об этом догадался. Император хотел, чтобы его убедили. 

Форкосиган так и поступил. 

\- Я подозреваю, что за этим мятежом стоял Гришнов, хотя особых улик на этот счет у меня нет. Но вы можете использовать это дело, чтобы осадить его, а возможно - даже разорвать его альянс с военным министром, которому точно не понравится, что Гришнов вмешивается в военную цепочку командования. Кроме того, справедливому императору не повредит увидеть, как осуществится правосудие. 

Иллиан застыл - последняя фраза выходила за все рамки, однако император только фыркнул. 

\- Отлично, лорд Форкосиган. Я дам тебе еще один шанс повеситься. Но я должен буду бросить подачку и Гришнову, по крайней мере, до окончания судебных разбирательств и допросов свидетелей, которые, я уверен, начнутся вскоре. Так что ты официально остаешься под подозрением и под стражей. МПВ исключено, тебя будет охранять Имперская СБ: ты будешь пользоваться ее гостеприимством вплоть до дальнейших распоряжений. В дальнейшем Негри предложил мне приставить к тебе лейтенанта Иллиана, который будет тебя сопровождать и отслеживать все твои действия. Докладывать он будет Негри лично. 

Иллиан чуть склонил голову, когда император показал на него. Неужели вот и все объяснение? Его новая должность - просто прикрытие, чтобы потрафить Гришнову? Нет сомнений, что для такого подошел бы любой агент, зачем же тратить его особые таланты впустую на дурацкую работу? Бессмысленно. 

Форкосиган кинул на него взгляд, полный неприкрытого недовольства. 

\- Этот? 

\- От вас двоих я ожидаю сотрудничества, - распорядился Эзар, и проблеск гнева в его голосе заставил Форкосигана неохотно согласиться: 

\- Что ж, лучше так, чем за решеткой в МПВ. 

\- Несомненно. И лучше, чем на помосте для казней на Главной Площади. Благодарю вас, лорд Форкосиган. Надеюсь вскоре увидеть вас снова. 

Они поклонились и покинули императорский кабинет. В коридоре Форкосиган повернулся к Иллиану и окинул его оценивающим взглядом. 

\- Терпеть не могу шпионов, - проворчал он. - Но, похоже, от вас мне не избавиться. Хорошо. Но вы не будете прятаться за моей спиной. Если вы намерены следовать за мною повсюду, будете делать это открыто. Даю свое слово Форкосигана, что не стану делать попыток встретиться или переговорить с кем-то без вашего присутствия. 

Слово адмирала Форкосигана. У Иллиана мурашки побежали по спине. 

\- Как пожелаете, сэр, - ответил он ровным, ничего не выдающим голосом. 

Форкосиган смерил его взглядом с ног до головы и кивнул, скорее уступая, чем одобряя ситуацию. Потом он повернулся и широким шагом двинулся к выходу, Иллиан поспешил за ним. Дурацкая это работа или нет, но что она будет неприятной - это точно. 

* 

Тем же днем, но позже, в штаб-квартиру СБ навестить сына прибыл граф Форкосиган. 

\- Что ж, ты опять по шею в дерьме, да, парень? - съязвил он, едва войдя. - Как ты мог позволить своим людям поднять мятеж, не понимаю. Ты там что, все время не просыхал? 

Форкосиган встал и вытянулся в струнку, как если бы к нему в комнату зашел вышестоящий офицер. Иллиан, который и так стоял, попытался незаметно слиться со стеной. Граф покосился на него: 

\- А это кто? 

\- Негри назначил мне няньку, - объяснил Форкосиган. - Так что ему придется остаться. - Он одарил Иллиана взглядом, который у любого другого получился бы почти угрюмым, но у него каким-то образом был полон свирепой энергии. 

Граф фыркнул и вновь повернулся к сыну: 

\- И все же скажи, когда ты наконец вытащишь голову из задницы? 

\- Эзар дал мне санкцию выдвинуть обвинения против моего политофицера, - пояснил Форкосиган. - И если по ходу дела найдется возможность выстрелить по Гришнову, я ее не упущу. 

Граф одарил сына суровым взглядом, подошел к единственному в комнате креслу и уселся. 

\- Хорошо. Итак, ты не был пьян. 

\- Нет, сэр. Это была подстава, и ее спланировал Гришнов. Он пытается нас переиграть, сэр. 

\- Ха. - Губы графа изогнулись в улыбке. - Гришнов - любитель. Блестящий, но все же любитель. Ладно. Я тут порасспрашивал, так вот тебе вкратце: если я сейчас начну дергать слишком много ниточек, весь Совет скажет, что Форкосиган рвется к власти. Гришнову это будет только на руку, даже если ты и выставишь против него обвинение. Лучшее, что я могу для тебя сделать - договориться о приватных слушаниях. Тебе нужно будет изложить дело, объяснить причины фиаско, и если ты сдержишь свой норов, то все будет в порядке. В худшем случае, тебя просто опять ненадолго загонят на Кайрил. 

Капитан Форкосиган усмехнулся: 

\- Ну не мило ли. И, полагаю, перед отправкой туда мне закатят вечеринку. 

Именно так уже делали, об этом были сведения в его досье. Иллиан постарался "держать лицо", однако граф все равно на него пристально покосился. 

\- Негри говорит, что там ты познакомился с женщиной, - помолчав секунду, заметил граф. 

Форкосиган испустил низкий, гневный, горловой рык. 

\- Ты всегда выспрашиваешь у Негри про детали моей личной жизни? 

\- Только с тех пор, как ты перестал мне про нее рассказывать. И куда она делась? 

\- Вернулась к себе на Колонию Бета. Не хочу об этом говорить. 

Еще мгновение они глядели друг на друга в упор, а Иллиан чувствовал себя так, словно встрял между двух опытных дуэлянтов. Наконец граф подытоджил: 

\- Что ж. Если будешь следовать моим указанием, получишь свое слушание. А как оно закончится, зависит от тебя одного. 

* - ... и я настаиваю на том, милорды, это был акт открытого мятежа. - Форкосиган замолчал и замер в уставной стойке, недвижный и несгибаемый. 

Кворум из девяти человек расселся вдоль длинного стола. Иллиан молча стоял у стены: на этом приватном слушании он работал личной видеокамерой Эзара - занятие для него куда более привычное, нежели следовать по пятам за опальными офицерами. 

\- Спасибо, капитан Форкосиган, - ответил лорд Аудитор Форпарадис, представляющий на совещании персону императора. - Прошу вас подождать за дверью. 

Вслед за Форкосиганом и лейтенантом Рэдновым Иллиан вышел в приемную. Все трое молчали. Иллиан смотрел на в окно на реку и город за ней и гадал, как же все теперь обернется. Воспоминания прошедшей недели всплывали в его голове, точно пузыри в воде: вот Форкосиган пьет с одним графом или министром, вот наедине обсуждает что-то с другим, а вот слушает, пока третий часами распинается на всевозможные военные темы, прежде чем наконец получает возможность вставить слово сам… А Иллиан всегда стоял в стороне, молча, незаметный, точно слуга, и Форкосиган старательно его игнорировал. 

Однако речь Форкосигана на заседании повергла его в шок. Да, он читал в досье, что тот не боится высказываться прямо перед самыми могущественными министрами и даже самим императором, но одно дело - читать, и другое - слышать самому, как этот спокойный голос роняет смертоносные слова в тишину небольшой комнаты. Единственным, кто откровенно наслаждался этим зрелищем, был молодой граф Форвейн: один из тех, кто представлял на заседании Совет Графов, и открытый сторонник Форкосигана. 

Таймер в чипе Иллиана отмерил двадцать две минуты, когда мажордом распахнул дверь. Даже Иллиан ощутил повисшее напряжение, хотя его судьбу любой из исходов голосования никак не затрагивал. Форкосиган и Рэднов остановились перед столом, поодаль друг от друга; Иллиан стоял за плечом Форкосигана и мог видеть его лицо. 

Форпарадис постучал по столу эфесом своего меча. 

\- Комиссия вынесла решение, - объявил он, - что лейтенант Михаил Рэднов должен быть предан военному суду по обвинению в мятеже против капитана своего корабля. 

Иллиан покосился на Рэднова: его физиономия не выражала ничего. Форкосиган попытался сохранить столь же непроницаемое лицо, но блеска в глазах скрыть не смог. Иллиан задумчиво его разглядывал. Возможно, этот вердикт значит, что Иллиана освободят от наблюдения за ним. Никакой особой нелюбви Иллиан к нему не питал, несмотря на то, что Форкосиган его демонстративно игнорировал; для него было привычно вести тайное наблюдение и за весьма недоброжелательными персонами. Однако эскобарское вторжение должно вот-вот начаться, и для честолюбивого офицера там просто обязан найтись подходящий пост. 

\- Мы также рекомендуем, - продолжил Форпарадис, - провести полное расследование обстоятельств побега бетанских пленных. 

Это имело смысл. Форкосиган слишком близко сошелся с женщиной-командиром бетанской экспедиции, чтобы его слова в этом вопросе можно было принимать на веру, а побег бетанцев чуть не оказался губителен для всего плана вторжения. 

\- Можете идти. 

Вошли двое военных полицейских и вывели Рэднова. За ним покинули комнату Форкосиган и Иллиан. В прихожей Форкосиган остановился, чтобы сложить свои бумаги. 

\- Поздравляю, сэр, - негромко произнес Иллиан в ответ на взгляд Форкосигана. Тот что-то буркнул в ответ и тут же посмотрел мимо него. Из дверей за спиной Иллиана вышел граф Форвейн, желающий сам принести поздравления - неудивительно, судя по той горячей поддержке, что он оказал Форкосигану во время слушаний. Из докладов СБ Иллиан знал, что у Форвейна тоже недавно были трения с МПВ. Правда, об этом он Форкосигану не рассказывал. В конце концов, он шпион, и его дело собирать информацию, а не распространять ее на бесплатных началах. Но даже без подсказок Иллиана Форкосиган оказался более чем компетентен в политических играх. 

\- Прошло как по маслу, - с усмешкой сообщил Форвейн. - Граф Формонкриф немного поупирался, но генералы с самого начала были на вашей стороне. Я этого не забуду. 

Форкосиган сверкнул улыбкой в сторону молодого графа, но тут же посерьезнел. 

\- Это шаг в верном направлении, но праздновать рано, пока я вижу, что Гришнов с этим справляется. Он еще способен кое-что предпринять. 

\- Как обычно. Но вашего обвиняемого вы точно прижали! Он, наверное, рассчитывал, что после мятежа выйдет сухим из воды. 

Подошел премьер министр граф Фортала, опираясь на свою трость. Он не был на совещании, однако результат его живо интересовал. Фортала одобрительно кивнул Форкосигану. Граф Форвейн склонил голову и отступил на шаг, наблюдая за их разговором, но не вмешиваясь в него. 

\- Итак, - начал Фортала, - что у тебя для нас в запасе еще? 

\- Я не уверен, как решится дело начет бетанцев, - медленно проговорил Форкосиган. - Но я думаю, что и там смогу загнать Гришнова в угол, если правильно себя поставлю. На сей раз он зашел слишком далеко. 

\- Ты получил больше голосов, чем я рассчитывал, - заметил Фортала. 

\- Дело железобетонно ясное. - Форкосиган помолчал. - Я знаю, что за Рэдновым стоял Гришнов. 

Форвейн изумленно распахнул глаза. Иллиан благоразумно не стал делать стойку при этом радикальном заявлении, но прислушался очень внимательно. 

\- Если ты хочешь выдвинуть подобное обвинение, оно должно быть не просто железобетонным, - отозвался Фортала, похоже, совсем не удивленный. 

\- Разве Гришнов не говорил... - неуверенно начал Форвейн. - Когда он свидетельствовал на этом совещании. Что-то насчет приказов… Для меня еще это прозвучало чересчур хитроумно. - Он наморщил лоб. 

Фортала пытливо приподнял бровь. - Да, и что? 

Воспоминание выскочило из чипа, и Иллиан автоматически его подхватил. 

\- Министр Гришнов сказал, что "всем политофицерам дан постоянно действующий приказ взять командование на себя, если они заподозрят командира части в тяжком преступлении". - Иллиан, не задумываясь, не только повторил слова Гришнова, но и воспроизвел его интонации. Все трое уставились на него в упор. 

\- Да, спасибо, именно это, - жизнерадостно подтвердил Форвейн, не замечая, как хмурится Форкосиган. - Постоянно действующий приказ, предписывающий офицеру поднять мятеж, опираясь лишь на свое собственное суждение. Понятно, отчего Гришнов тратит столько сил, стараясь отделить свою систему политофицеров от регулярной армии: она подрывает самые ее основы. Не думаю, что Генштаб такое положение дел обрадует. 

\- Еще бы, конечно, нет. Но все же есть разница между такими вещами и персональным приказом. - Фортала согласно кивнул. - Полагаю, вам предстоят интересные времена, лорд Форкосиган. 

Он надменно выпрямился и захромал прочь. Форвейн тоже засобирался. 

\- Дайте мне знать, если понадобится моя помощь, - сказал он, окончательно расплывшись в торжествующей улыбке. 

Форкосиган кивнул и подобрал свои бумаги. Иллиан протянул руку, чтобы помочь их нести, но в ответ был вознагражден свирепым взглядом. 

\- Вы очень внимательно следили за министром Гришновым, - опасным тоном заметил Форкосиган. 

Иллиан посмотрел на него без всякого выражения и ничего не ответил. С минуту они играли в гляделки, потом Форкосиган вывалил всю пачку бумаг ему в руки. 

\- Шпионы, - пробормотал он себе под нос, широким шагом покидая комнату, - вечно выезжают на моих успехах. 

-2- 

Вслед за капитаном Форкосиганом Иллиан зашел в красиво обставленный конференц-зал, в котором прежде еще не бывал. Стены были затянуты зелеными шелковыми обоями с контрастной золотой отделкой. Император с Негри уже их поджидали; на столе перед ними лежала стопка безымянных, закрытых папок. Форкосиган и Иллиан откозыряли по уставу и замерли в стойке "вольно". Форкосиган встал перед столом напротив императора, Иллиан - сбоку от него, как всегда - наблюдать и слушать. 

\- Лорд Форкосиган. От тебя с каждым днем все больше хлопот. Таким раздраженным министра Гришнова я еще не видел, и мне пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы шерсть у него перестала стоять дыбом. 

\- Да, сир. - Вид у Форкосигана был чуточку самодовольный. – Приказы Рэднову отдавал он. И я сделал это очевидным для всех. 

– Может, с твоей точки зрения и очевидно. Впрочем, свою кровь ты получил. Теперь я объявляю прекращение огня. Я прошу и требую, чтобы вы с этим покончили. 

\- Но... - Негри встретился взглядом с Форкосиганом, и тот осекся. - Да, сир. 

Иллиан тут же проиграл в памяти, как именно Негри заставил его замолчать. Стоит попрактиковаться самому. 

\- А что насчет обвинения в измене? - уточнил Форкосиган после паузы. - У меня есть право защищаться. 

\- Это подождет. На настоящий момент мой ресурс влияния на Гришнова исчерпан. - Эзар внезапно смерил взглядом Иллиана; тот напрягся. - Пока что можешь возвращаться домой. А лейтенант Иллиан присмотрит за тем, чтобы ты не создавал новых проблем. 

Физиономия Форкосигана помрачнела. Он тоже покосился на Иллиана. 

\- Я думал, он приставлен ко мне только на время этого расследования. 

\- Лейтенант Иллиан служит мне и будет приглядывать за тобой столько, пока я считаю это необходимым. 

\- Сир. Если вы всерьез подозреваете меня в измене, пусть меня арестуют. Казнят, в конце концов. Но не оставляйте меня подвешенным в чистилище, да еще чтобы этот СБшный щенок целыми днями таскался за мной по пятам. 

Теперь взглядом, причем откровенно укоряющим, смерил Иллиана уже Негри. Иллиан снова как вживую услышал его голос, со всеми нюансами записанный чипом: "Между вами двоими не должно быть конфликта. Не давайте ему причины злиться на вас". Правда, Иллиан так и не понял, в чем виноват конкретно он. Скорее всего, Форкосиган точно так же среагировал бы на любого СБшного агента. Негри, конечно, возразил бы на этот довод, что Иллиан как раз не любой... 

\- Это необходимо. Ты в чистилище, лорд Форкосиган. Однако я понимаю, что вечно это длиться не может. 

Форкосиган насупился, но ничего не сказал. 

\- По этому вопросу у меня есть еще кое-какие соображения. Благодарю, лейтенант. Подожди снаружи. 

Иллиан вышел за дверь. Император намерен высказать капитану Форкосигану нечто, что не должно быть зафиксировано в его личном банке данных? Что именно? Он прислонился к обшитой деревянными панелями стене и принялся ждать. 

Наступил уже вечер, когда дверь, наконец, открылась. Иллиан поднялся с кушетки и встал по стойке "вольно". В приемную вышел один капитан Форкосиган, и его лицо было мрачным. Он без слов мотнул головой, подзывая Иллиана, и быстро двинулся прочь; Иллиан поспешил за ним. Любопытство - естественный грех любого разведчика, но у Иллиана достало чувства самосохранения не задавать Форкосигану вопросы прямо сейчас. Судя по виду капитана, тот был готов пристрелить первого же, кто попадется ему на дороге. По дворцовым коридорам Форкосиган пролетел, точно ураган, оставляя за собой след из раздосадованных охранников и слуг. Иллиан только успевал виновато улыбаться тем мужчинам и женщинам, которых тот толкнул или просто проигнорировал, но толку от этого было мало. Наконец они добрались до выхода. 

\- Я иду домой. Пешком, - проинформировал его Форкосиган; его первые слова с того момента, как он вышел из кабинета. Иллиан кивнул. Может, физическая нагрузка поможет Форкосигану развеять ту ярость, в которую его привело нечто. Совещания с Негри и императором могли быть весьма неприятными, это Иллиан и сам прекрасно знал, однако состояние духа Форкосигана выбивалось даже за эти рамки. Иллиан мысленно вернулся назад, вспоминая его лицо, когда тот вышел из дверей, и, вглядевшись, распознал отразившиеся на нем гнев, страдание и стыд. Дело в пресловутом обвинении в измене? Или Эзар просто развлекался, дергая Форкосигана за цепочку, на которую сам же его и посадил? 

В том же неумолимом темпе они двинулись по заснеженным улицам Форбарр-Султаны. Форкосиган расталкивал прохожих и проскальзывал между машинами с полным пренебрежением к собственной жизни. Иллиан задавил все свои возражения и лишь держался вплотную за ним. Предполагалось, что он вряд ли будет рисковать жизнью, присматривая за Форкосиганом, однако сейчас все инстинкты предупреждали Иллиана, что пытаться удержать этого человека от самоубийственного поведения не менее опасно, чем соваться под летящие на полной скорости машины.. Уж не хочет ли Форкосиган его убить? Или просто пытается таким образом стряхнуть "хвост"? 

Было нелегко в таких условиях сохранять бдительность, но Иллиан ухитрялся еще и ежеминутно сканировать все вокруг, выискивая признаки опасности. Будем надеяться, что эзаровское "прекращение огня" заставит Гришнова втянуть когти, но… Одинокий фор-лорд, пожелавший пешком прогуляться по улицам Форбарр-Султаны, может влипнуть в сотню других неприятностей. Разумеется, есть еще внешняя охрана, которая не должна пропустить к объекту ничего угрожающего, но СБшник Иллиан не прожил бы эти десять лет, если бы полагался только на охрану. 

Наконец Форкосиган сошел с проспекта и углубился в переулок. Когда они свернули за угол, шум машин за их спиной стал приглушенным, а высокие, тесно стоящие здания совсем закрыли зимнее небо. Сверившись с чипом, Иллиан понял, что они идут короткой дорогой к форкосигановскому особняку, стоящему в старой части города. Этим маршрутом он никогда прежде не ходил, поэтому поискал в памяти дополнительные сведения об этом районе, но не нашел ничего, кроме упоминаний о старых бомбоубежищах и подземных туннелях, построенных еще во времена цетагандийской войны. Здесь все улицы дублировались туннелями, и на каждой развилке были входы вниз. Он машинально подметил один такой - обычный люк в мостовой - когда они проходили мимо слабо освещенного бара. 

Внезапно краем глаза Иллиан уловил движение. Он успел среагировать прежде, чем распознал происходящее сознанием: крутанулся на месте, выхватил нейробластер, оттолкнул Форкосигана в сторону. Луч нейробластера с треском распорол воздух там, где они только что стояли. Иллиан выстрелил в ответ, и нападавший упал. 

\- В укрытие! - выкрикнул Иллиан, когда в воздухе прошипел следующий выстрел. Форкосиган метнулся в нишу дверного проема, выдергивая из кобуры плазмотрон и открывая ответный огонь. Пригибаясь и уклоняясь с линии огня, Иллиан прикрывал его отступление. Ему удалось свалить еще одного нападавшего. Тут рядом прогремел взрыв, и осколки брызнули во все стороны. Уже поворачиваясь, Иллиан почувствовал, как болью обожгло левую руку. Он не стал обращать на это внимания. Секунду спустя он уже прижимался к стене в дверном проеме рядом с Форкосиганом. Тот, ругаясь, жал на кнопку своего наручного комма. 

\- Зараза! Не отвечает. Нас кто-то глушит. 

Иллиан попробовал сделать вызов с собственного комма, и так же безрезультатно. Он нажал кнопку тревоги, которая должна была послать условный сигнал на собственных частотах СБ. Но даже самому оперативному воздушному патрулю СБ нужно время, чтобы добраться до них. Минут пять. А столько им вряд ли дадут. 

\- И где ваша гребаная внешняя охрана? - потребовал Форкосиган. 

Иллиан выдернул из памяти запись последних нескольких мгновений и опознал того первого нападавшего, которого он застрелил. 

\- Боюсь, охранник сам является частью этой проблемы. 

\- СБ! - Форкосиган выпалил это, словно ругательство. 

Иллиан был склонен согласиться. Он считал Ясковица надежным, заслуживающим доверия агентом. Почему он открыл по ним огонь? Ох, похоже, головы еще покатятся... если они с Форкосиганом доживут до возможности доложить о происшедшем. 

Луч плазмотрона чиркнул по дверному проему, поджег деревянную раму эркерного окна. Оплавленные осколки стекла посыпались на мостовую. Мысли Иллиана от тактической ситуации в целом тут же вернулись к их насущной проблеме. Дальше здесь оставаться нельзя. Рискнув на мгновение высунуть голову, Иллиан подсчитал противников: четверо, не считая тел, оставшихся лежать на мостовой. Но с другой стороны к нападающим приближается подмога. 

\- Надо бежать, - распорядился он. Тут его внимание привлек люк - вход в бомбоубежище, к счастью, закрытый. - Туда. Я смогу отвлечь их на минуту. Люк должен запираться изнутри. 

Форкосиган с сомнением поглядел на люк, потом на Иллиана, но когда еще один залп просвистел мимо, он согласно кивнул. Иллиан достал из кобуры парализатор и вытащил батарею. Наблюдая за его действиями, Форкосиган усмехнулся. Сейчас, под обстрелом, когда над ними нависла смертельная угроза, его мрачное настроение рассеялось; настолько оживленным и радостным Иллиан не видел его ни разу с первого момента знакомства. 

Кивнув – "давай!" – Иллиан сделал шаг вперед и метнул свою закороченную батарею в четверку противников напротив, тут же мгновенно развернувшись, пригнулся и открыл огонь по тем, что подходили с другой стороны. Импровизированная граната разорвалась очень эффектно; на целую минуту улицу затянуло дымом и пылью. Форкосиган бросился к люку. 

Посылая во врагов выстрел за выстрелом, Иллиан следил краем глаза, как идут дела у Форкосигана. Двоих удалось снять, но остальные уже бежали в их сторону. Дым рассеивался. Форкосигану наконец-то удалось взломать люк. Иллиан кинулся туда, и оказался у края колодца в ту самую секунду, как Форкосиган спрыгнул внутрь. Иллиан последовал за ним. Луч нейробластера вспорол воздух у него над головой. Он рухнул на пол туннеля и покатился, раненая рука взвыла от боли. Форкосиган захлопнул люк и закрыл замки. Свет как отрезало. 

Иллиан постарался собраться, оглушенный падением и потерявший направление в полной темноте. В раненой руке толчками билась кровь. Сверху донеслись выстрелы, затем топот бегущих ног. 

\- Надо идти дальше, - потребовал Иллиан. Он проиграл перед глазами мгновение падения, чтобы определить, в какую сторону смотрит, и вытащил свой фонарик. Туннель был сырой и скользкий, но здесь хотя бы не было пронизывающего ветра. Он развернул перед мысленным взором старую карту: 

\- Сюда. 

Иллиан бросился бежать по тоннелю, Форкосиган за ним. Звуки нападения затихли в отдалении. Так они бежали какое-то время, проскочив несколько развилок и перекрестков, затем Иллиан притормозил. Карта в голове сообщала ему, что в этом районе все люки бомбоубежища выходит в такие же тесные малолюдные переулки, а рисковать еще раз он не хотел. Он осторожно погасил фонарик; сейчас они стояли под очередным люком, и темноту чуть рассеивал свет, пробивающийся сквозь щели. 

Форкосиган остановился у него за спиной. 

\- Куда мы идем? - потребовал он ответа. - Вы знаете, кто на нас напал? - Он помолчал и добавил весьма сухим тоном: - Не считая того типа из СБ, разумеется. 

Иллиан вызвал перед глазами изображение той четверки в переулке, и в голове у него закружился вихрь образов. Он принялся искать нужные лица в кладовой своих воспоминаний. Форкосиган заворчал, досадуя на задержку. 

Говоря честно, в последнее время Иллиан засиделся на кабинетной работе и слегка подрастерял навык драться и анализировать одновременно. Но сейчас все было предельно просто: лишь у одного ведомства достаточно власти и одновременно желания организовать нападение здесь и сейчас. А вот и знакомое лицо. Есть. 

\- Ну? 

\- Это люди Гришнова, - объяснил Иллиан. - Один из них агент-подстрекатель: работал в толпе у Министерства Юстиции одиннадцать месяцев назад. 

Он услышал, как Форкосиган резко втянул воздух, и почувствовал, как тот напрягся. 

\- В толпе, одиннадцать месяцев назад, - повторил Форкосиган недоверчиво. - Я кое-что помню об этом деле. Там собралось человек девятьсот. Интересно, как вы его узнали?.. 

Внезапно Форкосиган швырнул Иллиана к стене, уперев дуло нейробластера ему под вздох. 

\- Откуда ты знал, что здесь есть туннели? Куда ты меня ведешь?! Отвечай! 

\- Проклятье, - выдавил Иллиан, из которого почти вышибли дыхание. – Не время сейчас! Они не станут там торчать, а будут пробираться сюда. Или вы верите мне, или все пойдет к черту. 

\- Если я не могу доверять охране из внешнего оцепления, - возразил Форкосиган, - то с чего стану доверять тебе? Ты слишком много знаешь. Ты сговорился с людьми Гришнова? - каждое слово он подчеркивал тычком ствола, потом встряхнул Иллиана за раненое плечо. - Ну-ка, объяснись! 

\- Я не... не знаю, - прохрипел Иллиан, - отчего Ясковиц напал на нас. - Он сглотнул. - Но я не сговаривался ни с Гришновым, ни с его людьми. Я просто вспомнил их по базе данных моего чипа. 

\- Черт… - голос Форкосигана внезапно изменился. Рука разжалась. Иллиан заморгал, когда тот включил фонарик, но луч оказался направлен не ему в лицо, а на плечо. Он опустил взгляд: весь его рукав успел пропитаться кровью, ладонь Форкосигана тоже была в крови. Дуло нейробластера больше не давило в солнечное сплетение с такой силой. 

\- Что за чип? 

Иллиан удивленно заморгал. Наверняка же Форкосигана предупредили... 

\- Мой биочип. Имплантант эйдетической памяти. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты - тот самый... О боже. Эзар упоминал про свою новую игрушку, но я не знал, что это ты и есть. - Форкосиган смерил его долгим задумчивым взглядом. - Понимаю, почему тебя ко мне приставили теперь... ладно, теперь уже не важно. - Он убрал нейробластер в кобуру. - Почему ты считаешь, что это Гришнов? 

Когда Иллиана перестали с силой вдавливать в стену, у него ослабли колени. Тошнило, голова кружилась. Шок. Похоже, кровопотеря оказалась сильней, чем он полагал. Он заставил себя собраться и ответить на вопрос. 

\- А кто еще? Вы сейчас возглавляете его "черный список". Поскольку ваш отец держится в стороне, он решил, что вы - более легкая и безопасная добыча. Наверное, Ясковиц был глубоко законспирированным "кротом", внедренным им в СБ. Гришнов хотел, чтобы СБ несла ответственность за происшедшее. Значит, у него были планы и на меня. Возможно, этот сукин сын хотел обыграть историю с чипом и заявить, что я в конце концов тоже сошел с ума. 

\- Что? - Форкосиган уставился на него так, словно у него вырос третий глаз, потом покачал головой. - Ты прав, пожалуй, сейчас не время. - Он стащил с плеч мундир и отхватил ножом один рукав. Иллиан поморщился, когда тот сначала ощупал его плечо, а затем туго затянул импровизированный бандаж. 

\- Разве Негри не сказал вам? 

\- Про твой чип? Нет. Сказал только, что ты - нечто особенное, так что пусть это станет для меня сюрпризом. По-моему, он имел в виду, что не верит в тебя. 

Иллиан невольно испустил короткий смешок. В то же мгновение по туннелю, точно эхо, разнесся треск и грохот. Оба подскочили. 

\- Они внутри, - сказал Форкосиган. - Знаешь, куда нам идти? 

\- В чипе есть карта, - пояснил Иллиан. Он выпрямился, моргая и борясь с головокружением. – Нам желательно выйти где-нибудь в многолюдном месте. Даже Гришнову будет трудновато устроить еще одну засаду в час пик в деловой части города. 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Форкосиган. - Пошли. 

Снова послышался грохот, голоса и разносящийся по туннелю топот тяжелых ботинок. Иллиан побежал трусцой, стараясь не выпускать из виду дрожащий кружок света от форкосигановского фонарика. 

\- Здесь настоящий лабиринт, - пропыхтел он на бегу. - Термосенсоры работают только на малой дистанции. Если мы не будем шуметь… 

Он прокладывал маршрут по чипу, отслеживая места, где люди Гришнова могли бы их перехватить. Чип отзывался на его мысли странно медленно, словно его пропитала вязкая патока. В молчании они миновали несколько перекрестков, и звуки погони позади стали тише. Тут Иллиан споткнулся: запас адреналина, который держал его на ногах, иссяк. Форкосиган подхватил его. 

\- Далеко еще? 

\- Пять развилок, - странно слабым голосом отозвался Иллиан. - Прямо, прямо, направо, прямо, налево. И третий люк после последней развилки. 

\- Хорошо. Идем. 

Остаток пути по туннелям он воспринимал смутно, в водовороте боли, головокружения и непреодолимого желания лечь и уснуть. Негромкий голос Форкосигана эхом отдавался у него в ушах, но слов он не понимал. 

\- Приехали. Ладно, давай я выберусь наверх, прихвачу кавалерию, и мы вернемся за тобой, - заявил Форкосиган. Иллиану наконец-то позволили лечь. В горизонтальном положении его мозги слегка прояснились, достаточно, чтобы понять: они по-прежнему в опасности, и нужно оставаться настороже. 

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал он. 

В темноте Форкосигана было не видно, но слышно, как он где-то рядом возится с люком. Однако сверху так и не хлынул поток дневного света. Через несколько минут Форкосиган присел рядом с ним. 

\- Где мы? Этот люк, похоже, заперт снаружи. 

Иллиан сконцентрировался: 

\- Возле станции "Форбонн" - прямо перед главным вестибюлем вокзала. Над люком ничего не должно быть. 

\- Может, вскрыть плазмотроном? 

Иллиан обдумал такой вариант. 

\- Наверняка там, наверху, гражданские. Как раз сейчас там может быть целая толпа. Послушайте. 

Он услышал голоса, шаги, низкий рокот моторов монорельса, пробивающийся сквозь землю. Тут ему пришла на ум еще одна мысль. 

\- Комм-линки. Они должны здесь работать. Позвоните еще раз. СБ поднимет тревогу. 

Форкосиган помедлил в нерешительности. 

– А можно им доверять после всего, что случилось? 

\- Нападавшие не были СБшниками, - досадливо поправил его Иллиан. - Это были люди Гришнова. 

\- Допустим, вы правы. Но среди ваших людей был один "крот". Значит, могут быть и другие. 

\- Разумеется, могут быть. Даже до сих пор не раскрытые, как Ясковиц. Но не весь же взвод сразу! Мы не настолько идиоты. 

Иллиан нажал кнопки на комме. 

\- Лейтенант! - тут же услышал он голос дежурного офицера. – Доложите обстановку. 

\- Нам требуется подкрепление, - ответил Иллиан. - Мы в старых туннелях, прямо рядом со станцией "Форбонн". Можете взять пеленг по моему аварийному маячку. Выходной люк заперт или перекрыт чем-то снаружи. 

\- Да... мы вас запеленговали, сэр. Вы одни? 

\- Пока да, но нападавшие где-то поблизости. 

\- Понял. Будем в течение пяти минут. 

Иллиан уронил руку и постарался восстановить дыхание. Еще пять минут, твердо приказал он своему телу; надо продержаться всего пять минут. 

\- А что насчет других люков поблизости? - поинтересовался Форкосиган. 

\- Негусто. Здесь все перестроили. Ближайший выход... - он устало порылся в памяти, - ... в полукилометре отсюда. 

Форкосиган никак не мог угомониться - ходил туда-сюда, еще и еще раз пробуя открыть люк. 

\- Терпеть не могу сидеть в ловушке, - проворчал он вполголоса. 

\- А кто любит? Но вряд ли у нас есть выбор. - Иллиан почувствовал, как у него закрываются глаза, и усилием воли заставил себя открыть их. Форкосиган склонился над ним и посветил в лицо фонариком - Иллиан заморгал - а потом присел на корточках рядом. 

\- Что вы имели в виду? - уточнил он. - Почему Гришнов хотел подстроить все так, будто вы сошли с ума и набросились на меня? 

Иллиан замялся. Не стоит отвечать на подобные вопросы. Но, возможно, это поможет ему завоевать доверие Форкосигана? А кроме того, сил спорить у него сейчас не было. 

\- Дело в чипе, - ответил он. – Вы же знаете, Эзар отправил для установки чипа семерых барраярцев, плюс у иллирийцев было тридцать собственных добровольцев. Через год из нашей группы осталось только четверо, и я не знаю, что случилось потом с остальными тремя. - Он помолчал, тяжело дыша. - Чип непрерывно пытается свести тебя с ума. Человек не приспособлен для... для того, чтобы держать столько информации в голове. 

\- Семеро, - отозвался Форкосиган. – Среди них был один парень, которого я знал по Академии. Олаф Фораронберг. Больше я его не видел. 

\- Он покончил с собой, - бесстрастно объяснил Иллиан, отбив у Форкосигана охоту задавать дальнейшие вопросы. Он вслушивался в отдаленный шум на поверхности, надеясь разобрать звук приземляющегося СБшного флайера. Так, голоса, шаги... 

\- Черт! Похоже это у нас. Гасим свет. 

Туннель погрузился в темноту. Иллиан напряженно прислушивался. Да, топот военных сапог, и доносится он не сверху. В ту же минуту он услышал то, чего так ждал - вой двигателя флайера, совершающего экстренную посадку, встревоженные голоса, быстрые шаги над головой. Комм-линк зазвонил, и этот звук разнесся по туннелю ясным, веселым эхом. Они с Форкосиганом выругались в унисон. 

\- Сэр? Мы здесь, - объявил едва слышный голос из комма. 

\- Заткни его! - Форкосиган бесцеремонно схватил его за запястье и отключил комм, но теперь уже оба слышали голоса в туннеле, и те звучали все громче. 

Иллиан здоровой рукой вытащил из кобуры нейробластер и извернулся так, чтобы встретить опасность лицом. Над головой раздавались шаги приближающихся СБшников, удары по крышке люка, вой какого-то электрического инструмента. Форкосиган припал на землю рядом с ним в позиции для стрельбы. Оба ждали. 

Все случилось одновременно. Луч нейробластера с треском ударил из-за поворота туннеля. Люк с грохотом распахнулся, и оттуда на головы Иллиану с Форкосиганом хлынул порыв холодного ветра и куча влажного снега. Туннель залил холодный вечерний свет. Форкосиган предупреждающе крикнул СБшникам. Один из людей Гришнова уклоняющимся маневром вынырнул из-за угла. Иллиан выстрелил. 

\- Отлично, - похвалил Форкосиган, когда нападавший упал. 

В ту же секунду в туннель спрыгнул первый СБшник в тяжелой броне и, наверное, набрал ход очередной состав монорельса, потому что сквозь рев в ушах Иллиан уже ничего не слышал, а поток света из люка что-то заслонило, и он покатился вниз в темноту, все глубже и глубже... 

-3- 

Иллиан очнулся. Машинально, еще не открыв глаза, он пролистал содержимое памяти. Судя по провалу в данных чипа, он находился без сознания чуть больше трех с половиной часов. Иллиан огляделся вокруг. Это лазарет СБ, в помещении он один. Какие последние четкие воспоминания сохранил чип? Он пролистал их: старые туннели, преследующие их с Форкосиганом агенты Гришнова, прибытие СБ. Память чипа захватила на пару секунд дольше, чем органическая: Иллиан успел увидеть, как шесть СБшников рассыпаются веером по туннелю, а полевой медик останавливается возле него, и тут изображение резко оборвалось. 

Вошел медтехник. 

\- Прекрасно, вы пришли в себя. Шеф уже спрашивал о вас. - Медик принялся хлопотать у мониторов, кивая и что-то отмечая на своем регистраторе, потом отсоединил капельницу и проверил повязку у Иллиана на руке. - Он сказал, что хочет видеть вас, как только вы встанете. 

Иллиан метафорически вздохнул. Голова у него слегка кружилась от болеутоляющих, а время, которое он провел без сознания, никак не назовешь полноценным отдыхом. Общаться же с Негри было тяжким испытанием для него и в лучшей форме. Под наблюдением медтехника он встал и оделся. После медпарализатора левая рука висела бревном и ничего не чувствовала. 

\- Выписаны, - подтвердил медтехник. - В течение следующей недели вам предписана только легкая работа. 

\- Вот и хорошо, - раздался голос от двери. Негри вошел в палату, и оба СБшника вытянулись по стойке "вольно". Негри махнул медику уйти и повернулся к Иллиану. 

\- Могло выйти и хуже, - заметил он. - Вы неплохо справились. Форкосиган пересказал мне сделанный вами анализ ситуации, и полагаю, вы не ошиблись. Двоих нападавших мы взяли живыми, и вот уже час они поют - заслушаешься. Жаль, что Ясковиц убит. - Тяжелое лицо Негри исказилось от гнева. - Теперь кое-кому из ваших коллег придется потратить немало времени, чтобы выяснить, как он прошел нашу проверку и не засветился. 

\- Но зачем Гришнов вообще устроил покушение? - удивился Иллиан. – Раз император остановил расследование, начатое капитаном Форкосиганом. 

\- Сейчас Гришнов так резво дистанцируется от случившегося, что в глазах расплывается, - ответил Негри, впрочем, слегка уйдя от ответа. - Он заявил, что приказ не был передан вовремя, что это недопонимание, что он крайне сожалеет... короче, стандартный набор отговорок. Я же думаю, что он не устоял перед соблазном использовать представившуюся возможность. 

Нетипично для Гришнова. Однако выражение лица Негри не предполагало больше никаких расспросов со стороны его протеже. 

\- Капитан Форкосиган ждет вас в комнатах внизу, - сообщил Негри. - Если вы в состоянии ехать, то он, наверное, хотел бы отправиться к себе особняк. 

\- Не желаете дать ему в сопровождение кого-нибудь не ограниченно годного? - уточнил Иллиан. 

\- Вас будут плотно охранять, но не думаю, что Гришнов предпримет еще одну попытку. Эзар тут имел с ним разговор. - Негри смерил Иллиана взглядом с головы до пят. - Итак, идите. Я скажу Форкосигану, чтобы ждал вас у бокового выхода. 

В названном месте их поджидала машина, и молодой человек в коричневой с серебром ливрее с поклоном открыл перед Иллианом дверцу. Они влились в вечерний поток машин и доехали до особняка Форкосиганов. Увидев этот огромный, богатый дом, Иллиан изо всех сил постарался сохранить лицо. Он почему-то привык думать о Форкосигане как о военном, но не как о фор-лорде самого высшего ранга. Разумеется, он знал: случись что с принцем Зергом и маленьким Грегором, и сын принцессы Оливии получит серьезные права на трон империи. Может, он сейчас сидел рядом с будущим императором Барраяра? Эту мысль он твердо пресек. Он присягал Эзару и его потомкам, как и офицер, сидящий рядом с ним. 

Очередной оруженосец открыл перед ними массивную входную дверь и пригласил войти. Форкосиган распорядился приготовить для Иллиана комнату и принести им напитки в библиотеку. Иллиан не стал протестовать, что, мол, он на службе, а двинулся вслед за Форкосиганом по выстланным мрамором коридорам. Библиотека – огромная, обшитая деревянными панелями – показалась ему похожей на какой-то необычный музей: на полках за стеклом стояли заботливо расставленные затянутые в кожу старинные тома, а под ними более небрежными стопками были сложены видеодиски. Форкосиган предложил ему кресло перед ярко горящим камином, и Иллиан, напомнив себе, что только что вышел из лазарета, с облегчением сел. Ливрейный слуга вкатил полную сервировочную тележку и вежливо остановился в отдалении. 

За последние пять лет Иллиан часто бывал в императорском дворце и привык видеть роскошь вокруг себя. Вокруг, но не для себя самого. Он привык выступать в роли слуги, а не гостя. Форкосиган же, кажется, совершенно расслабился. 

\- Бренди подойдет, лейтенант? Тогда два бренди, пожалуйста. 

Возле его локтя поставили изящный, на один глоток, бокал, а на столике перед ними, словно из воздуха, материализовалось блюдо с разнообразными закусками. Иллиан откинулся в кресле и решил, что получит все возможное удовольствие от игры в фор-лорда. Бренди был превосходен, даже на его не слишком опытный вкус. 

Когда слуга вышел, Форкосиган повернулся к нему. 

\- Я должен вам извинение, - сказал он. - Я считал вас человеком Гришнова с первого момента нашего знакомства. 

\- Это дело рук Рэднова, - немедленно откликнулся Иллиан. - Пока мы не приехали в штаб-квартиру СБ, я не знал, что он - ваш враг. Что до меня, мы с ним вместе учились в офицерском училище. 

Понимание промелькнуло на лице Форкосигана. Он отпил еще глоток бренди. 

\- Я не испытываю удовольствие, сомневаясь в Негри - хотя ему-то такие игры по душе. Но я не доверяю шпионам, а в таком настроении, как тогда, я бы заподозрил кого угодно. 

Иллиан чуть улыбнулся: 

\- Агентам СБ вряд ли пристало порицать чужую паранойю. 

\- Ха. Верно. Пока вы были без сознания, я переговорил с Негри, и он объяснил мне, что за пост вы занимаете в СБ. 

"Лучше бы мне объяснил", язвительно прокомментировал Иллиан про себя. Похоже, Форкосиган не собирается пересказывать ему, насколько высоко Негри оценил своего лейтенанта. Но Негри, конечно же, никогда не делится информацией просто так. Зачем он рассказал это Форкосигану? 

Он допил бренди и со вздохом откинулся в кресле. Форкосиган тотчас обернулся к нему: 

\- Идите отсыпаться, лейтенант. Остаток недели у нас планируется достаточно тихий - я буду целыми днями сидеть на совещаниях. - Он нажал скрытую кнопку в ручке своего кресла, и тут же в библиотеке появился слуга. - Пожалуйста, проводите лейтенанта Иллиана в Красные апартаменты. 

Иллиан неловко поднялся. Слуга провел его через лабиринт коридоров и лестниц в очаровательные комнаты на третьем этаже. План особняка Форкосиганов Иллиан еще не видел, поэтому старался оглядывать все вокруг, фиксируя в чипе предварительные данные. Впрочем, можно предположить, что на это у него времени еще хватит. 

* 

Насчет совещаний Форкосиган не преувеличил. Ожидание в богато обставленных коридорах императорского дворца оказалось для Иллиана необычайно скучным занятием. Он скучал даже сильнее, чем мог бы на его месте обычный человек, поскольку чип позволял ему подметить все детали обстановки с первого раза, и следующие дюжину визитов разглядывать было уже нечего. Живопись его вообще никогда не интересовала; если и существовал род искусства, который затрагивал его душу, так это, пожалуй, музыка. Музыка была связана с эмоциями, а эмоций чип не писал: десять раз слушая одну и ту же симфонию, Иллиан не мог угадать заранее, какие чувства она у него вызовет сейчас. Порой, вышагивая по коридорам, он что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. А порой тихо ругался. Что бы сейчас ни планировалось в личном кабинете Эзара, но организация этой штуки отнимала уйму времени. 

«На сегодня, кажется все; скоро Форкосиган должен выйти». Как обычно, он появился один, а Негри остался в кабинете, но Иллиан все равно встал и вытянулся. Лицо Форкосигана было мрачным и угрюмым, он в ответ едва кивнул. Они вышли к поджидавшей машине. С того первого вечера они ни разу не добирались домой пешком, и Иллиан всякий раз внимательно проверял машину перед тем, как позволить Форкосигану в нее сесть, даже если за рулем был его собственный оруженосец. Сам он пока тоже обосновался у Форкосигана. И пусть Негри предупредил его, чтобы он не очень-то привыкал к роскошной жизни, но было заметно: шефу понравилось, что Форкосиган распространил свое гостеприимство на его офицера. 

\- Я понимаю, что вы не можете мне сказать, что именно обсуждали, но вы не знаете, насколько эти совещания еще затянутся? - поинтересовался Иллиан, когда они сели в машину. 

Форкосиган, устраиваясь напротив, оглядел Иллиана и, несмотря на общую мрачность, едва заметно усмехнулся. 

\- Что, вам наскучило каждое утро наблюдать за моим завтраком? 

\- О, - подхватил Иллиан, - созерцание чьего-то завтрака - часть моей работы, сэр. - Он помолчал, оценивая, в каком состоянии духа Форкосиган нынче, и решился на штуку: - Хотя обычно после того, как объект доест, приходится его застрелить. 

Форкосиган моргнул и внезапно рассмеялся. 

\- Не знал, что Негри разрешает своим людям иметь чувство юмора. - Улыбка на мгновение озарила его лицо и тут же исчезла. - Что ж, мы пока в процессе работы. Два дня, может, три. - Он помолчал. - Вообще-то, кое-что я вам рассказать могу - даже должен, хотя подробности вам передаст позже капитан Негри. Похоже, что вы отправляетесь со мною к Эскобару. 

\- А-а. Так это из-за эскобарской кампании на вас навалилось столько работы! – Пожалуй, с этим заданием Иллиану повезло. Сначала оно казалось ему ужасно скучным, но если теперь он примет участие в наступательной кампании… - Значит, вы будете командовать флотом, сэр? - с надеждой спросил он. 

Форкосиган нахмурился. 

\- Нет. 

Односложное слово вырвалось резким шепотом. Обескураженный Иллиан смолк. С минуту царило молчание, и Форкосиган все же сжалился: 

\- Кто именно будет командовать, вы скоро узнаете, я же - в составе штаба. Я не делал никакого секрета из моего отношения к этому предприятию, поэтому теперь на мне аварийные планы отступления на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. - Он хмуро уставился в окно. 

Когда Иллиан уже отчаялся услышать от него следующую реплику, Форкосиган неожиданно спросил: 

\- А у вас есть семья? 

\- Только мать, - удивленно ответил Иллиан. - Она живет в фордариановском Округе. 

\- Хм. Я могу устроить так, чтобы провести день дома и ни с кем в этот день не встречаться - даю слово Форкосигана. Тогда вы сможете съездить ее навестить, пока мы не отправились. 

\- Было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны, сэр. 

Форкосиган молча покачал головой. Так, и что же это означает? Понять ход его мыслей было не слишком сложно. Он ожидает катастрофы и отправляет Иллиана попрощаться с матерью, прежде чем взять его с собою на верную гибель. Иллиан понадеялся, что оценку ситуации Форкосиган дал чересчур пессимистично. Но его предложение было щедрым, нельзя не признать. 

* 

Неделю спустя Иллиан получил у Негри увольнительную, затребовал флайер из гаража СБ и полетел в фордариановский Округ. Полет занял всего час. Посадив машину в предместье небольшого городка, Иллиан поставил ее на сигнализацию и пошел к матери. 

Тот домик, где Иллиан вырос, мать продала несколько лет назад, когда здоровье больше не позволяло ей жить одной. Теперь в ее распоряжении был второй этаж старого городского дома. Матушка Окхерт, домовладелица, присматривала за нею. На оплату жилья и уходила большая доля его жалования, поскольку вдовья пенсия, положенная его матери от Службы, была незначительной, а все семейные сбережения ушли на то, чтобы выучить на офицеров обоих сыновей. 

Он предварил свой визит звонком, и матушка Окхерт уже ждала его в дверях. Она знала Иллиана еще мальчишкой, и даже значки СБ у него на воротнике ее не пугали. 

\- Поднимайся наверх, - распорядилась она после того, как Иллиан успешно уклонился от весьма бестактных вопросов о том, как у него дела на личном фронте и не требуется ли ему хорошая сваха. - Сегодня она неплохо себя чувствует. 

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Иллиан задумался, почему с личной жизнью у него не складывается. Не то чтобы он игнорировал подвернувшиеся возможности или не старался; до того, как ему поставили чертов чип, он успел свести знакомство с несколькими милыми девушками. Конечно, полная СБшная проверка любого или любой, с кем он хотя бы раз выпил вместе, всегда была несколько раздражающей, особенно когда она выявляла какие-нибудь неприглядные факты, вроде прежней помолвки или связи человека с радикальными политическими течениями. Но именно чип памяти поставил крест на всех его нынешних попытках. Хотя он объяснял молодым леди, что это просто такая инопланетная техническая штучка, но видел, что для многих из них нет разницы между просто мутантом и мутантом от технологий. У него неплохо складывались дела с одной девушкой до тех пор, пока он не рассказал ей про чип. С этого момента она стала вести себя с ним все холоднее и холоднее, а когда он спросил ее напрямую, то накричала на него, чтобы он оставил ее в покое и не смел использовать против нее свой мутантский ум. Можно, конечно, было увидеть в происшедшем нечто забавное, но все равно это его задело. Чип пошел на пользу для его карьеры, но для личной жизни стал настоящей катастрофой. Похоже, мать никогда не дождется внуков, на которых она так надеялась. 

Мать ждала его в своих комнатах на втором этаже. Он поздоровался с нею и горячо обнял. Сначала они обменялись традиционными любезностями: сын спросил о здоровье, а мать заверила его, что у нее все хорошо. Потом она посмотрела на него ясно и вопросительно: 

\- Вряд ли ты проделал весь путь от столицы просто затем, чтобы послушать мои скучные новости. У тебя все в порядке? 

\- О, полностью в порядке. Но ты права. Я тоже привез новости для тебя. Я получил назначение на службу вне планеты. Во флоте, отправляющемся на Эскобар. 

Она широко распахнула глаза: 

\- Эскобар? Корабельная служба? Конечно, я слышала про вторжение, просто надеялась... считала, что СБ оставит тебя здесь. Ты ведь работаешь во дворце. 

Оговорка царапнула Иллиана, и его энтузиазм поутих. Конечно, мать желает только одного: чтобы второй ее сын не погиб в бою, как старший. 

\- Я буду на флагмане вместе с лордом Форкосиганом, - объяснил Иллиан, надеясь вернуть ей уверенность, и обрадовался, увидев, как лицо матери просветлело. 

\- С героем Комарры? Ты назначен его адъютантом? Как чудесно. Все говорят, что он хороший человек. 

\- Э-э, - протянул Иллиан, смущенный и все же не способный ей солгать, - вообще-то я буду его шпионом. Император желает, чтобы за Форкосиганом велось наблюдение. 

Мать вперила взгляд в ковер у себя под ногами, радость исчезла с ее лица. 

\- Я знаю, что моя работа тебе не слишком нравится, - попытался защититься Иллиан, но мать перебила его: 

\- Я понимаю, что кто-то должен это делать и что ты обязан выполнять свой долг. Я знаю, что ты не делаешь ничего бесчестного. Но шпионить за нашими же собственными людьми, за лордом Форкосиганом… 

Мать неловко пошевелилась в кресле, и Иллиан решил быстро сменить тему, чтобы не сказать ничего такого, о чем потом пожалеет. Он полез во внутренний карман кителя: 

\- Вот, это я тебе. Увидел в одном столичном магазинчике, и решил, что тебе понравится. 

Он достал завернутый в коричневый пергамент вещицу и протянул матери. Развернув упаковку, она достала маленькую, прекрасно выписанную иконку. Иллиан окинул взглядом комнату. В доме его детства иконы были повсюду, стояли в каждом углу. Здесь их осталось совсем немного, но он знал, как сильно мать всегда была к ним привязана. Стоило ей кинуть взгляд на подарок, она снова заулыбалась. Иллиану не нужно было наклоняться к ней и разглядывать иконку, ведь точное изображение хранил чип. Это был "Сад Страстей", и художник с необычайным талантом изобразил страдание. Икона, конечно, не навевала радостных мыслей, но была прекрасна сама по себе. 

Мать поцеловала иконку и выжидающе посмотрела на Иллиана. И хотя он давно отказался от русской веры своего детства, усеченной версии той, что принесли с собою первые колонисты, но сказать это матери для него было бы так же немыслимо, как поднять на нее руку. Он трижды поцеловал икону и присоединил свой голос к материнскому в молитве, которую выучил, едва начав говорить. 

Потом она молилась одна, молча, склонив голову, а Иллиан неловко оглядывался вокруг, стараясь не шевелиться. Иконы в комнате словно разглядывали его. На полке у двери он увидел ту, которая некогда висела у него над кроватью. Архангел Михаил, с парой мечей и в доспехах времен Изоляции, непоколебимо стоял перед огромным черным драконом. В детстве картинка Иллиана завораживала; он убегал в сад и там играл в то, как сам убивает драконов. 

Мать подняла глаза и увидела, куда он смотрит. 

\- Ах, да, эта же была твоей? - Она поднялась из кресла и прохромала к полочке. 

– Отправляясь на войну, ты должен с собой взять что-нибудь из дома, - заявила мать, снимая икону с полки и ставя вместо нее новый подарок. - Вот эта. В самый раз для солдата. Защитник невинных и истребитель чудовищ. 

Иллиан помог ей снова устроиться в кресле и принял из ее рук иконку. Странновато она будет смотреться в рубке крейсера, подумал он, но отказаться не смог. 

Видя, что мать уже устала, Иллиан начал прощаться. Она неохотно отпустила сына, поцеловав и благословив. Уходя, он словно чувствовал ее взгляд и понимал, что она старается сохранить в памяти его образ. Икона тяжело и неудобно оттягивала ему карман. 

* 

Когда Иллиан посадил свой флайер на площадке СБ и подошел расписаться в сдаче техники, его окликнул капрал за стойкой: 

\- А, вот и вы! Капитан Негри хотел вас видеть, сэр. Сказал, чтобы вы поднимались прямо к нему. 

Иллиан кивнул. Игнорируя полный любопытства вопросительный взгляд капрала, он исполнительно поспешил наверх по лабиринту коридоров, на ходу одергивая китель. Интересно, в чем дело? Поездку санкционировали и сам Форкосиган, и СБ, так что вряд ли его ожидает выговор. За последние несколько дней (чип подтверждал) он не сделал ничего, что заслужило бы неодобрительное внимание Негри. Возможно, новый приказ? Нечто, объясняющее, почему он целыми днями просиживал штаны в дворцовых коридорах? Стоит надеяться. 

Когда Иллиан дошел до приемной Негри, тот оказался занят; секретарь сказал ему присесть и подождать. Уставившись в стену, Иллиан задумался. На этот раз - о своем командире и наставнике. Негри был фанатично верен императору, и лишь ему одному. Иллиан не раз спрашивал себя: может, он сам не прав, питая к монарху лишь сдержанное уважение? Он присягнул Эзару и хранил верность этой клятве в боях и в политических интригах, но на такую почти религиозную преданность старику, как Негри, способен не был. Но Негри ради Эзара некогда пожертвовал всем - даже своей священной присягой царствовавшему императору Юрию; его верность ковалась в самом страшном огне. Иллиану неоткуда взять такую. Дни гражданской войны давно миновали. 

И все же Иллиана грызло сожаление. На Барраяре каждый принадлежит кому-то; общество делают единым целым клятвы и узы священной верности. В этой тесной, почти личной сети отношений Иллиан ощущал себя чужаком. Он ни разу не видел графа Фордариана, в Округе которого вырос и с которым его теоретически связывали первые узы верности. Чувства преданности не внушал ему ни Негри, ни сам император. В этом мире, где каждый был связан, Иллиан оставался свободен, но свобода от верности так же его не радовала, как и свобода от любви. Но ни то, ни другое нельзя заказать по почте. 

Он, разумеется, знал причину. Его, самого успешного из выживших обладателей чипа памяти, целый полк психологов изучал, точно редкого зверя в зоопарке. Они сделали вывод, что ему удалось адаптироваться к устройству, поскольку он почти всегда мыслит в модусе аналитика, рассматривая все вокруг как абстрактные факты и изучая их с позиции отстраненного, точно бог, наблюдателя. Другого способа нет, если ты не в силах скрыть свои промахи и слабости за пеленой милосердного забвения. Даже собственные недостатки он воспринимал как холодные, бесстрастные данные, очищенные от эмоциональной нагрузки. Но бесстрастность не сочетается ни с любовью, ни с верностью. Вот еще часть цены, которую ему пришлось заплатить за чип. 

На мониторе секретаря замигал огонек. 

\- Входите, - пригласил он Иллиана. 

В кабинете Негри Иллиан бывал не раз. Чем выше он поднимался по служебной лестнице СБ, тем больше времени проводил здесь. Едва ему в голову имплантировали биочип, Негри продвинул его в обход командной цепочки, и теперь Иллиан докладывал лично ему и никому больше. Он сел по другую сторону большого стола, куда Негри ему указал, и внимательно посмотрел на шефа. 

\- Вижу, вам наконец-то удалось наладить отношения с Форкосиганом, - бесстрастно заметил Негри. 

Иллиан кивнул и, поскольку кивка было явно недостаточно, добавил: 

\- Это произошло бы легче, будь он заранее осведомлен о том, что касается моего чипа. 

Негри улыбнулся, или, по крайней мере, оскалил зубы: 

\- Форкосиган мне именно так и сказал. Некоторое время назад. Было интересно посмотреть, как вы оба справитесь с ситуацией. 

Иллиан мысленно застонал. С Негри все превращается в испытание. Однако, поскольку дальнейшей критики со стороны шефа не последовало, значит, этот экзамен он сдал. 

\- Проиграйте мне запись любого из ваших разговоров с Форкосиганом про эскобарское вторжение, - неожиданно потребовал Негри. 

Привычный к его немногословному командному стилю, Иллиан без видимых колебаний просканировал свою память и позволил словам литься свободным потоком. Такое воспроизведение было очень своеобразным: оно не мешало ему параллельно думать о чем-то другом или искать в памяти другую информацию. Порой оно походило на транс: губы озвучивают содержимое чипа, а мозг в то же время занят совсем другим делом. Но сейчас он внимательно следил за процессом, задавая себе вопрос, что именно ищет Негри. Насколько он мог судить, Форкосиган не произнес ничего неподобающего. 

Однако Негри дослушал беседу до конца и только коротко кивнул: 

\- Спасибо. А теперь изложите мне ваше собственное мнение о плане вторжения. 

Иллиан на мгновение притормозил, собираясь с мыслями. Негри редко интересовало его личное мнение; что же он проверяет на сей раз? 

\- По сравнению с Комаррой его будет гораздо труднее провести. У Эскобара мощные вооруженные силы, и их флот сравним с нашим. Если нам удастся захватить Эскобар, я бы ожидал в дальнейшем санкций со стороны его галактических союзников и регулярных попыток восстания на самой планете. С другой стороны, наша армия имеет гораздо больше опыта как непосредственно в нападении, так и в подавлении мятежей. При разумной стратегии и высокой мобильности мы могли бы добиться результата. 

\- А с точки зрения перспектив внутренней политики? - добавил Негри после паузы. 

\- Ну... Здесь за ниточки дергает Гришнов. Как успех, как и провал эскобарской компании могут иметь своим результатом значительные политические, э, сложности. - Вплоть до гражданской войны, всеобщего пугала. Видение политического хаоса бродит в умах. - В случае успеха личное влияние Гришнова существенно возрастет. В случае провала он, возможно, захочет мстить и даже попытаться дискредитировать императора. 

В последнем сценарии Форкосиган идеально подходил на роль козла отпущения. Иллиан задумчиво наморщил лоб и сделал себе мысленную пометку. Если события будут развиваться согласно этой версии, нельзя позволить Форкосигану в своем падении увлечь и его за собой. Благоразумный человек должен иметь план на случай такого исхода. 

Физиономия Негри оставалась невыразительной. 

\- Любопытный анализ, лейтенант. Время покажет, насколько он точен. Завтра Форкосиган и остальные штабные офицеры отправляются на корабль. Вы по-прежнему будете его сопровождать. - Негри сделал паузу, вызвал какой-то файл на своем комм-пульте и продолжил. - Объединенное командование флота находится в руках принца Зерга и адмирала Форратьера. К штабу также прикомандирован адмирал Форхалас, плюс обычный состав младших офицеров. 

Форратьер. В памяти Иллиана моментально запустился поиск упоминаний этого имени в форкосигановском досье. На протяжении нескольких лет Форратьер с Форкосиганом были любовниками; подробности этого романа, отраженные в файлах, были чем дальше, тем непригляднее. В конце концов, Форкосиган расстался с Форратьером и был переведен на корабельную службу. Что ж, с тех пор он изменился. Возможно, и Форратьер - тоже. 

Негри разглядывал его почти в упор. 

\- Одной из наиболее важных ваших обязанностей будет не дать Форкосигану совершить что-либо... безрассудное в отношении Зерга и Форратьера. Форкосиган обязан работать с ними и избегать конфликтов. - Он помолчал. - Вы должны помнить, что сами находитесь вне флотской цепочки командования. Форкосиган - не ваш командир, равно как Зерг или Форратьер. Ваша обязанность - наблюдать за Форкосиганом и провести его через всю экспедицию без какого-либо скандала либо политических осложнений. Собственно военная сторона дела вас не касается; угрозой являются трения в штабе. 

Иллиан кивнул, но в голове у него был полный разброд. Вот, наконец, и объяснение, отчего Негри поставил его на эту слежку. Что-то еще связано с этим вторжением - неужели Негри ожидает попытки переворота? Зерг с Форратьером представляют собой проблему, это несомненно. Он поглядел на Негри, в надежде получить хоть какие-то ответы. 

\- Это воля Эзара. Форкосиган упрям, он не станет избегать сложностей. Вы должны осаживать его в тех ситуациях, где он способен подставить себя под угрозу обвинения. Так же вы не вправе скомпрометировать себя самого или дать усомниться в вашем нейтралитете. По возвращении дадите мне и Эзару полный отчет о действиях Форкосигана. 

\- Что, за все время экспедиции? - охнул Иллиан, на секунду ужаснувшись. Запись может длиться месяцами, если не целый год. Сколько же понадобится времени, чтобы все это воспроизвести? Ведь никаких промежуточных докладов не будет: согласно приказу Эзара ничего из содержимого чипа нельзя протоколировать на бумаге. 

\- Если потребуется, - спокойно ответил Негри. - Император весьма интересуется тем, как повернутся события. 

Иллиан вновь натянул на лицо маску бесстрастности. 

-– Есть что-то еще, на что я должен обратить особое внимание? - Например, на Зерга. Слава богу, последняя попытка покушения кронпринца на отца провалилась. Если наблюдение за Форкосиганом является прикрытием для наблюдения за Зергом, в этом есть какой-то смысл. 

\- Все просто: не выпускайте Форкосигана из виду, - разбил эту гипотезу Негри. - Не позволяйте ему делать ничего без вашего наблюдения. - Он чуть подался к Иллиану и снова продемонстрировал свою зубастую улыбку. - Это несложная работа, лейтенант, теперь, когда он ест у вас из рук. Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы все так и оставалось. 

-4- 

Два дня спустя Иллиан с Форкосиганом прибыли в космопорт, откуда поднялись на борт легкого крейсера. Корабль должен был доставить их к базе флота возле новооткрытой планеты. Едва оказавшись на борту, Форкосиган сразу направился к малому конференц-залу; Иллиан молча последовал за ним. После разговора с Негри он специально тренировал в себе умение в любых делах, касающихся Форкосигана, держаться совершенно нейтрально, запрятав подальше собственные мнения и суждения. Он должен стать идеальным наблюдателем, какой и требуется Негри с Эзаром. 

В конференц-зале их встретил мужчина с желтыми вице-адмиральскими кубиками на воротнике. На Иллиана он даже не посмотрел, уделив все свое внимание только коммодору Форкосигану. Он подошел почти вплотную, остановившись в каком-то шаге от него, протянул руку и постучал пальцем по новеньким форкосигановским петлицам. Иллиан встал так, чтобы ему хорошо были видны лица обоих. В первую секунду он принял этот жест за выражение восхищения, но тут разглядел глаза адмирала Форратьера. 

\- Вот мы и снова служим вместе, да? – с улыбкой произнес Форратьер. 

\- Именно так. - Форкосиган не отшатнулся, однако лицо у него стало как каменное. 

Лишь теперь адмирал Форратьер огляделся, и его взгляд упал на Иллиана. Иллиан встретил его взгляд с бесстрастной физиономией. "Я - предмет мебели, я - наблюдатель за камерой". А вот по лицу Форратьера промелькнула странная смесь эмоций: гнев, удовольствие... ревность? 

\- О, это твой друг? Ты наконец-то отказался от своих пуританских замашек, Эйрел? Лакомый кусочек, если тебе нравятся невинные мальчики, но ты мог бы выбрать и получше. 

Иллиану потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что Форратьер имеет в виду. Он уставился на адмирала, охваченный смятением и яростью, но все же взял себя в руки. 

\- Не строй из себя большего идиота, чем ты есть на самом деле, - пророкотал Форкосиган. - Это - человек Негри. Твой любезный Гришнов потребовал, чтобы кто-нибудь все время шпионил за мной. 

На лице Форратьера на мгновение отразилась неуверенность, и Иллиан не смог подавить мстительного удовольствия, видя, какой эффект возымело имя Негри на ручного гришновского фор-лорда. 

\- Что ж, я уверен: мы найдем кого-нибудь не столь... политически ревностного, чтобы согреть твою постель, - заявил Форратьер, снова обретая уверенность и демонстративно отворачиваясь от Иллиана. - Все как в старые добрые времена. 

Форкосиган резко втянул воздух, явно намереваясь выпалить в ответ что-то раздраженное, но, к глубокому облегчению Иллиана, передумал и смолчал. Очень мало приятного оказалось в том, чтобы влипнуть в это болото скользких намеков и старых личных отношений. Почти так же привлекательно, как вояж по сточной трубе. 

\- Пока у нас есть более актуальное занятие: война, - твердо сказал Форкосиган. 

\- А, мой идеальный солдат! - Довольная улыбка тронула губы Форратьера. – А ты знаешь, идеальный солдат всегда повинуется приказам своего командира. - Он понизил голос. - Что если я прикажу тебе встать на колени, чтобы мы могли найти лучшее применение твоему рту, чем изрекать всякие заумности? Ты мне повинуешься? Я к этому привык. Помнишь, как ты первый получил лейтенантский чин? 

Иллиан сглотнул. Он не думал, что теперь Форкосигана интересуют подобные игры, но все же… В голове эхом отдались слова Негри: "Форкосиган - не твой командир". И к лучшему, в таких-то обстоятельствах. 

\- Много времени прошло с тех пор, как я был идеальным солдатом, - только и ответил Форкосиган, чье лицо хранило сейчас почти образцовую бесстрастность. Иллиан не сводил с него глаз, изо всех сил стараясь изобразить такое же невозмутимое спокойствие. 

Форратьер покровительственно хохотнул и похлопал Форкосигана ниже спины. Иллиан чуть не подавился, однако Форкосиган даже не шелохнулся. Форратьер отступил на шаг. 

\- Что ж, поиграем пока по твоим правилам. По крайней мере, пока не окажемся на флагмане. 

Слава богу, разговор перешел на рабочие темы. Иллиан внимательно прислушивался к ходу беседы. Никто не запрещал ему просто лениво ни о чем не думать, очистить сознание, положиться на чип, который записал бы анализа все, что нужно. Но сейчас ему отчаянно не хватало информации, и он пытался получить любые ее крохи со слов и из жестов Форратьера. Кажется, тот хотя бы имел адекватное представление о степени готовности флота к вторжению. Форкосиган добавил к сказанному мало, что Иллиана озадачило: он целую неделю провел на совещаниях с императором, однако, что бы они там ни планировали, делиться этим с Форратьером он, видимо, не собирался. 

* 

Первая встреча с принцем Зергом, который прибыл на борт крейсера позже в тот же день, для Иллиана неприятным сюрпризом не стала. О развращенности Форратьера он прежде имел довольно смутные представления, но насчет принца никаких сомнений не было. Он чувствовал себя (хотя старался этого не показать) охотником, который заметил притаившегося в листве леопарда. В прошлом Иллиану дважды приходилось противостоять принцу, и в обоих конфликтах он принадлежал к победившей стороне. Четыре года назад ему было поручено охранять принцессу Карин и ее пока не рожденного ребенка от злодея-супруга. И прошло всего лишь пару месяцев с тех пор, как именно подчиненные Иллиана в одну ночь перебили или арестовали всех соучастников принца по заговору против его отца. Зерг, может, был и не в курсе, что именно Иллиан участвовал в обеих операциях, зато он точно знал, что это было дело рук СБ, поэтому зло косился на Глаза Гора на воротнике его парадной формы. 

Форкосиган проглядел лежащую на столе распечатку, нахмурился и перечитал вновь. Иллиан машинально кинул взгляд на лист через его плечо, перенося данные в свой архив. Просто корабельный список личного состава и назначений, ничего на первый взгляд необычного. Но хмурое выражение не сходило с лица Форкосигана. Иллиан запустил в памяти поиск по именам и обнаружил одно совпадение. Сержант Константин Ботари, назначенный сейчас денщиком к адмиралу Форратьеру, служил вместе с Форкосиганом на "Генерале Форкрафте". Тот самый сержант, который, как утверждал рапорт, во время мятежа парализовал и спрятал своего капитана вместе того, чтобы его убить. Собственно, все, что Иллиан знал о нем. Однако он отметил, что Форкосиган недоволен назначением своего человека на службу к Форратьеру. 

Принц глянул на тот же список и расплылся в улыбке. 

\- О боже, Эйрел! Похоже, тебе денщика назначить забыли. 

\- Я пока способен сам сложить собственную одежду, сэр, - сухо возразил Форкосиган. 

\- Нет-нет, так не пойдет, - продолжал улыбаться принц. Он посмотрел на Иллиана. - Уверен, твой сторожевой пес не откажется тебе с этим помочь. 

Иллиан склонил голову, ничем давая понять, что понял пренебрежительный оттенок сказанного. Назначение в денщики к штабному офицеру - честь для рядового, но оскорбление для лейтенанта. Форкосиган покосился на него с беспокойством, и Иллиан кивнул и ему: 

\- Как пожелает ваше лордство. 

В нынешние времена обязанности денщика были не слишком обременительны. Это раньше от него требовалось задать корм лошади, вычистить ее, начистить мечи, растянуть палатку и спать у ее входа. Но теперь все значительно проще, а Иллиан и так собирался жить с Форкосиганом бок о бок. Улыбка принца Зерга увяла, когда он понял, что провокация не удалась. Но прежде, чем он успел затеять еще одну, в конференц-зал вошли адмиралы Форхалас и Форратьер, а с ними коммодор Куэр, коммодор Хелски и их адъютанты. Совещание началось. 

В тактике боя и космических маневрах Иллиан разбирался довольно средне, однако по смене выражения на лице Форкосигана он мог оценить, насколько удачно то или иное предложение по захвату П-В туннеля к Эскобару. Похоже, вопрос о том, хватит ли у них для этого огневой мощи и кораблей, не стоял, а обсуждалось лишь, какая именно тактика будет сопровождаться наименьшими потерями. Форкосиган был мрачен - значит, большинство вариантов давали не лучший расклад – но свои предложения он почти не высказывал. Иллиан еще раз вспомнил приказ Негри. Если Форкосиган сумеет сохранить это стоическое хладнокровие по отношению к Зергу с Форратьером до конца похода, будет легче удержать его в стороне от неприятностей, нежели Иллиан опасался. 

Прозвучал зуммер, предупреждающий о предстоящем скачке. Адмирал Форхалас резко поднялся, перебив на полуслове Форкосигана, который как раз излагал анализ защитного потенциала эскобарского П-В туннеля: 

\- Прошу меня извинить, джентльмены. 

Он поспешил выйти из конференц-зала в небольшую смежную комнату для отдыха. 

\- Что ж, - заметил принц Зерг, - вот этот уже высказал тебе свое решительное "нет", Эйрел. 

\- Вряд ли. У него скачковая болезнь, - пояснил Форкосиган нейтрально, что, впрочем, не помешало принцу удержаться от ухмылки. 

\- Вот как? Какое фатальное невезение для адмирала. 

И довольно редкое, подумал Иллиан. Если Форхалас, несмотря на свое недомогание, сумел поднялся до адмиральского звания, это воистину блестящий офицер. 

\- И что, нам его ждать до будущей недели? - саркастически вставил Форратьер. - Или отложить стратегическое планирование до тех пор, пока мы не достигнем базы? 

\- Думаю, с ним все будет в порядке, - поправил Форкосиган, и тут раздался второй сигнал. 

Иллиан напрягся. Он сам терпеть не мог скачки. Эффект растяжения времени вносил путаницу во внутренние часы чипа, и его обладатель всегда испытывал при выходе из скачка момент полной дезориентации: собственный разум подсказывал Иллиану, что прошло лишь несколько секунд, а чип сообщал о целых часах, и приходилось его перегружать. Никто не мог вразумительно объяснить причину – кажется, как говорили ведущие неврологи, это как-то связано с органической составляющей чипа. Но необходимость подстраивать память отнимала у него после скачка время и внимание, так что с чипом Иллиан больше был не пригоден к службе в космосе. 

К счастью, на этот раз все, что от него требовалось - сидеть в кресле и стараться не показывать свое смятение. И с тем, и с другим он справился. Через несколько минут вернулся Форхалас, с измученным видом и слегка позеленевшей физиономией. 

\- Мои извинения, - сказал он коротко и сел. 

\- До базы еще шесть скачков, - заметил принц. - Желаете, чтобы я освободил вас от обязанности присутствовать на следующих совещаниях? - Он посмотрел на Форхаласа с неприкрытой надеждой. 

\- Нет, со мной все в порядке, - отрезал Форхалас. - Прошу вас, продолжим. На чем мы остановились? Эскобарская защита П-В перехода ?.. 

Принц вновь завел обсуждение, а Иллиан откинулся в кресле, позволяя словам свободно течь сквозь чип. После недолгого перерыва на обед они снова вернулись к планированию. Иллиан сидел вместе с адъютантами и слушал. Здесь не было даже иллюминатора, куда можно было бы уставиться, хотя на что там смотреть? Вдруг он поднял голову: голос Форкосигана прорезал шедшее уже неясно по какому кругу обсуждение диспозиции кораблей и особенностей систем вооружения. 

\- Но это же смешно, - произнес Форкосиган. – Подобная тактика может привести к победе, но с ужасающими потерями с нашей стороны. 

\- Я был уверен, что вы станете осторожничать, - парировал Зерг – Что, после Комарры подрастеряли всю свою храбрость? 

Вмешался Куэр, пока Зерг не успел продолжить свое оскорбление, хотя Форкосиган, казалось, его просто не услышал: 

\- Как быстро мы сможем накопить в локальном пространстве значительную огневую мощь? Эскобарцам потребуется время на поиски выхода П-В туннеля, им придется распылять силы и охранять все пространство одновременно. Если мы пройдем переход быстро, они не смогут нас засечь, и мы их перестреляем их корабли один за другим, когда они на нас выскочат. 

Принц взял распечатку и световой карандаш и с минуту черкал какие-то цифры. Иллиан с удивлением наблюдал, как глумливое выражение на его лице уступает место сосредоточенному. Оказывается, принцу нравится что-то еще, кроме как мучить людей. 

\- Да брось, - нетерпеливо перебил его Форратьер, и его голос точно разбил заклятие. - Компьютер выведет тебе все суммы. 

Принц нерешительно изобразил еще несколько цифр, но отложил карандаш, едва Форратьер фыркнул. 

Форхалас мягко уточнил: 

\- И что вы вычислили? 

\- Неважно. Как и говорит Джес, для точных цифр у нас есть компьютер. - Он насупленным взглядом окинул помещение. 

Зуммер известил о втором за этот день скачке, и Форхалас снова вышел. Иллиан попытался отвлечься от состояния внутреннего смятения и дезориентации, сравнивая один скачок с другим: и эти два, и те, что он переносил когда-то. Пилоты рассказывают, что разные П-В туннели дают разные ощущения; дай им только волю, и они заболтают вас рассказами о том, как это замечательно. Но для большинства обычных людей один скачок отличается от другого лишь тем, насколько сильно после каждого тошнит. 

Адмирал Форхалас не вернулся, и вскоре Форратьер предложил закончить на сегодня. Принц вышел, за ним Форратьер, Хелски и Куэр. Форкосиган с Иллианом поднялись, и Форкосиган направился в смежную каюту. 

Форхалас сидел, уронив голову на руки. Он заморгал, когда они вошли. 

\- Два раза за день, - пробормотал он. - Вот гадство. 

\- Может, в лазарет? - предложил Форхалас. - Ты будешь нам нужен на планировании. 

\- Ничего, выживу. Медики все равно ничего с этим поделать не могут. Наверное, надо немного полежать. - Он встал, опираясь на стол. Форкосиган подхватил его под локоть, и они медленно пошли к двери, Иллиан за ними вслед. - Что там еще решили после того, как я ушел? 

\- На самом деле ничего. Как думаешь, ты в состоянии что-нибудь сделать, чтобы добавить к плану нападения хоть толику здравого смысла? Вряд ли мои подсказки сработают. 

Форхалас слабо улыбнулся. 

\- О, нет. Разве что ты предложишь в точности обратное тому, чего хочешь добиться. - Он помолчал. - Ты как... сможешь нормально работать с Джесом? 

Точно забрало захлопнулось, скрывая лицо Форкосигана. 

\- Полагаю, да. 

\- Он уже пытался выкачать из меня сведения о, гм, твоей личной жизни. - Форкосиган только хмыкнул. – Разумеется, я ответил, что ни черта не знаю. Он мне не поверил, но через какое-то время попытки расспросить меня оставил. – Форхалас поглядел по сторонам. - Будь осторожен. Он… изменился с тех пор, как я имел с ним дело в последний раз, причем не в лучшую сторону. И еще принц Зерг… 

Повисло политически веское молчание. Форхалас покосился на Иллиана. 

\- Не обращай на него внимания, - объяснил Форкосиган, уделив Иллиану ироничный взгляд, - это просто мой шпион. 

Иллиан кивнул. Форхалас хмуро прищурился, разглядывая его. Иллиан совершенно бесстрастно ответил взглядом в упор. Чем дальше, тем меньше его выводили из равновесия такого рода вещи. Кроме того, по сравнению с пронзительным, испепеляющим взором Форкосигана это были просто цветочки. 

Они довели Форхаласа до каюты. 

\- Не беспокойся обо мне, Ралф, - заметил Форкосиган, присаживаясь на койку рядом с ним. Иллиан, не заходя в каюту, неподвижно стоял в проеме полуоткрытой двери: хоть какая-то иллюзия приватности для тех двоих. Будь решение за ним, он поддался бы искушению оставить Форкосигана наедине с другом после всех неприятностей сегодняшнего дня, но приказ есть приказ. - Отдохни. Следующий скачок только завтра днем. 

\- Слава богу. - Форхалас, еще зеленоватый, откинулся к стене. 

\- Прислать твоего денщика? 

\- Нет, я оклемаюсь. - Какое-то время Форхалас смотрел в никуда, потом вперил пристальный взгляд в Форкосигана. - Ты и вправду считаешь, что нас ждет неудача? 

Форкосиган вздохнул. 

\- Я отдал свою правую руку, если бы это принесло нам верный успех. Но надеяться не на что. - Он нахмурился. - Возможно, первая стадия пройдет достаточно гладко, если ты сумеешь уговорить их на разумный план. Но в долговременной перспективе… нет. У Эскобара серьезные союзники - Бета, возможно - Тау Кита. Земля бросит на чашу весов свой дипломатический авторитет, а в самом худшем случае еще и цеты присоединятся, чтобы пустить нам кровь. - Он замолк, глядя на нерадостную физиономию Форхаласа. – Что будет, с тем и разберемся. Но ты будь поосторожней. 

* На десятый день после их отбытия из Форбарр-Султаны крейсер достиг Базы Флота. Через небольшой иллюминатор катера Иллиан жадно разглядывал безымянную пока планету, на которой располагались складские базы и наземный командный центр. Но приземляться они не планировали: еще много месяцев Иллиану предстоит видеть вокруг себя одни лишь корабельные переборки. Ближайший шанс подышать свежим, не прошедшим сотни раз через рециркуляторы воздухом представится ему только на Эскобаре. Если барраярцы его возьмут. Интересно, насколько точны мрачные предсказания Форкосигана? Ведь экспедиция не была бы затеяна вовсе, не имей ни единого шанса на успех? Иллиан предпочел бы оставаться в блаженном неведении относительно мудрости Генштаба и обоих Советов, но чем дальше он видел работу штаба изнутри, тем трудней это становилось. 

Катер аккуратно вплыл в причальный отсек флагмана. Иллиан услыхал шипение и металлический лязг, обещавшие скорую высадку. 

\- Наконец будет место, где хоть пошевелиться можно, - заметил Форратьер.- Надеюсь, на флагмане у нас окажутся более-менее человеческие каюты. 

\- Еще бы, - усмехнулся принц Зерг. 

Иллиан вызвал в памяти план корабля, который посмотрел заранее, и нашел на нем секцию кают старших офицеров. Там было две необычно просторные каюты, с гораздо большим количеством встроенной мебели и техники, чем он привык видеть на военном флоте. Какая из них принадлежит принцу, Иллиан определил по отмеченным на схеме дополнительным постам охраны и двум пустым помещениям по обе стороны: они предназначались для личных телохранителей. От чего охранять принца на корабле его собственного флота... впрочем, паранойя службы безопасности для Иллиана была вещью понятной. Форкосигановская каюта оказалась стандартной, аналогичной той, что он занимал на крейсере. 

В отсек вошел вежливый мичман и объявил, что катер совершил посадку и готов выпускать пассажиров. Форратьер пропустил принца вперед. Иллиан обернулся от иллюминатора. Форкосиган помог встать адмиралу Форхаласу; несмотря на все усилия, Форхалас в конце концов признал свое поражение и два последних дня провел в постели, жестоко страдая от скачковой болезни. Форкосиган сделал все, чтобы ему помочь, демонстрируя такую доброту к заболевшему товарищу, какой Иллиан от него не ожидал. Однако по услышанному (и записанному) им разговору он понял, что эти двое дружат уже много лет и не в первый раз летят вместе этим маршрутом. 

Выйдя из катера, они оказались в огромном причальном отсеке, заполненным шеренгами стоящих навытяжку солдат в парадной форме: они приветствовали главнокомандующего и его штаб. Иллиан ощутил себя мишенью множества любопытных взглядов, и это было довольно неудобно. Даже хуже, чем быть представленным к награде перед строем. По своему характеру и долгому профессиональному опыту Иллиан предпочитал оставаться в тени и наблюдать; становиться объектом наблюдения самому означало для него опасность. Но значки СБ на воротнике оказывали на любопытствующих почти волшебный эффект: как Иллиан с удовлетворением заметил, стоило кому-то скользнуть взглядом по его воротнику, и он тут же принимался ревностно пялиться перед собой в попытке изобразить безразличие. 

Иллиан мог переиграть любого в умении сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица, а это ему пришлось делать достаточно долго, пока принц Зерг произносил с трибуны свою речь перед солдатами. Он вдохновлено вещал о завоеваниях Барраярской Империи, о том, как побегут перед ними эскобарцы и какие богатства ждут их на покоренной планете. Сама по себе, как шедевр ораторского искусства, речь была неплоха: концентрированная пропаганда военной партии, призванная воодушевить солдат на подвиг. Но она не подходила ни к ситуации, как ее видел Иллиан, ни к реальности как таковой: за прошлую неделю его чип зафиксировал не один спор о том, какие препятствия стоят на пути этой военной экспедиции. Впрочем, СБ и партия войны никогда особой любви друг к другу не питали. Наконец речь закончилась, солдаты возликовали, а штаб был приглашен на обед с капитаном флагмана и его офицерами. За столом, помимо Форратьера с Зергом, слава богу, были и другие собеседники. И все же Иллиан обрадовался, когда Форкосиган, не досидев до конца обеда, предложил осмотреть остальные корабли. 

Однако его радость от расставания с Зергом и Форратьером поблекла за семь часов перелетов с корабля на корабль и совещаний с офицерами, вылившихся чуть ли не в малую флотскую инспекцию. Сперва Иллиан наслаждался физической активностью, засидевшись за прошлую неделю на штабных совещаниях, где выслушивал бесконечные, зачастую идущие по кругу споры. Но, посетив четвертый по счету крейсер, он задумался, как долго продлится эта форкосигановская экскурсия. Похоже, тот поставил себе цель встретиться сегодня с каждым солдатом эскадры. Форкосиган казался неутомимым. Военные по большей части оказались искренне польщены визитом героя Комарры. К удивлению Иллиана, большинство из них Форкосиган знал по фамилиям. 

Однако после визита на второй десантный транспорт Форкосиган приказал пилоту катера поворачивать обратно к флагману. 

– Если бы это была настоящая инспекция, ее нужно было бы продолжить, а так ни к чему дергать людей во время ночной вахты без особой на то причины. 

Иллиан пристегнулся к соседнему креслу. Он воздержался от комментария, что не только корабельным офицерам доставят неудобство ночные визиты Форкосигана по всему флоту. В этом и заключалась трудность его работы: ты отдан на милость своего объекта наблюдения в том, когда именно тебе удастся поспать или поесть. В этом смысле Форкосиган, похоже, станет источником проблем. 

По коридорам флагмана Форкосиган с Иллианом прошли в офицерскую жилую секцию. Флагман был одним из самых больших и наиболее серьезно защищенных кораблей во всем флоте, его команда составляла почти триста человек, не считая штабных и прикомандированных к ним солдат, и если бы Иллиан заранее не изучил схему, то мог бы заблудиться в одинаковых коридорах и на многочисленных палубах. 

Когда они подходили к жилой секции, навстречу им из переходного шлюза выскочил капрал. 

\- Коммодор Форкосиган, сэр? 

Иллиан резко развернулся на месте; Форкосиган тоже повернулся, но медленней. 

\- Да? 

\- Я назначен к вам денщиком, сэр. Приношу извинения, что только сейчас. 

Иллиан рассеянно разглядывал этого человека, пока в его мозгу вереницей проносились одна картинка за другой. Лицо ему незнакомо, но голос... Он запустил самый быстрый поиск по чипу. 

Форкосиган кивнул: 

\- А, прекрасно. Можете доложиться... 

\- Вообще-то, сэр, я буду только рад оставить все как есть. - Иллиан покосился на капрала вежливо и бесстрастно. - Как заметил принц, обязанностей у меня не слишком много, и в любом случае мне надо наблюдать за коммодором. 

Капрал помрачнел, и Иллиан понял, что интуиция его не обманула. Форкосиган, стоящий между ними, озадаченно наморщил лоб. 

\- А... ну ладно, если вы так хотите, лейтенант. Благодарю, капрал, можете идти. 

Капрал не смог полностью скрыть свою злость, когда повернулся прочь. Иллиан сделал шаг в сторону кают, но тут Форкосиган сцапал его за руку. 

\- И что за игры? - вопросил он. – Сомневаюсь, что вы мечтаете служить у меня денщиком. 

\- Это один из приближенных людей Гришнова, - спокойно объяснил Иллиан. - Я узнал его голос. Он почти наверняка работает на старшего политофицера корабля. Конечно, если желаете, чтобы он шарил по вашей каюте, можете его вернуть... 

\- А-а. Понятно. - Внезапная усмешка осветила лицо Форкосигана. - Спасибо, лейтенант. Я по-прежнему не люблю шпионов, но, должен сказать, они гораздо полезней, когда играют на твоей стороне. 

Иллиан дружелюбно улыбнулся в ответ. Нет, он не на стороне Форкосигана, но это он говорить не стал. Но он точно не на стороне Гришнова. А подпустить человека Гришнова близко к Форкосигану означает создать проблему. 

Они дошли по коридору до кают штабных офицеров. Иллиан неожиданно понял, что Форкосиган тоже выглядит усталым... впрочем, и без чипа можно было заметить, что он слегка замедлил шаг. Ничего, сейчас он оставит Форкосигана в его каюте и пойдет искать свою собственную, а с ней и поздний ужин… Тут дверь по соседству скользнула в сторону, открываясь, в проеме показался адмирал Форратьер. 

\- О, Эйрел, заходи! - Он отсалютовал Форкосигану бокалом и улыбнулся. Рядом с ним появился принц Зерг. 

\- У меня еще есть работа на вечер, - возразил Форкосиган, без резкости в голосе, но не глядя на Форратьера. 

\- Какая такая работа важней, чем общество твоего командира? Подождет она немного. Я давно жажду шанса немного потолковать с тобою по душам. 

Форкосиган неохотно вошел. Иллиан шагнул за ним. 

\- Нет, не вы, - гораздо более грубым тоном заявил Форратьер и махнул рукой, приказывая Иллиану убираться. Иллиан не двинулся с места. Форратьер свирепо на него воззрился. - Это личная беседа, лейтенант. 

\- Прошу прощения, сэр, но мои приказы на этот счет недвусмысленны. 

\- К черту твои приказы! - Форратьер обернулся к Форкосигану. –Эйрел, тебе нравится, что следит он за каждым твоим шагом? 

\- Я дал лейтенанту Иллиану свое слово не препятствовать в исполнении его долга, - сдержанно пояснил Форкосиган, к удивлению Иллиана. Он знал, что на крейсере его присутствие Форкосигана явно и неоднократно раздражало, и в таких случаях тот бывал каким угодно, только не вежливым. 

\- Слово Форкосигана, да ну? - Форратьер ухмыльнулся. - Что же, с этим не поспоришь. Лучше вам обоим войти. У вас случайно нет друзей среди комаррцев, а, лейтенант? 

Иллиан не ответил, а Форкосиган, побледнев от гнева, повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Форратьер уже запер дверь. 

\- О, между друзьями все пристало, Эйрел. Ты же не будешь держать зла на меня за эту шутку? 

\- Разумеется, нет, - ответил Форкосиган ровным тоном, совершенно не соответствующим словам. - Что тебе надо, Джес? 

\- Мне? Не могу же я это произнести вот так прямо, при твоем дружке. Или тебе теперь нравится, когда смотрят? 

Принц Зерг, который забавлялся, слушая этот обмен колкостями, наконец вставил свою реплику: 

\- А ты разве не знаешь? Эйрела такие вещи больше не интересуют. Теперь, когда он встретил девушку... 

\- Девушку? Эйрел? - Глаза Форратьера разгорелись. - Расскажи-ка подробнее. Она миленькая? Такая же, как моя дорогая сестрица? 

Иллиан стоял недвижно, привалившись к стене, и смотрел, как Форкосиган бледнеет все сильней. Чип напомнил ему, что случилось с давно покойной - убитой? – женой Форкосигана. 

\- Хотя я в курсе, что моей сестре ты доставить удовольствия не смог. Ей пришлось искать его на стороне. 

Иллиан знал, что сейчас Форратьер не лжет. Только он не упомянул о последовавшей за этим смерти неверной жены. Эпизод, проливающий свет на то, кто именно ее убил, из форкосигановского досье стерли; этот секрет знал только Негри. Сейчас Иллиан не осмеливался поднять глаза на Форкосигана. 

\- Но с тех пор я тебя кое-чему научил. Может, эту ты девочку сумеешь удержать при себя подольше? 

Форкосиган набычился, уже готовый убивать. Зерга это несколько обеспокоило, но увидев, что тот не собирается порвать Форратьера в клочки прямо на месте, он подхватил: 

\- О нет, наверняка это она станет учить Эйрела. Она же бетанка. 

\- Бетанка? Так это замечательно, Эйрел! Значит, она не станет возражать, если мы с ней поделим тебя на двоих – уж чего-нибудь мы сможем придумать. Браво, у тебя явно улучшился вкус. 

Бетанка, с которой Форкосиган познакомился на новооткрытой планете, упоминалась в прочитанном Иллианом досье, но непонятно было, как об этом узнал Зерг. Лицо Форкосигана смертельно побледнело. Слава богу, он не позволил Форратьеру спровоцировать себя на ответную перепалку или угрозы. Он вообще почти никак не реагировал, а Форратьера это бесило: он отхлебнул еще вина и усилил нажим. 

\- Нечего играть со мной в святую невинность, Эйрел. Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю. Видел тебя и в постели, лицом вниз... 

И он пустился в наглядное и чрезвычайно детальное описание того, что именно он видел раньше. У принца на щеках выступили красные пятна. Иллиан же отчаянно мечтал о том, чтобы сейчас или взорвался корабль, или сломался чип… все, что угодно, лишь бы не хранить в голове всю оставшуюся жизнь грязные картинки Форратьера. 

Прервав сенсационные разоблачения Форратьера на полуслове, Форкосиган развернулся на месте и вышел. Иллиан поспешил за ним, стараясь хотя бы идти шагом, а не бежать. Каюта Форкосигана располагалась через коридор прямо напротив. Дверь наглухо закрылась за ними, и Форкосиган в полнейшей ярости прошипел: 

\- Да я бы его голыми руками... 

Иллиан резко отмахнулся, призывая его помолчать, и показал наверх. Светильник в таком помещении был традиционным местом для установки "жучков", однако здесь, скорее всего, подслушивающих устройств поставили несколько – все зависит от того, насколько политофицера интересует персона Форкосигана. Какое-то мгновение Форкосиган прожигал его взглядом сдерживаемой ярости, словно перенес гнев с Форратьера на своего шпиона, а потом тяжело шлепнулся на койку, стискивая и разжимая кулаки. Иллиан посмотрел на него с сомнением и повернулся к стоящим на полу двум форкосигановским контейнерам с багажом. Здесь он и вправду может поработать за денщика. Из первого контейнера он извлек комплект космической брони, быстронадеваемый вакуумный скафандр и несколько пар обуви. С дотошной аккуратностью он тщательно осмотрел все вещи по одной, откладывая в сторону. Должно быть, багаж доставил тот капрал, а, значит, не исключено, что он мог с ним что-нибудь сделать. Однако все было в порядке и работало. Он сложил доспехи обратно, положив скафандр сверху, чтобы его проще было достать. 

Форкосиган поднялся, открыл второй контейнер, с одеждой и личными вещами, и принялся развешивать их по шкафам – с гораздо меньшей аккуратностью. Его движения выдавали нерастраченное напряжение, и Иллиан нахмурился. Если Зерг с Форратьером будут продолжать в том же духе всю кампанию - а что ситуация изменится к лучшему, надежды мало - то только чудом Форкосиган не совершит чего-нибудь неподобающего. Эти двое, похоже, знают каждое его слабое место и бьют по ним, ничуть не стесняясь. А что может сделать Иллиан? Издевательская физиономия Форратьера всплыла в его памяти, и он внезапно испытал острое желание помочь Форкосигану в этой драке хоть чем-то. В конце концов, это практически его долг! 

Он снова оглядел каюту. Благоразумие требовало, чтобы он не убирал жучки – механический регистратор, даже более непредвзятый, чем сам Иллиан. Но ни политофицер, ни люди Гришнова не должны вредить Форкосигану. Несомненно, что именно они поставили большую часть "жучков" у него в каюте. Улыбка чуть тронула губы Иллиана. Никто не сможет с ним спорить. В конце концов, он - императорские глаза и уши собственной персоной, и его устами говорит император. А других записывающих устройств не нужно. 

Форкосиган повернулся, и поглядел на него с любопытством. Иллиан достал из внутреннего кармана кителя сканер и направился к двери. Он сканировал аккуратно, не пренебрегая ни одной деталью. Первый жучок он обнаружил довольно самонадеянно установленным над ладонным замком. Тогда он извлек из кармана второй приборчик. Форкосиган подошел посмотреть, что же такое он делает, и его глаза вспыхнули, когда он опознал инструмент. 

Одно нажатие кнопки – и разряд статического электричества выжег камеру. Неожиданно Иллиан испытал такой же смешанный со страхом восторг, какой чувствовал, стреляя во врага из нейробластера. Соответствуют его действия букве приказа или нет, но он все равно это сделает. 

Он внимательнейшим образом обошел всю каюту и определил, что в ней установлено два комплекта следящих устройств. В одном он опознал стандартное оборудование МПВ; другой, СБшный, скорее всего, поставила охрана принца. Он обработал каждый дюйм помещения и прилегающий к нему санузел, а затем пересчитал жучки. Одиннадцать. Прислонившись к косяку ванной, он проиграл перед глазами запись своих действий, проверяя себя, контролируя каждое движение со всех ракурсов. Форкосиган ждал. Иллиан подошел к кровати, проверил подушку и нашел в ней последний, двенадцатый жучок, зашитый в шов. Потом еще раз пересмотрел запись. 

\- Это все, - объявил он наконец. 

Форкосиган медленно выдохнул и, хотя не сказал ничего, зато откинулся к стене в гораздо более расслабленной позе. Последние сомнения Иллиана, верно ли он поступил, испарились. Это мелочь, но возможно, она поможет провести Форкосигана до финала военной кампании в целости. 

-5- 

Комм-панель в каюте Иллиана звякнула рано утром по корабельному времени. Он подошел, но ответил не сразу: его комм был настроен звонить параллельно с коммом Форкосигана, чтобы он, если захочет, мог слушать разговоры коммодора в реальном времени. Однако лицо на экране принадлежало старпому, коммодору Венну, и он выглядел напряженным. 

\- Лейтенант Иллиан? Старший политофицер хочет, чтобы вы доложились ему немедленно. - Он смотрел на Иллиана так, словно ждал, что тот откажется исполнять приказ. Нет уж, лучше разрешить этот конфликт раз и навсегда. 

\- Хорошо, - ответил Иллиан Венну. - Я скоро буду. 

Венн не позволил себе облегченный вздох, но был весьма к тому близок. 

Впрочем, спешить Иллиан не стал и был вознагражден зрелищем нетерпеливо ожидающего его старшего политофицера крейсера, майора Девитта. 

\- Создавать помехи корабельным системам наблюдения категорически неприемлемо, - заявил тот без околичностей. – В каюте коммодора Форкосигана будет установлен новый набор следящих устройств. 

\- Значит, мне снова предстоит работа по их обезвреживанию, - пояснил Иллиан. – Полезно будет попрактиковаться. - Он выдержал паузу. – Я - офицер Имперской СБ, и мои действия не подпадают под вашу юрисдикцию. Дальнейшее наблюдение за коммодором Форкосиганом - это задача, порученная императором мне. Ваша помощь здесь не требуется. 

Девитт плотно сжал губы, но не огрызнулся. 

\- Я направлю официальный протест капитану Негри. 

Иллиан чуть улыбнулся: 

\- Как вам будет угодно. 

\- Послушайте, лейтенант, - с досадой начал Девитт, - может, вам и дал абсурдно много воли ваш капитан Негри… 

\- Император, - мягко поправил его Иллиан. 

\- но... – Девитт осекся, когда последнее слово дошло до его сознания. Его чувство самосохранения сработало вовремя и не позволило ему совершить непростительный промах: критиковать действия императора в присутствии агента СБ. 

Иллиан молча выждал с минуту, но Девитт больше ничего не добавил. Тогда он уточнил сам: 

\- Это все, сэр? 

Серьезная бестактность со стороны офицера ниже чином по отношению к майору, зато она подчеркивала разницу между МПВ и СБ. 

\- Свободны, лейтенант, - ответил Девитт с явной иронией в голосе, и Иллиан ушел. Больше про "жучки" ни политофицер, ни его люди с ним не заговаривали. 

* 

Постепенно Иллиан привык к жизни на борту флагмана. Он тенью следовал за коммодором Форкосиганом повсюду: в офицерскую столовую, на совещания, в тактическую рубку, на инспекции и смотры, ради которых тот носился с корабля на корабль. Повсюду на него реагировали примерно одинаково: едва завидев значки СБ у него на воротнике, люди принимались мысленно копаться в собственных грешках. Когда по эскадре разнесся слух про его чип, реакция стала еще более острой, особенно после того, как молва по ходу дела преувеличила его способности и кое-кто стал считать, что Иллиан знает вообще абсолютно все. Быть "открытым" для всех шпионом оказалось для него в новинку, но он заметил, что ему это даже нравится. Наверное, капитан Негри ощущает себя примерно так же. 

Хоть что-то в этой работе ему нравилось! Потому что в том, чтобы отслеживать скучнейшие совещания или с каменным лицом выслушивать издевки Зерга и Форратьера после них, ничего приятного не было. Верно говорят про армейскую жизнь: бесконечная обыденная скука вперемешку с короткими мгновениями чистого ужаса. Нет, принц с Форратьером ужаса у него не вызывали: в их присутствии он лишь испытывал смущение за другого человека и раздражался сам. Слава богу, теперь так долго, как в первый вечер, их общество им выносить не приходилось. Форкосиган быстро завел обыкновение назначать важные встречи сразу после совещаний с участием Форратьера, чтобы не задерживаться поблизости от него и не дать возможность втянуть себя в разговор. 

На этот раз предлогом для побега стала видеоконференция с полковником Форвиллем, командующим наземной базой, где в ожидании вторжения была расквартирована пехота. Переговорив с ним, Форкосиган вместе с Иллианом направился в столовую на обед. По пути им встретился высокий сержант в черной полевой форме. Заметив его, Форкосиган улыбнулся и притормозил. 

\- Сержант Ботари! 

Сержант не остановился моментально, как должен делать низший чин, к которому обращается штабной офицер, а сделал еще шаг, вынуждая Форкосигана повернуться, чтобы заговорить с ним. 

\- Сэр, - произнес сержант наконец и с подозрением стрельнул взглядом в Иллиана. 

Иллиан бесстрастно рассматривал форратьерского денщика. Зрелище его изумило. В глазах Ботари застыла боль и ярость, и выглядел он как человек, который вынужден постоянно держать себя на жестком поводке. Что-то в выражении его лица было Иллиану знакомо. Ах да, старые воспоминания, еще до установки чипа. Он возвращался с задания в оном из опаснейших районов города, и на него кинулся какой-то тип. Иллиану не составило труда отшвырнуть нападавшего, но тот бросался на него снова и снова; обычный грабитель на его месте давно бы удрал. В конце концов Иллиану пришлось придушить его до потери сознания, прежде чем вызвать полицию. Следователи СБ рассказали ему потом, что нападение было ничем не мотивировано и нападавший уже разыскивался за несколько убийств. В лице Ботари было что-то схожее, жуткое. Что на Форратьера нашло, когда он выбрал себе в денщики такого человека? 

– Я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, - нейтральным тоном заметил Форкосиган. В голосе не слышалось ни слабости, ни, наоборот, вызова. Неизвестно, изучал ли коммодор психологию, как сам Иллиан, но это самый правильный способ обращения с подобным человеком. Иллиан чуть расслабился. Маловероятно, чтобы даже в барраярскую армию взяли бы совершенно неконтролируемого субъекта. Но какой у Форкосигана к нему интерес? 

\- Меня затребовал к себе адмирал Форратьер, сэр. 

Вот и накрылась полусырая теория Иллиана, что это назначение - всего лишь очередной грубый розыгрыш со стороны принца, давшего Форратьеру в денщики опасного социопата. 

Форкосиган казался озадаченным. Поведением Ботари или Форратьера? 

\- Вряд ли у нас с тобою здесь есть возможность поспарринговать. 

\- Нет, сэр. 

Форкосиган устраивал спарринги с этим человеком? Что ж, тренировка должна была выйти неплохая. Но Ботари намного выше и тяжелей Форкосигана. Иллиан попытался представить, как тот проводит с сержантом бросок, и у него ничего не вышло. 

\- Ладно. Иди дальше, сержант. 

Ботари откозырял и удалился. Иллиан покосился на Форкосигана, удивлено приподняв брови. 

\- Мне это не нравится. - Форкосиган насупился. – Я-то думал, что вырвал его из когтей Джеса. А теперь придется начинать все сначала. Бедняга. - Он двинулся дальше, заметив мимоходом: - Хотя было бы неплохо с ним потренироваться. – Тут Форкосиган приостановился и задумчиво поглядел на Иллиана. - А СБшники ведь практикуются в рукопашном бою, верно? 

Иллиан осторожно кивнул. 

\- Проведете несколько раундов со мной? Пока я назначен в штаб, в соревнованиях мне участвовать не к лицу, но было бы здорово заняться чем-нибудь еще, кроме как пялиться в комм-пульт. 

Иллиан замялся. Ему самому не помешало бы немного тренировок. Он тренировался в одиночестве, но без партнера трудно поддерживать нужную для боя форму. Но допустимо ли выбирать в качестве спарринг-партнера того, за кем его поставили шпионить? А если не он, то кто? Они с Форкосиганом примерно в одной весовой категории: сам Иллиан чуть повыше, зато тот гораздо крепче сложен. 

\- Если хотите, сэр. 

Итак, после очередного затяжного совещания с капитанами и старшими офицерами крейсеров Иллиан и Форкосиган отправились в гимнастический зал, нашли свободный борцовский ринг, кинули туда мат и принялись бегать, чтобы немного разогреться. 

\- Рефери у нас нет, - заметил Иллиан. 

\- Сам вижу. Что ж, надеюсь, вы деретесь честно. 

Иллиан усмехнулся: по ключевому слову чип тут же подкинул ему ассоциацию. 

\- Капитан Негри говорит, что на свете нет такой штуки, как честная драка. Просто одни выживают, а другие дают себя убить. 

\- Хм. Что ж, он прав, но поскольку завтра нам еще работать, предлагаю ограничиться стандартными правилами борьбы. 

Иллиан улыбнулся и коротко кивнул. В активном арсенале СБшников были весьма нестандартные (точнее сказать, незаконные) приемы: укусить, выдавить глаз и все такое прочее – но на коммодоре он их применять не собирался. 

\- Будьте уверены, после тренировок с Ботари отучаешься сдерживать удары. Ну что, готовы? 

Они встали друг напротив друга и поклонились. Практически с первого движения Иллиану стало ясно и как Форкосигану удавалось швырнуть Ботари, и то, что тот действительно не сдерживает удары. Он ожидал, что более легкий вес и возраст на пятнадцать лет меньше дадут ему преимущество в большей подвижности, однако скорость движений Форкосигана не уступала его силе и опыту. Но у Негри Иллиана много чему научили, и первый бросок провел все-таки он, хотя Форкосиган вскочил на ноги прежде, чем Иллиан успел завершить прием. Они обменялись еще несколькими бросками, а потом Форкосиган поймал его на рискованный удушающий захват. У Иллиана перед глазами заплясали пятна, и он хлопнул по ковру. 

\- Очко за вами, - выговорил Иллиан, когда к нему вернулся голос. Он поднимался чуть немного медленнее, чем было необходимо на самом деле, чтобы, пользуясь этими секундами, на ускоренной перемотке просмотреть запись схватки в поисках слабых мест Форкосигана. И к тому времени, как они снова склонились друг перед другом в поклоне, он успел отыскать одно. Теперь Иллиан держался на расстоянии, стараясь отвлечь противника ложными выпадами и бросками. Но Форкосиган был слишком искушен, чтобы попасться на обманный маневр, и Иллиану пришлось несколько раз пропустить удар по-настоящему, прежде чем тот клюнул на приманку. Он с трудом разорвал захват, в который Форкосиган его чуть не поймал, зато потом улучил момент, и теперь уже Форкосигану пришлось хлопать по ковру, когда Иллиан обездвижил его ударом в нервный узел. 

Они поклонились друг другу в третий раз, и Иллиан нанес удар ногой, высоко и со всей силы, в ту самую секунду, как Форкосиган перешел в нападение. К его удивлению, Форкосиган сразу упал. Иллиан метнулся к нему довершить свое преимущество, но тот не двигался. Проиграв в памяти последние несколько секунд, Иллиан отметил, как Форкосиган дернулся, когда удар пришелся ему в голову. Он моментально наклонился и положил руку Форкосигану на плечо: 

\- Сэр? 

Внезапно Форкосиган чуть ли не взвился в воздух. Иллиан, замерший в этот момент в неустойчивой и открытой стойке, не устоял на ногах, и через мгновение оказался прижат к борцовскому ковру. Форкосиган удерживал его с секунду, а потом выпустил. 

\- Я думал, с вами что-то случилось! - сердито выпалил Иллиан. Стоило сдержаться, но слова выскочили как будто сами. 

Форкосиган окинул его взглядом и слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Я был ненадолго оглушен, и, суди наш поединок рефери, он бы засчитал очко в вашу пользу. - Он посерьезнел. - Но будь на моем месте реальный противник, вы были бы убиты. Минута после того, как ты считаешь, что уже победил – одна из самых опасных. Я видел, как люди гибли, посчитав врага выведенным из строя и недостойным внимания или, как сейчас, пожалев его. - Он сел и яростно потер затылок. - Но удар был хорош. 

Иллиан поднялся на ноги. Его злость утихла. 

\- Ну спасибо, - иронично поблагодарил он. Он быстро оглядел Форкосигана - удары в голову могут быть опасны - но тот вроде бы не пострадал. - Чтобы вас утешить, скажу, что в настоящем бою я бы так не поступил. 

\- Возможно. Но на тренировках складываются наши привычки, а такая привычка вам вряд ли нужна. 

"Может, стоило оставить тебя лежать с разбитой головой?" хотел было возразить Иллиан, но передумал и лишь кивнул в ответ. В конце концов, Форкосиган правильно говорит. 

Пока шла подготовка наступления, они тренировались каждый вечер. Очки за победу делились между ними в среднем поровну. У Иллиана появилось некоторое преимущество, когда он ближе познакомился со стилем Форкосигана, но тот быстро это подметил и стал применять более непривычные приемы и непредсказуемые сближения, почти ни разу в них не повторяясь. Иллиан знал, что ключ к сражению - это разум, и на этот раз ему попался достойный противник. 

За день до начала наступления к ним в тренировочном зале присоединился адмирал Форхалас. Иллиан предложил уступить ему свое место на ринге, но Форхалас улыбнулся и покачал головой: 

\- В таких играх мне до Эйрела далеко. Я слишком много времени просиживаю на совещаниях. Прямо задумаешься, Эйрел, а не оказали ли мы тебе услугу, отправив на патрулирование, вместо того, чтобы держать в штабе. Вряд ли хоть кто-то из Генштаба составит тебе достойную конкуренцию. - Он покосился на Иллиана. - Не считая капитана Негри. 

Иллиан подтвердил это кивком. В СБ, в отличие от прочих родов войск, постоянные и напряженные тренировки по рукопашному бою и стрельбе были нормой для каждого, от последнего техника до самого Негри. Так любой СБшник готовился к тому жуткому дню, когда ему, быть может, в одиночку придется встать между императором и врагами. 

Форхалас предложил себя в качестве рефери, и Иллиан с Форкосиганом приступили к привычному для них занятию. Почти неуловимое изменение выражение лица Форкосигана Иллиан распознал как предвестник готовящегося ему сюрприза и ухитрился увернуться, но слишком поздно осознал, что открылся для удара. Секундой позже он уже лежал навзничь на ковре, а Форкосиган придавливал ему грудь коленом. Иллиан хлопнул по ковру, они поднялись, поклонились и начали снова. 

В середине следующего раунда Иллиан вдруг понял, что внимание Форкосигана что-то отвлекло. Инстинкты шпиона заставили его моментально оглянуться, а не воспользоваться открывшимся преимуществом. К Форхаласу шел адмирал Форратьер. Но схватка была не закончена и, сконцентрировавшись на ней полностью, Иллиан сумел взять реванш за прошлый раунд. Форхалас быстро объявил счет. 

\- Неплохо, лейтенант, - похвалил адмирал Форратьер, когда Иллиан выпустил Форкосигана из захвата. Форкосиган неловко поднялся. Его и иллиановская физиономии соревновались сейчас друг с другом в бесстрастности. Форратьер улыбнулся обоим. – Но, правда, Эйрел, если ты хотел с кем-нибудь, гм, поваляться по ковру, попросил бы меня. Я был бы рад составить тебе компанию. - Он снял китель. - Можем даже провести раунд сейчас, а с Ралфом я потом поговорю. 

Лицо Форкосигана не выражало никаких эмоций. 

\- Сначала я должен закончить тренировку с Иллианом. У нас очков поровну, третий раунд – тай-брейк. - Он покосился на Форхаласа, и тот кивнул им начинать. 

Форкосиган пристально поглядел на Иллиана. Он что-то хотел сказать ему взглядом, но что именно, Иллиан не понимал. Одно несомненно: позволить Форкосигану с Форратьером сойтись на ринге было бы серьезной ошибкой, как раз одной из тех ситуаций, которые он обязан предотвращать. В этом они с Форкосиганом были полностью согласны. 

Едва начался очередной раунд, Иллиан увидел, что стиль Форкосигана совершенно изменился. Тот совершал множество совершенно ненужных движений и неверных попыток сделать бросок или захват. Иллиан ему подыграл, хотя пресечь это было бы очень просто. Когда Форкосиган представил ему явную возможность для броска, Иллиан тут же воспользовался открывшимся преимуществом, швырнув его в воздух. Прежде тот приземлялся на ноги и снова бросался в бой и после более жестких бросков, но на сей раз (чему Иллиан совершенно не удивился) неловко упал и несколько секунд лежал неподвижно, прежде чем пошевелиться. Решив, что по всем признакам раунд за ним, Иллиан довершил прием, и Форхалас сразу объявил, что очко снова на его счету. Форхалас ухитрился тоже не выдать своего удивления тем, как внезапно упал уровень бойцов, Форратьер же чересчур сосредоточился на том, чтобы строить Форкосигану глазки, и этого просто не заметил. 

Форкосиган чуть театрально поморщился, садясь, и Иллиан догадался, что тот задумал. Он протянул руку, помогая Форкосигану встать. Симулировать травму сложнее, чем думают многие, и он намеренно встал так, чтобы частично прикрыть Форкосигана от глаз Форратьера, пока тот не приведет тело в соответствие своей задумке. 

\- Вы в порядке, сэр? – подхватил Иллиан. 

\- Нормально, - коротко ответил Форкосиган. Он начал было вставать и поморщился, не совсем убедительно, поднимая левую ногу. Но когда он перенес вес на эту ногу, то машинально стиснул запястье Иллиана, и его перекосило уже совершенно неподдельно. Иллиан не фыркнул, как ни хотелось. Другая проблема с симуляцией в том, что притворяясь, что получил травму, можно заработать настоящую. Он проиграл в памяти запись падения, которое так увлеченно исполнил Форкосиган, и отметил, что его колено весьма показательно вывернулось. В ту же секунду Форкосиган выпустил его руку и сердито нахмурился, заметив в его глазах насмешливый огонек. 

\- Ну что, моя очередь? - поинтересовался Форратьер, подходя. 

\- Эйрел, если ты повредил... - начал Форхалас, явно тоже понявший, в чем состоит план. 

\- Нормально, - повторил Форкосиган, хромая к Форратьеру. Иллиан удивленно сморгнул, но тут же понял, что таков стандарт форского поведения. Форкосиган не мог потерять лицо, уклонившись от вызова. Иллиан не двинулся с места, надеясь, что коммодор знает, что делает. 

Форратьер смерил его взглядом с ног до головы и улыбнулся, на сей раз совершенно неподдельно - такой искренней эмоции Иллиан у него на лице еще не видел. 

\- Идиот. Куда тебе сейчас! Что ты сделал со своею ногой? 

\- Ничего особенного, колено потянул. Так ты хотел спарринг. - Форкосиган принял правильную бойцовую стойку, плотно сжал губы. Форратьер подошел к нему и прежде, чем Форхалас или Иллиан успели вмешаться, обнял его за плечи и помог – хотя необходимости в этом, по мнению Иллиана, не было – дойти до скамейки. Выражение на лице Форкосигана сделалось совсем ледяным, но, к удивлению Иллиана, он не протестовал и не пытался вырваться. 

Здесь слишком много скрывалось глубоко в прошлом. Иллиан мысленно пролистал досье Форкосигана, ища любые упоминания их с Форратьером отношений, но улов был скуден. Он был любовником Форкосигана до его женитьбы и стал им снова на несколько лет после смерти его жены. Слишком мало, чтобы делать выводы, но, зная Форратьера, Иллиан сомневался, что их отношения были простыми или особо милыми. Но сейчас Форкосиган мог пасть жертвой прежних привычек. 

\- Дай посмотреть... - Форратьер склонился над ним и начал ощупывать колено, сначала мягко, но потом все сильнее и сильнее. Иллиан шагнул ближе, пытаясь проанализировать происходящее. Форратьер не смотрел на свои руки – он не отрывал широко распахнутых глаз от лица Форкосигана. Форкосиган сидел совершенно неподвижно, хотя, если он действительно вывихнул колено, то действия Форратьера должны были причинять ему боль. 

Волосы на загривке Иллиана стали дыбом. Преувеличенно громко он произнес: 

\- Не думаете, что вам стоит обратиться в лазарет, сэр? 

Форхалас, тоже встревоженный, добавил: 

\- Да, Джес, ты говорил, что хочешь что-то обсудить со мной? 

Форратьер поднял взгляд. В нем горел гнев. Он стиснул пальцы, и Иллиан услышал, как Форкосиган резко втянул воздух - звук едва слышный, но достаточный, чтобы все внимание Форратьера вновь сосредоточилось на нем. 

\- А, ты его повредил, - произнес он заботливым и ласковым голосом. Иллиан держал руки опущенными, а лицо невозмутимым. Тот факт, что ему хотелось испробовать кое-какие из только что отработанных бросков на Форратьере, не имел отношения к делу и ничем не мог помочь. Он начал лихорадочно перебирать варианты, чем бы его отвлечь. Раз первая попытка не удалась, вряд ли что-то еще сработает. Он понял что Форхалас вопросительно смотрит на него. 

Дверь зала снова распахнулась. Иллиан с надеждой кинул туда взгляд, но сердце у него упало, когда он увидел принца Зерга. 

\- Черт возьми, Джес! Я уже десять минут жду. - Он увидел, как Форратьер склонился над Форкосиганом, и глаза его превратились в две щелочки: - Какого черта ты там делаешь? 

Иллиан почувствовал удовлетворение, увидев, как Форратьер поднял голову и выпустил Форкосигана. В глазах вице-адмирала промелькнуло виноватое выражение. Он не ответил на вопрос Зерга, но торопливо повернулся к Форхаласу: 

\- Вам не следует здесь прохлаждаться. Полковник Рутгерс хочет поговорить с вами о диспозиции своих наземных частей и о том, когда именно вы хотите начать поднимать их на транспорты. Ваша обязанность – разобраться с этим. 

Форхалас заморгал при таком внезапном натиске. 

\- А, да, конечно. 

Принц Зерг все еще с подозрением разглядывал Форкосигана. 

\- Так чем вы тут заняты? - повторил он, подходя к Форратьеру. 

\- Тренировками по рукопашному бою, - ответил за того Форкосиган со спокойным и бесстрастным лицом. 

Зерг смерил его высокомерным взглядом. 

\- Что ж, надеюсь, они вам по вкусу. Потому что это единственные бои, с которым вы будете иметь дело во время этого похода. 

Форратьер подошел к принцу. 

\- Нам стоит пойти переговорить со старшим интендантом, совещание скоро начнется, - предложил он. Всем своим видом он просто излучал желание предать этот инцидент забвению. Иллиан отметил, что ревнивый огонек в глазах Зерга погас, когда Форратьер повел его к двери. Форхалас пошел вслед за ними, беспокойно оглянувшись через плечо на Форкосигана с Иллианом. Форкосиган ответил ему едва заметным кивком, и все трое покинули зал. 

На какое-то время воцарилось молчание. Иллиан обернулся к Форкосигану, но вопрос "вы понимаете, что творите?" так и остался непроизнесенным. Эта сцена не компрометировала его подопечного, следовательно, не являлась проблемой. 

Форкосиган посмотрел на него. 

\- Не пытайтесь отвлечь внимание Джеса. Я знаю, как с ним обращаться. Вряд ли он станет вам досаждать, не будучи спровоцированным, но если вы встанете между ним и тем, что он желает получить, то он может стать весьма опасен. 

\- Мои приказы, сэр, предписывают мне удерживать вас от, э, конфликтов с ним, или другими штабными офицерами, - твердо сказал Иллиан. - Я желаю неприятностей не больше вашего, но должен следовать своим приказам. 

\- Я сам могу присмотреть за собой, - в голосе Форкосигана послышался гнев. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, сэр, но мои приказы... 

\- Да, хорошо. - Форкосиган привстал. – Наверное, мне лучше бы сходить к врачу на осмотр. - Он запнулся на полушаге и выругался сквозь зубы. - Чертов Джес и его игрища. - Он похромал в лазарет. Иллиан пошел за ним, спрашивая себя, сколько же еще неприятностей принесут давние взаимоотношения Форкосигана с Джесом Форратьером. Он опасался, что слишком много. 

-6- 

\- Проклятье, - пробормотал Форхалас, быстро пролистывая распечатки, - у тебя случайно нет санкции на вылет скачковых кораблей-разведчиков, Эйрел? 

Форкосиган пробежался по своей собственной стопке документов. 

\- По-моему, нет. Лейтенант? 

Иллиан поджал губы. По рабочимавопросам Форкоуиган то и дело пытался воспользоваться его эйдетической памятью, что йыло не совсем"правильно. Но сейчас вопрос быы просцой, и он не думал, что случиъся какой-нибудь вред, если он ответиъ. 

m Это не обсуждалось0на совещании, сэр, - сообщил он, просмптрев записи чипа. - Я этого не видел. 

Форхалас вздохнул. 

\- Что ж, без надлежаще оформленного разрешения мы их отправиць не сьооем. 

\- Им надо скомандовать вылет в ближайшее время, - возразил Форкосиган. - И как можно скорее. Формирование окончательного плана невозможно без точных данных. 

\- Сейчас я переговорю с Форратьером... - Форхалас потянулся к комму. Однако на вызов никто не ответил. - Должно быть, он пошел спать, - добавил адмирал. 

\- Тогда нам стоит подойти к нему самим, - предложил Форкосиган. - Это и минуты не займет. - Он встал. 

Форхалас посмотрел на него, хмурясь: 

\- Эйрел, может, я лучше один схожу... 

\- Я хочу размять ноги. А тебе может понадобиться какая-никакая, но, гм, поддержка. 

Иллиан несколько сомневался, но решил, что в присутствии Форхаласа риск каких-либо проблем невелик, и возражать не стал. Все трое поспешили из конференц-зала к офицерским каютам. 

Форхалас вежливо постучал в дверь адмирала Форратьера, однако ответа снова не дождался. Он постучал снова, уже сильней. Наконец из-за двери раздался голос: 

\- Убирайтесь. Мы сейчас не хотим никого видеть. 

\- Прошу прощения, что разбудил вас, - обратился к нему Форхалас, закрыв глаза на очевидное, - это совсем недолго. 

\- Позже, - отрубил Форратьер. 

\- Это срочно, - вмешался Форкосиган. – Чем бы вы там ни были заняты, отложите это на пять минут и сделайте свою работу. 

Форратьер запротестовал. 

\- Это дела, и мне на них не наплевать, - прервал его Форкосиган. - Нам нужны ваши коды авторизации, и нужны сейчас, так что если вы к нам не выйдете, мы войдем сами. 

Форхалас, неохотно кивнув, набрал на панели замка код отмены и приложил ладонь. Но едва он шагнул в дверь, как застыл столбом, и Иллиан, следовавший вплотную за Форкосиганом, чуть не налетел на него. Он вгляделся в мизансцену. На широкой кровати полулежал, опираясь на локоть, принц: без рубашки и босой. Форратьер был одет, но его глаза одурманенно блестели - от наркотика либо спиртного, а то от того и другого сразу. Как и у третьего человека в комнате. Иллиан поспешно отвел взгляд. Сержант Ботари, совершенно голый, возбужденный и явно накачанный наркотиками до бровей, стоял неподвижно в ногах кровати. В мозгах Иллиана определенно что-то закоротило. 

\- Эйрел, дорогуша, - протянул Форратьер, - хочешь поиграть с нами? 

Форхалас, оцепенело застывший и не сводивший взгляда с какой-то точки на стене над кроватью, произнес: 

\- Для приказов о запуске в П-В туннель кораблей-разведчиков требуется ваша санкция. На состоявшемся ранее совещании это было упущено. 

\- Корабли-разведчики? - эхом повторил Форратьер. - Как это правильно и скучно. 

\- Но необходимо, - поставил точку Форкосиган. Он не тормозил, как Форхалас, а подошел к комм-пульту, включил его и принялся вызывать необходимые файлы. Иллиан шагнул вслед за ним, стараясь не показывать тревоги. Пожав плечами, Форратьер лениво, вразвалочку подошел к ним. Иллиан напрягся, когда тот оказался рядом, но внимание Форратьера было сейчас сосредоточено на одном только Форкосигане. 

\- Я считаю, - заявил Форратьер, - мне за это полагается плата. 

\- Вы получаете свое жалованье. Просто введите эти чертовы коды, и можете возвращаться к своим играм. 

– А плата… я хочу, - настоятельно произнес Форратьер, склонившись вплотную к Форкосигану и нарушая его личное пространство, - твой поцелуй. 

Иллиан сглотнул. Форкосиган отступил на шаг, но уперся спиной в стену. Глаза Форратьера загорелись, он подался еще вперед и оперся ладонями о стену по обе стороны от него. - Знаешь, - выдохнул Форратьер, - раньше ты целые недели подряд просил меня об этом. 

Иллиану не приходило в голову ничего, что бы могло спасти ситуацию. Форкосиган даже не глядел на него в поисках поддержки. Форратьер глубоко вздохнул и впился ему в губы поцелуем, долгим и крепким. Форкосиган издал странный звук, смесь подавленной ярости и невольного желания. Принц Зерг истерически захихикал. Иллиан запретил себе даже шевелиться, оставив инициативу за Форкосиганом… 

Первым сорвался с места Форхалас. Он поднял кулак, чтобы врезать Форратьеру, но Форкосиган перехватил его запястье, блокируя удар, и адмирал был вынужден уклониться. Форратьер отступил на шаг. 

\- Форратьер, мерзкий извращенец... делайте свою работу, черт возьми! - прорычал Форхалас. 

Тяжело дыша, Форратьер склонился над комм-пультом, вводя требуемые коды, и заметил: 

\- Вот. Ничего сложного, верно? 

Форкосиган сплюнул и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Не говоря ни слова, он развернулся и вышел из каюты, а Форхалас с Иллианом за ним. 

Уже в коридоре Форхалас позволил себе взорваться: 

\- Мы в девяти скачках от Эскобара, и чем, скажите на милость, заняты наши адмиралы?! 

\- Какая наивность, Ралф, - только и произнес Форкосиган. Он повернулся к своей каюте, кивком отпуская Иллиана. - Скачок в шесть ноль-ноль. Отдохни сейчас, тебе это понадобится. 

* 

Иллиан сидел на койке с иголкой в руке. Некоторые вещи, похоже, никогда не меняются. Он читал, что еще на Старой Земле и флотским, и военным приходилось самим подгонять и штопать свою форму. Даже сейчас, когда, теоретически, компьютер способен тебе выдать превосходный новенький мундир, идеально подходящий по размеру, чинить мелкие повреждения приходится все равно самому. 

На сей раз он зашивал не собственную форму, а парадный китель Форкосигана. Этот аспект службы денщика ему в голову раньше как-то не приходил. Вообще-то Форкосиган не приказывал ему этим заниматься: он просто оставил порванный китель лежать рядом со швейным набором, видимо, рассчитывая, что кто-нибудь с этим разберется. Иллиан напомнил себе, что этот человек вырос в окружении оруженосцев и слуг, всегда решавших за него мелкие проблемы подобного рода. Но Иллиана воспитали бережливым, и он не мог отправить в утилизатор почти безупречный китель всего лишь из-за порванного рукава. Поэтому он сидел и старательно, почти невидимыми стежками зашивал прореху. 

Чип зафиксировал, как именно этот китель пострадал. Когда они совершили скачок в эскобарское локальное пространство, то выяснилось, что эски до сих пор не обнаружили сам П-В туннель, зато угадали с сектором, и за пределами чувствительности сенсоров кораблей-разведчиков висел в ожидании небольшой флот. Барраярские корабли проходили туннель ускоренным маршем, но последние из них только выныривали в эскобарское пространство, а эски уже устроили им встречу, и флагман оказался под огнем. 

Форратьер и Форхалас начали контратаку, однако эски атаковали с почти самоубийственным отчаянием, надеясь остановить барраярцев прежде, чем их флоту удастся прочно здесь закрепиться. На Форкосигане изначально лежала задача держать принца подальше от обоих адмиралов, пока они вносят поправки в полетные планы. У принца Зерга было обыкновение добавлять к этим приказам вычурные и неуместные детали. Когда флагман оказался под огнем, сила тяжести резко упала, принц запаниковал и вцепился в руку Форкосигана, когда его потянуло к потолку. Иллиан торопливо стащил обоих вниз, но в этот момент корабль тряхнуло, гравитация восстановилась, и Форкосиган упал на переборку. Уже потом, просматривая запись в чипе, Иллиан увидел, что тот зацепился рукавом за аптечку первой помощи. Вскоре нападавших эсков обратили в бегство, но эта атака обеспечила Иллиана дополнительной работой. 

Зашивая порванный рукав, Иллиан размышлял над текущей ситуацией. Сейчас барраярцы прочно обосновались в локальной системе, уничтожили несколько эскобарских кораблей, а выживших членов экипажа, бежавших в спасательных шлюпках, подобрали и взяли в плен. Это Форкосигана порадовало. Иллиан вспомнил, как тот заметил: "Рано или поздно в плен попадут и наши солдаты, нам нужно будет на кого-то их обменивать". Еще один образец типичного для Форкосигана долговременного планирования: он заранее продумывал обстоятельства возможного будущего поражения. Хотя сейчас Иллиан не видел, откуда у эсков возьмутся силы вышвырнуть захватчиков из своей системы, если только в войну не вступит еще одна сторона. 

Он в последний раз воткнул иголку в неподатливую ткань, завязал и обрезал нитку. Готово. Теперь, наверное, можно немного поспать. Он успел стянуть китель, снять ботинки, привычно поклониться иконе, взятой с собою в память о доме, и вытянуться на койке, как его надежды отдохнуть разрушил громкий звук зуммера. И что теперь понадобилось коммодору Форкосигану? Он снова надел китель и ботинки и быстро проверил свой вид в зеркале - привычка, укоренившаяся еще с кадетских времен: воротник лежит ровно, "кубики" на месте, брюки застегнуты, ботинки зашнурованы, волосы как минимум в приемлемом виде. А затем поспешил в каюту Форкосигана. 

Тот стоял в дверях, глядя в коридор, и, когда Иллиан показался, вышел ему навстречу. 

\- Мы идем в тактическую рубку. Бой закончился, и Джес решил, что мне можно доверить надзирать за ремонтом эскадры, - Форкосиган криво улыбнулся. - Хоть что-то. 

Иллиан кивнул, мысленно вздыхая. Сегодня ночью ему поспать не удастся. Хоть он приучил себя выносить и ненормированные часы работы, и долгие бессонные ночи, но отнюдь не получал от подобного графика удовольствие. 

По кораблю, тихому и спокойному после боя, они дошли до рубки. Там несколько зевающих офицеров потягивали свой кофе, сидя в окружении множества комм-пультов вокруг. Коммодор Куэр, занимавшийся своим делом за консолью главного тактического компьютера, приветливо улыбнулся Форкосигану. Тот ответил коротким кивком и присел за консоль рядом. Иллиан взял себе стул и сел, скрестив руки на груди. Щурясь, он наблюдал, как Форкосиган просматривает доклады о состоянии крейсеров, выверяет диспозиции, читает список потерь, подсчитывает урон и отдает новые приказы. Иллиан, говоря честно, был восхищен. Как бы ни была скучна эта задача, Форкосиган подошел к ней со свирепой сосредоточенностью; он подмечал детали и складывал их в единую картину так быстро, что Иллиан порой спрашивал себя, успеет ли чип записать все. 

Иллиан просидел в рубке всю ночную вахту, не тратя слишком много сил, но постоянно готовый моментально перейти в бдительный режим, если потребуется. Форкосиган ни с кем не разговаривал, и не одно из его действий не требовало наблюдения или записи. Хотя чип и так все фиксировал. Возможно, после завершения экспедиции Негри захочет получить и эту информацию. 

Форкосиган решительно стукнул по клавише ввода и откинулся в кресле: 

\- Вот. Сделано. 

Он встал и потянулся. Иллиан проглотил зевок и выпрямил спину. Форкосиган взял колбу с кофе из автомата и принялся расхаживать по рубке, заглядывая через плечо младшим офицерам. Иллиан поднялся и прошел в центр рубки, чтобы оттуда отслеживать все перемещения Форкосигана. 

Форкосиган остановился у главного тактического дисплея, поглядел Куэру через плечо. Куэр обернулся и уточнил: 

\- Все в порядке? 

Форкосиган, нахмурившись, склонился ближе к экрану. 

\- Насколько это свежие данные? - ответил он вопросом на вопрос. 

\- Временная задержка от самого дальнего корабля составляет сейчас пять минут. 

Форкосиган что-то проворчал. Иллиан тоже подошел взглянуть, но то, в чем сразу разобрался коммодор, для него походило на темный лес. Основной дисплей показывал нынешнюю диспозицию флота: одни корабли охраняли П-В туннель к Базе Флота, другие начали рассредоточиваться по локальной системе. "Картинка в картинке" показывала расположение приближающихся эскобарских основных сил, которые пытались маневрировать для выхода на огневую позицию. 

\- Этого не может быть, - пробормотал Форкосиган. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - уточнил Куэр. - Все происходит в соответствии с приказами. 

\- Да, это я понимаю... - Форкосиган уселся в кресло рядом с Куэром и принялся вызывать один за другим срезы данных за последние шесть часов, отслеживая по ним перемещения кораблей. 

– Наверное, Джес спятил! - заявил он наконец. - Что ж, ничего уди... 

\- Сэр! - перебил его Иллиан негромким, предупреждающим голосом. Форкосиган с негодованием на него покосился, но от дальнейших замечаний воздержался. Иллиан уставился на него. В первый раз ему пришлось открыто осадить Форкосигана. Куэр выглядел встревоженным. 

\- Так не пойдет, - после минутной паузы начал объяснять Форкосиган, тщательно подбирая слова. - В подобном положении мы слишком уязвимы. Смотрите. - Он набросал на комме схему. - Нам нужно переместить эти корабли вот туда, - он показал кончиком светового карандаша, - чтобы прикрыть вон те незащищенные участки, - еще один тычок карандашом. – Иначе, когда эски, - тычок в наложенную картинку, - окажутся здесь, они прорвутся прямо сквозь наши корабли тыловой поддержки. Часть кораблей в оборонительном построении еще не восстановила свою боеспособность до конца после первой контратаки, они не сдержат эсков самостоятельно. Я только что просмотрел их последние рапорты. 

\- Да, - отозвался Куэр. - Вижу. - Он медлил, поглядывая на Форкосигана. 

Иллиан пристально наблюдал за ними: не за обсуждением тактики, выходившим за пределы того что он понимал, а собственно за взаимодействием двух человек. Куэр был самым младшим из штабных офицеров и открыто восхищался Форкосиганом. Цепочка командования на флоте порой причудливо закручивалась вокруг персоны Форкосигана: отчасти из-за лидерской ауры, которую он излучал почти бессознательно, а отчасти потому, что большинство младших офицеров и почти все сержанты и рядовые воспринимали его как Великого Адмирала, героя Комарры. Пока Форкосиган не переступал черту, но подошел к ней весьма близко. 

\- Но адмирал Форратьер наверняка должен был подумать об этом? - переспросил Куэр. – Ведь он приказал установить именно такой порядок построения. 

\- Джес всегда по-дурацки пренебрегал тылами, - ответил Форкосиган. - Нам надо переговорить с Форкалоннером на борту "Генерала Форбаталя"... 

Иллиан откашлялся. Оба офицера покосились на него. Меньше всего ему сейчас нужно прямое противостояние с Форкосиганом, но если тот сделает дальше хоть шаг, у Иллиана не останется выбора. Так, сколько сейчас времени? На него волной накатило облегчение, когда он увидел, как можно обойти возникшую проблему. 

\- Адмирал Форратьер вот-вот появится на вахте, - сказал он с таким видом, словно с самого начала участвовал в разговоре. - Предлагаю вам дождаться его и проконсультироваться с ним, прежде чем предпринимать какие-либо действия. 

Куэр опасливо посмотрел на него, на Глаза Гора на его воротнике. Форкосиган нахмурил брови: 

\- Эскобарцы приближаются. Задержка может стоить нам кораблей. 

Форкосиган должен понимать, что делает. Иллиан смотрел на него в упор, глаза-в-глаза, так, словно они снова стояли на ринге перед схваткой друг напротив друга. Он пытался взглядом передать полную уверенность. "Осади назад, коммодор, ради бога! Я не хочу дергать твой поводок прилюдно". 

\- Нам нужно как следует разобраться с этой проблемой, прежде чем что-нибудь предпринимать, - заговорил Куэр. 

Иллиан одобрительно чуть кивнул. Куэр был неплохим офицером и стратегом, однако его основная функция в штабе - помимо работы по отслеживанию данных связи и разведки – состояла в том, чтобы изолировать друг от друга более энергичные и влиятельные персоны. За него можно быть уверенным: он потянет время, отыщет компромисс, найдет, откуда ветер дует - а на сей раз самый сильный ветер дул со стороны Иллиана. 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Форкосиган, намеренно игнорируя Иллиана. Иллиан скрестил руки на груди и намеренно сделал шаг назад. Пусть Форкосиган предлагает альтернативный план, этим он себя не подставит. 

Пока Форкосиган убедительным тоном излагал свои мысли Куэру, Иллиан оглянулся, ощутив слабое дуновение воздуха. Дверь в рубку скользнула в пазы, закрываясь за спиной адмирала Форратьера. Увидев Форкосигана с Куэром, вместе склонившихся к экрану тактического компьютера, тот поднял брови. 

\- Внимание, сэр! – негромко, предупредил Иллиан. 

В следующую секунду ладонь адмирала Форратьера легла Форкосигану на плечо в некоем подобии ласки. 

\- Чем это ты так обеспокоен и увлечен, Эйрел? 

Форкосиган развернулся вместе со стулом, выворачиваясь из-под его руки. 

\- А, это ты. Нужно вот о чем с тобой поговорить. При такой диспозиции эскобарцы порвут нас в клочки. Нам необходимо передвинуть три этих корабля... - он показал на схему. – Ты понимаешь, что эски двигаются сюда, и времени у нас немного. 

К удивлению Иллиана, Форратьер внимательно всмотрелся в форкосигановский план. 

\- Интересно, - заметил он. - Как добросовестно ты работаешь, Эйрел. Но не думаю, что тебе стоит об этом беспокоиться.- Он медленно и обдуманно снова положил ладонь Форкосигану на плечо. - У меня все под контролем. Почему бы тебе не уйти с вахты и не поспать? 

\- Но... 

\- Я приму твои... страхи... во внимание. Так вот, Куэр... – Форратьер отвернулся от него, прекращая разговор, целиком сосредотачиваясь на рапорте коммодора Куэра о передаче вахты. Иллиан выразительно посмотрел на Форкосигана и пошел к двери. Нахмурившись, Форкосиган последовал за ним. 

\- Если что-то пойдет не так, - пробормотал он свирепо – то все из-за вас!.. 

\- Я делаю свою работу,- перебил его Иллиан. - Только попробуйте утверждать, что то, что вы собирались сделать, не скомпрометировало бы вас раз и навсегда. 

Форкосиган лишь выругался, но вполголоса. Достаточно обоснованно, учитывая его недовольство. Иллиан, зевая, проводил Форкосигана до каюты. Тот смерил его взглядом. 

\- Как бы ни сложились дела, эски летят сюда не затем, чтобы устроить пикник в глубоком космосе, - заметил он. - Вам лучше держаться рядом со мной, поскольку вы мне можете понадобиться внезапно. Можете поспать в моей каюте. Я сяду отслеживать свежие данные из инженерного отдела флота. 

\- Со мной все нормально, - отозвался Иллиан. Он прошел за Форкосиганом в каюту и достал сканер. Проверку на "жучки" он проводил каждый день с тех пор, как они прибыли на флагман, и пока, после первого дня не нашел больше ни одного. Но расслабляться и доверчиво прекращать обыски он не собирался. - Все чисто - сообщил он, пробежавшись по всей каюте. Затем он проверил записи своих следящих устройств на комме, но ничего интересного там не оказалось. 

Форкосиган уселся работать. Иллиан несколько минут не сводил с него глаз, а потом предложил: 

\- Тогда я принесу завтрак, ладно? 

\- Завтрак? - отрешенно переспросил Форкосиган. – А-а. Да. Спасибо. 

Быстрая пробежка до столовой заставила Иллиана немного встряхнуться. Вернувшись с полным подносом, он поел, примостившись на краю форкосигановской койки и рассеянно наблюдая через плечо Форкосигана, как тот работает. Форкосиган закончил просматривать рапорты и на скорую руку правил какой-то незнакомый Иллиану план отступления. План был не слишком похож на те, что он уже видел ранее, но, в конце концов, космическая стратегия - не его специализация. 

Иллиан растянулся на койке, но спать себе запретил. По его собственным ощущениям, Форкосигану можно было доверять, но это ничего не меняло – приказ шпионить за ним у Иллиана оставался. Он сонно наблюдал, как на экране Форкосигана мелькают один за другим различные планы отступления и изображение текущей тактической ситуации. Рядом с тактической рубкой была здоровенная комм-консоль, с помощью которой разрабатывались общефлотские стратегические схемы. Та схема, которую Иллиан видит на дисплее сейчас - всего лишь ее неизбежно усеченная версия, поступающая с задержкой, но Форкосиган умело использовал и ее. 

Вдруг изображение раскололось на два, и в центре появилось напряженное лицо адмирала Форхаласа. Иллиан сел и протер глаза. 

\- А, Эйрел, ты еще не уснул - хорошо. Тебе лучше подойти сюда. Эски пошли на новый заход, и, похоже, они прорвутся через наши боевые порядки. Они сосредоточились на самых уязвимых наших кораблях. Мы пока держимся, но это ненадолго. Возможно, нам в любой момент понадобится ввести в действие твой Синий План. Ты должен быть наготове. 

\- Нет. – Форкосиган произнес это таким тоном, что Иллиан чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. - Мы не можем отступать. Не сейчас, еще слишком рано. 

\- Возможно, у нас просто не будет выбора. Подойди сюда и взгляни сам. – Из-за спины Форхаласа донеслись какие-то возбужденные возгласы, шум; он махнул Форкосигану рукой и выключил связь. Форкосиган погасил комм-пульт, встал и двинулся к двери, Иллиан за ним. 

\- Почему вы не желаете отступать, сэр? Я полагал, вы ждали, что это может произойти в любую минуту, - поинтересовался он, когда они спешили к рубке. 

Форкосиган одарил Иллиана свирепым взглядом, заставившим пожалеть, что вопрос вообще был задан, и рыкнул: 

\- Я не обязан вам отчитываться обо всех своих рассуждениях. 

Иллиан быстро отвел глаза - покорный, не представляющий угрозы - однако его разум тщательно обрабатывал полученную информацию. В словах Форкосигана прозвучала фальшь, казалось, его гнев был несколько преувеличен, чтобы отвлечь Иллиана от размышлений на эту тему. А поскольку жадное любопытство было одной из черт характера, которые и привели Иллиана в СБ, он начал анализировать поведение Форкосигана еще тщательнее. 

Они дошли до тактической рубки. Вместо сонной тишины, которую они наблюдали на ночной вахте, в помещении царили суета и деятельность. За главной консолью устроились Форратьер с Зергом, наблюдающие за сражением. Форкосиган нашел себе свободную консоль и немедленно включился в работу. Иллиан встал у него за спиной, уцепившись за поручень, и практиковался в искусстве оставаться невидимым. 

Официальная задача Форкосигана состояла в том, чтобы, исходя из нынешней диспозиции, маневренности и потенциала кораблей, корректировать по необходимости план отступления. Однако несколько симуляций, которые тот проиграл на экране, Иллиана удивили: каждый раз флагман находился в наиболее незащищенной позиции. Может, Форкосиган видел в этом какие-то стратегические преимущества? Или просто поддался суицидальным настроениям? В таком случае с его стороны было бы нечестно утянуть за собою целый корабль. 

На дисплее замигало сообщение. Подтверждение: "Генерал Форабталль" вместе со всем экипажем – в списке потерь. Форкосиган ссутулился, но продолжал работать. 

Иллиан разглядывал на экране текущую диспозицию: на схеме зеленые огоньки обозначали корабли под управлением адмирала Форратьера, красные - последние сведения о положении эскобарцев, голубые - вспышки плазменных выстрелов и белые - неидентифицированные объекты в пространстве. 

\- Черт, - пробормотал Форкосиган, тоже следивший за моделью в реальном времени. В этот момент Форратьер улыбнулся и ввел код для передачи приказа. Иллиан увидел, как огоньки барраярских кораблей, точно слаженный механизм, зашевелились и начали смещаться, образуя новый узор. Непонятное за минуту до того построение стало вполне очевидным. 

Прошел час, прежде чем барраярский флот сокрушил эскобарскую контратаку. Все это время Форкосиган продолжал обновлять свои планы отступления, но Иллиан видел, что работа больше не приковывает целиком его внимание. Учитывая то, что эскобарцы были фактически разбиты, Иллиан не мог его винить. 

\- Что, нечего сказать, Эйрел? - Форратьер посмотрел на него из-за своего комм-пульта. - Разве это не мило? 

\- Прекрасно, - выдавил Форкосиган сквозь зубы. 

Иллиан отслеживал, как барраярские крейсера окружали и цепляли на буксир пострадавшие эскобарские корабли. Затем с крейсера высадят отряд десанта, чтобы взять в плен и препроводить в тюремный блок всех на борту этого корабля. Пленных потом переправят на Базу Флота, где для их содержания уже построили лагерь, а призовые корабли – постараются как можно скорее поставить на службу Барраяру. По чисто профессиональной привычке Иллиан задумался, кто будет допрашивать пленных. Хотелось бы надеяться, что допрос проведут под фаст-пентой. Не важно, что на этот счет утверждает капитан Негри, но Иллиан не верил, что допрос с пристрастием по-старинке может дать столько же качественной информации. Хорошо, что ему никогда не приказывали проводить подобные допросы. 

Сражение было окончено, и на сей раз не осталось никаких сомнений, что остатки эскобарцев бежали и уже не вернутся. Несколько легких крейсеров бросились за ними в погоню, пока убегающие еще не сблизились с основным флотом и материнской планетой. Иллиан зевнул. Форкосиган обернулся к нему: 

\- Что ж. Должен сказать, я рад, что нам не пришлось вводить в действие маневр отступления, - заметил Иллиан. 

Лицо Форкосигана ничего не выражало, когда он произнес: 

\- Нет. Это только начало. – Он снова повернулся к консоли и начал было просматривать оценки повреждений, но затем прервался. – Впрочем, я это и из своей каюты могу сделать. Пойдемте, лейтенант, вы сможете уйти и немного поспать. 

-7- 

Звонок яростно задребезжал прямо у Иллиана над ухом. Он подскочил на койке, оказался на ногах и успел натянуть китель прежде, чем сообразил, что это не сигнал аварийной тревоги, а очередной вызов от Форкосигана. Он считал время из чипа. Следующая встреча у коммодора назначена как минимум через час, что же ему сейчас понадобилось? 

Прошлым вечером состоялся праздничный ужин для старших офицеров. После двух недель сражений эскобарский Внешний Флот наконец обратился в бегство, а Планетарный Флот сконцентрировался на высоких орбитах вокруг Эскобара, выслав лишь пару оперативных групп к известным выходам П-В туннелей. На ужине Иллиану пришлось выдержать шесть перемен блюд, сопровождаемых пьянством в традиционном форском стиле (слава богу, его подопечный выпил лишь один бокал за здоровье императора), прежде чем они с Форкосиганом наконец сбежали оттуда при смене вахт в середине ночи. Как результат, он воспользовался тем, что все утро коммодор был занят административными обязанностями у себя в каюте, и немного поспал: мало ли что еще потребует от него служба. 

Он потянулся, одернул китель. Звонок раздался во второй, потом в третий раз. Иллиан нахмурился: обычно Форкосиган вежливо ограничивался одним звонком и ждал. Он набрал код на наручном комме. 

\- Коммодор Форкосиган? 

\- Лейтенант. Чрезвычайные обстоятельства. Я не могу ждать, пока вы подойдете. 

\- Хорошо, - подтвердил Иллиан, одновременно одной рукой застегивая воротник и потянувшись за ботинками. - Что произошло? 

Ранее Форкосиган сумел убедить Иллиана, что могут случиться некие чрезвычайные ситуации, когда ему придется общаться со своими коллегами без надзирающего взора СБшника. Тогда Иллиану это показалось вполне разумным. Но сейчас он не слышал ни пожарной тревоги, ни сообщения о декомпрессии или вражеской атаке; в коридоре вообще царила тишина, и было непонятно, в чем же заключалась опасность. 

\- Некогда объяснять. Подходите к каюте принца. Форкосиган связь закончил. 

Иллиан прожег взглядом комм, натянул ботинки и побежал. 

Каюта принца. Чрезвычайные обстоятельства. Ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. Он спрыгнул в люк, проигнорировав лестницу, на полной скорости пролетел замаскированный пост охраны в конце коридора и мимо каюты Форкосигана поспешил к двери принца. Та была полуоткрыта. Приблизившись, Иллиан услышал голос Форкосигана: низкий шепот, от которого у него волосы на загривке встали дыбом. 

\- ... Мне плевать, кто вы, хоть призрак императора Дорки, но на моих людей я вам поднять руки не позволю. 

Иллиан затормозил. Пожалуй, не стоит заходить прямо сию секунду. Он осторожно пристроился у приоткрытой двери так, чтобы ему было видно происходящее внутри, но его самого скрывал дверной косяк. В элегантно обставленной каюте лицом к лицу стояли Форкосиган, похожий на разозленного бульдога, и принц. Сам принц выглядел не менее разъяренным; он по-императорски заносчиво вздернул голову. 

Иллиан окинул взглядом всю сцену. В паре шагов поодаль стояли трое оруженосцев принца, готовые действовать. Иллиан неслышно вздохнул. От СБшной охраны он бы еще мог добиться хоть какой-то помощи, если это потребуется, но оруженосцы повинуются принцу без тени колебания. А вот и причина такой ярости Форкосигана. Стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от принца, в стену вжимался побелевший юный мичман. Иллиан внимательно его оглядел, от макушки до пят. Этого мальчика он видел на торжественном ужине вместе с еще несколькими младшими офицерами, которым выпал шанс разделить триумф своего начальства. Сейчас его парадный мундир был в беспорядке, с губы сбегала струйка крови, портя необычайно красивое лицо. Ему вряд ли было больше двадцати, а выглядел он еще моложе. 

Иллиан поморщился. Форкосиган был прав со своим протестом, но не так же прямо. Поэтому оставалось только внимательно наблюдать; Иллиан не хотел вмешиваться, пока не будет уверен, что исправит, а не усугубит ситуацию. 

\- Твои люди? – с угрозой в голосе переспросил принц. - На этом корабле нет никого твоего. 

\- Будь здесь еще и справедливость, вам бы тоже ничего не принадлежало. 

Принц отозвался низким горловым рыком. 

– Здесь не место для мещанской бетанской морали, лорд Форкосиган. Или вы желаете присоединиться к забаве сами?.. 

Форкосиган стиснул зубы. 

\- Мичман, - задал он вопрос, намеренно игнорируя принца, - вы здесь находитесь по собственной воле? 

Мальчишка казался слишком перепуганным, чтобы заговорить, и для Иллиана это уже само по себе выглядело достаточным ответом. 

\- Он - императорский офицер и повинуется приказам, - заявил принц. 

\- Даже императорский приказ, - выпалил Форкосиган в ответ, - может оказаться незаконным. 

Иллиан поежился. Подобное утверждение не было истинным, по крайней мере, в его буквальной формулировке. Возможно, это и правда, или Форкосиган хотел бы, чтобы это было правдой, но в любом случае обсуждение данной концепции с принцем настолько выходило за рамки здравого смысла, что Иллиан подумал, не парализовать ли ему Форкосигана, только затем, чтобы тот заткнулся. 

\- Довольно я терпел вашу дерзость! – рявкнул принц, и на мгновение его голос и лицо так походили на эзаровские, что Иллиан непроизвольно вытянулся по стойке "смирно". По жесту кронпринца двое его оруженосцев метнулись к Форкосигану. Тот напрягся, приняв стойку, словно собирался драться с ними. Кажется, Иллиану сейчас придется влезть в свалку. Оруженосцы Форбарра при исполнении не терпели сопротивления, и такое решение могло оказаться – и часто оказывалось фатальным. Но Форкосиган сдержался и дал себя схватить. Сейчас его вышвырнут из каюты. Иллиан сделал шаг в сторону. Не идеальный финал, но он хотя бы положит конец этому спектаклю. Принц удовлетворится тем, что смог воспользоваться своей властью, и, возможно, отступится. Мальчишка будет опозорен, но на него ответственность Иллиана не простирается. К тому же, как правило, тех, кто принцу угодит, тот одаривал благами: повышением по службе, услугами для друзей и тому подобным. Во дворце Иллиан сталкивался с таким достаточно часто. Его совесть это соображение не слишком успокаивало, но он знал, в чем состоит его долг. 

\- Вы зашли слишком далеко, - отозвался Форкосиган. - Это Первый Флот, а не ваш личный будуар. 

Физиономия принца перекосилась. Он подошел к Форкосигану вплотную, и, прошипев: «Могу и дальше!» - быстрым движением атакующей змеи сдернул у себя с пояса шоковую дубинку и трижды ударил того по лицу. Совершенно не готовый к внезапному проявлению физического насилия, Иллиан подпрыгнул на месте. Форкосиган рухнул на руки держащих его оруженосцев, его скрутила судорога. Он с трудом поднял голову и произнес хрипло, тяжело дыша: 

\- П-правильно. Отпусти его и разбирайся со мной. 

Иллиан сглотнул. Как, черт возьми, ему теперь вытащить Форкосигана из этой ситуации? 

Однако принц, чье настроение менялось непредсказуемо, рассмеялся: 

\- Джеса такая идея воодушевит. Возможно, даже отвлечет от той девчонки. Ладно, я согласен, милорд Форкосиган. 

Иллиан понимал, что должен что-то сделать, но голова у него была совершенно пуста, ни единой мысли. И тут принц договорил: 

\- Разве не удивительно, что ты заявился сюда один, без своего сторожевого пса? 

Какой бы ни пустой была сейчас голова у Иллиана, но прямую подсказку он пропустить не мог. Он шагнул в каюту: 

\- Нет. Не один. 

Хорошо, что его голос оставался совершенно бесстрастным. "Я - видеокамера, я - глаза императора". Эти мысленные стены не слишком спасали от паники, затопившей его, когда он шагнул на сцену действия, но он постарался, чтобы ни по его лицу, ни по фигуре ничего прочитать было невозможно. 

Все повернулись к нему, не считая Форкосигана, который был не в состоянии двинуться. Мичман перепугался еще сильней, если такое вообще было возможно. Даже на лицах оруженосцев Иллиан подметил неуверенность. А принц Зерг на долю секунды выглядел мальчишкой, которого учитель поймал на каком-то грешке. 

\- Довольно этого абсурда, - продолжил Иллиан твердо, удерживая свое преимущество. - Найдите себе другое развлечение, сэр. Все, чему я являюсь свидетелем, я докладываю вашему отцу. - Он оглядел каюту, намеренно стараясь водить взглядом, точно объективом камеры. - Должен заметить, что вам обязаны во всем повиноваться ваши оруженосцы, но никак не офицеры вашего отца. 

Оруженосцы, державшие Форкосигана, свирепо воззрились на него при этих словах. Еще бы, куда лучше быть подручными принца Зерга в исполнении его прихотей с другими жертвами, нежели попасть ему в руки самим. 

Когда Иллиан вошел, принц отступил на шаг. 

\- Желаешь его себе в единоличное владение? – поинтересовался тот, однако Иллиан догадался, что тот спасовал. Возможно, принц и балансирует на грани безумия, но пока он еще оценивает шансы как политик и понимает, что не время публично бросать вызов отцу. 

Слава богу, Форкосиган в беседу не вступал. Кинув на него быстрый взгляд, Иллиан увидел, что после ударов шоковой дубинкой тот едва держится на ногах. Пора уходить. 

\- Тогда не будем вам больше мешать, - вежливо и гладко договорил он. Едва он мотнул головой, указывая мичману на дверь, как парень рванулся к выходу; на принца мичман покосился так, словно рассчитывал, что и ему сейчас достанется шокером. 

\- Забирай своего хозяина, пес, - рявкнул принц, в глазах которого плескалась едкая ненависть. - И этого мелкого ханжу тоже. Но помни, - он понизил голос, - что скоро грядет наша победа. Тогда имя моего отца больше не защитит ни его, ни тебя. 

По его жесту оруженосцы выпустили Форкосигана, который, покачнувшись, начал заваливаться. Иллиан подставил ему плечо и развернул к двери, затем выволок в коридор и помог добраться до его каюты. Мичман плелся перед ними. 

Дверь наглухо закрылась, и Иллиан свалил Форкосигана на койку. Мичман трясся сейчас не меньше, чем получивший удар шоковой дубинкой коммодор, и Иллиан кивнул парню на стул. Сам он с минуту постоял неподвижно, пытаясь восстановить душевное равновесие. Принц не солгал. Когда они разобьют эскобарцев, его влияние и авторитет среди военных и министров стремительно взлетят вверх. Следовательно, тот, кто вызвал его раздражение, а тем более - унизил на глазах посторонних, попадет в неприятности. 

\- Сэр... принц сказал... я должен отправляться на гауптвахту? - внезапно спросил мичман. 

\- Вряд ли, - ответил Иллиан. - Идите лучше умойтесь. - Мичман молча проскользнул в ванную комнату, чтобы заняться там своей разбитой губой. 

Форкосиган попытался сесть, но безуспешно. Иллиан уже набрал воздуху в грудь, намереваясь высказать ему все, что думает о его необдуманных речах и той заварушке, в которую тот их втянул, но Форкосиган заговорил первым: 

\- Вовремя п-появились, лейтенант, - с легкой иронией произнес он. Потом поглядел Иллиану в глаза и добавил: - Спасибо. 

Снова он меня обошел, подумал Иллиан, стараясь мыслить объективно. Но на мгновение он действительно ощутил себя псом (прав был принц!), которого погладили по голове, и вздрогнул. 

Форкосиган протянул руку и осторожно потрогал свои краснеющие вспухшие рубцы на физиономии. 

\- Думаю, уж теперь вы точно п-привлекли недоброе внимание Зерга. Вам стоит... быть осторожнее. 

Иллиан невольно фыркнул. 

\- Да ну? Я знаю, как позаботиться о себе, сэр. 

\- Вижу. - Напряженное лицо Форкосигана сложилось в гримасу, долженствующую обозначать улыбку. - У вас это неплохо получается. 

Из ванной донесся какой-то грохот, и Форкосиган снова попытался встать, но рухнул на постель. 

\- Идите проверьте, в порядке ли парень, - приказал он Иллиану, досадливо махнув рукой. 

Иллиан осторожно приоткрыл дверь ванной. Юнец сидел на кафельном полу, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Когда Иллиан вошел, он дернулся. 

\- Это всего лишь я, - довольно бессмысленно сообщил Иллиан. Вряд ли это успокоит мальчишку. Мичман вытер лицо рукавом кителя и поднял голову, но в глаза не смотрел. Иллиан налил стакан воды и предложил ему. Мичман прополоскал рот и сплюнул, потом пробормотал что-то себе под нос. По-французски, отметил Иллиан, и присев на корточки рядом, перешел на этот язык: 

\- У вас что-то болит? Вы пострадали? 

Мичман покачал головой. 

\- Как вас зовут? 

\- Борегар. Себастьен Борегар. 

Не зная, что еще спросить, Иллиан просто опустился на пятки, сидел и ждал. Прошла минута, и мичман Борегар поднял глаза: 

\- А это правда, что у вас... компьютер в мозгах? 

\- Только биочип, улучшающий мою память, - объяснил Иллиан, не позволяя себе ответной улыбки. По кораблю ходили самые разные слухи; кое-кто шептал, что он целиком андроид, хотя такую совершенную имитацию человеческого существа не изобрели пока даже на Колонии Бета. 

\- И вы помните все, что видели, и докладываете об этом императору? 

\- Да, верно. 

\- Вы ему и об этом расскажете. О том, что принц, э, хотел сделать со мной? 

\- Я не могу редактировать свои доклады. 

Борегар опустил глаза. 

\- Я не… я не такой, - пробормотал он. - Мне женщины нравятся. У меня дома есть девушка. Если вы доложите об этом, люди подумают... 

\- Не думаю, что император захочет предать этот эпизод огласке, - ровно произнес Иллиан. - И вас никто не станет винить. Вы не первый, кто, гм, вынужден терпеть подобного рода обращение. 

\- Но ведь принц женат! 

Иллиан чуть не рассмеялся, но вспомнил, в каком романтическом свете сам воспринимал свадьбу кронпринца. Церемония прошла еще до того, как Иллиана перевели во дворец и он увидел Зерга вблизи. 

\- Кронпринц Империи обязан жениться и произвести на свет наследника. 

\- Она такая красивая, принцесса Карин… Я видел ее однажды, когда служил в штабе. - Кажется, мичман начал расслабляться, и на его зеленовато-бледное лицо возвращались обычные краски. Вдруг он поднял взгляд и обеспокоенно спросил: 

\- Но он бы на самом деле не... не сделал ничего такого? С коммодором Форкосиганом. Или?.. 

Иллиан криво улыбнулся при виде подобной наивности. 

\- К счастью, нам не представилось случая проверить это на деле. 

\- Но... я хочу сказать, вы бы ведь ему не позволили! 

Улыбка Иллиана стала и вовсе натянутой. Неужели этот мальчик считает его всемогущим? Однако он с удивлением услышал, как отвечает, словно его губы не контролировались мозгом: 

\- Нет. Не позволил бы. 

Прерывая их разговор, из каюты донесся шум падения, сопровождаемый приглушенными проклятиями. Иллиан вышел. Над коммом Форкосигана мигала лампочка вызова, а сам коммодор валялся на полу - слишком далеко от комм-пульта, чтобы ответить на звонок. 

\- Мне ответить, что вы сейчас плохо себя чувствуете? - уточнил Иллиан, не уверенный, за что хвататься первым. 

\- Нет. Я поговорю. Наверное, это Ралф. – Форкосиган привстал на колени, Иллиан помог ему подняться и усадил на стул у комма. Он нажал кнопку ответа и отступил на шаг из поля зрения камеры. 

\- Эйрел, мы ждем еще десять минут... Черт, что ты с собою сотворил?! - На лице Форхаласа досадливое выражение сменилось тревогой, едва он разглядел, как выглядит Форкосиган. 

\- Позабавился с принцем. Наверное, рано или поздно ты об этом сам услышишь. Я застал его, когда он лапал беднягу мичмана. Зерг был не рад, что ему помешали. 

– Ну вот, опять! - простонал Форхалас. 

\- Он уже и раньше выкидывал такое? Ты мне не говорил. 

\- Я узнал об этом слишком поздно, чтобы что-либо сделать. - Форхалас покачал головой. - Парень в порядке? 

\- Он сейчас здесь у меня. Полагаю, лучше будет перевести его на другой корабль и какое-то время подержать подальше от принца. 

\- Да, верно. Мне отменить совещание до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь показаться на людях? 

\- Я справлюсь. – Иллиан сунулся было с возражениями вполголоса, но Форкосиган отмахнулся от него. – Необходимо проинструктировать капитанов "Возмездия" и "Графа Зелига" по поводу последних изменений в Синем Плане. 

Форхалас чуть улыбнулся: 

\- Эйрел, у тебя сейчас такой вид, будто ты вот-вот со стула рухнешь. Я в состоянии провести инструктаж сам. А теперь могу я видеть твоего лейтенанта? 

Форкосиган кивнул, и Иллиан шагнул в конус полной видимости камеры. 

\- А, молодец. Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что в таком неподходящем виде его не увидит никто из посторонних. Предполагаю, правда, что вам придется с ним изрядно из-за этого побороться. 

Форхалас с Форкосиганом иронически переглянулись, а Иллиан ответил ровно и невозмутимо: 

\- Есть, сэр. Спасибо. 

\- Отдыхай, Эйрел. Мне не нужно, чтобы по всему флоту ходили слухи о том, что тебя избили шоковой дубинкой. 

Форкосиган медленно кивнул, оценив весомость этого аргумента, и отключил связь. Он откинулся к кресле, полуприкрыл глаза и плотно сжал губы, пережидая очередной приступ дрожи. Потом выпрямился и обернулся к мичману: 

\- Борегар, так? Как вы слышали, я собираюсь устроить вам перевод на другой корабль. 

Борегара новость не слишком порадовала - служба на флагмане была самой почетной во всем флоте - но он лишь приглушенно ответил: «Есть, сэр». 

\- Я сожалею о случившемся. Если… когда все закончится, я постараюсь добиться для вас хоть какой-то справедливости. Должно быть что-то… - Странное выражение промелькнуло в глазах Форкосигана. - Когда все закончится, - повторил он и то ли передернулся, то ли это был очередной приступ шоковой дрожи. - Возвращайтесь в свою каюту, мичман. Я отменяю ваши должностные распоряжения на этот вечер. Вам требуется показаться медикам? 

\- Я в порядке. - Мичман откозырял и направился к двери, но приостановился. - Спасибо, сэр, - произнес он тихо, но искренне. 

Форкосиган ответил ему кивком. После ухода мичмана он какое-то время молчал, а Иллиан наблюдал, как на его лице гнев сменяется досадой, а потом усталостью. 

\- Как много вы застали? 

\- Я появился как раз перед тем, как принц приказал его арестовать. 

\- Значит, вы не видели собственными глазами, как принц напал на него? 

\- Нет. - Иллиан порылся в памяти. - Хотя косвенные улики из числа увиденного мной достаточно весомы. - Он помолчал. - И, разумеется, я был свидетелем того, как он напал на вас. 

Форкосиган нетерпеливо покачал головой. 

\- Зерг в своем репертуаре. Он бы не стал доводить до крайностей. 

Иллиан недоверчиво поднял бровь: 

\- Что-то было не похоже... с того места, где я стоял. 

\- Может, но Джесу не нужен никто, кроме него… - Форкосиган резко оборвал себя и сменил тему. – А была надежда, что Джес хотя бы сможет удержать принца от охоты за симпатичными мальчишками по всему кораблю. 

\- Принц упомянул какую-то девушку... - медленно проговорил Иллиан. – Я думал, что даже адмирал Форратьер не может протащить женщину на флагман. 

Форкосиган нахмурился сильней. 

\- Вы шпион. Вот и разузнайте. 

Тут же очередная судорога сменила выражение его лица на гримасу, и он пошатнулся так, что чуть не упал со стула. Иллиан подхватил его и потащил обратно к койке. Невзирая на протесты Форкосигана, он стащил с него ботинки и накрыл одеялом. 

\- Если ваша карьера шпиона закончится незавидно, вы еще можете попробовать себя в качестве няньки, - проворчал Форкосиган. Иллиан только усмехнулся. 

\- Адмирал Форхалас отдал мне приказ в весьма недвусмысленных выражениях, сэр. 

\- Да, должно быть он сам вскоре заявится сюда с букетом цветов и апельсинами. - Несмотря на иронию в голосе, Форкосигану реально полегчало, когда он лег. Иллиану не раз случалось испытывать на себе действие шоковой дубинки, и он знал, насколько скверные ощущения испытываешь несколько часов после этого. Будь у него выбор, он бы предпочел быть парализованным: похмелье после парализатора можно хотя бы снять синергином, а обожженные нервы успокаивает только время. 

\- Дайте мне хотя бы что-нибудь почитать, раз уж собираетесь держать меня здесь под замком. 

Иллиан взял пачку рапортов и взмахом кисти включил над койкой лампочку для чтения. Форкосиган слегка дрожащими руками принял бумаги и начал их листать. 

\- Можно мне воспользоваться вашим комм-пультом, сэр? Чтобы разобраться в деле с этой девушкой? 

\- Валяйте. - Форкосиган внезапно усмехнулся. - Уверен, что мои пароли вы и так знаете. 

Иллиан покраснел, но отпираться не стал. Он ввел пароль, чтобы активировать комм-пульт, и начал с изучения данных всего личного состава на борту. Вряд ли это прольет свет на события, но нужно же с чего-то начинать. В прошлом бывали случаи, когда женщины поступали на Службу, выдавая себя за мужчин, хотя нынешние медосмотры сделали такой обман невозможным без взятки. Он прочитал с полсотни файлов, прежде чем его одолела скука и он откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза. Женщины на Имперскую Службу не допускались, не считая сотрудниц вспомогательных медицинских подразделений и глубоко законспирированных агентов СБ. Но их точно не было на флоте вторжения. И вряд ли даже влияния принца хватило бы, чтобы протащить на борт гражданскую женщину. 

Какое-то время он прикидывал, на что же похожа совместная служба мужчин и женщин, как это принято у инопланетников. Как, во имя всего святого, они улаживают вопрос неуставных отношений между солдатами? Что, если женщина забеременеет? Как вообще можно оправдать наличие женщин на передовой? Сама мысль о том, чтобы посылать женщин в бой, вызывала у Иллиана легкую тошноту. Даже если они смогут сражаться - а Иллиан достаточно хорошо знал историю Цетагандийской войны, чтобы не сомневаться в том, что при необходимости женщина может быть храброй - как будут держать строй мужчины, когда рядом с ними упадет убитая женщина? Говоря по справедливости, женщины тут не виноваты, но таковы уж барраярские мужчины. 

Хотя оттуда, с вражеских кораблей, в барраярцев стреляют женщины, завербовавшиеся на военную службу. Так что это возможно. Может не для Барраяра и не в этом поколении, но возможно… 

Внезапно его осенила жуткая мысль: он понял, где адмирал Форратьер мог раздобыть себе женщину. Иллиан вызывал журнал тюремного блока. Барраярцы брали пленных трижды, и сейчас на борту флагмана было одиннадцать человек (как надеялся Иллиан, хорошо охраняемых), ожидающих отправки в лагерь военнопленных на новооткрытую планету. Среди них была одна женщина. Всего лишь мичман, не старше Борегара. Он вызвал ее данные и заморгал, увидев на экране лицо. Потрясающе красива! Однако согласно записи в ее файле, она по-прежнему находится в камере. Никаких упоминаний об адмирале Форратьере, ни единого намека на то, что она сейчас не заперта рядом с остальными пленными. Ее захватили еще в самой первой группе. 

Возможно, это просто совпадение. Возможно, никакой девушки у Форратьера нет, или это была шутка, или адмирал заставил какого-нибудь мальчишку переодеться в женское платье, или... Но Иллиан нутром чуял, что напал на след. Однако в базе данных искать больше нечего. Он выключил комм, повернулся к коммодору Форкосигану, чтобы поделиться своими подозрениями, и увидел, что тот уснул, прямо посреди разложенных папок с бумагами. 

Поразмышляв минуту, Иллиан решил, что это даже к лучшему. Если Форкосиган услышит, что адмирал Форратьер забрал к себе женщину-военнопленную для забав, он вскочит и пулей вылетит в дверь, размахивая нейробластером, прежде чем Иллиан успеет разобраться в ситуации, а тем более - сформулировать план действий. И все закончится скверно. Нет, требуется тщательное расследование. Сначала - в тюремный блок. Иллиан приглушил освещение в каюте и вышел, размышляя по дороге над историей-прикрытием. Приятная перемена к лучшему - заняться чем-нибудь, что он умеет, а не просто тратить все время и силы на то, чтобы заменять видеокамеру. 

В тюремном блоке было тихо. Дежурный охранник удивленно посмотрел на вошедшего Иллиана. Это был один из людей, чьи досье он только недавно читал, и имя вспомнилось само собой. 

\- Капрал Ангелов. 

\- Сэр? - Капрал уставился на него с испугом. Сейчас Иллиан был только рад, что слухи о его статусе разошлись по всему кораблю. 

\- Сколько военнопленных на вашей ответственности в настоящий момент? – поинтересовался Иллиан. Никогда не опускайся до объяснений, если ты не обязан - вот лучшее правило поведения в такой ситуации. Чаще всего люди примутся выдумывать свои собственные объяснения или слишком разволнуются, чтобы поинтересоваться о причинах. Как показывает время, исключений из этого правила нет. 

\- Одиннадцать, сэр, - моментально ответил Ангелов. 

\- Есть проблемы с кем-нибудь из них? 

\- Нет, сэр. - Ангелов молчал. Иллиан ждал, не сводя глав с охранника. – Ну… я не знаю. Все немного… сложно. Гм. – Он снова замолк. Пожалуй, настала пора поощрить его к дальнейшему рассказу одобрительным хмыканьем. Это помогло - капрал пустился в объяснения: - Одну военнопленную забрал адмирал Форратьер - для допроса, как он сказал, но не вернул. Конечно, ну, я бы узнал, если бы она сбежала или что-то в этом роде. Я... это не мое дело - критиковать адмирала, но мне это не нравится. - Он поднял на Иллиана взгляд, в котором читались испуг и вызов одновременно. 

\- Понимаю. Для допроса, говорите? В лазарет, должно быть, или в одну из допросных комнат? 

\- Гм… я слышал, что в свою каюту. 

Иллиан медленно кивнул. 

\- И когда это случилось? - спросил он мягко. 

\- Десять дней назад. Сразу после того, как мы приняли первую партию пленных. 

\- Хм. Я разберусь с этим. Что-нибудь еще, капрал? - Жизненно важный вопрос, по крайней мере, когда твой свидетель настроен на сотрудничество. 

\- Вчера Форратьер послал за кем-нибудь из медиков, сэр, но я не знаю, зачем. К нему пошел Стефан... старший медтехник Иоаннидис, и с тех пор я его не видел. 

\- А-а. Благодарю за сотрудничество, капрал Ангелов. 

Ангелов еще нерешительно помедлил и все же попросил: 

\- Если вы собираетесь... Можете ли вы вернуть ее обратно, сэр? Просто если что-нибудь случится, виноватым окажусь я. 

\- Возможно. - Иллиан специально ответил двусмысленно, не дав понять в точности, на какой из двух вопросов он дал ответ. - Я посмотрю. - И он покинул тюремный блок прежде, чем Ангелов пустился в дальнейшие расспросы. 

Похоже, его интуиция сработала верно. А лучше бы нет, черт возьми. Что делать дальше? Следующий пункт назначения – лазарет. Необходимо узнать, что расскажет старший медтехник Стефан Иоаннидис. 

В лазарете он выяснил, что Иоаннидис сегодня почему-то не на дежурстве. Пока он размышлял, что теперь делать, появился старший корабельный хирург, капитан Лаваль. Иллиан кивнул ему. Со вторым человеком Негри на флоте он до того едва успел обменяться парой слов, но знал, что Лавалю может доверять. 

\- Все в порядке, лейтенант? - поинтересовался тот первым. 

\- Я хотел бы поговорить наедине, если можно, сэр. 

Лаваль отвел его в свой личный кабинет и закрыл дверь. 

\- В чем дело? 

\- Иоаннидис, ваш подчиненный, - начал Иллиан. Лаваль понимающе на него взглянул: 

\- А, вы об этом уже услышали. Грязное дело, должен сказать. Я дал ему сегодня день прийти в себя. Парень он еще молодой и не понимал до конца, что там творится. 

\- А что именно он увидел? - невозмутимо уточнил Иллиан, словно уже знал о происшествии, на которое ссылается Лаваль. В голове одна за другой принялись складываться гипотезы, но Иллиан задвинул их подальше. Он с детства знал одно правило: нет больше ошибки, чем строить теории, еще не зная фактов. 

\- От него потребовали удалить у пленной контрацептивный имплант, - объяснил Лаваль. – Это не слишком сложная процедура – устройство небольшое, и для его извлечения нужен разрез едва ли больше царапины. Но... я не знаю и не хочу знать, что устроил из своей каюты адмирал Форратьер, но бедный парень после возвращения оттуда блевал полчаса. 

\- Понимаю. - Иллиан определенно понимал, о чем идет речь, и даже слишком хорошо. - Думаю, сейчас я пойду и займусь своими делами. Я выяснил все, что хотел. 

Лаваль криво улыбнулся: 

\- Хорошо. 

Иллиан ответил механической улыбкой и поспешил прочь из лазарета. Необычайно красивая молодая женщина, которой удалили контрацептивный имплант. Иллиан слишком хорошо был осведомлен о склонностях принца, чтобы превратно понять происходящее, хотя рассматривать эту проблему в деталях его мозг решительно не желал. Зачем он только начал это расследование! Это не его работа - заниматься поиском информации для коммодора Форкосигана. "Он не ваш командир". Иллиан слишком живо представил, что скажет Негри, узнав, как он поддался искушению и начал шпионить для Форкосигана вместо того, чтобы шпионить за ним. Впрочем, "поддался искушению" – неточно сказано. Форкосиган отдал приказ, а Иллиан рефлекторно повиновался. Нехорошо. 

И это было даже не самым худшим. Пока он шел обратно, отрывки из сцены в каюте принца проигрывались перед его внутренним взором. Ему удалось вытащить Форкосигана из опасных неприятностей, но ценой того, что он навлек эту опасность на себя самого. Его служба зависит от того, насколько он способен сливаться со стеной и наблюдать за событиями, не влияя на них. А он теперь вступил в эти игры в качестве одного из игроков. Только идиот может считать, что все уже закончилось. 

Он снова задумался о своей дилемме. Стоило ли ему начинать расследование или нет, он уже обнаружил то, что обнаружил. Может, лучше теперь солгать Форкосигану, сказать, что ни про каких женщин ему ничего выяснить не удалось? Что информация была ошибочна? Нет. Форкосиган склонен к подозрениям, он примется за поиск информации сам и в этом случае больше никогда не поверит ни единому слову Иллиана. Но как Форкосиган среагирует на его рассказ? Иллиан опасался, что его первое предположение, скорее всего, окажется верным: тот сорвется с места и помчится разбираться. А работа Иллиана состоит как раз в том, чтобы предупреждать подобные инциденты. "Не смей думать, что так и надо и что порок следует выжигать на корню. Ты получил однозначный приказ". Отныне в общении с Форкосиганом он больше не потеряет объективности. 

Иллиан зашел в каюту. Свет снова был включен, Форкосиган сидел на койке; выглядел он значительно лучше. 

\- А, вот и вы. Обнаружили что-нибудь? 

Иллиан небрежно присел на край стола рядом с койкой. 

\- Девушка у него. Это пленная, эскобарский мичман из числа тех, что мы захватили после первой атаки. 

Форкосиган односложно выругался. 

\- Вот именно. – Подумав, Иллиан решил не упоминать о рассказе Лаваля про контрацептивный имплант. Это Форкосиган самостоятельно узнать не может, а Иллиану требуется оставить на руках как модно больше козырей. Гнев и так исказил лицо Форкосигана, ужасный гнев, заставивший Иллиана вздрогнуть, но он стер эмоции со своего лица. То, что он сделает сейчас, поставит между ним и Форкосиганом именно ту непробиваемую стену, к какой подводила интрига Рэднова, и мысль об этом сама по себе была неприятна. Но выбора нет: это его долг. В противном случае Форкосиган погибнет не за грош. 

Форкосиган начал подниматься с койки. У него до сих пор тряслись ноги, но Иллиан сознательно не предложил ему помощи. Форкосиган покосился на него удивленно, потом удивление сменилось раздражением, когда он отметил неподвижное, бесстрастное лицо СБшника. 

\- Вы же не думаете, что я оставлю девушку у него в руках! 

\- Я не думаю, что на этот раз вы добьетесь чего-то, кроме очередных, и много худших, неприятностей. 

\- Но вы же помогли мне с Борегаром! 

\- В смысле - вытащил вас из беды, которую вы сами на себя навлекли? - холодно и бесстрастно поправил Иллиан. Он уже противостоял принцу, значит, это он тоже сможет вынести. Сейчас ему приходилось в тысячу раз трудней, чем время спаррингов – потому что все было по-настоящему. - И вы почти исчерпали мои ресурсы. Я не могу вам позволить скомпрометировать себя. У вас есть обязанности, и вы должны их выполнять. Что будет, если вы дадите Форратьеру возможность обвинить вас в мятеже? Одно тяжкое обвинение на вас уже висит. 

\- Значит, второе обвинение к нему не прибавит ничего. Уморить меня голодом в клетке можно лишь раз. 

\- Я не могу редактировать мои доклады. Поэтому станет ясно, что это обвинение не голословно, как то, первое. 

Глаза Форкосигана пылали. 

\- А я не могу допустить, чтобы пытали пленных, - прошептал он. 

Иллиан внезапно заглянул в головокружительную бездну гнева и боли, прячущуюся за его словами. Замерев, он всем телом сейчас ощущал, как оттягивает набедренную кобуру тяжесть парализатора. Он же читал доклад о том, как Форкосиган убил своего политофицера на Комарре… 

Форкосиган гневно шагнул к нему, но пошатнулся, чуть не упав. Иллиан придавил машинальный порыв дернуться ему на помощь и попробовал другой подход. 

\- Сэр, вы на ногах едва стоите. Для попыток что-либо вы предпринять сейчас не в форме. Форратьер свалит вас с ног одной левой. - Он прибавил в голос убежденности, и красный огонь ярости в глазах Форкосигана приугас. Он что-то проворчал - нечто среднее между неохотным согласием и злобным рыком. 

На этот раз уже Форкосиган сменил тему: 

\- Почему вы спорите со мною, Иллиан? Вы не человек Гришнова, вы не испытываете симпатии к Форратьеру. И я знаю, что вы не считаете приемлемыми пытки и насилие над пленными. 

\- Женщина у него в руках уже десять дней. Что сделано, то сделано. А вы нужны в этой кампании, сэр. Вы по-прежнему утверждаете, что она закончится провалом, а если это случится, ваш долг - организовать отступление. Как я могу позволить вам пренебречь этим? 

\- Долг? - в голосе Форкосигана слышалась горечь. - Что вы знаете про мой нынешний долг? 

\- Почти ничего, сэр, кроме одного. Он настолько важен, что Негри приставил меня к вам, чтобы ничто не помешало вам его исполнить. Я не могу допустить, чтобы хоть что-то встало на его пути, даже ваша совесть. 

Лицемер, беззвучно обозвал он себя. 

Форкосиган с размаху сел. 

\- Порой вы напоминаете мне Негри, - проворчал он. - Самый настоящий хладнокровный ублюдок, черт бы вас побрал. - Но лицо его слегка расслабилось. 

Наступило молчание. Иллиан хладнокровно торжествовал свою победу. Форкосиган же выглядел более сокрушенным, чем тогда, когда принц его избил. И все же было необходимо додавить его до конца. 

\- Дайте слово, сэр, - негромко потребовал Иллиан. 

Последний сполох гнева блеснул в глазах Форкосигана и погас. 

\- У вас и так есть мое слово, - ответил он мрачно. - Я не стану встречаться ни с кем без вашего присутствия. Даже с Джесом. Даже по этому делу. 

Иллиан медленно выдохнул и кивнул. И не дожидаясь, пока Форкосиган его отпустит, повернулся к двери. Сделано. Он выполнил свой долг. Форкосиган в безопасности. 

В сторону запертой двери форратьерской каюты он даже не посмотрел. 

-8- 

Следующие недели оказались не слишком приятными. Барраярцы захватили неповрежденным еще один эскобарский корабль, и Иллиан был вынужден признать, что маневр его соотечественники выполнили довольно впечатляющий. Однако среди военнопленных оказалось много женщин. Иллиан предпочитал не задумываться о том, что с ними сейчас происходит. Хотя эти предположения приходили в голову не ему одному; он усиленно старался не слышать шепотки, ходившие среди младших офицеров. 

Форратьер с принцем ходили в весьма приподнятом настроении. Иллиан имел шанс наблюдать вблизи, какой эффект оказывало их поведение на мораль и привычки прочих офицеров. Стоун, флаг-капитан, даже не пытался защищать своих офицеров от командующих, тогда как старпом Венн – совсем наоборот. Пропасть между сторонниками той и другой позиции все ширилась. В штабе Куэр держался ближе к Форкосигану и Форхаласу, тогда как Хелски громко смеялся над форратьерскими остротами и давал понять, что не прочь присоединиться к их с принцем развлечениям. Младшие штабные офицеры по большей части следовали по стопам Хелски, за исключением человек пяти, преклоняющихся перед Героем Комарры. Некоторые из них довольно ясно намекали, что стоит Форкосигану хоть палец поднять, и они тотчас избавят его от злобного СБшного шпиона. Иллиана последнее скорее забавляло, чем оскорбляло. 

Разумеется, работы стало больше, когда флот продвинулся в локальной системе и взял под контроль выход бетанского П-В туннеля. Встречи и совещания, планы, требующие обновления, и люди, с которыми требовалось посоветоваться. Флагман больше не принимал участия в серьезных столкновениях. Он следовал в арьергарде оперативных групп, получивших от Форратьера приказы отгонять эскобарцев на дальние подступы к планете, перехватывать и обыскивать гражданские суда, имевшие неосторожность идти транзитом через систему Эскобара на момент появления в ней барраяррцев, а также брать под контроль остальные П-В туннели и их пересадочные станции. Иллиан сидел тихо, наблюдая и записывая. 

Форкосиган стал вести себя еще более сдержанно и зажато, чем раньше. Он не заговаривал с Иллианом без необходимости, да и Иллиан испытывал дискомфорт, когда слишком долго смотрел на свой объект наблюдения. Он понимал, что с его заданием дела плохи. Иллиан позволил себе завести дружеские отношения с человеком, за которым назначен был шпионить, стать его партнером по тренировкам, беспокоиться о его дальнейшей судьбе - и все это наложило отпечаток на его суждения. 

Он знал, что подобное порой случается с агентами наблюдения - даже с лучшими из них. Постоянное пребывание в обществе того, за кем нужно следить, приводило к утрате объективности, и в этом случае агента переводили на другое задание. Но у Иллиана не было сейчас возможности тайно доложиться Негри о своих проблемах, и никто другой не мог заступить на его место. Кроме того, он был не уверен, что мог тогда поступить по-другому. Говоря честно – а с его памятью по-другому и не получится – Иллиан опасался, что моментально повторил бы свою ошибку. 

Носить в голове две конфликтующие картины мира стало для него уже привычным, проблема была в другом. И органическая память, и чип излагали ему один и тот же набор фактов, но у них могло быть разное толкование. Что он сделал, когда помог Форкосигану спасти мичмана Борегара? Преступил границы приказов и загубил свою карьеру или, напротив, совершил единственно верный в этой непростой ситуации поступок? Он опасался, что хорошо знает, на каком именно толковании остановится Негри. Но так ли Негри прав? Этот вопрос и раньше сидел у Иллиана в подкорке, но никогда прежде так постоянно не маячил перед его внутренним взором, вместе со всеми неутешительными выводами из него. 

Он сосредоточился на простом и актуальном: на обязанности записывать все, что происходит вокруг. Совещание было в самом разгаре. Иллиан прислонился к переборке, скрестил руки на груди и наблюдал за дебатами штаба. 

\- Это все данные разведки, которые у вас имеются? 

Коммодор Куэр порылся в стопке пластиковых листов и извлек небольшую пачку. 

\- У нас есть еще это, сэр. От агентуры с Тау Кита. 

Форкосиган принял распечатки у него из рук, прожигая безобидные листы тем же сердитым взором, каким он смотрел в эти дни на все без исключений. 

\- Военная разведка! - пробормотал он. 

Иллиан был полностью согласен, но взглядом с Форкосиганом встретиться не рискнул. Агенты СБ традиционно презирали своих коллег из разведслужб регулярной армии. 

\- Если вкратце, сэр, есть серьезные основания полагать, что рассыпанные по всей галактике эскобарские корабли собираются возле эскобарского П-В туннеля у Тау Кита и готовятся к переброске сюда. Возможно также, что тау-китяне их переоборудовали и усилили вооружение. Хотя насчет того, отправят ли они сюда еще и собственные корабли, у нас уверенности нет. 

– Какие именно они производят маневры? – резко переспросил Форратьер. – Отмечены ли изменения в диспозиции флота Тау Кита? 

– Здесь об этом не говорится, сэр. 

– Тогда на кой черт этот рапорт нужен? - вопросил Форкосиган. – Ради таких выводов нет нужды посылать агентов на Тау Кита, достаточно просто взглянуть на карту. Это наиболее очевидная точка сбора. Мы не получили разведданных от Имперской СБ? – Он не оглянулся на Иллиана. 

Прежде, чем принц или Форратьер успели подхватить его вспышку гнева и раздуть ее в адское пламя, вмешался Форхалас: 

– У нас есть только доклады армейской разведки, Эйрел. Не знаю, почему, но от СБ пока ничего не поступало. Ты ближе к Негри, чем я ... – он кинул короткий взгляд на Иллиана, – так что, вероятно, тебе стоит поставить свою подпись под очередной вежливой просьбой в его адрес предоставить нам больше данных. 

Форкосиган нахмурил брови и с минуту молчал. Потом сказал: 

– Если это все, что у нас есть, я настаиваю на отправке подкреплений. Если им удастся создать здесь плацдарм, у нас будут неприятности. Причем крупные, если Тау Кита все же решит их поддержать. 

– Вызываешься добровольцем? – протянул Форратьер. 

– Как ты пожелаешь. 

– Прекрасно. Можешь провести смотр кораблей, которые у нас уже есть, и мы пошлем в поддержку Боевую Группу Дельта. – Форратьер улыбнулся принцу. – Может, вы пожелаете лично командовать ими, сэр? Форкосиган подготовит их за три дня. 

Глаза принца загорелись, а у Иллиана стало невесело на душе. Вояж к тау-китянскому туннелю вместе с Зергом… Иллиан не был идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что вступил в открытое противоборство с кронпринцем и это ему так или иначе еще аукнется. Единственная светлая сторона дела – они уберутся подальше от Форратьера и всех неприятностей с пленной. 

* 

Корабль отдыхал – наступило время ужина. Иллиан со своим подносом шел коротким путем от офицерской столовой к каюте Форкосигана. Есть надежда, что на этот раз тот поест. Иллиан больше не рисковал настаивать, чтобы Форкосиган здравым образом заботился о себе, хотя и уговаривал себя, что это часть его обязанностей. Если Форкосиган не будет нормально есть, то станет хуже соображать. Иллиан выругался в пространство, заставив испуганно вздрогнуть молодого техника, который куда-то спешил со своим ужином. 

Когда он заворачивал за угол, какой-то слабый подсознательный сигнал заставил его резко насторожиться. Он уже миновал воздушный шлюз, как вдруг откуда выскочил человек и бросился на него. Резко развернувшись на месте, Иллиан швырнул нападавшему в лицо единственное, что у него было в руках – поднос с едой. 

В кровь хлынул адреналин, но на чип памяти гормоны не действовали: Иллиан хладнокровно провел поиск и опознал в нападавшем одного из форбаррских оруженосцев, которых видел тогда в каюте принца. Оруженосец не был вооружен. Энергетический разряд любого стандартного оружия поднимет тревогу на корабле, и сюда немедленно примчится патруль. Значит, нападение планировалось провести втихую, а его результатом должен был стать таинственный "несчастный случай". Отсюда вывод: поскольку принц и Форратьер контролируют весь корабль, сам Иллиан тоже не может воспользоваться оружием, или последствия будут катастрофичны. Он остановил руку, дернувшуюся к кобуре. 

Уровень подготовки у телохранителей принца был как минимум не хуже СБшного, и потеками горячего тушеного мяса с овощами из гидропоники нападавшего не остановишь. Какую-то минуту неразберихи они сражались за возможность провести захват. Телохранитель, выше и сильней Иллиана, на мгновение прижал его к стене, но когда он схватил Иллиана за горло, пытаясь провести удушающий прием, тот изо всех сил ударил его ногой и вывернулся. 

Что теперь, контратака или бегство? Нет, все должно пройти тихо, а, значит, никакой отчаянной погони по корабельным коридорам. Иллиан сделал ложный выпад, увернулся от захвата, и на мгновение происходящее напомнило ему тренировки с Форкосиганом в спортзале. Теперь они сослужили ему добрую службу: он вспомнил обманный прием, который как-то опробовал на Форкосигане – рискованный, но даже прекрасно обученный телохранитель на него должен купиться. Иллиан намеренно оставил брешь в защите и получил жестокий удар в коленную чашечку, но этот удар не стал для него неожиданностью и не опрокинул, как предполагалось: Иллиан продолжил свою атаку и поймал телохранителя на удушающую мертвую хватку. Он удерживал противника до тех пор, пока тот не обмяк, и лишь затем выпрямился, быстро оценивая ситуацию. Колено уже начало пульсировать болью, а ему надо поскорей убрать свидетельства драки и убраться с опасного места, пока не случилось что-нибудь еще. 

Он затащил нападавшего во внутреннюю камеру воздушного шлюза и огляделся. Следящие камеры были сломаны: еще одно доказательство, что все подстроили заранее. Что ж, теперь предусмотрительность нападавшего послужит на пользу самому Иллиану. Он подавил желание устроить этому типу то, что тот планировал для Иллиана, и включить шлюзовой цикл. Это расточительно и бессмысленно, не говоря уж о том, что принцу гораздо сложнее будет игнорировать гибель своего оруженосца. Иллиан не хотел еще больше навлекать на себя вражеский огонь, и так хватает. 

Он проверил лежащего, решил, что тот дышит нормально и его можно без опасности для жизни оставить одного, и похромал назад по коридору. Не считая размазанной по полу еды, там все было в порядке. Тут Иллиан услышал чьи-то шаги и напрягся, готовый к действию, но это оказался капрал Ангелов. Тогда он выпрямился и попытался придать себе самый обычный вид, но беспорядок вокруг не заметить было сложно. 

\- Сэр? – окликнул его капрал, останавливаясь и оглядываясь.- У вас все хорошо? 

Интересно, какую историю Ангелов придумает для себя в качестве объяснения. 

\- А, капрал. Не могли бы вы прислать кого-нибудь здесь убраться? 

\- Э… да, сэр. А что, гм, произошло? 

\- Я уронил поднос. - Иллиан смущенно улыбнулся. – Не посмотрел, куда ступаю. Я бы сам прибрался, вот только коммодор Форкосиган начнет интересоваться, что стало с его ужином. 

Ангелов смерил взглядом явные отметины пальцев на шее Иллиана и его в целом взъерошенный вид, но ничего не сказал. Иллиан держал паузу, храня невозмутимое лицо. Наконец Ангелов решился: 

\- Гм... а вы больше ничего не выяснили насчет той пленной? Я просто думал... 

\- Я уверен, что адмирал Форратьер держит ее под охраной. Вряд ли можно опасаться, что она сбежит. 

Иллиан чуть не подавился собственной ремаркой, но что еще он мог сказать? "Форратьер ее пытает, и я решил, что позволю ему продолжать это и дальше"? 

Выражение лица капрала сделалось замкнутым. 

\- Да, сэр. Извините, что побеспокоил вас, сэр. 

Иллиан развернулся и двинулся обратно в столовую, стараясь не особенно хромать, пока не скрылся с глаз Ангелова. 

Прежде чем вернуться в столовую, он зашел к себе в каюту, быстро почистил форму и склонился над сейфовым ящиком. Когда он набирал код доступа, то почувствовал на себе суровый взгляд иконы, которую дала ему мать, и отвел глаза. Из шкафа он извлек очень острый и совершенно неуставной боевой нож и повесил на пояс к прочему оружию. Следящие системы корабля не среагируют на применение такого оружия как нож, а Иллиан был почти уверен, что принц предпримет еще попытку. 

Взяв новый поднос с едой, он отправился к каюте Форкосигана уже другой дорогой. Нога отекала. 

Когда он вошел, Форкосиган поднял взгляд и безразлично поблагодарил: 

\- Спасибо, лейтенант. Будьте добры, оставьте на столе. 

Иллиан послушно прохромал по комнате, и Форкосиган повернулся к нему. 

\- Что с вами случилось? - резко спросил он. - Вы пострадали. 

Иллиан поставил поднос. 

\- Немного позабавился с одним из людей принца. 

Форкосиган нахмурился сильней. 

\- В медчасть вы уже заходили? 

\- Нет пока. Полагаю, это просто ушиб. 

\- Хм-м. - Взгляд Форкосигана, отточенный множеством армейских инспекций, безошибочно остановился на ноже. - Вы кого-нибудь убили? 

\- Нет. Нож я только что прицепил. А мой противник сейчас лежит во внешнем шлюзе SG-25 с вывихнутым плечом и придет себя с изрядной головной болью. 

\- В шлюзе? 

\- Да. Он собирался вытолкнуть в космос меня. Надеюсь, он разберется, как оттуда выбраться, прежде, чем внутри закончится воздух. 

На мгновение глаза Форкосигана блеснули - самое живое выражение, какое Иллиан видел у него на лице за последние дни. Затем это лицо снова омрачилось. 

\- Что ж, будьте осторожны. Я бы не хотел лишиться своего сторожевого пса, в конце концов. 

Иллиан вздрогнул. 

\- Да, сэр. 

Форкосиган подвинул к себе поднос, снял крышки с блюд, и Иллиан выскользнул за дверь. Он вернулся к себе в каюту и там повернул икону лицом к стене. 

* 

На следующий день, выходя из форкосигановской каюты после доставки сообщения, Иллиан увидел, что из двери напротив показался адмирал Форратьер. На мгновение у него возникло искушение нырнуть из коридора обратно в каюту. Ругань и ворчание принца Зерга и периодические проблемы с его телохранителями уже были достаточно раздражающими сами по себе, но непристойные издевки Форратьера над Форкосиганом и порой над самим Иллианом становились просто тошнотворными. Но он сейчас не может убежать и спрятаться за спиной Форкосигана. Поэтому Иллиан постарался, чтобы вся его поза и жесты были предельно нейтральны; увы, против такого пристального внимания этот прием не сработал. 

\- Эй, ты! Да, ты, комнатный песик Эйрела. Иди сюда и помоги. 

Сбежать Иллиан не мог. Он подошел к Форратьеру, по-прежнему сохраняя бесстрастный вид, но непрерывно сканируя окружение, чтобы не попасть в очередную ловушку. Из каюты Форратьера, шаркая, вышел сержант Ботари, который что-то нес. Форратьер придержал его ношу с другой стороны. Иллиан понял, что сержант несет человека, завернутого в одеяло. Его желудок совершил кульбит. Это была та самая девушка. Форратьер махнул ему рукой, и Иллиан взял ее за ноги. Он вдруг понял, что Форратьер намеренно его дразнит, бросает вызов императору и Форкосигану, предлагая их сторожевому псу поближе разглядеть жертву, и к его отвращению примешался гнев. Он придавил оба этих чувства и помог поднять женщину, представляя себе, что это просто манекен для тренировок по оказанию первой помощи и не глядя на нее. 

\- Хорошенько о ней позаботься, - со смешком посоветовал Форратьер. Ботари что-то проворчал, и они двинулись по коридору со своей жуткой ношей. Иллиан все же взглянул в лицо женщины и застыл, пораженный тошнотворным ужасом. 

Пытки, ранения или гибель были профессиональным риском для агентов СБ. Иллиан дважды близко познакомился с этой стороной жизни. В первый раз - когда его захватили в плен цетагандийцы. Побег и последующие драматические события тогда привлекли к нему внимание капитана Негри, он получил награду и повышение в чине. Слава богу, тогда у него еще не стоял чип памяти, поэтому воспоминания о самых худших минутах того опыта у Иллиана остались смутные. 

Но сейчас на него накатило воспоминание о втором случае, идеально сохранившееся и более тяжкое, чем самый сильный посттравматический шок. 

В тот раз пытали не его. Один из личных слуг императора был схвачен в ходе хитрого заговора, и Иллиану поручили спасти его из рук врагов, пока из него не выкачали слишком много сведений. Но одни сложности наложились на другие, и когда Иллиан добрался до места, для бедняги было уже слишком поздно. Его раны казались незначительными, но он полностью впал в оцепенение и не отзывался даже на собственное имя. Иллиан вывез его оттуда, но спасенный умер у него на руках прежде, чем они достигли безопасного места. Негри посчитал, что эта операция может быть расценена как успех, однако Иллиан знал, что провалил дело, и впал в черную депрессию на несколько недель. Все это время он постоянно проигрывал в памяти каждый момент этого задания, снова и снова, пытаясь задним числом понять, как он мог бы преуспеть. 

Теперь он видел то же самое выражение, точнее - безжизненное отсутствие всякого выражения, на ангельском лице девушки. Он застыл с побелевшей физиономией, не понимая, что не сводит с нее глаз, пока Ботари не заговорил: 

\- Отойди от нее. 

Иллиан вздрогнул и уставился на него. Ботари повторил. 

Иллиан открыл рот, не в силах найти слов. Ботари подкрепил свое требование внезапным пинком – не слишком сильный, но точно нацеленный удар ботинком пришелся Иллиану по локтю точно в нервный узел. Рука Иллиана дернулась, и он беспомощно выпустил женщину. Ботари перехватил ее и поднял на руки. Она была высокой, но он держал ее, словно ребенка, что-то бормоча себе под нос. 

Иллиан усилием воли сконцентрировался. 

\- Что ты делаешь? Ее нужно отнести в лазарет, - запротестовал он. - Ей требуется медицинская помощь, врачебный уход… 

\- Адмирал Форратьер отдал ее мне, - невозмутимо заявил Ботари. - Принц пошел в лазарет. 

Ботари повернулся к нему спиной и двинулся дальше по коридору. Иллиан тащился за ним, точно лунатик, не желая оставлять женщину во власти Ботари и одновременно не в силах придумать, как ее у него отнять. Ботари снова что-то пробормотал, и теперь Иллиан разобрал слова. Слова нежности, обращенные к эскобарке. Болезненная растерянность Иллиана лишь возросла. Да что же это такое? Ботари не одну неделю подряд помогал Форратьеру ее пытать! 

Ботари снова повысил голос: 

\- Синергин, болеутоляющие, бинты, обеззараживающая мазь, вата, электролитический порошок, - таинственно перечислил он. - Ты человек коммодора Форкосигана, скажи ему, что мне это нужно. 

\- Гм... хорошо, - неуверенно подтвердил Иллиан. Насчет «человека Форкосигана» он не стал отнекиваться. 

Они дошли до каюты Ботари, и Иллиан неохотно пропустил его в дверь. Ботари внес женщину внутрь, и, пока дверь не закрылась, Иллиан успел увидеть, как тот, склонившись, целует ее в губы. 

Иллиан почувствовал, что его желудок взбунтовался. Его в прямом смысле тошнило от ужаса и отвращения к себе. Он слепо добрел до каюты Форкосигана, открыл дверь и прямо мимо изумленного коммодора ввалился в ванную. Там его вывернуло, раз, другой, словно таким образом он мог извергнуть из себя свою вину и память. 

На его плечо легла рука. Он сел на пол, дрожа. Форкосиган смотрел на него сверху вниз с неожиданным участием. 

\- Что-то случилось? Мне позвать медика? 

Иллиан покачал головой, не в силах ничего сказать. Искреннее беспокойство во взгляде Форкосигана было точно удар под дых. Его желудок сдался снова, он сплюнул желчью. Форкосиган, наклонившись, крепко придержал за плечо, пока спазм не прошел и Иллиан не повел плечом, сбрасывая его руку. Форкосиган снова выпрямился, теперь на его лице вместе с беспокойством отразилось напряженное размышление. Иллиан сделал несколько медленных вдохов и поднял взгляд. 

\- Извините, сэр, - честно признался он. - Извините. Я видел ее. Женщину, которую забрал себе Форратьер. Я... - Он осекся – слов недоставало, чтобы передать его ужасную вину. 

Глаза Форкосигана на мгновение зажглись гневом. Он сделал резкое движение - Иллиан был почти уверен, что его сейчас ударят, и не отшатнулся, но вместо этого Форкосиган крепко схватил его за руку и поднял на ноги. 

\- Вот как, - сказал он, по-прежнему держа Иллиана на расстоянии вытянутой руки. - Не такой ты и хладнокровный ублюдок, каким кажешься. Теперь ты это знаешь. 

С усилием Иллиан выговорил: 

\- Да, сэр. 

Форкосиган выпустил его, и Иллиан отшатнулся, привалившись спиной к холодной кафельной стене. Какое-то время оба молчали. 

\- Я дал вам свое слово и не забираю назад, - резким тоном проговорил Форкосиган. - Что если я убью его? 

Искушение было буквально головокружительным, и Иллиан прикрыл глаза. Это оказалось ошибкой: тотчас перед его мысленным взором всплыло лицо эскобарки, а потом его заслонило лицо умирающего императорского слуги. Одно воспоминание за другим, нанизанные, точно бусины на нить. Он резко распахнул глаза. 

\- Нет, сэр. Она сейчас у сержанта Ботари. Я думаю... думаю, он за ней присмотрит. Он через меня передал, что просит вас достать медикаменты. – Иллиан машинально воспроизвел ровный тон Ботари, перечисляя список. 

Глаза Форкосигана медленно расширились, он кивнул своим мыслям. 

\- Да, понятно. 

Может, ему и было что-то понятно, но не Иллиану. 

\- Но если... Если снова случится что-либо подобное, сэр, я не стану вам мешать поступать так, как вы захотите. - В первый раз он поглядел Форкосигану в глаза. - Даю вам свое слово. 

Форкосиган медленно кивнул. Иллиан шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, что от шока и облегчения у него дрожат колени. Лицо Форкосигана изменилось, из застывшего вновь став оживленным и деловым. 

\- Лучше расскажите мне все с начала. Идите сюда и садитесь. 

Иллиан послушно прошел за Форкосиганом в каюту, присел на краешек койки и пересказал всю сцену с самого начала. Форкосиган сидел, полузакрыв глаза, и лишь напряженно сжатые руки выдавали его пристальное внимание. Наконец он решил: 

\- Что ж, надо дать Ботари медикаменты, которые он просит. Но я не могу послать к нему вас. Один бог знает, как Ботари в его нынешнем состоянии отреагирует на то, что вы лезете в его каюту. 

\- Я не могу... я не исполню своего долга, сэр, если отпущу вас одного, - беспокойно поправил Иллиан. Напоминать Форкосигану о его обещании казалось сейчас совершенно неразумным. Но тот только коротко кивнул: 

\- Знаю. Можете идти за мной, но не попадайтесь Ботари на глаза. 

Иллиан посмотрел на хроно: 

\- Через четыре минуты у вас совещание, сэр. 

\- Проклятье. Вы видели девушку. Как срочно Ботари нужны бинты и лекарства? 

\- Я не думаю, что положение критическое, сэр. Похоже, основные проблемы там... они не физические. 

\- Ботари как медсестра-психиатр, - пробормотал Форкосиган. - Проклятье. - Иллиан до конца не понял, ругательство это или точная характеристика ситуации. И они отправились на совещание. 

В конце концов, им удалось доставить Ботари все необходимое лишь на следующий день. Иллиан без труда получил все по списку у главного хирурга и спрятал у себя в каюте, но сложнее оказалось выкроить время, чтобы Форкосиган мог зайти к сержанту, не привлекая ничьего внимания. Но после сосредоточенных иллиановских усилий в перекраивании графиков они наконец оказались у двери Ботари. 

Форкосиган постучал твердым двойным стуком и стал ждать. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем дверь приоткрылась и в щели появилось напоминающее горгулью лицо сержанта. Увидев, что это Форкосиган, Ботари чуть расслабился. 

\- Коммодор. 

Форкосиган взял пакет из рук Иллиана. 

\- Я думаю, что ты найдешь для этого применение, - сказал он. Ботари выхватил пакет у него из руки, открыл и коротко кивнул: 

\- Спасибо, сэр. 

\- Тебе еще что-то нужно, сержант? 

Форкосиган с любопытством заглянул внутрь. Иллиан с точностью до секунды понял, когда тот увидел девушку - спина у него моментально закаменела, он резко втянул воздух. Затем практически прошептал: 

\- Какая бы помощь тебе ни потребовалась, спроси меня. Даю слово, что я тебе ее обеспечу. 

\- Спасибо, сэр, - повторил Ботари все так же невыразительно. И решительно прикрыл дверь перед Форкосиганом. 

С минуту Форкосиган стоял не шевелясь. Потом он развернулся, и Иллиан сглотнул, увидев его лицо. Но он не сделал ничего, а лишь зашагал по коридору к своей каюте. Иллиан пошел за ним. Он замялся на пороге, однако Форкосиган махнул ему заходить. Дверь плотно закрылась. 

\- Черт тебя побери, лейтенант! И тебя, и Эзара, и все это проклятое вторжение, и... - Он осекся, прошелся по комнате туда и сюда, подобрал тяжелый бокал из синтестекла и изо всех сил швырнул его в стену. Безосколочное стекло распалось на две аккуратных половинки. Форкосиган схватил было датакуб, чтобы швырнуть вслед за бокалом, но поставил его на стол; такой самоконтроль пугал еще сильнее, чем ярость. Иллиан стоял у двери, пытаясь слиться со стеной, но Форкосиган не сводил с него глаз. Он вдохнул, словно собираясь заговорить, молча выдохнул и тяжело осел на стул у комм-пульта. 

\- Мне нужно выпить, - пробормотал Форкосиган. Это что, просьба? И должен ли Иллиан ее исполнять? Чип подсказывал, что прежде в жизни Форкосигана уже случались алкогольные казусы. Но тот явно прочел все мысли Иллиана по лицу и мрачно добавил: - Все нормально. На службе я вдрызг не напиваюсь. 

Иллиан спохватился, что его обычно бесстрастную физиономию можно читать, как открытую книгу, и постарался вновь натянуть свою привычную маску. 

\- Вы сделали для нее все, что можно, - добавил он, помолчав. 

\- Мы еще задолжали ей месть, и я могу ее осуществить, - отрубил Форкосиган. 

Иллиан смолчал: наверняка Форкосиган сейчас выпускает пар, а не реально планирует действия. И действительно, тот добавил: 

\- Знаю, знаю! Я буду поддерживать видимость, я сыграю свою роль, и все такое. Исполню свой долг. - На мгновение он выглядел отчаявшимся, потом его снова накрыло волной гнева: - Но чего я точно не должен – это удерживать Джеса от... - Он смолк. 

Иллиан подумал, какое напряжение сжигает Форкосигана. Нет, не сочувствуй, анализируй. Два месяца необходимости сдерживаться в отношении Форратьера с Зергом истощили терпение и самообладание Форкосигана. Удивительно, что он до сих пор еще не взорвался. Но свои воинские обязанности он исполняет так же четко и блестяще, как в самом начале. А теперь ко всей нагрузке еще и это... У Иллиана голова заболела при этой мысли. 

\- И что у нас теперь? - спросил Форкосиган устало. - Если снова Джес… 

\- Нет, сэр. На сегодня больше никаких совещаний. Завтра за нами прибудет корабль-курьер, чтобы доставить к туннелю в сторону Тау Кита. 

\- А, да. Хорошо. 

Форкосигану пойдет на пользу убраться из этого сумасшедшего дома. Даже несмотря на общество принца, понадеялся Иллиан. Он робко предложил: 

\- Может, принести вам поужинать, сэр? 

Форкосиган глянул на него так, что Иллиан пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. 

\- Просто дайте мне какое-то время побыть одному. 

Иллиан подумал и отбросил идею уговорить Форкосигана поесть. Он кивнул, откозырял и вышел. 

-9- 

Перелет через локальное пространство был коротким, и вот корабль-курьер вошел в причальный отсек тяжелого крейсера "Возмездие". Иллиан видел на карте, что расстояние до тау-китянского туннеля невелико. Когда эскобарцы соберут свои силы с другой его стороны и совершат П-В переход, "Возмездие" окажется прямо на линии огня. 

В причальном отсеке их встречал капитан Тугалов вместе со своими офицерами. Иллиан подумал, что кое у кого из них до неприличия юный вид. Все корабли барраярского флота несли сейчас потери и требовали замены личного состава, но эти мальчишки выглядели так, словно их прислали в зону военных действий прямо из Академии. Однако все офицеры "Возмездия" приветствовали принца и коммодора Форкосигана с должным официозом, хотя глаза у Тугалова изумленно расширились при виде сразу шестерых телохранителей и адъютантов - свиты принца - и Иллиана с его СБшными значками. 

Капитан и высокие гости обменялись уставными приветствиями и откозыряли друг другу. Иллиан отметил, что Тугалов глядит на Форкосигана жадно, словно мальчишка на подарки в свой день рождения. 

\- Вряд ли вы помните меня, сэр… - начал он. 

Форкосиган склонил голову. 

\- Позвольте мне припомнить. А… лейтенант Тугалов. Офицер связи на "Победе". Именно вы доставили мне сообщение о том, что захвачен комаррский отражатель. 

На лице Тугалова отразилась глубокая признательность. Но тут принц смерил злым взглядом обоих, и Форкосиган моментально стер всякое выражение со своей физиономии, а капитан глядел теперь исключительно на принца, со всей должной вежливостью. 

\- Позвольте показать вам мой корабль, сэр. 

Тугалов повел принца прочь, телохранители потянулись за ними, а Форкосиган остался наедине со старпомом, коммандером Джонсом, который разглядывал их обоих, стоя чуть в стороне. 

\- Коммодор Форкосиган, сэр. Рад видеть вас на борту. - Скорее всего, очередной ветеран Комарры. – И, э, вашего адъютанта? - Он озадаченно посмотрел на Иллиана. 

\- Это лейтенант Иллиан. Мой шпион. 

Джонс сглотнул, но все же ему удалось вежливо кивнуть. Он не сводил взгляда с Глаз Гора на воротнике иллиановского кителя. Могло быть и хуже, подумал Иллиан, кивая в ответ. Когда по пути сюда он предложил Форкосигану - очень мягко - воспользоваться этим временем и поспать в полете, тот пригрозил, что отныне будет представлять его всем как свою нянюшку. Увы, сейчас эта шутка была слишком близка к правде. 

Коммандер Джонс снова повернулся к Форкосигану, стерев всякие эмоции с лица. 

\- Я не ожидал, что вас будет так много. У нас всего лишь крейсер класса "Гром", и здесь маловато свободного места, тем более что на нижней палубе в кормовой части до сих пор идет ремонт. Я только что переселил моих младших офицеров в каюты по двое и больше не могу их уплотнить. - Он беспокойно стрельнул взглядом в сторону Иллиана. - Вы не откажетесь жить вместе с адъютантами принца? Мне и так придется расселить его телохранителей по двум небольшим каютам. - Он задумался и замолк, словно озабоченная делами хозяйка дома под Зимнепраздник. 

Иллиан с Форкосиганом понимающе переглянулись. Определенно не самый подходящий вариант для Иллиана: делить каюту с ближайшими помощниками принца, которые к тому же наверняка имеют тайный приказ его прикончить. 

\- Наверное, Иллиану лучше поселиться со мною, - предложил Форкосиган. - Так мне будет проще брать его с собой, когда придется куда-либо пойти. 

Это предложение Джонса удивило и одновременно обрадовало: 

\- Я... да, если для вас это приемлемо, я буду очень признателен, сэр. 

\- Отлично; значит, улажено. Давайте начнем. – Не задерживаясь, Форкосиган повел обоих по коридору. - Лучше покажите мне, что вы уже спланировали, оттуда мы и начнем. 

День оказался посвящен прибытию остальной части флотилии, введению в курс дела капитанов прочих кораблей и продолжительной дискуссии с принцем Зергом на темы стратегии. К удивлению и облегчению Иллиана, идеи Зерга относительно их предполагаемых действий оказались не полной чушью, и у них с Форкосиганом случилось меньше столкновений, чем Иллиан считал возможным. Наверное, дело было в том, что гнев Зерга переключился с Форкосигана на его шпиона. Основным вопросом стало состояние флотилии: каждый из кораблей получил те или иные повреждения в предыдущих сражениях, когда они оттесняли эскобарцев к планетарным орбитам. На флагмане Иллиан не до конца осознавал размеры понесенных барраярцами потерь. 

После ужина они быстро сбежали. Форкосиган сослался на работу, оставив капитана Тугалова с его офицерами развлекать принца. В их общей каюте Форкосиган устроился за комм-пультом, а Иллиан присел на нижнюю койку с фильмокнигой, стараясь создать для соседа по комнате хоть какую-то иллюзию приватности. Но вскоре он заметил, что Форкосиган смотрит в никуда, а на доклады на голоэкране совсем не обращает внимания. Он оглянулся на Иллиана и произнес: 

\- Вы, наверное, слишком молоды, чтобы помнить гражданскую войну Юрия. 

Да уж, тонкое начало беседы – аккуратное, как разрыв бомбы. 

\- Я был совсем маленьким, когда его казнили, - признался Иллиан. - Мой отец погиб в сражении у реки Лоримель. - Он помолчал. Если Форкосиган раскидал свои бомбы вокруг... - Он сражался на стороне Юрия. 

Форкосиган удивленно моргнул и явно отвлекся от того, что занимало сейчас его мысли. 

\- Необычно, что после этого вы оказались в СБ. Они обычно очень придирчивы к биографии и семье своих кандидатов. 

\- Мой отец был всего лишь сержантом. Сам Юрий ему, в общем, был безразличен, но он был предан своему капитану, а тот не желал нарушить данную императору присягу даже тогда, когда ему перестало нравиться происходящее. Капитан попытался уговорить моего отца или уйти к Эзару, или взять отпуск, но тот не захотел. Он погиб, спасая жизнь своему капитану. А капитана потом казнили как предателя. 

Иллиан часто думал, что вот она, типичная барраярская история. Все пострадали за свою честь, хотя происходящее граничит с бессмысленным абсурдом. Возможно, хороший драматург или романист и мог бы сотворить из этого рассказа что-нибудь интересное. Зато Форкосигану он явно не доставил приятных минут. 

\- Извините, - попросил он. Иллиан пожал плечами: 

\- Это было очень давно. Отца я почти не помню и всю историю узнал значительно позже. Однако Негри не посчитал, что это делает из меня неблагонадежного. 

\- Полагаю, что не делает. - Морщины на лице Форкосигана обозначились резче. - А вы поступили бы так же, как они? Держались бы своей присяги, даже решив, что человек, которому вы ее принесли, того недостоин? 

\- Не знаю. - Настал черед Иллиана нахмуриться: он понял, о чем именно подумал и что предложил ему таким окольным путем Форкосиган. Он не спросил в ответ, последовал бы тот по стопам своего отца: совершенно очевидно, что да. К тому же тогда Иллиану пришлось бы вслух и официально предостеречь Форкосигана о том, что его слова граничат с изменническим заговором. 

Его вдруг поразила одна мысль. Он слышал рассказы про СБ, какой та была при Юрии, и был достаточно знаком с историей, чтобы вспомнить тысячи случаев, когда жестокие правители терроризировали свой народ руками разных силовых структур. Но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что он сам может оказаться в такой же ситуации. И что ему тогда делать? Если он получит приказ выступить против врагов императора, настоящих или воображаемых, арестовывать их, пытать, убивать... Он воззрился на Форкосигана, осознав, кто будет стоять первым в списке врагов принца Зерга, когда тот придет к власти. 

Форкосиган глядел на него из-под полузакрытых век, мудро и понимающе. Жалкие остатки благоразумия удержали Иллиана от того, чтобы высказать свои соображения вслух. Но когда молчание сделалось совсем нервным и напряженным, он ответил. 

\- Полагаю, - медленно произнес он, - дело должно обернуться крайне скверно, чтобы я нарушил свою присягу. 

\- А-а, - выдохнул Форкосиган. - Так и будет. 

* 

Иллиан флегматично смотрел на тактический дисплей и надеялся, что слухи насчет стратегического гения Форкосигана правдивы. Корабли-разведчики однозначно рапортовали о том, что эскобарские корабли сосредотачиваются на той стороне П-В туннеля, здесь же группа эскобарцев выстаивалась в боевые порядки у ближайшей орбитальной станции, явно планируя вылазку, целью которой будет прорваться на соединение. Для отражения этого нападения и была предназначена боевая оперативная группа под командованием принца и Форкосигана, и от последнего потребовался весь его такт, чтобы за оставшееся время все же сформировать неплохой план. 

Сейчас, в ожидании движения эсков, все было охвачено суетой подготовки и последних проверок. Иллиан откинулся в пультовом кресле и размеренно успокаивал себя, как его приучили делать перед любой операцией. Вряд ли он, конечно, примет в ней активное участие, но напряженная атмосфера заразила и его. Казалось, один Форкосиган чувствовал себя спокойно и непринужденно; он сидел рядом с капитаном Тугаловым и слушал доклады подразделений о готовности. 

\- Сэр! – вмешался голос мичмана, задыхавшегося от волнения. Капитан Тугалов развернулся вместе с креслом. - Сэр, какие-то неполадки с главным носовым плазменным орудием: оно не отвечает на команды прицеливания. 

\- Какие именно неполадки? 

\- Пока не знаю, сэр. Может, где-то опять реле перегорело, хотя я считал, что мы их все проверили… 

\- Хорошо. Найдите и исправьте. 

Мичман покраснел и уставился в экран. Один из самых молодых офицеров на корабле, отметил Иллиан. Разве на судне такого класса офицером по вооружению не должен быть кто-то более опытный? Молодой человек выслушал через наушник доклад и нерешительным голосом пробормотал ответные распоряжения: в них не один раз прозвучало "извините" и "не знаю". 

Форкосиган покосился на Тугалова, прикидывая, не наступит ли капитану на любимую мозоль, и внимательно всмотрелся в то, что делал мичман. 

\- Что у вас за пушка? 

\- V-27s, сэр. Старая модель. 

\- А-а. Самая первая, с которой я имел дело в настоящем бою. Хорошее оружие. Вы вносили какие-либо изменения в ее программы? 

\- В последнее время - нет, сэр. Думаете, там программный баг? 

\- Возможно, или дело может быть в одном из управляющих реле, а еще не стоит забывать про главный подшипник. Отправьте туда инженерную бригаду. 

\- Есть, сэр. - Офицер по вооружению смотрел слегка благоговейно и явно испытал облегчение от того, что кто-то с изрядным опытом заинтересовался его проблемой. 

\- Я начинал офицером по вооружению на таком же крейсере, - заметил Форкосиган, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. – Хороший корабль. 

Иллиан видел, как благоговейный страх на физиономии мичмана уступает место целеустремленности и надежде, и тот с решимостью снова берется за доклады своих техников. Теперь парень сделает для Форкосигана все, что угодно. А сможет ли когда-нибудь сам Иллиан так вдохновлять людей? Что ж, если он не в состоянии учиться у Форкосигана, значит, он воистину безнадежен. 

Принц высокомерно игнорировал переговоры младших офицеров, но на этот раз вмешался: 

\- Если этот корабль небоеспособен, я перенесу свой флаг на "Звездный мост"! 

Замечание, которое понизило дух офицеров столь же эффективно, как слова Форкосигана только что его подняли. 

\- Сэр, ни один из остальных кораблей боевой группы не имеет таких хороших тактических систем и линий связи, как этот, - тотчас разъяснил Форкосиган с небывалым терпением. - В случае аварийной ситуации со "Звездного моста" командовать можно, но его возможности далеки от идеала. К тому же, там нам придется размещаться еще тесней. 

Принц нахмурился: 

\- Вы просто ищете себе оправдания, чтобы остаться в тылу. 

От подобного обвинения в адрес Форкосигана остальные офицеры застыли, но Форкосиган с Иллианом за последнее время выслушивали подобное от принца настолько часто, что почти не обратили внимания. Форкосиган ответил только: 

\- Заверяю вас, в столь небольшой боевой группе, как эта, сражаться будет каждый корабль. 

Его замечание на какое-то время поставило точку в разговоре, и офицеры вернулись к своей работе. Иллиан наблюдал за ними с завистью. Нет, он давным-давно перестал мечтать о командовании кораблем и знал, что работа в разведке прекрасно ему подходит. Скорее он завидовал их слаженным усилиям и офицерскому товариществу. Иллиан слишком много работал в одиночку. И сейчас он гораздо больше хотел бы делать дело в команде, нежели нести ответственность за все одному. 

Офицер по вооружению все еще разбирал поступающие доклады и что-то торопливо отвечал в свой комм-линк; он явно никак не мог решить проблему. Капитан Тугалов выждал какое-то время и спросил: 

\- Что вы можете доложить о состоянии? 

\- Орудие по-прежнему не отзывается, сэр, - ответил мичман. - Мы не можем ничего обнаружить. 

\- Что это значит, не можете обнаружить? - вмешался принц. - Это ваша чертова работа, находить неполадки. Вы кто, офицер по вооружению или корабельный кот? 

\- Ну, хватит же, - пробормотал Форкосиган. Мичман выглядел совершенно отчаявшимся. - Вы уже провели наружную проверку? 

\- Нет, сэр. Вот-вот начнется атака. 

\- Что именно вам поступило в качестве сообщения об ошибке? - уточнил Форкосиган. 

Мичман, просветлев, начал сыпать техническим жаргоном. Иллиан предоставил чипу записывать все самостоятельно, не задумываясь и не вдаваясь в смысл. Форкосиган слушал со сдержанным вниманием, как врач-эксперт, которому излагают историю болезни. Потом задал несколько вопросов. 

\- Думаю, это подшипник, - подытожил он. - Они со временем изнашиваются и дают именно такой рисунок неполадок, который мы здесь видим. У меня так было однажды, когда... впрочем, не важно. Когда его в последний раз заменяли? 

Мичман набрал команду на своей консоли. 

\- Два года назад, сэр. 

\- И в последних двух сражениях вы вели тяжелый бой, верно? Нужно отправить бригаду на обшивку, чтобы те заменили подшипник немедленно. Пусть этим займется ваш бортинженер. 

\- Наш бортинженер не в строю, сэр. Три дня назад ему прямо в лицо взорвалась плазменная катушка. Он в корабельном госпитале. Его заместитель погиб. Нам должны были прислать замену, но пока не успели. Наши техники хорошо справляются с решением обычных проблем, но насчет такого я не знаю... 

\- Что ж, кому-то надо пойти, - заметил Форкосиган. - Естественно, только добровольцы, потому что скоро начнется бой. Хотя без главного орудия воевать у вас долго не получится. 

Мичман начал безнадежно листать расписание дежурств. 

– Не знаю в экипаже никого, кто бы хоть раз проводил подобный ремонт… 

\- Разве вы не сказали, что все знаете об этих пушках, Форкосиган? - До этого момента принц о чем-то тихо переговаривался с адъютантами, и его вмешательство в разговор заставило всех подскочить. – Отчего бы вам самому туда не пойти? 

\- Да, я уже сталкивался раньше со схожей проблемой, - согласился Форкосиган, - но... 

\- Вот и хорошо. Видите, вы тоже можете принести пользу. 

Иллиан открыл было рот возразить - и передумал. Навлекать на себя недовольство принца еще сильней - глупо, а Форкосиган вполне способен постоять за себя. Капитан Тугалов в изумлении уставился на принца, а остальные офицеры, с не меньшим изумлением - на самого капитана. Ремонт и инженерное дело находились далеко за пределами обязанностей штабного офицера, даже если у Форкосигана и был нужный опыт; назначить его на эту работу было не менее унизительно, чем поручить лейтенанту обязанности ординарца. Другими словами, все весьма в стиле Зерга. 

Форкосиган поморщился, взглядом успокоил Тугалова и ответил: 

\- Как вам будет угодно, сэр. Мичман, подберите ремкомплект и отправьте бригаду из восьми техников к ближайшему шлюзу. Мы начнем прямо оттуда. - Он повернулся к Иллиану. - Если хотите, лейтенант, может отслеживать переговоры отсюда, из рубки. 

\- О, - вмешался принц прежде, чем Иллиан успел обдумать его предложение, - как это вы не отпускаете своего хозяина на даже приватный разговор со мной и Джесом, но оставляете его одного сейчас? 

Иллиан помотал головой и ответил Форкосигану, проигнорировав реплику принца: 

\- Я пойду с вами, сэр. 

Оставаясь внутри корабля, он не нарушил бы буквы приказа. Однако он предпочел бы не стоять на мостике рядом с принцем без отвлекающего прикрытия Форкосигана, особенно, когда Зерг не в настроении. 

Пока мичман собирал своих людей, Форкосиган сел за пульт и детально ознакомился с чертежом плазменного орудия, вспоминая его устройство. Принц совещался с кем-то из своих людей, поглядывая на тактический дисплей. 

Вскоре Иллиан вслед за Форкосиганом прошел в помещение шлюза, где под пристальным взглядом одного из зерговских адъютантов облачались в скафандры сержант из инженерной части и его бригада. Иллиан взял выданный ему скафандр и считал из чипа детальную процедуру его проверки. Он провел всю процедуру сам, затем они с Форкосиганом обменялись скафандрами и перепроверили оборудование друг друга. Потом Иллиан, памятуя о своей роли денщика, помог Форкосигану надеть скафандр, настроил свой комм на постоянную частоту с гарнитурой в его шлеме и с помощью капрала, отвечавшего за оборудование, оделся уже сам. 

Один за другим они прошли шлюзовую камеру и двинулись по обшивке корабля медленными, балетными движениями. "Космическому шагу" галактических агентов СБ обучали стандартно, и Иллиан не в первый раз выходил в открытый космос, но вот видеть тяжелый крейсер снаружи ему еще не приходилось. Освещение на корпусе включили, чтобы бригада могла видеть свой маршрут, но вокруг разливалась бездонная темнота пространства. Иллиан почувствовал себя совсем крохотным. 

Форкосиган уверенно двинулся вдоль борта корабля к носу, Иллиан за ним. Бригада шла рядом. К их костюмам были пристегнуты инструменты и тестеры, но Иллиан не слышал ни единого звука, кроме легкого шипения воздуха в дыхательном устройстве. Эта тишина выводила из себя, и он чуть было не выпустил поручень, когда из комм-линка внезапно раздался голос Форкосигана. 

\- Направо, сержант. Нам нужно отсоединить дуло и вскрыть корпус. 

Дуло главного плазменного орудия было огромным, но поскольку в космосе деталь ничего не весила, хватило трех людей, чтобы ее отсоединить. Иллиан нашел себе удобный поручень в стороне от работающей бригады и наблюдал, как они перемещаются в своем выверенном менуэте, передавая из рук в руки инструменты и сканеры; они действовали так же аккуратно, как бригада хирургов, оперирующих пациента. 

Дискуссии, которые они вели, для Иллиана звучали совершенно непонятно: что-то о "пауке" и об износе поверхности. Он позволил фразам свободно течь через чип, а сам попытался как можно точнее подсчитать, где именно вынырнет в локальное пространство первый эскобарский скачковый разведчик. И как они после этого веером развернутся по пространству. Вот здесь. Через небольшой интервал времени разведчики обнаружат крейсера и вернутся к основным силам доложить. И тогда эскобарцы двинутся через П-В переход сюда. Обычно первый, кто проходит защищенный П-В туннель – верный самоубийца, он может надеяться лишь на то, чтобы успеть доложить точную обстановку остальной эскадре. Но если главное орудие "Возмездия" неисправно, то эски получат огромное преимущество. 

Он ждал так напряженно, что разболелась голова и заныло за глазами. Ну, как там идет ремонт? Огромный подшипник уже извлекли из кожуха, и Форкосиган сказал: 

\- Вот, видите? Совершенно изношен. Давайте, ставьте новый. 

По приватному каналу, соединяющему его с Форкосиганом, Иллиан услышал из корабельной рубки голос офицера по вооружению: 

\- Коммодор. По наиболее точной оценке от нашего разведчика эски будут здесь примерно через полчаса. Может, раньше. Сколько еще вам нужно времени? 

Взгляд Иллиана точно магнитом притягивало к точке, где, по его расчетам, должны будут появиться вражеские суда. 

\- Мы примерно на середине. Несколько человек я сейчас отошлю обратно, больше они тут не нужны. – Он уточнил у Иллиана: - Вы слышали, лейтенант? 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Если хотите, можете вернуться вместе с ними. 

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил Иллиан автоматически, несмотря на сосущий страх в животе. Он уже все решил, и лучше не менять свое решение. 

\- Очень хорошо. 

Форкосиган передал приказ старшему бригады, сержанту Медхи, и тот отослал трех своих людей на корабль, после того как подшипник встал в гнездо. Остальные остались, подсоединяя другой конец трубы и проверяя ее. Эски все еще не появлялись. 

\- Отлично. Теперь мы поставим ствол на место, тогда пушку смогут проверить из центра управления огнем, и если она пройдет тест, все готово, сэр, - доложил сержант. 

Из комма донеслось яростное матерное ругательство, и Иллиан подпрыгнул на месте. Все смотрели вниз, во внутренности пушки. 

\- Треснула, сэр, - произнес один из техников преувеличенно спокойным тоном. – Нам придется ее заменить. 

Иллиан проиграл картинку с чипа и разглядел, что случилось. Один из солдат неосторожно повернулся и зацепил инструментальным ящиком секцию трубопровода. Медхи уже свирепо распекал недотепу. 

\- Это линия подачи плазмы, - столь же ровным голосом заметил Форкосиган. - Сержант, оставь ее напоследок. 

\- У нас собою нет детали на замену, - возразил Медхи. - Я пошлю за ней кого-нибудь. 

\- Нет времени, - коротко отозвался Форкосиган. - Нет. Мы просто сделаем другой контур... вот тут, видите? Можно просто обойти это место. Лейтенант, нам понадобится еще пара рук. 

Иллиан придвинулся ближе, и ему доверили придерживать ствол, пока один из более опытных техников влез внутрь, разбираясь с новой проблемой. Иллиан с любопытством наблюдал, как Форкосиган отдает приказы и показывает. Похоже, про начинку плазменной пушки коммодор знал практически все, и Иллиан невольно подумал, как хорошо, что принц отправил его сюда. 

\- Отлично. Теперь давайте попробуем еще раз. Контроль, проверьте давление в трубке питания. 

Через несколько секунд офицер по вооружению ответил: 

\- Все индикаторы зеленые, сэр. И, гм, к нам сюда только что совершил прыжок эскобарский корабль-разведчик. Максимум через двадцать минут здесь станет по-настоящему жарко. 

\- Хорошо. Мы поставим ее на место, а потом уводите ваших людей, Медхи. Для того, чтобы подавать отвертки и проводить замеры вращения, они нам не нужны. 

Состоялся короткий спор: сержант уговаривал Форкосигана вернуться, однако тот настоял на своем. Иллиан подумал, что Медхи, вероятно, тоже тоже участвовал в завоевании Комарры, поскольку он то и дело обращался к Форкосигану "адмирал". Когда одетые в скафандр фигуры спустились по корпусу и скрылись в шлюзе, Иллиан приказал себе перестать выглядывать вражеские корабли и сосредоточиться на плазменной пушке. 

\- Остались последние проверки, - заметил Форкосиган. 

Иллиан не ответил. Как стучит сердце, ужас. Много раз он смотрел в лицо смерти, ему уже приходилось ждать, когда на волоске висела его собственная и чужие жизни, но почему-то именно в этот раз у него отчаянно сосало под ложечкой, ладони в кондиционированном воздухе скафандра вспотели, и он дышал все чаще. Наверное, все дело в обстановке. Он знал, что скрытой агорафобии у него точно нет - психологи СБ такие вещи проверяли тщательно - но сочетание пустой тьмы вокруг и напряжения внутри могло оказаться критическим. 

Его мысли блуждали. Почему Форкосиган вызвался остаться здесь – он что, самоубийца? Планы отступления, которые составлял коммодор, тоже были совершенно самоубийственные. Вдруг Иллиан зевнул, чуть не вывихнув челюсть. Как можно испытывать усталость и нервное напряжение одновременно? 

\- Отлично, смотрится неплохо. Придержите мне эту штуку, лейтенант, сейчас мы затянем винты до упора и сможем убираться отсюда к чертовой матери. 

Иллиан слышал его слова, но не пошевелился. Он не мог вдохнуть. Точно огромная рука стиснула его грудную клетку. 

\- Эй, очнитесь! Нашли время мечтать. 

Голос Форкосигана звучал язвительно, и Иллиан попытался собраться с силами и ответить. Подойти. Помочь зафиксировать плазменную пушку. Но при первом же движении поле зрения затянула серая пелена, и он начал хватать ртом воздух, точно выброшенная на берег рыба. 

\- Что происходит? Лейтенант, докладывайте! 

Резкий командный голос заставил Иллиана ответить - сказались годы муштры. 

\- Не могу дышать, сэр, - выдавил он. 

Пауза. Затем он услышал приглушенные форкосигановские проклятья. 

\- Ваш скафандр должен был подать сигнал тревоги еще десять минут назад. Насыщение смеси кислородом намного ниже допустимого минимума. 

Кислородная недостаточность. Чип выплеснул список симптомов в его странно вялый разум. Сонливость. Лихорадка. Тошнота. Трудности с дыханием. Кома. Смерть. Очень неприятная смерть. Хорошо хоть дело не в трусости, смутно подумал он. Он заставил свой разум заработать, вгляделся в запись. Вот он проверяет свой скафандр по стандартной процедуре прежде, чем его надеть. Вот они с Форкосиганом проводят взаимную проверку. Все казалось в порядке. Неужели он пропустил какую-то неисправность и в скафандре Форкосигана? Долг настойчиво требовал. 

\- Свой проверьте, - прошептал он. 

\- Уже, он в порядке. Не отключайтесь, Иллиан! 

Форкосиган шагнул к нему, протянул руку к блоку жизнеобеспечения. Иллиан не видел, что тот делает - коммодор зашел немного сбоку, а в глазах у него снова начало темнеть. 

\- Эски будут здесь через пятнадцать минут, сэр. Вам надо возвращаться, и поскорей. 

\- Еще рано. У нас тут проблема. 

\- Сэр, можно прислать бригаду обратно... 

\- Пока они оденутся и выйдут на обшивку, будет уже слишком поздно. Никаких споров. Мы это сделаем… 

Иллиан только сейчас понял, что голоса, которые он слышит, доносятся из форкосигановского комм-линка. Пятнадцать минут. Пять минут занимает путь до шлюза. Что Форкосиган делает с его дыхательным устройством? Надо не тратить на него драгоценное время, а приводить пушку в порядок и бежать внутрь. Так долго без кислорода он все равно не протянет, даже если эски не прикончат его раньше. Эта мысль сформировалась у него весьма отчетливо, но язык почему-то не слушался. Иллиан ощущал себя непривычно отстраненным от собственного тела. Даже возмутившийся желудок, казалось, принадлежал кому-то другому. 

\- Так. Теперь вы в порядке. 

Он ощутил тягу воздуха. Воздух в космосе, откуда? Внезапно и резко на него снова накатила тошнота, затряслись руки. Он с усилием сглотнул. Не хватало еще, чтобы его стошнило в скафандре. 

\- Сэр? Что вы сделали? 

\- Дал вам немного кислорода. Можете продолжать работу? 

\- Да, сэр. - Усилием воли он отогнал тошноту и дрожь. Четверть часа до начала сражения. Он оглядел скафандр Форкосигана и заморгал, когда до него медленно дошло. 

\- Черт, сэр, это что такое? - Он увидел, что воздушный шланг от дыхательного аппарата Форкосигана тянется теперь к его собственному скафандру. Чип подсказал, что это стандартная процедура в аварийных ситуациях, хотя прежде Иллиан такого ни разу не видел. 

\- Когда в моем скафандре включится сигнал тревоги, сможете подсоединить ее обратно. Но внутри скафандра достаточный запас кислорода. Просто не отходите от меня дальше, чем на длину шланга. А теперь, если вы подержите это... 

Они обошли пушку, поочередно затягивая болты. Когда сработала тревожная сирена, Иллиан чуть не выронил отвертку. Он торопливо прицепил инструмент на пояс и повернулся к Форкосигану. 

\- Нам пора меняться, сэр! - заорал он, перекрикивая сирену. - Можете заткнуть эту штуку? 

\- Лучше не надо. 

Иллиан нашел отверстие, где шланг подсоединялся к его скафандру, и оторвал его. Короткое шипение, и разрез самозапечатался. Под звуки оглушительно вопящей сирены Иллиан снова подсоединил шланг к скафандру Форкосигана. Еще мгновение, и та смолкла. 

\- Вы в порядке? 

\- Полагаю, да. Скажите, когда снова почувствуете симптомы, и мы поменяемся. 

Они затянули последний болт, и Форкосиган вызвал рубку: 

\- Запускайте ваши тесты. Здесь все выглядит нормально. 

Они ждали. Иллиан ощутил, что тошнота и головокружение возвращаются, и произнес в комм: 

\- Думаю, нам пора снова поменяться, сэр. 

\- Тогда не шевелитесь. 

Иллиан заставил себя не задерживать дыхание, когда Форкосиган снова приступил к деликатному процессу отсоединения шланга. Все же сейчас ему было не так скверно, как в прошлый раз, и разобрал ответ офицера по вооружению: 

\- Двигается как положено, сэр. Вам лучше поспешить обратно. 

\- Последний совет явно лишний, мичман. - Тон Форкосигана был неуместно веселым для того опасного положения, в котором они находились. - Готовы, лейтенант? 

Иллиан только проворчал. Довольно нелегко передвигаться в невесомости по обшивке корабля, когда двое еще и связаны кислородным шлангом. Что-то вроде "бега на трех ногах" - той забавы, которая была популярна у них в школьные годы. Только на этот раз, если они не удержатся на ногах, финал окажется фатальным. Они с Форкосиганом передвигались бок о бок, пытаясь шагать в такт в неуклюжих магнитных ботинках. Иллиан безнадежно понимал, что прямо сейчас объявятся эскобарские крейсеры. Может, силовое поле корабля и защитит их от вражеского огня, но как только выстрелит их же собственная плазменная пушка, они попадут в шлейф ее выстрела. 

В форкосигановском скафандре снова завыла сирена. 

\- Нет времени возиться! – крикнул тот. – Пара минут до шлюза мне всерьез не повредят. 

Иллиан мысленно прикинул. До шлюза им минуты три, запаса воздуха в скафандре, Форкосигану хватит, чтобы выжить. Но ковылять по корпусу – тяжелая нагрузка, и напряжение заставляет расходовать кислород быстрей, чем было во время ремонта. 

\- Хорошо! Но я потащу вас на буксире. 

Если Форкосиган и возражал, за воем сирены было не слышно. Иллиан одной рукой вцепился в его предплечье, а другой прижал кнопку аварийной отмены, отцепляя его магнитные ботинки от поверхности. В невесомости такой маневр было очень легко проделать, и Иллиан зашагал дальше как можно быстрей. Сирена смолкла. Тишина стала облегчением. 

\- Так лучше, - пробормотал Форкосиган. – Хоть рубку слышно. 

Наконец показался шлюз. Иллиан увидел, что уровень кислорода у Форкосигана опасно низок, и попытался прибавить скорость. 

\- Коммодор! Пятимерное возмущение в области П-В туннеля - его проходит первый корабль! Вы еще далеко? 

\- Десять секунд, - ответил за него Иллиан. - Откройте шлюз. 

\- Уже открыт. 

Они вышли на освещенную площадку шлюза, и Иллиан увидел, что люк действительно распахнут. Оставлять его открытым чрезвычайно опасно, но понятно, почему на «Возмездии» так поступили, подумал Иллиан с благодарностью. Он ухватился за поручень и втянул обоих внутрь. 

\- Мы в шлюзе! Запускайте рабочий цикл, - немедля выпалил он. 

Люк закрывался ужасно медленно. Затем резко вернулась искусственная гравитация, и в камеру шлюза рывком хлынул воздух. Иллиан пошатнулся, стараясь удержаться на ногах сам и поддержать Форкосигана. Едва лампочки зажглись зеленым, он содрал с него шлем. Губы Форкосигана посинели, лицо стало тревожаще серым, но глаза были открыты; он несколько раз со всхлипом втянул воздух, и его физиономия порозовела. Когда стало ясно, что Форкосиган твердо стоит на ногах, Иллиан отпустил его и, отстегнув свой собственный шлем, осторожно положил на пол подальше от шлема Форкосигана. Эту неисправность, или результат диверсии, или что там такое, потребуется изучить. 

Форкосиган внезапно ухмыльнулся. 

\- Что ж, получилось волнующе. 

Иллиан возмущенно на него уставился. Он вдруг понял, что его трясет от шока. 

\- Вы хоть понимаете, насколько это было рискованно? - Он внимательно присмотрелся, как именно кислородный шланг соединяет дыхательный аппарат Форкосигана с его собственным, и глаза у него полезли на лоб. – Да если бы вы сделали разрез на несколько миллиметров правее!.. Вам не следовало так поступать. 

\- Если уж на то пошло, вам следовало оставаться внутри или вернуться вместе с техниками. Вы бы вообще не попали в эту передрягу, если бы не подставились под удар ради меня. 

Внутренний люк скользнул в сторону, показался сержант Медхи. 

\- Если бы вы застряли там еще на минуту, вам была бы крышка, - восхищенно произнес он, глядя на Форкосигана с уважением. - Все работает, и эски лезут из П-В туннеля. – Он посмотрел на обоих. - Вам не нужно к врачу, сэр? – Сержант переводил взгляд с Форкосигана на Иллиана и обратно. Интересно, у кого из двоих сейчас более бледный и нездоровый вид? - Что случилось? – Медхи с любопытством протянул руку к кислородному шлангу. 

\- Не трогайте, пожалуйста, - резко предупредил его Иллиан. 

\- У лейтенанта обнаружилась неисправность с дыхательным аппаратом, - пояснил Форкосиган. 

\- Неисправность, - ироничным эхом отозвался Иллиан. – Может и так. Мне нужен набор для экспертизы, и с его помощью я обследую весь скафандр, так что не прикасайтесь ни к одной из его деталей и не позволяйте трогать кому-либо другому. – С этими словами он очень осторожно расстегнул скафандр, отслеживая взглядом все свои движения, чтобы потом иметь подробную запись. 

\- Я могу вам принести его, сэр, - предложил Медхи. Он снова покосился на Форкосигана и повторил еще раз: - Ну, а врача? 

\- Я в порядке, - отрубил Форкосиган. Медхи понял намек и скрылся. 

\- Это не неисправность? - уточнил Форкосиган, когда за сержантом закрылась дверь. 

\- Ну, теоретически возможно, но в данных обстоятельствах... - Иллиану не было нужды называть имя самого очевидного подозреваемого. Нет, его разум будет пока открыт для всех вариантов: пусть улики говорят сами за себя. Иллиан аккуратно убрал свой скафандр в шкафчик под замок. Форкосиган сделал то же со своим, но не так бережно. 

Звякнул комм Форкосигана: его вызывал обеспокоенный капитан Тугалов. 

\- Коммодор, вы благополучно вернулись? Вы нужны нам на мостике. 

Иллиан расслышал в его голосе досаду и беспокойство, следовательно, принц без сомнения принялся вносить свой "вклад" в командование. 

Не отвечая, Форкосиган кивнул Иллиану: 

\- Нам надо поспешить туда. Ваша экспертиза подождет? 

\- Сколько угодно, если скафандр не будут трогать. Извините, сержант, нам нужно идти, - сообщил он Медхи, как раз вернувшегося с набором судмедэксперта. – Скафандр я убрал в пустой шкафчик и запечатал. Не позволяйте никому - абсолютно никому - прикасаться к нему, пока я не вернусь и сам не займусь им. 

\- Слушаюсь, сэр. - Медхи с подозрением покосился на скафандр. - Думаете, речь идет о преступлении? - Пока не знаю. Когда упал уровень кислорода, в скафандре не сработало оповещение, хотя должно было. Я разберусь с этим позже. 

Форкосиган натянул форменный китель и устремился к двери. Иллиан за ним, одергивая на ходу свой мундир. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, наслаждаясь самим ощущением, и заметил, что Форкосиган делает то же самое. 

Перед входом на мостик Форкосиган притормозил. 

\- Что ж, посмотрим, для кого станет сюрпризом ваше появление, - пробормотал он. К удивлению Иллиана, в его голосе прозвучала нотка неподдельного гнева. 

Когда они вошли, все на мостике обернулись к ним. Принц с адъютантом посмотрели на Иллиана хмуро, и тот слегка порадовался точности своих умозаключений, пока чип не подсказал ему, что принц так на него смотрит все последние недели. 

\- Успели в последнюю минуту, - заметил принц. – Я-то думал, вы знаете, как чинить эти штуки. Еще немного, и было бы поздно. 

\- У лейтенанта Иллиана случилась проблема с подачей кислорода, - лаконично объяснил Форкосиган. - Скорее всего, неисправность в скафандре. Это нас задержало. 

Принц элегантно приподнял бровь. 

\- Проблема с подачей кислорода? Не повезло, - он слегка улыбнулся. – Но вам все равно не удалось отделаться от вашего сторожевого пса. Какая жалость. 

Форкосиган пристально поглядел прямо на принца. 

\- Я всегда считал, что можно не хотеть заводить собаку, но раз уж завел, ты за нее отвечаешь. 

Иллиан с трудом подавил улыбку. Форкосиган так явно продемонстрировал сейчас свою поддержку, что принц не скоро осмелиться покуситься на жизнь Иллиана в третий раз. И еще одно было здорово: не самым приятным способом, но он сегодня выяснил, что до определенного предела снова может влиять на Форкосигана. 

-10- 

Битва за туннель к Тау Кита продолжалась восемь дней. Барраярская флотилия отбросила первую волну атакующих, заставив их сгрудиться у устья туннеля, но не отступить. Затем наступила длительная патовая ситуация. Оборонительная позиция эскобарцев была почти неприступна, но попробуй они перейти в наступление, и их перестреляли бы, как в тире, одного за другим. Принц настаивал на самоубийственной вылазке с целью разбить врага, но Форкосиган его все-таки отговорил, и все затаились в долгом ожидании. Потом подошла вторая волна нападавших и угодила прямо в ловушку, которую принц с Форкосиганом им приготовили. Дальше битва была разыграна как по нотам, и туннель перешел под твердый контроль барраярцев. 

Иллиан умудрился выкроить полчаса и тщательно изучить свой скафандр под любопытным взором сержанта Медхи. Он обнаружил, что на главный кислородный шланг нанесено разъедающее вещество, одна из тех смесей, которую обычно используют ремонтники. Теоретически она могла попасть туда случайно, но в подобные несчастливые случайности Иллиан не верил. К тому же тревожная сирена, предупреждающая о недостатке кислорода, была просто выломана из скафандра, а вот это уже никак не могло произойти случайно. Расспросив Медхи и его людей, он выяснил, что адъютант принца помогал им укладывать скафандры перед тем, как в отсеке появились Иллиан с Форкосиганом. Этих улик для трибунала не хватило бы, но Иллиан и не собирался передавать кого-либо в неласковые руки военного правосудия. Ему сейчас хватит поддержки Форкосигана, чтобы на какое-то время предупредить любые покушения со стороны принца. 

Принц Зерг вернулся на флагман, едва стало ясно, что самая интересная часть сражения завершилась, и оставил на Форкосигана зачистку территории и подготовку укрепленной обороны П-В туннеля на будущее. С точки зрения Иллиана военные вопросы стали сущим отдыхом в сравнении с ядовитыми пикировками в штабе и непрекращающимся конфликтом между отданными Иллиану приказами и его собственной совестью. 

Форкосигана отозвали на флагман несколько дней спустя. Последний день, когда зачистка была уже закончена и все рапорты написаны, оказался довольно скучным. Форкосиган даже начал прохаживаться по кораблю в поисках объектов для инспекции, так что за этот день Иллиан узнал о трубопроводах и вентиляционных каналах много больше, чем когда-либо мечтал знать. Слава богу, на следующие сутки, рано утром по корабельному времени, им по сжатому лучу пришел приказ, отзывающий Форкосигана, а через несколько часов за ними прилетел курьер. 

Чем ближе они подлетали к флагману, тем больше напрягался Иллиан. Он видел, что и физиономия Форкосигана становится все холоднее и бесстрастнее по мере подлета, и попытался придумать что-нибудь хорошее для поднятия настроения. 

\- Похоже, пока все идет отлично, - заметил он, наблюдая, как Форкосиган бесцельно перечитывает по второму разу последние доклады. 

\- Пока да. 

\- Вы действительно до сих пор думаете, что нас ждет провал? 

Форкосиган сжал губы. 

\- Конечно. Захватить локальное пространство - это самое простое из всего, а наши потери в живой силе и технике уже превышают то, что предполагал штаб. Вы видели, в каком состоянии старушка "Возмездие". Мы никогда не возьмем планету, если только кто-нибудь не решит закидать ее ядерными бомбами. 

Иллиан онемел. Он быстро пробежался по своим записям штабных совещаний, на тот случай, если он прослушал, и кто-то действительно внес предложение сжечь Эскобар дотла. К счастью, такого не обнаружилось. Конечно же, никто не станет предлагать завершить войну подобным образом, так ведь? 

Должно быть, его беспокойство оказалось слишком заметно, потому что Форкосиган сжалился над ним и пояснил: 

\- До этого не дойдет. Хотя бы потому, что с радиоактивного куска камня нельзя собрать налоги, его нельзя заселить и нельзя присоединить. И даже принц понимает, как подобный шаг может отразиться на его репутации. 

\- Верно. 

После такого начала Иллиан решил больше не пытаться завести разговор, и они достигли флагмана без происшествий. Сразу после их прибытия в причальный отсек прибежал мичман. 

\- Адмирал Форратьер хочет, чтобы вы присоединились к нему в комнате для совещаний номер один, сэр. 

Форкосиган издал хорошо различимый вздох и кивнул. 

\- Это совещание всего штаба? 

\- Там только адмирал Форратьер, адмирал Форхалас и принц, сэр. 

\- Хорошо. 

Когда они вошли, совещание было в полном разгаре. После быстрых приветствий Форхалас продолжил развивать начатый тезис. 

\- Говорю вам, наши силы слишком рассредоточены. Эски только и мечтают перещелкать нас по одному вокруг скачковых точек и ждут, когда мы сами влезем в их ловушку. 

\- Теперь мы контролируем локальное пространство, - возразил Форратьер. – Никто и ничто не проберется сюда к эскам на помощь. Пора подумать о следующем шаге. 

\- Почти никто, - пробормотал Форхалас. Форкосиган резко развернулся к нему: 

\- О чем речь? 

Форхалас выглядел смущенным. 

\- Пока ты был там, сюда просочился грузовой конвой. Через бетанский туннель. 

Заметив, что Форкосиган вдруг напрягся, Иллиан почти инстинктивно прикипел к нему взглядом. 

\- Бетанский конвой? 

\- Всего лишь три грузовика и дредноут. Боевой корабль мы уничтожили, но грузовики ушли. Да еще мы захватили в спасательной шлюпке несколько бетанцев. - Принц Зерг самодовольно улыбнулся. – Ну чего ты так дергаешься, Эйрел? 

\- Разве вы не в курсе, что является основной статьей экспорта Колонии Бета? - рыкнул Форкосиган. - Для успеха нашего маленького шоу жизненно важно не пропустить к эскам новые системы вооружений. 

\- Да что вообще можно провезти на трех грузовиках? - протянул Форратьер. - Партию плазмотронов и запчасти к катерам? Вот боевой корабль надо было держать от Эскобара подальше, что мы с успехом и сделали. - Он пустил по столу диск. - Вот записи столкновения; можешь заняться анализом, если это тебя так нервирует. А у меня сейчас найдется занятие поинтересней. 

Форкосиган передал диск Иллиану, сунувшему его в стопку прочих папок, которые он уже держал в руках, и на этом совещание закончилось. Иллиан отметил, что Форратьер моментально устремился к выходу, и облегченно вздохнул. Он боялся, что после возвращения Форкосигана тот снова примется за свои издевки. Но, похоже, от этого они избавлены, по крайней мере, сейчас. 

Однако принц Зерг остался. 

\- Давай, посмотри запись, - посоветовал он, показывая на диск в руках Иллиана. – Только погляди, кто разнес этот дредноут. Ты считаешь себя настолько лучше нас всех, а тебя здесь даже не было! 

Форкосиган коротко кивнул принцу, и Иллиан подметил у него на лице почти изумленное выражение. 

\- Не думай, что я не знаю, что ты задумал, - добавил Зерг. - Больше на передовую ты не попадешь. Будешь торчать здесь, ты и твой драгоценный песик, а командование будет в руках серьезных людей. 

Он выскочил из комнаты для совещаний, оставив Форкосигана вместе с Форхаласом. Напряжение немного оставило фигуру Форкосигана. 

\- Рад, что ты вернулся, - сказал Форхалас. 

\- Ты все отлично делал, - похвалил Форкосиган. – И все-таки лучше мне самому взглянуть на эту историю с конвоем. Не нравится она мне. - Он пошел к двери. - Отдохни немного, Ралф. Если что-то случится, я этим займусь. 

Форхалас улыбнулся – первая улыбка, увиденная Иллианом за весь сегодняшний день – и они разошлись в разные стороны. Иллиан проводил Форкосигана до каюты. 

\- Хотите, я принесу обед, сэр? - уточнил он без особой надежды, поскольку Форкосиган направился прямо к комм-пульту и уже протянул руку за диском. 

\- Я не голоден, - коротко отозвался тот. – Сходите и поешьте сами. Скорее всего, просеивать информацию я буду долго. 

Иллиан нахмурился, но, поглядев на мрачное лицо Форкосигана, решил не настаивать. Он кивнул и выскользнул из каюты. 

Странно. Когда он только получил это назначение, то радовался, когда Форкосиган его отпускал и он мог отдохнуть от своих обязанностей сторожевого пса. А теперь он себя чувствовал в точности наоборот. Каюта Форкосигана была безопасна - единственное безопасное место на всем корабле, и, как он порой считал, единственное нормальное место во всем этом сумасшедшем доме. 

Войдя в офицерскую столовую, он обнаружил, что реакция младших офицеров на его появление довольно забавна. Положив себе на тарелку порцию дежурного блюда – чего именно, он даже не обратил внимания – Иллиан выразительно окинул помещение взглядом. Все присутствующие знали про его чип памяти, и многие верили, что он записывает каждое слово каждого человека на борту, чтобы потом передать их императору. Теперь офицеры сидели несколько напряженно, ругань в основном прекратилась, а несколько бесед просто заглохли под невыразительным взглядом Иллиана. Да, довольно забавно, и Иллиан не особо возражал, что такая реакция мешает ему подружиться со здешними сослуживцами. В любом случае, агенты СБ в основном водят дружбу со своими, все другое слишком рискованно и сложно. Зато уважения ему хватало, что как раз и нужно для его работы. 

Его внимание привлекло какое-то движение, он поднял голову. В дверях между офицерской и общей столовой маячил солдат в черной форме: он прислонился к стене и делал вид, что просто так сюда забрел. Встретившись взглядом с Иллианом, солдат не отвел глаза. Иллиан узнал капрала Ангелова, и его аппетит тут же испарился, когда вид капрала вызвал у него цепочку непроизвольных ассоциаций. Капрал смотрел напряженно, словно ожидал ответной реакции. Иллиан слегка, почти незаметно кивнул ему, что понял, тогда капрал повернулся и вышел. 

Иллиан не торопился покидать столовую. Он какое-то время погонял еду по тарелке, заставив себя проглотить еще несколько кусков и запить водой. Что Ангелову от него нужно? Вряд ли капрал настолько хитер, однако возможности шантажа Иллиан не исключал. Но маловероятно, чтобы Ангелов что-то подозревал о желании Форкосигана выяснить, как обходятся с эскобаркой, а из ответов самого Иллиана тоже ничего нельзя было понять. 

Чип напомнил слова Зерга: "… мы захватили в спасательной шлюпке несколько бетанцев". Ангелов - дежурный по тюремному блоку, он должен знать, что происходит с пленными. У них вполне может быть новая, жизненно важная информация, и Иллиан без колебаний допросил бы их с фаст-пентой, но что если Форратьер с Зергом использовали для ее извлечения совсем иные методы? Смурной вид Ангелова вписывался в эту гипотезу. 

Все вообще могло быть значительно хуже… Чип услужливо предоставил ему картину этого самого "хуже". Иллиан резко поднялся и вышел из-за стола, но заставил себя замедлить шаги, проходя по столовой. За его спиной прокатилась зримая волна облегчения, но он был слишком поглощен сейчас своими мыслями, чтобы получить от этого удовольствие. Неподалеку от выхода, в голом металлическом коридоре, его поджидал Ангелов. 

\- Сэр, - начал тот задыхающимся шепотом, - сэр, у вас есть возможность хоть что-то сделать. 

Иллиан смерил его взглядом с головы до пят, зная, что на его собственном лице сейчас не отражается не единой эмоции. Ангелов нервничал, выглядел совсем несчастным и явно чувствовал себя скверно. 

\- Не здесь, - предупредил Иллиан намеренно негромко, чтобы низкочувствительные жучки МПВ, наверняка установленные поблизости, не записали его голос. Быть СБшником означает знать много всяких полезных вещей. - В чем дело, капрал? - спросил он уже громче. 

Ангелов, молодец, намек уловил. 

\- Мне нужно, гм, показать вам одну вещь, если у вас будет минутка, сэр, - ответил он. Немного неубедительно произнес – громковато и напряженно, но, пожалуй, нет ничего удивительного, что человек нервничает, разговаривая с ближайшим помощником самого Негри. 

\- Хорошо, - Иллиан кивнул Ангелову, чтобы тот шел за ним. 

Вторым помещением на корабле, где также не стояло ни единого жучка, была крохотная каюта самого Иллиана. Ее он тоже проверял, само собой, дважды в день. Большинство других лейтенантов жило в каютах по двое, но почему-то никому из них не захотелось делить помещение с Иллианом. Он впустил Ангелова внутрь, а сам непринужденно сел на койку: оттуда он хорошо видел дверь, при этом свет падал на физиономию капрала, а лицо самого Иллиана оставалось в тени. 

\- Так в чем дело? - негромко переспросил он. Будем надеяться, что это действительно что-то важное. Если их прогулка привлечет чужое внимание, то лучше уж рисковать за что-то дельное. 

Ангелов принялся сбивчиво объяснять: 

\- Сэр, это все адмирал Форратьер... он взял себе еще одну женщину, бетанку, из тех, что мы захватили перед этим. Забрал ее в свою каюту и привязал к своей мерзкой кровати, и я только слышал, что он послал за Ботари. 

У Иллиана на скулах заиграли желваки. 

\- И что, по-вашему, я могу с этим сделать? - уточнил он нарочито холодным голосом, не желая пока выдавать Ангелову свои намерения. - У меня нет никакого влияния на адмирала. 

Лицо эскобарки, точно дразнясь, проплыло перед его внутренним взором, ее тонкая истощенная фигура, большой живот, мертвые глаза. Только не снова… 

\- Но коммодор Форкосиган может, ну, что-то… - неуверенно начал Ангелов. - Я знаю, что он думает насчет пленных, один из моих ребят служил у него на "Генерале Форкрафте"… он бы такого не допустил. Вы можете... можете пойти к нему. 

Иллиан пристально разглядывал капрала. Все верно. Он может пойти к Форкосигану. Ангелов был не в курсе, но он-то знал, что ничего, кроме гласа с небес, не помешает тому принять решительные меры. Разумеется, Иллиан не может так поступить. И не станет. С минуту он сидел неподвижно. Если что-то начал, будь готов и закончить. 

"Я дал слово". Иллиан не был фором, чье слово – нерушимые узы. Но Форкосиган принял его обещание именно так. Так или иначе, Форкосиган узнает о новой пленной и будет тогда знать, что Иллиан нарушил данное ему слово. Невозможно пойти по этому пути, потерять доверие Форкосигана, предать свою совесть. Иллиан покосился на шкафчик, где сейчас лежала икона. Мечи ангела, сказала ему мать, даны ему для того, чтобы защищать невинных и уничтожать чудовищ. Иллиан выпрямился и расправил плечи. 

\- Спасибо, капрал. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. 

У Ангелова аж колени подогнулись от облегчения. 

\- Не хотел я в это встревать, - пожаловался он. - Но попробуй я возразить, адмирал бы кинул меня на гауптвахту, и все, и ей это ничем не помогло бы. 

\- Да, - рассеянно подтвердил Иллиан, в голове которого сейчас роилось множество планов. - Вам лучше уйти. - Он помолчал и добавил: - Спасибо. 

Ангелов развернулся и поспешил прочь. Иллиан выждал с минуту и проверил батарею в своем оружии. Полный заряд. Он опасался, что скоро оружие ему понадобится. 

Что совершит Форкосиган? Отнюдь не какой-нибудь пустяк, насколько Иллиан мог предполагать. Он по-прежнему примется настаивать на своем? Выступит против адмирала с принцем? Иллиан начал понимать, что все может обернуться чрезвычайно скверно. Стоит ли такой ценой останавливать Форратьера, что бы он там ни делал? 

Нет, делает. Прямо сейчас, пока Иллиан тут размышляет, адмирал Форратьер пытает пленную. Он вскочил и побежал к Форкосигану. 

Тот все еще сидел за комм-пультом, на экране посверкивали маневрирующие корабли. На вошедшего Иллиана он посмотрел с удивлением. 

\- Разве я куда-то опаздываю? - уточнил он. - Вы ведь не могли перепутать время. Так что вы здесь делаете? – Тут он заметил, какое напряженное, несчастное у Иллиана лицо – входя в каюту, тот не стал стирать с физиономии эмоции - и взмахом руки погасил комм. - Что случилось? 

\- Со мной только что побеседовал капрал Ангелов, - осторожно начал Иллиан. - Он доложил, что адмирал Форратьер забрал еще одну пленную, захваченную с бетанским конвоем, и сейчас держит ее у себя в каюте. 

Форкосиган вскочил на ноги. Таким же жестом, как сам Иллиан пять минут назад, он принялся проверять висящее на ремне оружие. 

\- Что вы собираетесь делать? Сэр? 

\- Убить его. 

\- Но... сэр... - Иллиан осекся при виде лица Форкосигана. Он набрал воздуха в грудь. До этого момента он надеялся, что Форкосиган прибегнет к угрозам, возможно, к шантажу, чтобы вытащить бетанскую пленницу, как проделал это с мичманом Борегаром. Но не убьет адмирала. - Я не могу - должен же быть другой способ! 

Получая это назначение, Иллиан был уверен, что с помощью своих отточенных в СБ навыков сможет удержать Форкосигана в строю. Сейчас он почти рассмеялся своей былой наивности. 

Форкосиган поглядел на него и вздохнул. 

\- Лейтенант. Саймон. Если не хочешь быть замешанным в это дело, уходи. Я дам тебе пять минут сделать то, что ты считаешь нужным, и обеспечить себе алиби, а затем сделаю то, что считаю нужным я. Имеет смысл дать тебе шанс избежать... того, что будет потом. 

На секунду тот трус, что живет в каждом из нас, захотел поддаться прозвучавшему искушению. Он мог бы исхитриться... нет. Лукавить с отданными ему приказами, чтобы помочь Форкосигану - это одно, а покинуть свой пост – совсем другое. 

\- Нет, сэр. Я обязан оставаться с вами. 

\- Это смертельный номер, - обронил Форкосиган. Его слова были грубыми и тяжелыми, как камни. - Только добровольцы, Саймон. А я знаю, что на эту работу ты добровольцем не вызывался. 

Иллиан вдруг понял, что есть еще одна возможность ему помешать, изменить самоубийственные намерения Форкосигана на нечто менее радикальное. Изобразить, как он не хочет вмешиваться, напомнить Форкосигану про его слово, намекнуть, что у самого Иллиана нет выбора... Форкосиган не пошлет его на верное бесчестье и возможную смерть, а несомненно, что именно это грозит ему при встрече с Негри. 

Его совесть поставила окончательную точку. "Защищать невинных и уничтожать чудовищ". Он не станет играть в игры; он тоже дал обещание. Но как найти слова, чтобы убедить Форкосигана, дать ему ясно и однозначно понять, что Иллиан следует за ним по своей воле и без сожалений? И желательно, чтобы эти слова не звучали, как открытая государственная измена. 

И тогда он припомнил жест из игр своего детства, нечто, что знал любой барраярский школьник. "Вассал". Он сделал шаг к Форкосигану и вложил в его руки сомкнутые, точно для молитвы, ладони. Форкосиган уставился на него, от удивления приоткрыв рот, когда узнал этот жест. Затем он сжал ладони Иллиана между своих, теплых и сильных. Никто из них двоих не произнес ни слова. Молчание, как на том настаивали многие поколения ученых юристов, означало, что присяга не официальная и не является изменой. И все же она была настоящей. Обмен доверием, верность, отданная и возвращенная. Она значила, что он дал Форкосигану право воспользоваться его жизнью по своему усмотрению и что Форкосиган теперь отвечает за последствия. 

Минуло едва три секунды. Форкосиган отпустил его ладони – они вдруг похолодели - и серьезно ему кивнул. Никто не заговорил, но с плеч Форкосигана словно упало бремя, и Иллиан знал, что, как бы ни усложнились дела потом, сейчас он был прав, что дал ему эту безмолвную клятву. 

\- Император, - произнес Форкосиган наконец, - не... не будет так уж категорически недоволен тем, что я собираюсь сделать. - Он замолк, и Иллиан задумался над тем, что же сейчас осталось непроизнесенным. 

Через стену до них донесся крик. Ладонь Форкосигана упала на плазмотрон, а лицо исказила гримаса ужасающего гнева. 

\- Хорошо, - распорядился он. - Я хочу, чтобы вы оставались за моей спиной и старались записывать все. Когда я... потом говорите все, что в голову взбредет. Лгите, угрожайте, только донесите полный доклад о происшедшем до Эзара. 

Иллиан нахмурился. Если Форкосиган рассчитывает погибнуть - а, похоже, у того не было иллюзий на этот счет - Иллиану лучше умереть вместе с ним. Намного лучше, чем потом предстать перед Негри и императором, приняв участие в мятеже. 

\- На флоте есть еще один наблюдатель. Главный хирург. И он в этом деле абсолютно не замешан. 

\- Но он не будет знать всей правды о том, что тут произошло. Вас, наверное, не пристрелят на месте, если я сделаю все правильно. А потом о вас позаботится Форхалас. - Он помолчал. - Вы случайно не знаете, где сейчас принц? 

Что там было последнее о принце? 

\- Полагаю, он пошел к себе в каюту. – Тут он понял, зачем Форкосиган спрашивает, и сглотнул. Осталась одна, последняя попытка найти лучший способ действия. - Гм… сэр, возможно, я кое-что могу сделать сам. Это предпочтительней, чем, э, рисковать вами. Если я пойду туда, - он показал в сторону каюты Форратьера, - и пригрожу ему именами Негри и императора, то, возможно, я смогу вытащить девушку без, э, чего-либо непоправимого. 

Форкосиган покачал головой, и ответил коротко: 

\- Нет. 

На мгновение его лицо смягчилось. 

\- За предложение спасибо. Но если вы явитесь туда один, вас, скорее всего, пристрелят или просто выставят. На вас Ботари нападет без колебаний. А я умею с ним ладить. Кроме того, - на его лицо вернулось прежнее обреченное выражение, - я сыт всем этим по горло. Пора заканчивать. 

Он вытащил плазмотрон и шагнул к двери. Вот, момент истины. Иллиан потворствует мятежу против командующего флотом. Он сейчас станет свидетелем убийства адмирала Форратьера и скорее всего - принца Зерга. После этого смерть Форкосигана будет решенным делом, да и самого Иллиана, скорее всего, тоже. Стоит надеяться, что эта бетанка, кем бы она ни была, оценит жертву. Хотя понятно, что дело не просто в мучениях женщины; картина куда как более масштабна, но Иллиан просто не видит ее целиком. Ему остается только верить в правоту Форкосигана, отдавая в его руки свою карьеру и жизнь. И это оказалось поразительно легко. 

Они остановились у двери Форратьера. Форкосиган махнул Иллиану отступить на шаг. Иллиан тотчас повиновался. Застывшее выражение на лице Форкосигана выглядело едва ли не страшней того, что они собирались сделать. Он был смертельно бледен, но от гнева, а не от страха, зубы оскалены. Ни один человек, намеренный противостоять кошмарам своего прошлого, не мог выглядеть более смертоносно. Форкосиган снял плазмотрон с предохранителя, глубоко вздохнул и распахнул дверь настежь. 

-11- 

Со своего места Иллиан не мог видеть, что происходит в каюте. Он услышал, как удивленно вскрикнула женщина, но Форкосиган не выстрелил. Вместо этого женский голос с отчетливым бетанским акцентом произнес: 

\- Господи, у меня из-за тебя чуть сердце не разорвалось! Заходи и закрой за собой дверь. 

Форкосиган сделал шаг в комнату, и Иллиан поспешил за ним, в таком напряжении, что едва мог дышать. В воздухе стоял запах крови. Иллиан быстрым взглядом окинул помещение и застыл, загипнотизированный, не сводя глаз с Форратьера: тот лежал на полу в луже крови, со спущенными штанами. Уже мертвый. Женщина, побелевшая не меньше Форкосигана, неподвижно стояла возле тела, не сводя с него глаз. Ее руки были в крови. В углу скорчился на полу сержант Ботари, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Тоже перемазанный в крови. Ранен? 

\- Здесь произошел несчастный случай, - произнесла женщина. Вдруг при взгляде на ее лицо из вихря информации в мозгу Иллиана вынырнуло имя, а за ним хлынула просто лавина информации - столько он вряд ли смог бы переварить сразу. С усилием он вычленил из нескончаемого потока самые важные факты. Это оказалась та самая бетанка, коммандер Корделия Нейсмит, с которой Форкосиган познакомился на планете и которой, если верить докладам, сделал предложение стать его женой. Возможные последствия и осложнения принялись множиться у него в мозгу со скоростью мутировавших бактерий; ему потребовалась секундная пауза, чтобы отозваться на требование Форкосигана закрыть дверь. Иллиан смерил взглядом Форкосигана: его лицо было застывшим, и даже несколько месяцев напряженной практики не помогали отгадать, о чем он сейчас думает. 

\- Тщательно осмотрите здесь все. Вы будете свидетелем, - распорядился Форкосиган. 

Иллиану не требовалось об этом напоминать. Похоже, их смертный приговор временно откладывается. К тому времени, как ему удалось прочитать из чипа все данные о Корделии Нейсмит, его оцепенелое изумление немного спало. Эта женщина голыми руками, способом столь рискованным и дерзким, что он потряс даже офицера СБ, без единой жертвы положила конец мятежу Рэднова. Похоже, на сей раз она снова выполнила за Форкосигана его работу. Иллиан разглядывал ее с опаской. Вряд ли она нуждается в спасении. К счастью, она, похоже, не стремится развивать свое преимущество. Форкосиган находится в положении явного конфликта интересов и вряд ли сможет остановить ее, если та решит продолжить свой смертельный рейд по кораблю. Одно дело - позволить Форкосигану убить старшего офицера, но отпустить бетанку... это будет уже куда трудней объяснить императору. 

Он заставил себя пока отложить размышления о тысячах ужасающих возможностей и вернуться к своим обязанностям и приказу Форкосигана осмотреть улики. Форкосиган указал плазмотроном (полный заряд, снят с предохранителя, и палец все еще на спусковом крючке) на брызги крови на кровати. Иллиан издал протестующий звук, и Форкосиган, слава богу, убрал оружие в кобуру. 

Оставив Форкосигана разглядывать тело, Иллиан принялся методично, кругами рыскать по комнате. Когда он был здесь раньше, то предпочитал не вглядываться в мелкие детали отвратительных скульптур или странные элементы убранства каюты. Теперь он рассматривал цепи на кроватных столбиках, проглядывал названия книг на полке, открыл ящик, полный препаратов, названия которых он только слышал. Сочетание всех этих находок, запаха подсохшей крови и внезапного осознания смертельного напряжения скручивало его желудок. Он долго пялился в ящик комода, полный весьма обескураживающих сексуальных игрушек. Может, когда-то и Форкосиган с адмиралом Форратьером пользовались такими... он силой пресек эту мысль. Как хорошо, что рутина процедуры по сбору улик вколочена в него глубоко, почти до автоматизма, поскольку сейчас он вряд ли был способен связно мыслить. Единственное ясно: он стремительно летит вслепую навстречу новым неизвестным бедам. Как отразится происшедшее на операции вторжения, на планах Форкосигана, на них всех? 

За его спиной Форкосиган тихо разговаривал с Корделией Нейсмит. 

\- … Император, например, будет просто в восторге, но исключительно в душе. 

– По правде говоря, в тот момент я была привязана. Сержант Ботари... э-э, взял эту почетную обязанность на себя. 

Ее объяснение соответствовало рисунку брызг крови на кровати и полу. Иллиан не осмелился поднять Ботари на ноги, чтобы изучить пятна крови на его одежде поближе, но не было сомнений, что он тоже весь перемазан. Но… Ботари? Как? Почему? Для Иллиана становилось все очевиднее, что какие-то вещи здесь выше его понимания. Фразу про императора он записал в чип, чтобы проанализировать на досуге. Сейчас и без того хватает проблем, которыми нужно заниматься напрямую, не время для глубоких политических размышлений, их в любой момент могут прервать. Он вызвал в чипе расписание дел на остаток дня, но данных о передвижениях Форратьера было слишком мало и поэтому невозможно рассчитать, в какой момент его обнаружат. 

\- Как только закончите, Иллиан, я предлагаю пройти ко мне в каюту для обсуждения дальнейших действий. 

Иллиан с трудом заставил себя продолжать осмотр, когда перед ним замаячила возможность сбежать отсюда. Он глядел, как Нейсмит без малейшего страха подходит к Ботари. Она что, как-то подкупила его? Но чем можно подкупить психа? Она уговорила его подняться на ноги, взяла за руку, как ребенка, и он пошел за ней. Иллиан сглотнул. 

Короткая минута опасности в коридоре, и вот уже они все в каюте Форкосигана. Иллиан напряженно пережидал короткое объяснение между Форкосиганом и его дамой, бдительно приглядывая за бродящим по каюте и что-то бормочущим Ботари и стараясь сохранять на лице маску спокойствия. Когда Форкосиган представил его капитану Нейсмит, он вежливо пожал ей руку и лишь потом подумал, что разумнее было бы откозырять, поскольку теперь у него на руке остались следы свернувшейся крови. Иллиан аккуратно вытер ее носовым платком и сделал себе заметку выкинуть его в первый же попавшийся у него на пути мусорный дезинтегратор, чтобы у него не обнаружили обличительных улик. 

Присутствие Нейсмит явно отвлекало Форкосигана, его прежнее напряженное внимание сменилось на беспокойство за нее, но когда Иллиан спросил его, что же им делать дальше, то обнаружил, что тот прекрасно может думать о нескольких вещах одновременно. Посвятив несколько минут планированию, они вышли наружу поднять тревогу, оставив обеих жертв/убийц в форкосигановской каюте. 

Дверь каюты закрылась. Иллиан задержался у замка, времени на споры не было. Будем надеяться, что Нейсмит сможет удержать Ботари под контролем, пока Иллиан не отыщет успокоительное. Вслед за быстро идущим Форкосиганом он двинулся по коридору, но на повороте вдруг встал столбом. Их план обречен на крушение. "Жучки". Каюта Форратьера наверняка просматривалась, и хоть техники СБ по счастливой случайности не просматривали этот конкретный момент в реальном времени – иначе их бы всех уже арестовали - но как только поднимется тревога, эти записи будут первым, на что обратит внимание даже самый тупой офицер охраны. 

Форкосиган нетерпеливо мотнул головой, но Иллиан остановился у консоли безопасности на входе в сектор офицерских кают. Во взгляде Форкосигана появилась досада, однако ему пришлось промолчать: даже если картинка из коридоров не записывалась, то звук в жучки шел. Иллиан вызвал систему записи и замер, размышляя. Надо сделать так, чтобы было похоже, что в систему охраны влезла Нейсмит, следовательно, он не может просто ввести СБшные коды отмены. Озарение мелькнуло на лице Форкосигана, когда он понял, чем занят Иллиан, и он жестом предложил ему продолжать. 

Через две минуты Иллиан получил доступ к базе данных записей с жучков. Он стер все записи из коридора штабных офицеров за последний час, для безопасности, а затем запись предыдущего часа закольцевал, чтобы выиграть еще немного времени. С минуту он колебался насчет прочих данных – можно оставить так много фальшивых следов, столько всего сделать! - но времени не было. Он отключил питание и снова встал. Форкосиган одобрительно ему кивнул, и они поспешили прочь. 

Они появились на мостике, миновали откозырявшего охранника и прошли в двери. Иллиан оглядел помещение. Ни одного признака, что новость их опередила, никакой паники. Венн, Форхалас и адъютант принца, лейтенант лорд Формонкриф совещались над стопкой распечаток, все прочие офицеры флагмана сидели на своих местах, занятые делом, но не напряженные. Один лишь Венн посмотрел на них, когда они вошли. 

\- Включите сигнал, желтая тревога, - с ходу произнес Форкосиган, его голос перекрыл разговоры офицеров. - Форратьер убит. 

Формонкриф подпрыгнул, словно услышал выстрел. Форхалас повернулся и уставился на них. Венн отреагировал с выработавшимся в сражениях автоматизмом: он повернулся к офицеру безопасности, лейтенанту Синдхи, и тот не глядя нажал клавишу на своем пульте управления. Секундой спустя взвыла сирена. 

\- Убит? - переспросил Форхалас, вставая с кресла. - Как? Что случилось? 

Форкосиган широким шагом подошел к капитанской консоли. 

\- Горло перерезано. Похоже, игры с пленными вышли ему боком. 

Форхалас поморщился. Венн изумленно распахнул глаза. 

\- Боже, - пробормотал он, - Я же просил его не трогать наших пленников в тюремном блоке. И не один раз. 

Иллиан мимолетно этому порадовался. Он всегда уважал старпома флагмана, и, похоже, за дело. 

\- Надо немедленно сообщить принцу, - заявил Формонкриф. 

\- Да. На корабле необходимо объявить строгий режим изоляции тюремного блока. Еще нам нужны судебные эксперты и медики, - добавил Форкосиган. - Иллиан, позаботьтесь. 

Иллиан кивнул, понимая, что таким образом Форкосиган дал ему возможность переговорить с доктором Лавалем, и присел рядом с лейтенантом Синдхи: 

\- Вызовите команду экспертов, - распорядился он, - а я займусь медчастью. 

Синдхи уже совещался со своими людьми из службы безопасности. 

\- Вы видели место происшествия. Есть ли какие-то признаки, указывающие, куда именно направился убийца? 

\- У меня не было времени на расследование, - ответил Иллиан. - Сейчас она может быть где угодно. - Он ввел несколько символов с консоли, и через минуту капитан Лаваль отозвался лично, поскольку к вызову Иллиан добавил СБшный код. 

\- Да, лейтенант? – спокойно переспросил он. 

\- Пожалуйста, немедленно явитесь к коммодору Форкосигану, с полным медицинским набором, - произнес Иллиан, подчеркивая слово "полный" пристальным взглядом на Лаваля. - Убит адмирал Форратьер. 

Лаваль серьезно кивнул: 

\- Уже иду. 

\- А где принц? - уточнил Форкосиган у адъютанта. - Он нам нужен здесь. 

\- Вы не вправе отдавать приказы его Высочеству, - надменно поправил его Формонкриф. 

Иллиан поднял голову, но Форкосиган всего лишь ответил: 

\- Тогда пойдемте к нему. Его надо известить немедля. Теперь он командует единолично. 

\- Принц у себя в каюте, сэр, - доложил Синдхи после краткого совещания со своим пультом. 

\- Хорошо. Отправьте нам туда команду экспертов и медиков, и мы направимся прямо в каюту Форратьера. 

Оставив Синдхи и Венна вместе устанавливать режим изоляции для гауптвахты, адмирал Форхалас с адъютантом принца пошли за Форкосиганом. Их сопровождал эскорт из четверых десантников в черной полевой форме. Иллиан демонстрировал предельную бдительность, словно ожидал, что бетанка-убийца может выпрыгнуть на них из-за любого угла. 

Капитан Лаваль с медицинской бригадой догнали их у начала коридора с офицерскими каютами, как раз возле того поста охраны, где Иллиан подпортил данные слежения. Он пошел рядом с Иллианом. 

\- Ничего себе дельце, лейтенант, - заметил он тихо. - Адмирал убит. Что же вам пришлось для этого сделать? 

Иллиан стрельнул в него возмущенным взглядом, без намека на веселье: 

\- Ничего. - Он понизил голос. - Мне нужно снотворное. Сильное. – Тут он внезапно подумал еще кое о чем. Сейчас все это он делает ради спасения одной пленной, но была еще другая, та, которой он тогда не помог. Сейчас он мог спасти и ее. - Идите в каюту сержанта Ботари, как можно скорее. Там девушка. Она нуждается в помощи. 

На мгновение глаза Лаваля удивленно расширились, но он не успел ответить: они уже дошли до каюты принца, и Форхалас с Формонкрифом решали, кому из них стучать. Форкосиган саркастически наблюдал за этими маневрами, а десантники заняли пост чуть в отдалении. 

Наконец принц открыл дверь. 

\- Что вам нужно? - проворчал он, с неудовольствием разглядывая собравшихся в коридоре. - В чем дело? 

\- Форратьер убит, - без предисловий сообщил Форхалас, перебивая начавшего было извиняться адъютанта. - Вы теперь командуете флотом единолично. 

Иллиан, напряженно наблюдавший за этой сценой, чуть не подпрыгнул, когда ему в руку всунули маленький пакет. 

\- Это и атакующего слона остановит, - тихо произнес Лаваль. - Скажете мне, для какого несчастного это предназначено? 

Иллиан покачал головой и на ощупь сунул ампулы в карман, не сводя глаз с принца. 

\- Убит? - переспросил тот. На мгновение он показался совершенно потрясенным и очень юным. 

Формонкриф протолкался вперед. 

\- Да, милорд, - ответил он. - Коммодор Форкосиган только что обнаружил его тело. Он сказал, что, это могла сделать пленная. 

\- Мы идем туда осмотреть место происшествия, - добавил адмирал Форхалас. - Сейчас мы ждем Синдхи и его экспертов - а, вот и они. 

Принц, спотыкаясь, с оцепенелым выражением на физиономии выбрался в коридор. 

\- Какая пленная? 

Форкосиган открыл рот ответить, но Иллиан незаметно пнул его по лодыжке. Тот моргнул и промолчал. Вот уж чего им сейчас не нужно - привлекать к Форкосигану излишнее внимание. 

\- Командор Венн выяснит, кто из пленных пропал, - ответил Форхалас. - Думаю, первым делом нам нужно осмотреть место. Десантники оцепят территорию… - Он открыл дверь в каюту Форратьера, и принц вошел внутрь, за ним медики и эксперты, потом Форхалас с Форкосиганом. 

Иллиан кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь в каюту Форкосигана. Он понятия не имел, как там капитану Нейсмит удалось справиться с Ботари. Если Ботари устроит шум или захочет резать глотки и дальше (а жертва у него в распоряжении всего одна), все будет кончено. Так что когда все зашли в каюту Форратьера, он сделал несколько шагов по коридору и прижал ладонь к замку на двери форкосигановской каюты. Свежей крови там видно не было, слава богу. Он сунул ампулы в руку капитана Нейсмит («вражеский солдат на свободе на борту барраярского корабля, и вы вручили ему потенциальное оружие», прокомментировал у него в голове голос капитана Негри) и выскочил из каюты. 

Иллиан увидел, что десантники, как и все прочие, увлечены наблюдением за происходящим сейчас в каюте Форратьера. Он тихо подошел к ним сзади и перешагнул порог каюты. Причина всеобщего внимания тут же стала очевидна. Принц бросился к телу Форратьера и обнимал его, что-то неразборчиво бормоча. Иллиан придвинулся поближе к стоящему с каменным лицом Форкосигану. Форхалас выглядел раздосадованным. 

Мгновение спустя Форкосиган шагнул вперед, склонившись над принцем, но явно не смея прикоснуться к нему. 

\- Вы уничтожаете улики, - указал он. - Встаньте, и пусть эксперты сделают свою работу. 

Синдхи благодарно на него покосился. Принц еще мгновение не шевелился, потом встал и попятился от тела. Грудь его мундира перепачкала застывшая кровь, глаза смотрели дико. Он повернулся к Форкосигану. 

\- Мог бы хотя бы притвориться, что тебе не все равно! В конце концов, раньше он был твоим... и так и не оправился от того, как ты с ним обошелся. 

Все эксперты, медики и охрана моментально нацепили на лица совершенно каменное выражение. Иллиан напрягся, но Форкосиган просто отвернулся. Форхалас махнул экспертам подойти, что они и сделали, осторожно косясь на принца, и принялись изучать все вокруг тела Форратьера. 

Принц свирепо на них уставился: 

– Ничего этого не нужно. И так ясно, кто его убил. 

Синдхи моментально поднял голову, как и Лаваль. Иллиан подумал, что знает, что сейчас будет. 

– Ты, именно ты хотел его смерти! 

Форкосиган застыл. Иллиан чуть переместил свой вес с ноги на ногу, готовый двигаться, если понадобится. Готовый действовать. Хотя и не представлял, чем может сейчас помочь. Но теперь это его долг - защищать Форкосигана. 

\- Абсурд, - сквозь зубы прорычал Форкосиган. 

Иллиан принялся вспоминать, какие улики они могли за собой оставить. Да, Форкосиган не виновен в убийстве - хотя лишь потому, и Иллиан это прекрасно знал, что Форратьера убили до того, как они переступили порог. Зато он покрывает настоящего убийцу, не говоря уже о беглой военнопленной. Если прежде Иллиан и упустил какую-нибудь мелочь, которая может их выдать, то самое время подумать об этом сейчас. 

\- Ты всегда ненавидел Джеса, - продолжил принц, все сильней распаляясь и повышая голос. - Я видел, как ты на него глядел! А теперь мы должны поверить на слово, что ты случайно зашел в его каюту и обнаружил тело? Ты меня за идиота считаешь? 

Теперь все смотрели на Форкосигана. Синдхи нахмурил лоб, размышляя. 

\- Но в этом случае, сэр, пленная... - начал он, и Иллиан понял, что он спросит. Синдхи явно был хорошим офицером безопасности, и его ум работал в том же направлении, что и у самого Иллиана. Только не так быстро. 

\- Сэр, мое свидетельство подтверждает слова коммодора Форкосигана, - четко проговорил Иллиан. 

Принц повернул пылающее лицо к Иллиану. 

\- Твое? - ехидно переспросил он. - Комнатной собачки Форкосигана? Которую он пользует во всех смыслах? С чего мне верить хоть слову из того, что ты говоришь? 

Форкосиган повернулся к Иллиану, как и все в каюте. Что ж, по крайней мере он отвлек их внимание от очень неудобного проницательного вопроса Синдхи. Но нужно в этом удостовериться. Нет шанса вляпаться в неприятности сильнее, чем сейчас, так что неважно, что именно он скажет принцу. 

\- Я служу вашему отцу, - возразил Иллиан, - и он получит мой доклад. 

Принц с горящими глазами шагнул к нему. 

\- А это для моего отца! - с этими словами он с размаху ударил его по лицу. 

Голова Иллиана дернулась от удара. Лаваль, до этого момента наблюдавший с беспристрастным любопытством, протянул руку, готовый поддержать его. Форкосиган шагнул к принцу, и тот отшатнулся, увидев его лицо. 

\- Вы всегда предпочитали бить людей, которые не могут вам ответить, - прорычал он. - Держите себя в руках. 

Теперь Иллиан понял, насколько серьезно Форкосиган отнесся к безмолвной присяге, данной им каких-то полчаса назад. Сеньор обязан защищать своего вассала. Он кинул на Форкосигана предупреждающий взгляд: "Осади, я в порядке!" Однако гнев Форкосигана уже толкнул принца за край. 

\- Охрана! - пронзительно завопил он. - Арестуйте коммодора Форкосигана и отведите на гауптвахту. 

Форкосиган застыл как статуя. Примечательно, что в противоречие всем уставам здоровенные десантники уставились на лейтенанта Синдхи для подтверждения приказа своего главнокомандующего, а Синдхи так же умоляюще сверлил взглядом коммодора Форхаласа. 

Форхалас, до этого момента молчавший, вмешался: 

\- Подумайте, что вы говорите, сэр. Понятно, что вы... расстроены случившейся трагедией. Но команда экспертов едва начала собирать улики, а тем более – делать из них выводы. И... теперь, когда нет адмирала Форратьера, Эйрел необходим для операции вторжения. 

\- Зачем, чтобы наши войска вел предатель и мятежник? - возразил принц; весьма убедительный аргумент, подумал Иллиан. - Он будет посажен под арест на все время кампании, а по возвращении на Барраяр поплатится за измену, пусть и сумел увильнуть от этого ранее. - Он свирепо уставился на десантников. - Отведите его на гауптвахту! 

Двое десантников приблизились к Форкосигану с таким видом, словно им только что приказали арестовать бога; один из них, вспомнил Иллиан - комаррский ветеран. С кислой гримасой Форкосиган развел руки и позволил снять со своего пояса оружие. 

\- Я выражаю протест, сэр, - вмешался Форхалас. - Нам известно, что в этом деле отмечена ненадежность тюремного блока. А для фор-лорда и офицера штаба... 

\- Значит, под домашний арест! - выплюнул принц. - Уведите. 

Иллиан, который на протяжении всей этой сцены пытался слиться со стеной, с облегчением отметил, что к нему приказ об аресте не относится. Десантники взяли Форкосигана за локти и повели к двери; Иллиану случалось более бесцеремонно арестовывать почтенных старушек. Он вышел в дверь форратьерской каюты первым. Теперь все, что ему нужно - не дать им войти к Форкосигану... или не дать Форкосигану совершить глупость, если те все же обнаружат капитана Нейсмит и Ботари. Он уже мысленно придумал четыре возможных объяснения их присутствия в его каюте. 

Но все прошло как по нотам. Охранники встали по обе стороны двери, Иллиан прижал ладонь к замку, стоя так, чтобы загораживать им обзор внутрь. Форкосиган вошел в свою каюту, Иллиан за ним. Готово. 

-12- 

Через несколько минут Иллиан уже выскочил из форкосигановской каюты. Инструкции, которые словно пулеметной очередью выпалил ему Форкосиган, безостановочно крутились в голове. Все время упоминать Негри. Намекать. Предлагать. Сомневаться. К подкупу или угрозам лучше не прибегать - слишком очевидно, хотя, может, дойдет и до этого. Критиковать инспекционные процедуры, стирать записи - в общем, все, что потребуется. О боже. Но он вложил свои ладони в руки Форкосигана, а значит, теперь он выполнит его приказы и даст ему требуемые сорок восемь часов. 

Голос в глубине его сознания все еще панически вопил, что это катастрофа, что их поймают и убьют, что если бы он с самого начала просто слушался приказов Негри, все было бы в порядке... Если бы. Он отгородился от этих мыслей прочной стеной. Когда он появится перед охранниками, его лицо должно выражать лишь естественное потрясение от случившегося, но никак не смятение и отчаяние. 

\- Ему что-нибудь нужно, сэр? - поинтересовался один из охранников. Иллиан собирался всего лишь отрицательно мотнуть головой и пройти мимо, но тут его осенила одна мысль. 

\- Нет, у него все в порядке. Уверен, он попросит вас, если ему что-то потребуется. 

\- Вряд ли мы здесь долго простоим, - доверительно поделился охранник. - Как будто он что-то такое мог сделать! - Он посмотрел на Иллиана. - Я хочу сказать, вы же были вместе с ним, верно, сэр? 

\- Был. 

\- Ну вот! Значит, это, - он понизил голос, - идиотизм: сажать его под арест как раз тогда, когда начинается самое интересное. 

Иллиан ничего не ответил, дав охраннику на минуту встревожиться, стоило ли ему критиковать своего командующего на глазах офицера СБ. Наконец он распорядился: 

\- Мне по-прежнему требуется наблюдать за Форкосиганом, так что если кто-то придет его навестить - не важно, кто именно - не впускайте его, пока не вызовете меня. 

\- Есть, сэр. 

Убедившись, что охранники уважают его авторитет и дружески расположены к арестованному, Иллиан пошел дальше. Теперь у него есть шанс вмешаться, если кто-нибудь попробует зайти внутрь. Голос Негри эхом звучал в его голове, но уже очень слабо: "Форкосиган - не ваш командир". Он проигнорировал этот голос. Теперь все изменилось. 

Иллиан уже почти миновал люк, ведущий на верхнюю палубу из сектора, где были расквартированы старшие офицеры, когда услышал за спиной голоса. Он обернулся. Двери двух ближайших кают распахнулись, и оттуда вышли поисковые команды под началом молодого мичмана. Иллиан сглотнул и повернулся к ним. Еще секунда, и он бы с ними разминулся. 

В мичмане он узнал Борегара, очевидно, снова переведенного на флагман. Отлично, такая удача случается не часто. Впрочем, удачу надо хватать за хвост, не то она окажется бесполезна. Иллиан подошел к ним, когда Борегар что-то считывал со своего планшета. 

\- Нашли что-нибудь? – поинтересовался он. 

После короткой паузы мичман ответил: 

\- Пока нет, сэр. 

Он повернулся к своим поисковым группам и одной указал на дверь каюты рядом с форкосигановской, потом посмотрел на пару охранников, стоящих на своем посту: 

\- Как вы думаете, у него я тоже должен обыскать? В приказе сказано "каждая каюта", но от нас требовали поторопиться. 

\- Я сам только что произвел осмотр этой каюты, почему и задержался. Можете доложить, что ее уже проверили, и там чисто. 

\- О! Отлично. - Свой второй отряд Борегар направил в каюту, следующую за форкосигановской. – Просто оттуда нет никаких записей с камер, и я беспокоился... 

\- Нет, все нормально, - подхватил Иллиан. - Я переключил их напрямую, поскольку наблюдение за коммодором Форкосиганом находится полностью на моей ответственности. 

\- Да-да, конечно. – Борегар с некоторой нервозностью покосился на значки Иллиана. - Все хорошо. – Тут его добросовестность переборола волнение, и он все же уточнил: - Значит, вы можете подтвердить, что на показаниях мониторов не присутствует ничего подозрительного? 

\- Конечно. Все чисто. - Иллиану всегда превосходно давалось умение напропалую лгать с честным лицом. Он посмотрел, как Борегар царапает световым пером по планшету-регистратору. 

\- А еще ваша собственная каюта, - с упрямой настойчивостью добавил Борегар. - Оттуда тоже не ведется записи, а моего допуска не хватает, чтобы открыть ваш ладонный замок. 

Иллиан поморщился: 

\- Это чтобы не пускать внутрь людей принца Зерга, - объяснил он, слегка подмигивая Борегару. - Я думаю, вы понимаете, почему. 

\- О, да. Понимаю, сэр. 

\- Я осмотрю ее сам и доложу вам. Хотя, если не смогли войти вы, то вряд ли смог бы кто-то другой. 

Борегар кивнул и робко улыбнулся, на что Иллиан ответил жизнерадостной улыбкой. Он выждал секунду, чтобы убедиться, что поисковые команды пошли дальше по коридору. Ощущение - словно разряжаешь гранаты на боевом взводе, и едва закончишь с одной, в тебя уже летит следующая. Есть ли шанс на спасение есть у Форкосигана и у тех, кого он прячет? 

Что ж, чтобы у них были хоть какие-то шансы, он должен продолжать действовать. Хорошему шпиону нужно не только терпение, чтобы ждать и наблюдать (а именно это является основной частью его работы), но еще и умение действовать быстро, когда от наблюдения требуется перейти к делу. Сейчас Иллиану предстояло запудрить мозги не одному-двум людям, а целому кораблю, и на кону стояла его собственная и чужие жизни. Он оскалил зубы в быстрой усмешке, в кровь хлынул адреналин. Так он не забавлялся уже несколько месяцев. 

Он поспешил на мостик и вошел туда с заносчиво поднятой головой. Коммандер Венн сейчас пытался обуздать хаос, захлестнувший всех офицеров: каждый старался показать, что он делает все возможное для разгадки убийства. Иллиан мягким шагом подошел к консоли младшего офицера безопасности и поглядел через его плечо с видом экзаменатора, который оценивает работу нерадивого студента. Офицер по фамилии Трент, такой же лейтенант, как и он сам, был слегка молод для этого поста и нервничал в присутствии агента Имперской СБ. Превосходно. 

\- А почему никто не провел расследование в отношении двух катеров, вылетевших с узла Б? – задал Иллиан неожиданный вопрос. 

Трент дернулся, развернулся со стулом. 

\- Катеров? - эхом повторил он и уставился на Иллиана. - Э... что вы здесь делаете, э, сэр? 

Очевидно, последнее "сэр" лейтенант Трент осмотрительно добавил под конец, что порадовало такого же лейтенанта Иллиана. 

\- Поскольку мне нет необходимости наблюдать за коммодором Форкосиганом, когда он находится под охраной, я пришел посмотреть, как движется ваше расследование. У меня есть определенный опыт в подобных вещах, и рапорт о происходящем, вместе с прочей информацией, мне потребуется предоставить капитану Негри. 

\- Понимаю. - Трент поколебался и добавил: - Вам уже случалось расследовать убийство? До сих пор у нас на корабле ничего подобного не случалось, только всякие мелочи, которыми обычно занимается военная полиция. 

\- Много раз - заверил его Иллиан, естественно, солгав. Что ж, по крайней мере, его этому обучали. - Но я не хочу вмешиваться. Как насчет политофицера Девитта? 

Было ясно, что искусству уходить от ответа Трент никогда не учился. Такой ошеломленный вид, как у него, мог бы быть у человека, которому подсыпали соли в кофе. 

\- Я... я уверен, что ваш опыт более существенен. Конечно, - добавил он торопливо и громко, - политофицер может делать все, что он считает нужным, но... хотите посмотреть на доклады, которые ко мне уже поступили? 

\- Благодарю. - Иллиан пролистал доклады, несколько раз хмыкнул для пущего эффекта и через короткий промежуток времени, которого бы большинству людей точно не хватило на чтение, заметил: - Но про катера у нас тут ничего нет. Если верна гипотеза, что его убила сбежавшая пленная, значит, она не глупа и поспешит скрыться с корабля. В конце концов, на корабле такого класса невозможно прятаться долго. 

\- Да-да, я знаю. Но как из кабины адмирала она добралась до шлюзов узла Б? Это на три палубы вниз и наискосок почти через весь корабль, ее бы непременно кто-нибудь заметил. 

\- Может, кто-то и заметил, - мрачно ответил Иллиан. - Больше никто из экипажа не пропал? Вы уже провели полную перекличку на борту? Вряд ли мы можем успокоиться на мысли, что адмирал стал единственной жертвой этой женщины. 

Трент нацарапал что-то на своем планшете. Иллиан тихо стоял рядом. Коммандер Венн обнаружил, что они что-то делают вместе, и подошел. 

\- Лейтенант Иллиан? Могу я поинтересоваться, что вы здесь делаете? 

Вместо него ответил Трент: 

\- Он предложил мне помочь с расследованием, сэр. У него, э, большой опыт. 

Иллиан почувствовал, как у него свело живот, пока Венн задумчиво его разглядывал. Старпом был не дурак и понимал, что в своем отношении к Форкосигану Иллиан не настолько уж беспристрастен. Впрочем, как и сам Венн. 

Иллиан представил, что за ним падает на стену тень Негри, и ответил негромко и спокойно: 

\- От меня требуется быть в курсе всего, имеющего отношение к политической деятельности коммодора Форкосигана. Что бы ни принесло это расследование, я должен тщательно за ним проследить. – Да, так уж сложилось, что на Барраяре убийство подходит под определение «политической деятельности». 

\- Понимаю. - Венн кивнул. - Прекрасно. Можете считать себя частью следственной группы, лейтенант. 

Два катера, отчалившие от узла Б, оказались, как и надеялся Иллиан, прекрасным отвлекающим материалом. А тот факт, что у одного из них был неисправен передатчик сжатого луча – и вовсе неожиданным подарком судьбы. Все подозрения в комнате тотчас переключились на них. Но Иллиан не расслаблялся, а мысленно раскладывал данные по полочкам, ища новые поводы отвлечь и запутать следствие и молясь, чтобы никто по этой запутанной ниточке не вышел на него самого. 

По прошествии ночной вахты Иллиан ушел с мостика, но поставленная им дымовая завеса отвлечений, лжи и запугиваний все еще держалась. Он опасался, что если вскоре не объявится с едой для Форкосигана, то сверхзаботливая охрана решит предложить свои услуги. В столовой на завтрак он набрал две большие порции дежурного блюда, одно – для Форкосигана и второе якобы для себя самого, и еще засунул в карман плитку рациона. Кормить еще двоих едоков будет нелегко, и если ради Форкосигана он бы мог ограничить свой аппетит, то ради сержанта Ботари голодать не собирался. 

Он кивнул охране и проскользнул в каюту, приоткрыв дверь как можно меньше. Когда он вошел, Форкосиган вскочил и развернулся на месте, его рука дернулась к пустой кобуре, и лишь затем он расслабился. 

\- А. Это вы. 

\- Я принес ваш завтрак, ну и мой заодно, - объяснил Иллиан для охранников и плотно прикрыл дверь. 

Капитан Нейсмит спала на койке. Ботари лежал в углу с полуоткрытыми глазами, но явно не осознавал ничего вокруг. Иллиан поставил еду на комм-пульт и осторожно присел на его край. 

\- Пока держится, - доложил он. - Они крайне загружены, поскольку пытаются опечатать и досмотреть каждый катер, шлюпку и ремонтную базу, которые перемещались за вчерашний день в локальном пространстве. А это дает пятьдесят семь очень занятых делом судов, да еще у большинства из них были многочисленные рейсы между кораблями вне расписания, для мелкого ремонта или перевозок, и без надлежаще оформленных бумаг. А ближе к вечеру, когда я буду спать, в системе случится компьютерный сбой, который уничтожит некоторые важные записи, и кому-то придется заново допрашивать всех пленных под фаст-пентой, поскольку в первый раз они не следовали процедуре в точности. 

Усталое лицо Форкосигана расплылось в улыбке. 

\- Отличная работа. 

Короткая похвала была почти так же приятна, как целая ночь сна. Иллиан приободрился. Он уже видел, как Форкосиган руководит людьми, а теперь узнал это на своей шкуре. Но знание того, как эта штука работает, похоже, не давала к ней иммунитета. 

\- Но вечно так продолжаться не может, - продолжил он, чуть помолчав. - Рано или поздно сюда заявится кто-то другой, и я ничего не смогу поделать. А как только они сообразят, что именно я сделал, я окажусь не в состоянии вас больше прикрывать. 

\- Это не важно. - Форкосиган посмотрел на спящую женщину и быстро отвел взгляд. - Не важно. По крайней мере, не важно, что случится со мною, лишь бы вам удалось вернуться к Негри с полным докладом. Если вас поймают, лгите. Скажите, что я угрожал вам, подкупил, соблазнил, да что хотите, только пусть вся вина ляжет на меня. Самая важная задача - донести правдивый рапорт до императора. - Он помолчал. - Если вы сможете защитить... - Он снова посмотрел на Нейсмит. 

Иллиан беспомощно кивнул. Он предпочел бы защищать самого коммодора, а не эту незнакомую ему леди-солдата, но теперь он человек Форкосигана и должен ему повиноваться. 

* 

Созданная Иллианом маскировка держалась, и в лихорадочной подготовке к планетарному вторжению вопрос, как погиб адмирал, начал в сознании людей отходить на второй план. Однако принц по-прежнему не избавился от своих подозрений и собрал всех, дабы услышать полный рапорт о ходе продвижения расследования. 

Зерг сидел с таким видом, словно предпочел бы выкинуть Иллиана за борт, нежели дышать одним воздухом с отцовским агентом СБ. Не глядя на Иллиана, он потребовал: 

\- Я желаю услышать его отчет о происшедшем. Посмотрим, сойдутся ли его показания с уликами, которые у нас есть сейчас. 

Поскольку каждый кусочек относящихся к делу улик прошел через руки Иллиана, тот не слишком волновался. Этот же факт сейчас осознал коммандер Венн и удивленно раскрыл глаза. Иллиан напрягся, ожидая, что Венн начнет загонять его в угол, но тот смолчал и лишь сделал Иллиану знак продолжать. 

Иллиан со спокойной уверенностью откинулся в кресле и ответил: 

\- Разумеется, сэр. С чего мне начать? 

\- В последний раз я видел Джеса живым на совещании после вашего возвращения с тау-китянского фронта. Начинай оттуда. 

\- Хорошо. 

Иллиан знал, что никто из присутствующих не слышал прежде, как он излагает потоковое воспоминание с чипа, и, следовательно, не сможет понять (как понял бы Эзар), что на самом деле он не читает сейчас чип напрямую. Он пересказал, как отвел Форкосигана в каюту и оставил его там. 

Принц моментально на это накинулся: 

\- Тогда он и мог убить Джеса! Тебя там не было, откуда тебе знать? 

\- Теоретически у него была такая возможность, - согласился Иллиан, - но несколько свидетелей показали, что в это время адмирал Форратьер инспектировал пленных в тюремном блоке. А после этого он повел военнопленную в свою каюту; подробности есть у коммандера Венна. 

Капрал Ангелов не побоялся описать отвратительные подробности этого дела. Пока Венн пересказывал его рапорт, адмирал Форхалас выглядел очень мрачно, Зерг же откровенно скучал. 

\- Ладно, допустим, тогда он был жив. Но у Форкосигана хватило бы времени зайти к нему и убить, прежде чем ты вернулся, разве нет? 

\- Возможно. Но внешний вид коммодора Форкосигана делает это маловероятным. Доклад судмедэкспертов утверждает, что убийца адмирала Форратьера должен был быть весь перепачкан кровью, поскольку адмиралу перерезали горло ножом - тем самым, что вы видели ранее. Когда я вошел в каюту коммодора Форкосигана, на нем был надет тот же мундир, что и раньше, а прочие его вещи еще не доставили с тау-китянского курьера. Обыск в его каюте также не обнаружил никаких следов окровавленной одежды. - Он умолчал, что подробности этого воображаемого обыска основываются только на его словах. 

Зерг что-то проворчал. Иллиан счел это за разрешение продолжать. 

\- Далее ко мне в столовой подошел капрал Ангелов и поделился своими опасениями про поводу адмирала Форратьера и этой пленной. Он счел, что ситуация небезопасна, - «только умолчим, для кого именно», - и попросил меня рассказать об этом коммодору Форкосигану. Сразу после этого разговора я отправился в каюту коммодора и пересказал ему услышанное. Коммодор Форкосиган решил, что будет разумно расследовать этот вопрос. 

\- Это было не его дело, - пробормотал Зерг. - Расследовать, как бы ни так! Он помешать хотел. 

Иллиан заметил, что Форхалас передернулся. Сам он продолжал бесстрастно: 

\- Мы зашли в каюту адмирала Форратьера – ее дверь была не заблокирована - и обнаружили ту самую сцену, которая описана в экспертном заключении. Оно у вас также есть. 

Зерг обвел комнату сердитым взглядом и свирепо нахмурился на Иллиана, демонстрировавшего бесстрастное внимание. Венн тоже наморщил лоб, но скорее задумчиво. 

\- Похоже, сэр, нет оснований далее держать коммодора Форкосигана под стражей, - заключил Форхалас. - Он не имел никакой возможности убить адмирала. Между тем, весь штаб сейчас загружен работой и выкладывается по полной, а если вернется Эйрел, станет хоть немного полегче. 

\- Вряд ли, - фыркнул принц. - От него больше проблем, чем пользы, он вечно спорит и пытается тянуть всех назад. Кроме того, я не уверен, что ручной песик Форкосигана рассказал нам всю правду. 

Иллиан постарался не показать удивления, впервые услышав от принца такое явное проявление здравого смысла. 

\- Я желаю, чтобы он оставался под арестом до нашего возвращения на Барраяр. Там у нас появятся настоящие эксперты, которые смогут разобраться, что же произошло. 

Гришнов и его люди, подумал Иллиан, не откажутся сфабриковать улики, чтобы подвести Форкосигана под приговор. И окажет ли теперь Негри поддержку против Гришнова своему блудному подчиненному? Что ж, это уже проблема будущего. 

Форхалас вздохнул. 

\- Есть, сэр, - подтвердил он. А что еще он мог ответить? - Но до нашего отлета я бы хотел поговорить с ним лично и убедиться, что к нему поступают все данные. Он может хотя бы продолжать их анализировать, находясь под арестом. 

Зерг посмотрел на него сердито. 

\- Ну, раз должен... Но я пойду с вами. Не желаю, чтобы вы сговаривались у меня за спиной. 

Они поднялись. Иллиана накрыла волна головокружительной паники. Он-то уже думал, что победил, а теперь все, конец. Принц с Форхаласом войдут в каюту, обнаружат Нейсмит и Ботари, и тогда Форкосигана уже ничего не спасет. 

Горло у него так пересохло, что ему удалось произнести лишь со второй попытки: 

\- Тогда я пойду вперед, сэр. Я полагаю, сейчас он спит. 

\- Да, давай, вытащи своего хозяина из кроватки. Он там валяется, пока мы делаем всю работу... - Зерг отмахнулся от него, и Иллиан вышел в дверь, стараясь не переходить на бег, пока не скроется из виду. 

Дойдя до охраняемой двери в форкосигановскую каюту, он успел взять себя в руки. Черт, что же он может сделать, чтобы спрятать двоих беглецов? Возможно, Форхалас по старой дружбе и промолчит, заметив нечто странное, но принц - уж точно нет, он даже специально будет выглядывать улики. Кровь тяжело колотилась в ушах, когда он открыл дверь. 

Форкосиган сидел за комм-пультом, Нейсмит дремала на койке, Ботари распростерся на полу. Форкосигану хватило одного взгляда на напряженное лицо Иллиана, чтобы вскочить с места. 

\- Форхалас и принц! Здесь! Прямо сейчас! 

Следующие несколько минут прошли в суматохе отчаянной активности. Ботари вкатили еще одну дозу снотворного и запихнули его в ванную вместе с Нейсмит. По крайней мере, и Форкосиган, и Нейсмит имели боевой опыт, поэтому реагировали на угрозу оперативно и не теряя головы. Иллиан встал на посту у двери в ванную, прекрасно понимая, что здесь опасность может прийти к нему с любой стороны, если Нейсмит или Ботари совершат какую-нибудь глупость. Он глядел, как концентрируется Форкосиган и поражался, насколько спокойно тот сейчас выглядит. 

Как только беглецы оказались безопасно спрятаны, Форкосиган кинул на Иллиана быстрый взгляд. 

\- Не заслоняйте мне обзор, - тихо предупредил он. - Просто стойте в стороне, как обычно. Мне нужно будет кое-что сказать в довольно откровенных выражениях... не мешай мне, Саймон. 

Иллиан заморгал. Голос Форкосигана был серьезным и напряженным; наверняка у него есть план. 

\- Хорошо, - медленно ответил он. 

Иллиан все еще размышлял над возможными последствиями, когда в каюту вошли адмирал Форхалас и принц, явно не прекращавшие спор о том, как поступить с Форкосиганом. 

Форхалас улыбнулся Форкосигану, но обычная жизнерадостность адмирала была слегка подпорчена присутствием принца, сердито глядящего у него из-за спины. Иллиан скрестил руки на груди и привалился к косяку; он проверил по прошлым воспоминаниям из чипа и сейчас в точности имитировал ту бесстрастную позу, которая у него так хорошо получалась в начале кампании - до того, как все пошло кувырком. 

Похоже, план Форкосигана состоял в том, чтобы выдать одним махом всю накопившуюся у него за пару месяцев критику военных подходов и стратегических талантов принца. Форхалас, как обычно, встревожился, но Иллиана успокаивало что-то необычное в тоне Форкосигана. Он вслушался, пытаясь понять. Прежде, разъярившись, Форкосиган переходил на шепот, теперь же он повысил голос. 

Вдруг сквозь разъяренную отповедь принца Иллиан расслышал храп, доносящийся из ванной. Он поперхнулся и удачно превратил это в кашель, когда храп так и не прекратился. В отчаянии бросив Форкосигана разбираться – тот как раз начал повышать градус своих оскорблений - Иллиан раскашлялся изо всех сил и нырнул в ванную комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь. Храпел Ботари. Капитан Нейсмит пыталась его перевернуть, но в узком пространстве ванной не могла одна сдвинуть эту тушу. Иллиан заметил, что руки у нее трясутся. Вместе они повернули Ботари на бок, немного наклонив ему голову, и храп прекратился. 

Иллиан метнулся обратно, но, что бы там Форкосиган ни заявил принцу, этого уже хватило, чтобы тот пулей выскочил из каюты. Негри взбесится, узнав, что его шпион пропустил часть разговора. 

Форхалас еще не ушел; их с Форкосиганом разговор протекал более спокойно. Из него Иллиан вывел, что Форкосигану не хватило красноречия, чтобы отговорить принца высаживаться вместе с наземными войсками. Хотя, учитывая обыкновение принца выслушать пожелания Форкосигана и сделать в точности наоборот, возможно, этого коммодор и добивался. Если убрать принца с флагмана, прятать беглецов станет намного легче. 

Форхалас пожал Форкосигану руку и направился к двери. Иллиан увидел, что Форкосиган поднял руку похлопать друга по плечу, жест, столь же благословляющий, сколь и дружеский. 

Форхалас ушел. Дверь плотно закрылась, и Иллиан в облегчении просто сел на пол. Они выжили. 

\- Пора освободить Ботари, - сказал Форкосиган. - Прекрасно сделано, Саймон. Спасибо. 

Иллиан поднялся, и вместе с Форкосиганом они понесли Ботари из ванной: он взялся за ноги, Форкосиган за плечи. На пороге Форкосиган внезапно воскликнул: 

\- Черт! Он не дышит! 

Дело в дополнительной дозе снотворного, понял Иллиан. Форкосиган, тоже сообразив это, немедля приказал ему найти антидот. Спорить времени не было, хотя Иллиан даже не знал, существует ли такой антидот вообще. В следующую минуту он уже несся по корабельным коридорам, а секундомер тикал у него в голове. Нейсмит с Форкосиганом сейчас пытаются оживить сержанта, но если Иллиан слишком задержится, все будет кончено. Необратимое повреждение мозга. 

Несмотря на полнейший ужас, Иллиану пришлось сбавить темп, минуя перекрестки или многолюдные места. Сторожевой пес коммодора, который куда-то бежит по кораблю, вызовет повсеместное любопытство, а принц еще не улетел. 

Через восемьдесят семь секунд он появился на пороге медчасти. Медтехник изумленно на него покосился, и Иллиан махнул ему рукой - "не обращайте внимания". Остальное сделали серебряные Глаза у него на воротнике. Техник моментально отвернулся и продолжил возиться с оборудованием. Через помещение лазарета Иллиан прошел прямо в кабинет Лаваля и обнаружил его там сидящим за комм-пультом. 

\- Лейтенант? Что... - начал Лаваль. 

\- То зелье, что вы мне дали. Которое останавливает атакующих слонов. Если к нему есть антидот, он мне нужен немедленно. 

Лаваль уставился на него: 

\- Что вы там натворили? Может, хотите, чтобы я подошел? 

Он начал вставать, видя, как Иллиан от нетерпения переминается с ноги на ногу. 

\- Просто дайте его мне. Сейчас. 

Не мог же он привести Лаваля в каюту Форкосигана, когда там сидят Ботари и Нейсмит: неизвестно, как на это среагирует главный хирург. 

\- Если бы вы просто прочли указания на упаковке... - пробормотал Лаваль себе под нос, отпер шкаф с лекарствами, вытащил пакет ампул и дважды проверил его содержимое. - Если кто-то получил сверхдозу этого снотворного, вколите ему одну - только одну! - ампулу в сонную артерию. 

Иллиан схватил ампулы, выпалил "спасибо", развернулся и умчался прочь, прежде чем Лаваль успел еще что-нибудь спросить. 

На обратном пути он понял, что терзает себя одним и тем же вопросом. Стал бы Форкосиган так отчаянно бороться за его, Иллиана, жизнь, окажись он на месте Ботари? Да, наверное. Форкосиган был предан своим людям сверх пределов разумного. Одним плавным рывком подтягиваясь наверх в межпалубной шахте, Иллиан подумал, что такая бессмысленная верность, должно быть, заразительна. Ничем другим нельзя было объяснять ситуацию, в которую он сам себя загнал. 

Добравшись до каюты, Иллиан обнаружил, что Форкосиган и Нейсмит все еще проводят сержанту искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца. Оба они были бледные и взмокшие. Иллиан захлопнул дверь, схватил одну из ампул и прижал к шее Ботари. Ампула зашипела под пальцами. Иллиан смотрел, но ничего не происходило, и Нейсмит снова принялась вдыхать лежащему воздух рот-в-рот. Иллиан только хотел предложить подменить одного из них, как Ботари внезапно дернулся, задрожал и задышал сам. 

Иллиан понял, что эти несколько минут сам почти не дышал. Дыхание Ботари постепенно выровнялось. Тут Форкосиган бросился к комм-пульту и принялся что-то лихорадочно печатать. Иллиан заставил себя подойти, удивляясь, как это Форкосиган сохранил сейчас достаточно ясности рассудка, чтобы писать. Он прочел текст через его плечо. Это был составленный в очень резких выражениях протест против намерения принца сопровождать адмирала Форхаласа вместе с силами вторжения. Некоторые выражения заставили Иллиана приподнять бровь, но спорить он не стал. В какие бы игры ни играл Форкосиган, пусть играет в них самостоятельно. Хотя Иллиан и сам не знал, благодарен он или недоволен тем, что Форкосиган не открывает карты. Но вряд ли тот может делиться вслух военными секретами в присутствии Нейсмит. 

\- Ну что, цензура одобряет? - сухо поинтересовался Форкосиган, ставя свою подпись. 

Иллиан поморщился: 

\- Отправляйте. 

Закончив, Форкосиган подошел к Ботари, который теперь дышал ровно. 

\- Нам нужно вколоть ему что-нибудь еще? - уточнил он у Иллиана. 

\- Если только вы не хотите видеть у вас в гостях доктора Лаваля - а я бы этого не рекомендовал - не думаю, что мы можем сделать что-то дополнительно. 

Форкосиган отвернулся. 

\- Он жив. Этого достаточно. 

Учитывая, что прежде Иллиан никогда не терял бдительности полностью и даже теперь постоянно прикидывал способы спасти Форкосигана (возможно, от него самого), если их обнаружат, этого было более чем достаточно. Так он и сказал Форкосигану. Но после отправки протеста тот сделался на редкость безразличным к тому, что с ними здесь происходит, сосредоточив все внимание на операции по захвату планеты. 

Так как больше никаких катастроф не разразилось, Иллиан пошел за едой на всю компанию. Только на полдороге к столовой он смог собраться с мыслями настолько, чтобы сообразить, завтрак сейчас будет или обед. 

* 

Как и убеждал Форкосиган, положение дел улучшилось после того, как основная часть флота вторжения отбыла. Коммандер Венн по-прежнему глядел на Иллиана с подозрением, словно зритель на выступлении фокусника, который пытается отгадать, как делаются все эти трюки. Но все же старпом четко дал понять, что, по его мнению, убийца уже успела сбежать, и отозвал поисковые группы. Иллиану почти не пришлось для этого стараться; он начал чувствовать, что он здесь лишний. К тому же усталый и голодный. 

Но в каюте Форкосигана по-прежнему прятались две беглецов, и никуда не исчез риск разоблачения. Иллиан просчитал все, что только могло произойти. Перечень из тридцати трех различных бедствий включал в себя учебную тревогу, аварию на борту корабля, вышедшего из-под контроля Ботари или Нейсмит, которая каким-то образом всех их одурачила, а теперь планирует побег либо диверсию. Всякий раз, когда Иллиан ее видел, она выглядела напряженной, впрочем, как и он сам, не говоря уже про Форкосигана. 

Именно поведение Форкосигана не давало Иллиану покоя. Он неотрывно, навязчиво следил за ходом захвата планеты и делал это гораздо интенсивнее, чем во время любого из предыдущих боев. Иллиан принес ему еду и поставил возле комм-пульта; вернувшись к ужину, он обнаружил, что Форкосиган сидит за пультом в той же позе, уставившись на экран так, словно боится, что тот разлетится в клочья. 

В следующий раз Форкосиган переоделся в полную парадную форму, но так же сидел за своим коммом. Иллиан решил задержаться в каюте ненадолго, что бы там ни подумали охранники снаружи. Что-то должно вот-вот произойти. Десант уже высаживался на планету, и Форкосиган, похоже, ждал беды. Почему именно сейчас, когда они уже достигли такого успеха? На передовой за все отвечает принц. Может, Форкосиган ожидает, что тот совершит фатальную ошибку – ведь его больше не удерживает в рамках более здравое тактическое видение ситуации, которое было у адмирала Форратьера? 

Он ждал. Капитан Нейсмит тоже выжидающе вглядывалась в рапорты, хотя явно беспокоилась за иной исход, нежели Форкосиган. Но их напряжение зеркально повторяло друг друга. 

\- Пол-лиги вперед, - пробормотал Форкосиган, уставившись в экран, словно человек, который наблюдает за автокатастрофой, в ужасе и не в силах оторваться. Глядя через его плечо, Иллиан видел, как готовятся к защите эскобарцы, но не было ни единого намека на то, что барраярские наземные войска вступают в долину смерти. 

В этот момент до них достучался коммандер Венн с обновленными данными. Иллиан придвинулся поближе, посмотреть. Каждая запись передачи, которую Форкосиган открывал, делала картину все хуже и хуже. Эскобарская линия защиты оказалась непредсказуемой, непонятной: подавляющая огневая мощь шла с кораблей, которые физически не могли бы нести на борту подобное оружие. И вдруг передача резко оборвалась, по ужасающе понятной причине. Форкосиган глядел на сводный дисплей с чувством, близким к отчаянию. Иллиан почувствовал тошнотворный страх, столь же сильный и явный, как горе Форкосигана. На экране разворачивалась военная катастрофа. Неужели нельзя ничего сделать? Адмирал Форхалас должен справиться... Впрочем, одна из тревожным образом оборвавшихся передач шла как раз с борта флагмана. 

Иллиан похолодел, начиная понимать, чему является свидетелем. Войска вторжения не сумели высадиться. Корабль за кораблем исчезали с дисплея, на каждом - сотни барраярских солдат. Оказалось почти облегчением, когда экран раскололо служебное окно, и в нем снова появилось лицо Венна. Старпом подтвердил крепнущие подозрения Иллиана: принц и адмирал Форхалас погибли. 

\- Теперь командование переходит к вам, сэр, - дрожащим голосом сообщил он Форкосигану. 

Обернувшись к Форкосигану, Иллиан уставился на него во все глаза, беспричинно надеясь, что тот извлечет чудо из рукава, сумеет обратить катастрофу в победу. Форкосиган на такое способен, в этом Иллиан был уверен. Но вместо этого, он услышал, как коммодор мертвенным голосом отдает приказ о полном отступлении. Его объяснение по поводу новых плазменных зеркал поставило Иллиана в тупик, но в присутствии капитана Нейсмит он только и мог, что по-идиотски поздравить Форкосигана и выстоять под его тускнеющим взглядом. 

Они вышли из кабины и направились в тактическую рубку. По дороге Форкосиган не произнес ни слова, а Иллиан просто смотрел на него. С каждым шагом тот словно менялся, мучительное напряжение наконец перерождалось в действие, быстрое и эффективное. Когда они дошли до рубки, Иллиан чуть ли не бежал, чтобы поспевать за ним. 

В тактической рубке Форкосиган преобразился. Его командирская осанка наконец-то проявилась в полной мере. Офицеры были охвачены ужасом и оцепенением перед лицом катастрофы, коммодор Куэр - мертвенно бледен. Форкосиган вошел широким шагом и огляделся. 

\- Мы возвращаем наших ребят домой, - объявил он всем присутствующим. - Куэр, Венн... - он мотнул головой, и оба офицера подошли к его консоли командующего. Иллиан занял кресло сбоку, и Форкосиган принялся отдавать приказы. На глазах Иллиана испуг в тактической рубке сменился на деятельность и целеустремленность. 

Внезапно на Иллиана накатило осознание, и он обмяк в кресле. Его работа закончена. И Форратьер, и принц мертвы. Больше ни от какой компрометации Форкосигана охранять не надо. До того Иллиан не смел помыслить о такой возможности, даже когда Зерг отбыл на передовую. Но теперь принц больше не представляет угрозы для Форкосигана, не может разрушить карьеру Иллиана, не станет покушаться на жизнь императора. Работа Иллиана внезапно сделалось намного, намного легче. Даже жуткая военная проблема, которую предстояло решить Форкосигану, стала словно незначительней. 

Но под слоем облегчения что-то не давало ему покоя, требовало внимания. Иллиан неохотно позволил себе сосредоточиться на этом "чем-то". "Не странно ли", заявил голосок в голове, заведовавший самыми кропотливыми его сомнениями, "не странно ли, что Форкосиган никому, даже тебе, не сказал ни слова о добытых им разведданных про плазменные зеркала, пока не принял командование?" Надо признаться, было бы сложно про них рассказать, не ссылаясь на присутствие Нейсмит, но уж по такому важному поводу Иллиан нашел бы способ шепнуть словечко кое-кому. Еще оставалось время отозвать войска, поменять планы, найти способ обмануть новое оружие. 

И где, интересно, Форкосиган хранил наркотик для допроса? Иллиан ежедневно обыскивал каждый кубический сантиметр его каюты в поисках жучков. Он знал ее не хуже собственной. Даже лучше. И был уверен, что никаких тайников с наркотиками там не было. Вообще существовало лишь несколько редких препаратов, которые можно применить на спящем и не оставить следов, и Иллиан сомневался, имелись ли они в наличии даже в лабораториях флагмана. 

Так как же Форкосиган все это узнал? Быть может, капитан Нейсмит рассказала ему все добровольно, например, чтобы ускорить отступление, а он сочинил историю, прикрывая ее честь? Если так, она потрясающе хорошая актриса. Иллиан начал сожалеть, что позволил Форкосигану без присмотра общаться со своей... пленной. Он должен был настоять на букве приказа. А что, если источником этих сведений была не Нейсмит? Как Форкосиган это выяснил? Когда? 

Вероятно, существовало какое-то логичное объяснение, но Иллиану все равно было тревожно. Он оглядел тактическую рубку. Корабль летел на полной скорости, наверное, даже с аварийными ускорителями, чувствовалась вибрация работающих под полной нагрузкой двигателей. Форкосиган передавал по сжатому лучу приказы планетарной штурмовой группе. Иллиан специально прислушался. 

\- ... Вот строй и позиции, - Форкосиган листал экран за экраном, мелькали диаграммы и цифры. - Убедитесь, что корабли их придерживаются - это единственный способ прикрыть отступление от этих чертовых плазменных зеркал. - Крупный общий план мелькнул на дисплее. Иллиан уставился на него и удержал изображение в чипе, когда Форкосиган прокрутил информацию дальше. Чип упорно вытаскивал из глубин памяти очень похожую схему. Иллиан вернулся к своим воспоминаниям. Он уже видел эту схему отступления раньше, больше месяца назад, когда нечаянно кинул взгляд на тактические планы на личном комме Форкосигана. 

От хладнокровного осознания у него перехватило дыхание. Уже месяц назад Форкосиган разработал план отступления с обходом плазменных зеркал. Месяц назад он знал о новом эскобарском оружии. Но не сказал никому, пока несчастный случай не отдал в его руки командование флотом. 

Для такого поступка есть только одно название. Лишь одна причина, по какой Форкосиган послал на смерть тысячи солдат, не дав им защиты, храня в тайне то, что могло бы их спасти. Инстинктивно, машинально Иллиан опустил ладонь на свой нейробластер. 

-13- 

Иллиан еще раз детально обдумал свою догадку, пытаясь понять. Форкосиган познакомился с Нейсмит и ее приятелями-бетанцами всего несколько месяцев назад, и его влечение к этой женщине было несомненным. Должно быть, он узнал о плазменных зеркалах еще тогда, но сохранил это знание в тайне, хотя оно и погубило его солдат. Зачем? Чтобы спасти Нейсмит от позора? Чтобы доказать, что он был прав в своем предсказании и вторжение обречено на провал, как он всегда и утверждал? Совсем не похоже на Форкосигана, не соответствует тому, что Иллиан, казалось бы, знает о нем: о чертах его характера, верности, чести... но снова и снова перед мысленным взглядом всплывали две одинаковые схемы. Это был объективный факт, подтвержденный чипом, а если он начнет оспаривать сведения чипа, он покойник. Он знал, что Форкосиган бездействовал и потому вторжение потерпело крах. Это - известный факт, а мотив поступка как таковой уже не принципиален. 

Только Иллиан не мог принять это, не хотел, как бы сильно его не побуждали память и логика. Должно быть иное объяснение… однако он просто не мог до него додуматься. А раз Форкосиган - предатель, у Иллиана есть долг, который он обязан выполнить. 

Его рука зависла над двумя кобурами на поясе. Парализатор и нейробластер. Он оглядел тактическую рубку. Арестовать командующего флотом в разгар сражения – что ж, подобные прецеденты в барраярской истории были, но это отнюдь не значит, что все пройдет легко. Остальные офицеры как минимум начнут возражать, а, возможно, даже окажут сопротивление. И это лишь начало проблем. От него потребуют объяснений, и тогда неизбежно всплывет упоминание о беглецах, которые прячутся в каюте. После этого уже самого Иллиана примутся яростно обвинять в обмане и предательстве. Его власть пошатнется. Кроме того, остается самая сложная из проблем. Иллиан совершенно не был уверен, что сможет удерживать Форкосигана против его воли, теперь, когда вложил свои ладони в его, к чему бы в один голос ни призывали долг и совесть. Сумеет ли он на полном серьезе приставить нейробластер к его голове, удастся ли ему при этом излучать ту ауру крайней свирепости, которой и требует такой шаг? Лучше не пытаться вовсе, чем попробовать и провалиться. Форкосигана ему не обмануть: это даже на спаррингах редко удавалось. Рука Иллиана скользнула к парализатору. Такой вариант ему под силу, но в данных обстоятельствах выбор оружия настолько неадекватный, что Форкосиган обязательно поймет его смысл. 

Форкосигана сейчас полностью поглотили приготовления к сражению: он отдавал офицерам одно короткое распоряжение за другим и непрерывно сверял каждый фрагмент новых данных, едва они поступали. Сомнительно, чтобы остальные офицеры смогли столь же эффективно продолжать работу без своего командира. Решено. Пока Иллиан видит, что Форкосиган действует в барраярских интересах, пока тот ограничивается защитой флота от последствий своего же собственного преступления, Иллиан не станет вмешиваться и придержит свое новое знание при себе. Де факто Форкосиган все равно остается под домашним арестом, и лучше использовать эту возможность, нежели запереть его на гауптвахте. Возможно, всплывет какая-нибудь новая информация... Иллиан поморщился, прекрасно понимая, насколько ложны эти надежды. Как оправдать подобное преступление, как можно даже помыслить о таком? Форкосиган солгал и сознательно послал своих людей на смерть. 

Кстати, есть еще одна, неотложная, проблема. Иллиан выждал, пока Форкосиган на минуту не освободится, и отвел его в тихий уголок, где они могли бы поговорить наедине. Ему потребовались все его таланты, чтобы заставить свой голос звучать, как и раньше, до того, как на него свалилось это кошмарное знание. 

\- Сэр. Капитан Нейсмит и Ботари. Мы не можем вечно держать их в вашей каюте. - Один бог знает, что натворит Нейсмит, если решит, что ее там бросили. 

Форкосиган поморгал, выныривая из своей глубокой сосредоточенности. 

\- Вряд ли они что-нибудь нехорошее натворят. Но да, мне не очень нравится оставлять на ее попечение Ботари. Отведите его к главному хирургу, пусть он получит все, что потребуется. 

\- Но если капитан Нейсмит сказала правду, значит, это он убил адмирала. 

Лицо Форкосигана затвердело. 

\- Саймон, всего два дня назад ты сам был готов помочь мне убить адмирала, а заодно и сына императора. Почему Ботари должен быть наказан за то, что ты сам бы с радостью совершил? 

Туше, это очевидно. 

\- Хорошо. А что насчет капитана Нейсмит? 

\- Думаю, ее надо отвести в тюремный блок. Но лишь тогда, когда меня устроит назначенная туда кандидатура старшего. А пока оставьте ее на месте. Если вы действительно беспокоитесь, можете запечатать дверь снаружи. 

\- Есть, сэр. 

Форкосиган вновь погрузился в анализ тактической ситуации, и у Иллиана выдалась минута на размышления. Теперь он опасался оставлять Форкосигана без наблюдения, однако никому другому эту задачу передоверить не мог. Он вытащил из кармана небольшой футляр, с минуту стоял неподвижно, якобы теребя пуговицу, а потом мазнул ладонью по кителю уже поворачивающегося Форкосигана. По крайней мере, теперь у него будет запись того, что здесь произойдет за время его отсутствия. 

Он поспешил в форкосигановскую каюту. Капитан Нейсмит аж подпрыгнула, когда он приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь. 

\- Что происходит? Он в порядке? 

"Он", очевидно, означало коммодора Форкосигана. Нет, подумал Иллиан, он не в порядке, отнюдь. 

\- С ним все хорошо, мэм. А я забираю сержанта Ботари. 

\- А-а. Что с ним будет? Вы ведь не собираетесь отвести его на расстрел? 

\- Такие решения, принимаю не я, мэм. Я веду его в лазарет. 

Он оглядел комнату. Ботари, закрыв глаза и ссутулившись, полусидел в углу. 

\- Он начинает приходить в себя. Я была не уверена, давать ли ему еще снотворное; с последнего раза прошло шесть часов. 

Иллиан прикинул варианты. Везти спящего Ботари на антигравной платформе будет легче, чем без шума уговорить человека не совсем в здравом уме последовать за ним в лазарет. 

\- Да, дайте. Я буду через минуту. 

Он метнулся на ближайший пост первой помощи и взял оттуда антигравные носилки. Машинально, неохотно он ввел на пульте запись о том, что забирает оборудование; офицер по медицинскому снабжению увидит пометку и прикажет доставить сюда новые. Пусть себе удивляются, зачем Иллиану это понадобилось. Вместе с Нейсмит они погрузили Ботари на носилки и прикрыли одеялом, наполовину спрятав лицо. Разумеется, люди станут задаваться вопросами, что это тень коммодора Форкосигана делает без него и с носилками, но вслух их не выскажет никто. Здесь он был уверен. 

Лаваль, которого Иллиан оторвал от работы, уставился на него свирепо. У хирурга был усталый и раздраженный вид, впрочем, ничего удивительного. 

\- Ну? Что вам теперь понадобилось? Очередное таинственное требование на опасное лекарство? Для той девушки я сделал все, что мог, она сейчас в изоляторе. У вас новые жертвы? - Его тон был едко саркастичен. 

Иллиан бесстрастно кивнул. 

\- Да, очередная жертва, можно сказать и так. - Он выкатил носилки вперед. – Полагаю, его также лучше будет содержать в изоляции, хотя определенно не вместе с той девушкой. Держите его под препаратом и в укромном месте; коммодор с ним сам разберется. 

Хирург моментально узнал Ботари. 

\- А он какого черта здесь делает? Я слышал, его то ли убила, то ли похитила бетанская военнопленная, та самая, что прикончила адмирала Форратьера. 

\- Это недалеко от истины, - осторожно подтвердил Иллиан и повторил с нажимом: - Коммодор Форкосиган разберется с ним самостоятельно. Большего я вам сказать не могу, если хотите знать что-то еще - обратитесь к самому Форкосигану или Негри. 

Хирург кисло улыбнулся: 

\- Меньше знаешь – лучше спишь. Я о нем позабочусь. 

Прошел не один час, прежде чем Иллиану наконец удалось убедить Форкосигана переместить капитана Нейсмит под арест, как и положено. Когда на мостике выдалось временное затишье, Форкосиган настоял, что сам сходит в тюремный блок, и там освободил от должности старшего офицера; теперь тот ждал допроса и снятия показаний об обращении с пленными со стороны бывших командующих флотом. На его место, что весьма обрадовало Иллиана, решением Форкосигана поставили Лео Ангелова, которого ради такого случая быстро повысили в звании. Иллиан отвел Нейсмит в тюремный блок и присоединился к Форкосигану в тактической рубке. 

Битва разгорелась всерьез, едва они воссоединились с основной частью флота, за которой мчались эскобарские преследователи. Корабль содрогался под залпами вражеского огня, искусственная гравитации и свет работали с перебоями - бортинженеры подавали всю энергию на силовые щиты. Иллиана, который сидел, пристегнувшись, в соседним с форкосигановским кресле, трясло, как горошину в кастрюле. Но его не удивило, что, несмотря на одно попадание за другим, офицеры отлично справляются со своими обязанностями. Прошли часы, прежде чем флагману вместе с остатками флота удалось пробился к П-В туннелю, с эскобарцами, висящими у них на хвосте. Враги были совсем близко, Иллиан это начал осознавать только сейчас, но опасности боя казались ему отдаленными: последние дни он и так жил от одной смертельной угрозы до другой. Форкосиган принял стимулятор, и Иллиан неохотно сделал то же, хотя понимал, что потом за это придется заплатить. Тут же усталые мысли сделались бритвенно-четкими, свет - слишком ярким, звуки - чересчур громкими. Но им обоим сейчас требовалась полная готовность. 

У П-В туннеля Форкосиган поставил флагман в арьергарде вместе с еще несколькими самыми крупными и наименее поврежденными кораблями. Они сдерживали преследователей, пока меньшие, израненные суда уходили в скачок к безопасности. Не в состоянии применять плазменные орудия своих кораблей, Форкосиган самым нестандартным образом использовал мины и немногочисленное тактическое ядерное оружие. Один из барраярских кораблей пошел на таран, когда эскобарский дредноут собирался размолоть в порошок группу кораблей поддержки. Иллиан дивился, озадаченный: как Форкосиган сам мог вовлечь флот в такую катастрофу и сам же потом творить чудеса в бою ради его спасения? 

Когда последний поврежденный корабль ушел в скачок, оставив по эту сторону туннеля только флагман, Форкосиган вызывал корабельный ангар. 

\- Корабль-разведчик Браво готов? 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Дайте мне пилота, пожалуйста. 

Иллиан видел через его плечо появившееся на экране лицо пилота, бледное и суровое. Форкосиган выдержал паузу, затем произнес: 

\- Вам понятны ваши приказы? 

\- Так точно, сэр. 

\- Хорошо. - Форкосиган снова помолчал. - А ваша команда? 

\- Мы все готовы, сэр. 

\- Император салютует вашему мужеству, - произнес Форкосиган и отключил связь. 

\- Они все добровольцы, сэр, - добавил коммодор Куэр. - И все не женаты. 

Одного взгляда Форкосигана хватило, чтобы тот смолк. Форкосиган вызвал мостик: 

\- Уходим в скачок, как только Браво покинет борт. 

\- Есть, сэр. 

Иллиан чуть расслабился, когда флагман совершил П-В переход. На этот раз чип устроил более энергичную, чем обычно, попытку встряхнуть его мозги. Едва они оказались по ту сторону туннеля, он прижал ладонь ко лбу, стараясь одновременно привести память в порядок и не отводить глаз от Форкосигана. «Черт, терпеть не могу скачки!» 

Неистовство битвы перетекло в не менее отчаянные поиск и оценку повреждений, спасение и сортировку пострадавших. Флот потерял двенадцать кораблей: часть - возле Эскобара (Иллиан очень надеялся, что их экипажи попали в плен), а остальные - во время отступления. Форкосиган начал получать доклады о потерях в живой силе и кораблях, начиная с четырех человек команды разведчика Браво. Иллиан поглядел на датчики состояния П-В туннеля: предупреждающие индикаторы сообщали, что он сейчас непроходим. 

Форкосиган провел за своей консолью не один час, координируя и организуя работу. Иллиан мрачно наблюдал за ним. Это все было дело его рук: и поражение, и спасение. Когда поток работы начал иссякать, коммодор отодвинул кресло и встал. 

\- В медчасть, - приказал он коротко. 

Они с Иллианом прошли насквозь весь корабль, минуя загруженные работой ремонтные бригады и герметично запечатанные коридоры. На входе в большой лазарет медтехник с остекленевшим взглядом сортировал раненых с наиболее пострадавших кораблей, которые все еще прибывали волнами. В коридоре на антигравных носилках лежали четверо. Медтехник разобрался с последней партией прибывших, и еще один присоединился к оставшимся в коридоре, а прочих поспешили завезти внутрь. Иллиан посмотрел на ближайшего, увидел у него на лбу крест черным маркером и сглотнул. Хорошо, что некоторые решения принимает не он. 

Он проследовал за Форкосиганом в лазарет. Там под наблюдением доктора Лаваля развернули сразу три операционных стола, по всей палате замученные медики занимались менее масштабными операциями, а санитары суетились вокруг. В помещении было на удивление тихо, раздавались только быстрые профессиональные реплики на медицинском жаргоне и тихие, выворачивающие желудок стоны раненых. 

Форкосиган прошелся по наименее охваченной хаосом части палаты, останавливаясь тут и там, и заговаривая с ранеными, которым нужно услышать хоть чей-то голос. Потом он вышел к людям, оставшимся в коридоре. Иллиан увидел, что один из них только что умер, а трое - без сознания. Форкосиган подошел к пятому, лежавшему молча, с открытыми глазами; лицо солдата было обезображено ожогами почти до неузнаваемости, а под термоодеялом, укутавшим его до подбородка, прятались еще бог знает какие раны. Увидев Форкосигана, раненый пробормотал что-то, так тихо, что Иллиан, стоящий в нескольких шагах поодаль, не расслышал. Форкосиган наклонился над ним. 

\- Адм’рал, - повторил тот, - мы победили? 

Форкосиган втянул воздух сквозь зубы и протянул руку к лежащему, но помедлил, не касаясь его. 

\- Да, - сказал он крепнущим голосом, - Мы победили. Ты победил. 

\- Хорошо, - на долгом выдохе выговорил раненый. Он больше ничего не произнес, но не сводил глаз с Форкосигана. Иллиан стоял молча, не шевелясь, вслушиваясь в его дыхание - долгие сипящие вдохи, все реже и реже, и, наконец, наступила тишина. Форкосиган склонился, очень осторожно поцеловал мертвого в лоб и выпрямился. Когда он повернулся, его лицо заставило Иллиана побелеть. 

Не произнеся ни слова, оба вернулись на мостик флагмана, где от всех разрушений и бед их отделял экран. Форкосиган снова достал из кармана пачку стимулятора, и Иллиан поморщился. Они на ногах уже почти сорок часов, сражение окончено. Разве им необходимо бодрствовать еще десять-двенадцать часов, пока не выдохнется новая доза? Он заметил умоляющий взгляд Куэра, и поглядел на Форкосигана. Еще одна таблетка стимулятора, как он не без оснований опасался, может потом обернуться бедой. Тут Иллиан понял, как ему поступить. Он незамысловато и прямо вынул лекарство из рук Форкосигана, когда тот непослушными от усталости пальцами пытался выколупать очередную таблетку. 

\- Это что за новости, лейтенант? - спросил Форкосиган. 

\- Вам вторая доза, может, и под силу, а мне уже нет. - Иллиан предпочитал исподволь подтолкнуть Форкосигана к нужному решению. - Сейчас вы можете позволить себе поспать. 

Напоминание, что выбор Форкосигана скажется и на его сторожевом псе, сработало. Да и сам Форкосиган должен был уже вымотаться. 

\- А-а. Хорошо, – согласился он. Действие предыдущей таблетки заканчивалось. Иллиан на самом деле ощущал, как его засасывает черная яма усталости. 

\- Я уже поспал, - быстро вставил коммодор Куэр. 

\- Что ж, тогда ладно. Спасибо всем, вы прекрасно поработали. - Форкосиган кивнул своим штабным офицерам и покинул рубку. Иллиан на автомате двинулся за ним. И правильно, потому что ноги у Форкосигана уже начали заплетаться. 

\- Проклятье, - сонно пробормотал он. – Отчего они не сделали так, чтобы по окончания действия этой штуки ты не чувствовал себя дохлой рыбой на берегу? 

Иллиан чувствовал себя точно так же отвратительно. Однако долг заставлял его передвигать ноги. Он подхватил Форкосигана под локоть, подталкивая его вперед. Путь до каюты показался бесконечным, и в финале Форкосиган разве что не спал на ходу. Иллиан заставил его снять сапоги и позволил повалиться на койку. Потом сам на минутку присел в пультовое кресло. Одну минуту отдохну, сказал он себе, и пойду в свою каюту… 

Он очнулся с тяжелой головой и отвратительным ощущением во рту, и на мгновение совершенно запутался, пока не сообразил, где находится. Он свернулся калачиком на полу форкосигановской каюты. Чип услужливо подсказал то, что упустила органическая память: Иллиан сполз со стула и растянулся на полу в изножье койки. Он чуть не взвыл от неловкости и злости. Черт побери, ведь Форкосиган - подозреваемый, потенциальный предатель. Какой он СБшник, если заснул безоружным в ногах кровати предателя, словно самый настоящий пес? Если его подсознание хотело что-то этим ему сказать, уж лучше бы оно воспользовалось коммом. 

Форкосиган уже проснулся, наблюдая за ним с легким удивлением. 

\- Извините, что вчера заставил вас так долго быть на ногах. У вас есть еще свободные полчаса; я начну работу прямо отсюда, с комм-пульта. 

Иллиан сбегал к себе в каюту, принял душ, переоделся, позавтракал, но на душе у него было все так же пакостно. 

Когда он вернулся, Форкосиган отрывисто ему кивнул: 

\- Теперь за дело. 

Обстановка на мостике флагмана стала намного спокойнее. Коммодор Куэр доложил о происшедшем за ночь: они вышли на орбиту новооткрытой планеты, подгоняя и сбивая в кучу подраненные, ковыляющие корабли. Похоже, больше никаких бед не случилось. 

\- ...и теперь мы готовимся перевезти последнюю партию пленных в лагерь, - договорил Куэр. 

\- Нет! - отрубил Форкосиган. Куэр вздрогнул. Форкосиган справился с собой и все же объяснил подробнее: - То, что я слышал об этом лагере, мне не нравится. Я намерен разобраться с тамошним положением дел как можно скорее, и до того момента, пока не спущусь на планету сам, я не отправлю туда и никого из пленных. 

Куэр нахмурился. 

\- Но, сэр, у нас на борту еще и выжившие члены экипажа "Возмездия"… наши ресурсы жизнеобеспечения на границе нормы. Может, в лагере и существуют какие-либо проблемы, но от грубого обращения еще никто не умирал... 

Голос Форкосигана скрежетнул: 

\- Ни одного пленного из числа находящихся под моей ответственностью я не заставлю переносить то, на что не обрек бы своих собственных людей. Они остаются. Это приказ, коммодор. 

Куэр сглотнул. 

\- Есть, сэр. 

\- Лейтенант, пожалуйста, запишите посещение лагеря в список моих задач первоочередной важности. Сегодня или завтра. 

Иллиан бесстрастно кивнул. Он понимал, что Форкосиган не позволит капитану Нейсмит пройти через то, что обычные барраярские охранники считали подходящим обращением с пленными женщинами, и в данном случае Иллиан был с ним солидарен. Он вызвал форкосигановское расписание дел, нашел свободное окно и внес необходимые поправки. Ему и самому весьма хотелось покинуть корабль. 

* 

В катере Форкосиган яростно вгрызался в бумажную работу до тех пор, пока они не снизились до границы атмосферы. Тогда он отодвинул распечатки в сторону и уставился на переборку. Иллиан, дремавший в углу, выпрямился, пристально на него глядя. Наконец Форкосиган произнес вслух: 

\- Надеюсь, мне не придется никого расстреливать. - Иллиан выжидательно склонил голову, и после секундной паузы тот добавил: - Я знаю, как именно многие наши старшие офицеры представляют себе обычное обращение с пленными. 

\- Но не младшие. 

\- Нет. По крайней мере, те, которым повезло, и они не были знакомы с принцем. 

Снова повисло долгое молчание, которое нарушил вошедший в отсек коммодор Куэр: 

\- Посадка через пять минут, сэр. 

\- А-а. Хорошо. – Форкосиган, повернувшись к иллюминатору, наблюдал, как снижается, планируя, катер. Иллиан и Куэр присоединились к нему. В поле зрения вплывала наземная база. Прекрасная планета, подумал Иллиан, ее приобретение Барраяром того стоило. Даже лицо Форкосигана смягчилось при взгляде на пейзаж внизу. Но едва он разглядел лагерь военнопленных, его выражение снова стало жестким. 

А вот на физиономии Куэра по-прежнему отражалось искреннее удовольствие. 

\- Боже, как прекрасно хоть ненадолго покинуть корабль! - заявил он. – Какое красивое место. 

Форкосиган в ответ что-то проворчал. 

Катер аккуратно коснулся покрытия посадочной площадки, и через минуту в их отсек, откозыряв, вошел капрал: 

\- Добрый день, господа офицеры. Прошу сюда... 

Выйдя, Иллиан всей грудью вдохнул свежий воздух. Он был теплый, чистый, от него сердце воспарило в первый раз за много недель. У Куэра был такой же радостный вид, а вот Форкосиган словно не заметил всего этого великолепия. 

\- Полковник Форвилль сейчас прибудет, сэр, - объявил капрал. Форкосиган кивнул. Иллиан пробежался по чипу в поисках информации о полковнике, но нашел только краткое упоминание о нем. Ничто не подсказывало, чего им следует ожидать. Но что здесь удивительного? Форвилль не был человеком ни принца, ни Гришнова. Обычный барраярский офицер. Возможно, страхи Форкосигана окажутся необоснованными. Тут Иллиан прикинул, что из себя представляет обычный барраярский офицер, и оставил всякую надежду. 

Быстрым шагом подошел Форвилль в сопровождении полдюжины младших офицеров, до смешного аккуратных в парадной форме. 

\- Ваш визит делает нам честь, сэр, - объявил Форвилль. – Мои соболезнования, что все так повернулось. Жаль, что командование не было в ваших руках с самого начала. 

Форкосиган хмыкнул. 

\- Я хочу провести осмотр лагеря, а затем посмотреть ваши записи. Межзвездная судебная комиссия вскоре пришлет сюда своих представителей, и мне нужно знать, что именно они обнаружат. 

\- Конечно, сэр. Мы держали лагерь в порядке, обычным образом. - Форвилль повел их от посадочной площадки по грубо вымощенной дорожке, на ходу быстро рассказывая об устройстве лагеря, количестве солдат под своим командованием и вместимости флотских складов. Они обогнули ряд хранилищ, миновали полевой госпиталь и здание комендатуры. 

\- Вы хотите зайти в зону содержания пленных, сэр? – поинтересовался Форвилль. 

\- Конечно, хочу. 

Комендант лагеря покосился на Форкосигана, быстро перевел взгляд на Куэра с Иллианом, и на его лице мелькнул намек на улыбку. 

\- Женщины в блоке Е, это ближайший отсюда. И... ну, я уверен, вы сможете найти то, что ищете. Оставляю вас, сэр. 

Иллиан увидел – хотя остальные двое вряд ли это заметили - как Форкосиган сжал кулаки. 

\- Я предпочитаю, чтобы вы сопровождали нас, полковник, - потребовал он ледяным голосом. - Мы намерены провести осмотр всего лагеря. 

Форвилль оторопело распахнул глаза. 

\- Э... как пожелаете, сэр, конечно. - Он поспешил к входу в зону, и один из охранников понимающе подмигнул, поднимая силовой щит. Ему повезло - подмигивания Форкосиган не заметил. 

Войдя на территорию лагеря, они почти не увидели пленных. Снаружи все казалось обычным, ничего, представляющего интерес. 

\- Вы хотите посмотреть что-то определенное, сэр? - поинтересовался Форвилль. 

\- Сколько у вас здесь пленных? - спросил Форкосиган. 

\- Восемьсот три. И двести восемьдесят шесть... то есть двести восемьдесят пять женщин. Я думаю, вскоре прибудет еще одна партия. 

Иллиан отметил разницу между "пленными" и "женщинами": Форвилль был человеком своего поколения. Форкосиган же насторожился при расхождении в данных: 

\- Так сколько же? Пять или шесть? 

\- Ну... мы совсем недавно обнаружили одну из них повесившейся в туалете. 

На челюсти Форкосигана заиграли желваки. 

\- Что случилось? - потребовал он. - Убийство, несчастный случай, самоубийство? 

Форвилль пожал плечами: 

\- Старший сержант, отвечающий за женское отделение, сказал, что самоубийство. Я не знаю. Жаль, конечно, но такие вещи случаются. 

Куэр начал поглядывать на Форкосигана с такой же опасливой настороженностью, с какой созерцал бы неразорвавшуюся гранату. Но Форвилль, кажется, не замечал, что командующий гневается на него все сильней. Не потребуется ли вмешательство Иллиана, если Форкосиган нападет на коменданта лагеря? Пожалуй, только если он начнет того убивать. 

Форкосиган открыл дверь одного из бараков. Четверо мужчин сидели на земле и играли в камешки. Как только показались барраярцы, они замолкли. Один смерил солдат злобным взглядом, трое отвернулись. Иллиан оглядел помещение. Ряд коек с постельными принадлежностями - в достаточном количестве и не поломанных. Санузел, явно чистый. Может, все окажется не так плохо, как он боялся. 

Форкосиган кивнул пленным, и офицеры покинули барак. Дорожка пролегала через грязь. Пожалуй, в первый раз за несколько месяцев Иллиану придется чистить сапоги. Определенно, в службе на корабле есть свои плюсы. 

Дорожка повернула за угол - там стоял еще один ряд бараков. 

\- Они точно такие же сэр, - вмешался Форвилль, явно желая миновать это место поскорее. – В них достаточно места, ведь мы ожидали больше пленных, чем прибыло. 

\- Я вижу. - Форкосиган огляделся и кивнул. - Хорошо. Давайте дальше, полковник. 

Покинув зону содержания пленных, они подошли к казармам наземных войск, чьи части приземлились вчера. Уже на подходе к первому зданию был слышен доносящийся изнутри бурный шум голосов. Полковник Форвилль слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Подъем духа. Первый день на земле – солдатам он всегда по душе. А мы по большей части закрываем на это глаза. 

\- У вас здесь имеется военная полиция на случай беспорядков? - уточнил Форкосиган. 

\- Конечно, сэр. Но парни ведут себя довольно прилично, это правда. И уж точно здесь не может быть проблем с местным населением. 

Форкосиган кивнул и собрался было повернуться: 

\- Что ж не будем портить им… 

Из казармы донесся вопль: высокий голос, что-то прокричавший на эскобарском испанском, прорезал гогот и выкрики солдат. Форкосиган развернулся на месте. Иллиан автоматически шагнул за ним. 

Без единого слова Форкосиган распахнул дверь казармы и заглянул внутрь. В большом помещении собралось десятка четыре солдат, явно пьяных от какого-то подпольного алкоголя, который они же сами и гнали. В центре стояли четыре обнаженные женщины, с короткой, как у космолетчиков, стрижкой; их окружала и лапала гогочущая солдатня. 

Форкосиган почти бездумно потянулся к своему нейробластеру, но Иллиан мгновенно перехватил его руку, стиснув пальцы на запястье коммодора, словно кольцо наручников. Даже Герой Комарры не может ворваться в казарму и начать расстреливать собственных солдат, в какой бы ярости он ни был. 

Какую-то секунду Иллиан был уверен, что Форкосиган сейчас собьет его с ног. Но тут коммодор медленно выдохнул, и Иллиан выпустил его руку. Никто из солдат не заметил их появления: все пялились на дергающихся, кричащих женщин. Стоящий сзади Форвилль попытался объяснить: 

\- Сэр, это просто вечерин... 

Форкосиган обернулся и прожег его таким взглядом, что Форвилль замолк. Иллиан подумал, что перед выражением на его лице спасовала бы и наступающая армия. Широким шагом Форкосиган вошел в казарму, Иллиан с Куэром шли по бокам от него. В первую секунду их не заметили, но когда Иллиан пинком подсек ноги какому-то солдату, который спьяну пытался помешать им пройти, головы начали поворачиваться к ним, и, едва все узнали своего адмирала, настала тишина. Перед ними образовался свободный путь к центру комнаты, и солдаты вокруг женщин расступились. 

Эскобарки съежились при приближении Форкосигана, и тот на мгновение замер в нерешительности. Еще бы, внезапное явление разозленного до смерти Комаррского Мясника отнюдь не показалось женщинам переменой к лучшему. Иллиан увидел, что на полу кучей лежат оранжевые арестантские пижамы, подобрал и протянул им с негромким: "Одевайтесь". Форкосиган благодарно на него покосился и тут же снова перевел взгляд в точку куда-то над головами пленных. 

Возмущенный ропот в глубине казармы стих, едва все как следует разглядели Форкосигана. 

\- С этим, - заявил Форкосиган, - покончено. 

Женщины натянули на себя одежду. Форкосиган мотнул головой, и они, спотыкаясь и цепляясь друг за друга, побрели по открывшемуся проходу к дверям. 

\- Присмотрите, чтобы их отвели в лагерь военнопленных, - приказал Форкосиган Куэру. - Потом найдите старшего по чину среди эскобарцев и приведите в кабинет Форвилля. - Он посмотрел вслед женщинам, хотел было что-то сказать, осекся и, наконец, распорядился: - Возвращайтесь к себе. Этого больше не повторится. - Он перевел взгляд на коменданта: - Я знаю, что здесь есть и другие пленные. Они должны вернуться в зону содержания в течение десяти минут, невредимыми. 

Форвилль открыл рот, захлопнул, снова открыл и посмотрел на Иллиана, едва тот чуть шевельнулся. 

\- Есть, сэр, - ответил он - единственное, что мог. 

Форвилль отправил пару младших офицеров передать приказ повсеместно, и все двинулись к зданию комендатуры. Форкосиган приостановился, когда мимо провели еще четверых эскобарцев: пятерых женщин и одного поразительно красивого молодого парня эскортировал в бараки бледный мичман. Пленники отвернулись от барраярских офицеров. Форкосиган смерил Форвилля свирепым взглядом и пошел дальше. 

Поскольку Форкосиган шагал первым, Форвилль ухитрился приотстать и пойти бок о бок с Иллианом. Он негромко заговорил: 

\- Я не уверен, какова во всем этом ваша роль, но вы, кажется, имеете некоторое, э, влияние на коммодора Форкосигана. Вы можете отговорить его от этих глупостей? Это не слишком хорошо для Службы. 

Приняв бесстрастный, настороженный взгляд Иллиана за поощрение, Форвилль перешел на доверительный тон: 

\- Может, поражение, гм, слишком его разволновало? Да, солдаты позволяли себе кое-какие вольности с пленными, но это совершенно естественная вещь, особенно когда нам отдали приказ об отступлении. Я ведь верно понял, что это Форкосиган приказал отступать, когда принял командование флотом? А теперь он еще и с эскобарцами сюсюкает... Знаете, дома на такое не очень хорошо посмотрят. - Явно довольный подобным логическим построением, Форвилль заговорщицки кивнул Иллиану. 

Иллиан хранил совершенно спокойное выражение. В аргументации Форвилля есть некое зерно истины. Если умозаключения Иллиана верны, Форкосиган с самого начала сознательно утаивал от своих людей жизненно важную информацию и рассчитывал на отступление. Иллиан подозревал его в про-эскобарских, точнее, про-бетанских настроениях. Измена, это несомненно. Но сейчас Форкосиган осуществлял правосудие, и ничего больше. Вот образец, которым бы Иллиан хотел мерить его поступки, только не знал, как. 

Он повернулся к Форвиллю: 

\- Полагаю, я понял вас. И, разумеется, доложу об этой беседе капитану Негри. 

Форвилль побелел. Иллиан довершил удар тем, что прибавил шагу и, нагнав Форкосигана, пошел рядом с ним. 

\- Что он вам предложил? – поинтересовался Форкосиган, не поворачивая головы. 

\- Простите? 

\- Что вам предложил Форвилль за то, чтобы устранить меня из этого расследования? 

\- Подкупить он меня не пытался. Зато старался убедить, что вы, наверное, изменник и поддерживаете эскобарцев. – При этих словах Иллиан пристально наблюдал за Форкосиганом, чтобы увидеть, как предательски дрогнет его лицо, но тот лишь вздохнул: 

\- Ему крышка. Похоже, он скорей идиот, чем садист, но такой уровень идиотизма - сам по себе преступление. 

Они дошли до кабинета Форвилля. Форкосиган занял стул за столом коменданта, оставив того стоять. Иллиан, скрестив руки, привалился к стене чуть в стороне, откуда ему было прекрасно видно всех. Они молча прождали несколько минут, пока не появился Куэр. 

\- Старший эскобарский офицер, сэр, - доложил он. - Коммодор Хернандес. 

В кабинет ввели высокого мужчину в оранжевой робе. Он опирался на охранника, лицо его было серым и измученным. 

Брови Форкосигана сошлись к переносице. 

\- Я не приказывал вам тащить его сюда из лазарета, Куэр! - рявкнул он. 

Куэр открыл было рот объяснить, но Хернандес его опередил. 

\- Какой такой лазарет? - с горькой иронией переспросил он. 

\- Он настаивал на том, чтобы прийти самому, сэр, - защищаясь, добавил Куэр. 

Иллиан поморщился и пододвинул эскобарцу стул, однако тот остался стоять. 

\- Я хочу в самых решительных выражениях заявить протест по поводу обращения с моими людьми. Согласно Межзвездной Юридической Конвенции, статья два... 

\- Садитесь, - прервал его Форкосиган. - У меня есть для вас новости, сэр. Я - коммодор Форкосиган, и теперь я осуществляю полное командование как барраярским экспедиционным флотом, так и этим лагерем. Наши наступательные силы покинули эскобарское локальное пространство. 

Вот более деликатный способ сказать "вы прогнали нас из своей системы, и мы бежали, поджав хвост", подумал Иллиан. Он видел, как менялось лицо Хернандеса по мере того, как до него доходил смысл этих слов. Эскобарец глубоко вздохнул и опустился на стул. 

\- Итак, - пробормотал он, - наш флот все же сделал свое дело. Отлично. - Он что-то тихо проговорил на эскобарском испанском - Иллиан подумал, что это молитва – потом подался вперед, словно у него неожиданно прибавилось сил. - Значит, теперь вы хотите со мной разговаривать? 

Форкосиган выглядел так, словно проглотил что-то очень горькое. 

\- Я хочу отправить вас в качестве своего представителя к вашему верховному командованию. Вас или любого из ваших офицеров по вашему выбору, если пожелаете. 

Хернандес смерил его гневным, напряженным взглядом: 

\- Я не брошу тут своих людей на вашу милость! Я не поеду. 

С видимым терпением Форкосиган предложил: 

\- Тогда я хотел бы выслушать от вас рекомендации, кого именно мне следует отправить для этой цели. 

\- Возможно, лейтенанта Альфреди, - ядовито предложил Хернандес. - И с ней кого-нибудь из ее младших офицеров. Я хочу вытащить отсюда как можно больше женщин. Хотя вы тогда наверняка просто переключитесь на молодых мужчин. 

Форкосиган поднялся и зашагал по кабинету, потом развернул стул и оседлал его, сложив руки на спинке. Кулаки у него были стиснуты. 

\- Коммодор Хернандес. Даю вам свое слово Форкосигана, что в лагере вашим людям больше не будет причинено никакого вреда, ни мужчинам, ни женщинам. 

Хернандес посмотрел на него скептически: 

\- Ну да. Вы уж простите, если я потребую других, более надежных гарантий? 

\- Расскажите мне, что здесь происходило, - попросил Форкосиган. 

После долгой паузы Хернандес начал свой рассказ. Иллиан слушал, и ему делалось плохо. Разумеется, изнасилования – женщин и мужчин, а виновными были все, от рядовых до полковников. Отказ в медицинской помощи раненым. Периодические избиения. Намеренные унижения. Отказ расследовать самоубийство молодой и красивой женщины, ставшей неоднократной жертвой насилия. Использование пленных старшими офицерами в качестве личных слуг-рабов. В общем, все, что Иллиан ожидал, проведя несколько месяцев в обществе Джеса и Зерга. 

Уже к середине рассказа Куэр позеленел. Форвилль разрывался между негодованием и страхом. И, к его чести, неверием. Лицо Форкосигана оставалось каменным. 

\- Ладно, - негромко произнес Форкосиган, когда рассказ Хернандеса подошел к концу. - Ладно. Теперь такого больше не повторится. - Он посмотрел на охрану у двери и приказал: – Арестуйте полковника Форвилля. - Его взгляд переместился на помощника коменданта, бледного молодого офицера, который был сейчас в не меньшем ужасе, чем Куэр. – Вы принимаете на себя командование лагерем. Ваша первая задача - проверить весь личный состав караульной роты в лагере военнопленных и избавиться от паршивых овец. Я хочу, чтобы в охране лагеря находились лишь те, с кем вы не побоялись бы оставить наедине свою младшую сестру. Затем зайдите в госпиталь и сообщите, что мы организуем полностью экипированный медцентр в зоне для военнопленных. Если среди пленных эскобарцев не хватит медиков, я хочу, чтобы наш госпиталь также обеспечил их врачебным персоналом. С должной охраной, разумеется. 

\- Сэр, наш лазарет полностью загружен ранеными с кораблей… - начал Форвилль. 

Форкосиган покосился на него: 

\- Вы отстранены от командования, полковник. Это уже не ваша забота. - Он кивнул охране. - Уведите полковника Форвилля. 

Форвилль покинул свой бывший кабинет с таким видом, словно не до конца не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним. Молодой капитан, занявший его место, выглядел запуганным. Иллиан даже испытал к нему некоторое сочувствие. 

\- А теперь, коммодор Хернандес, - обратился к эскобарцу Форкосиган, - мы с вами обсудим, кого именно отправить посредником для переговоров с вашим командованием. 

Слабый проблеск надежды мелькнул в глазах Хернандеса. 

* 

Военно-полевой суд состоялся в тот же день, поздно вечером. Форкосиган собрал всех старших офицеров, каких удалось разыскать, убедил Куэра защищать Форвилля, а место судьи оставил за собой. Иллиан засвидетельствовал, что именно услышал из уст Хернандеса и множества бледных молодых офицеров. Куэр не один час рылся в военном кодексе и сделал для Форвилля все, что смог, но никто не удивился тому, какое решение вынес Форкосиган. 

Форкосиган навестил приговоренного Форвилля наутро, пока пленные выстраивались на плацу, чтобы стать свидетелями казни. Иллиан пошел с ним, хотя многое отдал бы за то, чтобы не видеть это. 

\- Если вы хотели бы передать через меня какое-то сообщение своей семье...- начал Форкосиган, войдя в камеру, 

Форвилль смотрел на него молча. Наконец он спросил: 

\- Они ведь все узнают, да? Вы не можете сообщить им, что я погиб в бою? 

\- Нет. 

\- Я не предполагал, что все зайдет так далеко, - вдруг признался Форвилль. - Я хочу сказать, это же не порядочные женщины… они - просто солдаты женского пола, и наверняка в их армии их трахали все, еще до того, как попали сюда. 

Форкосиган ничего не ответил. Да и не нужно было: взгляда хватило. Форвилль спасовал. После молчания, тяжелого и густого, Форкосиган развернулся и вышел из камеры. 

Когда Форвилль встал перед расстрельным взводом, лицо у Форкосигана было почти такое же мертвое, как у той эскобарки на корабле. Иллиан был согласен с приговором военно-полевого суда и к тому же знал, какие за ним стоят политические и практические резоны. Однако лицо Форкосигана пугало его: на нем читалось не бешенство, не праведный гнев и даже не горе, а просто полная опустошенность. 

Иллиан наблюдал. Вот перед ним нередкий и закономерный финал расследований СБ; порой на казнь человека приводили именно его, Иллиана, действия и решения. Форвилль давно прекратил отчаянно спорить и сыпать встречными обвинениями; теперь он стоял молча, сохраняя остатки достоинства. Иллиан еще раз мысленно перечислил список улик, записанных в чипе: изнасилования, пытки, рабство, обыденная жестокость - все это делалось с ленивого попустительства коменданта. Взвод поднял оружие, прозвучал короткий приказ, и воздух вспороли электрические разряды. Полковник Форвилль рухнул, скорчился в судороге и застыл. Иллиан посмотрел на лицо Форкосигана - оно оставалось таким же бесстрастным. 

Милосердная смерть по сравнению с той, что уготована предателям-форам. Иллиан был слишком мал, чтобы застать казни фор-лордов в начале правления Эзара: в цепях, в клетке, они умирали от голода и истощения на Главной Площади. И если его рассуждения верны, то по возвращению на Барраяр он увидит, как той же смертью умрет Форкосиган. 

Разве что найдется какое-нибудь объяснение, какая-то лазейка... но Иллиан все это время прокручивал улики в голове снова и снова, лежал без сна, обыскивая чип в поисках подсказок, и не нашел ничего. Будь перед ним задача из учебника, он бы давно нашел ответ: Форкосиган - хитроумный изменник, оставивший один-единственный след своего предательства, и только такой бдительный и одаренный шпион, как Иллиан, сумел его обнаружить. Молодец, курсант Иллиан, садитесь, пять с плюсом. Только задачи из учебника не разбивают тебе сердце. 

* 

Вечером он тихо сидел в углу личного кабинета Форкосигана, пока они ждали назначенной видеоконференции с Тракаем на борту флагмана. Форкосиган разбирал кучу бумаг, накопившуюся с тех пор, как они в последний раз заглядывали сюда. Иллиан предложил уйти, но Форкосиган просто пожал плечами, так что он устроился рядом, как уже привык, на стуле и с ридером. 

Какое-то время спустя он вдруг понял, что Форкосиган больше не работает, а глядит в окно на наступающие сумерки. За окном открывался прекрасный вид, который не портили даже бараки военнопленных на заднем плане, но, судя по выражению лица Форкосигана, тот сосредоточился на каких-то не слишком приятных мыслях. 

Помолчав, он вдруг произнес, таким тоном, как приглашают поболтать: 

\- Наверное, если бы я поднес нейробластер к виску, вы бы меня остановили. 

На мгновение наработанная в СБ маска Иллиана осыпалась, и он уставился на Форкосигана в ужасе, с отпавшей челюстью. Потом его подготовка взяла свое, и почти таким же расслабленным голосом, словно они обсуждали сейчас историю столетней давности, Иллиан ответил: 

\- Разумеется. 

Его мысли пустились вскачь, настолько стремительные, что за ними почти невозможно было уследить. Возможно, для предателя это единственный способ с честью выйти из сложившейся ситуации. Форский способ решать проблемы. Но Иллиан не был фором и частенько сомневался, а что такое особо почетное в том, чтобы сбежать от трудностей в смерть. Стоит ли ему теперь приглядывать, чтобы Форкосиган не наложил на себя руки, или отобрать у него оружие? Он покосился на нейробластер у коммодора на ремне. 

\- Моему отцу это не понравится. И, полагаю, Кор… капитану Нейсмит тоже. А я собираюсь поговорить с ней о... - он осекся. 

Иллиан сидел тихо, надеясь на продолжение фразы, на любую информацию, которая поможет упорядочить хаос его мыслей. Поговорить с ней о чем? Об успехе заговора? 

\- Вряд ли ее это порадует. 

А почему бы нет, удивился Иллиан. Ее государство победило, Форкосиган предал барраярцев в ее руки, что еще ей нужно для радости? 

Форкосиган поглядел на Иллиана и сухо усмехнулся: 

\- По крайней мере, обрадуется Негри. 

Эти слова щелкнули в разуме Иллиана, словно ключ в замке. Он сидел, оцепенев, тысячи фактов начали всплывать в его мозгу. "Обрадуется Негри". Агенты Негри не предоставляли никакой информации для флота вторжения. У Негри самая лучшая шпионская сеть на Эскобаре и Бете. Если кто-то из барраярцев и мог знать заранее о плазменных зеркалах, так это Негри. Если кто-то из барраярцев мог желать краха вторжения, так это Негри. Но Негри даже дышит лишь потому, что того желает император; чтобы Негри совершил что-нибудь без одобрения Эзара - это за гранью реального. Долгие совещания Форкосигана с Негри и Эзаром наедине, множество прочих мелочей, которые Иллиан видел и на которые не обратил внимания, легли на свое место в мозаике. Внезапно смерть Зерга обрела смысл, и Иллиан понял, что его, как и тысячи других, ищпользовали в самой ужасной операции СБ в истории. Имперская СБ развязала войну, чтобы устранить опасного наследника троэа. 

Ню нз Форкосиган устроил этот заговор. Он не предавал иоператора. В самом сердце открывшейся Иллиану мерзости, когда ену сделалось дурно от осознаэия-0почену его назначили на эту`должностэ и чему0он непредумышленно поспособствовал, он держался за эту мыуль. 

-14- =p>Дпи складывались в недели, пока они с Форкосиганом, точно челнок, сновали на катере с планеты на орбиту и обратно или между кораблями флота. Иллиан устал, а он даже не был загружен работой. Форкосиган же вымотался совершенно. Прежде Иллиан наивно надеялся, что после окончания боев станет легче, но все произошло с точностью до наоборот. Тут и там шныряли дипломаты в попытках организовать разного рода договоры и соглашения. Десять тысяч солдат надо было вернуть домой, проверить всю их экипировку, подсчитать потери и возместить ущерб. Шел поток бесконечных медицинских рапортов, противник возвращал мертвые тела и поврежденные корабли, требовалось устраивать похороны, и за них тоже приходилось платить, о чем Форкосиган напоминал на Барраяр в своих отчаянных и яростных докладных записках. Велись весьма нелегкие переговоры с обозленными победителями-эскобарцами, и Форкосигану приходилось молча глотать все, что ему с улыбкой говорил эскобарский альмиранте. Поступали детальные рапорты о ходе прошедших сражений, и надо было разбираться с сопутствующими списками награждений и взысканий. И, в довершении всего, втихую шла некая чистка личного состава. Иллиану потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы уловить закономерность: офицеры, ранее близкие к Форратьеру и принцу, то и дело или наказывались за "неджентльменское поведение", или назначались на дальние, скучные и неважные должности, на которых они месяцами не увидят Барраяра, или вдруг получали согласие на свое прошение об отставке «по семейным обстоятельствам». Еще один кусочек мозаики встал на свое место. 

Но в каком-то смысле Иллиан даже был рад, что Форкосиган так упорно трудится. Вот когда он останавливался, Иллиан начинал за него бояться. Форкосиган не спал, пока его не выматывал бесконечный поток дел, не ел, если от него это не требовали приличия, а, оставаясь один, просто сидел и о чем-то размышлял в мрачном молчании. Иллиан все больше боялся, что однажды утром ему придется выламывать дверь форкосигановской комнаты. 

Разумеется, он понимал, в чем причина, и даже слишком хорошо. Иллиана и самого терзала эта мука. Война, гребаная межзвездная война, с более чем десятью тысячами жертв - с целью чтобы избавиться от принца и его прихлебателей. Теперь он видел всю цепочку событий и понимал, как использовали его самого: и в качестве цепи, или кнута, которым Эзар удерживал Форкосигана на его посту, и в качестве свидетеля. Ему предназначалась роль несведущего очевидца, обладающего инициативой и собственным мнением не больше, чем видеокамера ("Камера" – под таким кодовым именем он фигурировал в своих докладах). Но теперь он осознавал, что сделал, и спрашивал себя, способен ли дальше служить Эзару такой камерой. 

А вот Форкосиган прошел через все это не вслепую и постоянно осознавал, что именно делает. Теперь каждый раз, вызывая в памяти события прошлых месяцев, Иллиан видел подсказки, не замеченные им в свое время, те трещинки в плотине, через которые сочилось форкосигановское знание. А он еще считал, что понимает, под каким давлением Форратьер с принцем держат Форкосигана! Теперь он знал, что видел лишь внешний слой. Не удивительно, что Форкосиган оказался просто опустошен. 

Он обрадовался, когда Форкосиган попросил отыскать в своем расписании свободное время, желая снова встретиться с капитаном Нейсмит. Иллиан даже исполнил его просьбу дать им немного времени наедине; ведь теперь он был уверен, что Форкосиган - не изменник. Судя по беседе, состоявшейся между Форкосиганом и Нейсмит перед тем, как они отошли в сторону, они, вероятно, собирались говорить не только о свадьбе, но Иллиан позволил им и это. Подарок, который он был в состоянии сделать Форкосигану; единственное лечение, способное облегчить его терзания. 

Он сидел на поваленном стволе и бдительно стерег тропинку, ведущую вверх по холму, куда Форкосиган с Нейсмит удалились, чтобы побыть наедине. Вдруг показались трое шумных, смеющихся молодых офицеров космофлота, слегка навеселе и явно в увольнительной. Иллиан встал и молча преградил им дорогу. Мальчишки уставились на него; один открыл рот, собираясь возмутиться, но другой разглядел значки у Иллиана на воротнике и оттащил своих приятелей. Они ушли, и Иллиан уселся обратно. 

Он дал Форкосигану с Нейсмит столько времени, сколько посмел, и мысленно отсчитывал секунды, прикидывая, после какой задержки штаб забеспокоится об отсутствии командующего. Наконец он пошел за ними. Подходя, он увидел, что они стоят, обнявшись, а Форкосиган зарылся пальцами в волосы Неймит и привлек ее к себе. Иллиан улыбнулся и двинулся дальше совсем медленно, производя как можно больше шума. И все равно эти двое оказались так поглощены друг другом, что ему пришлось покашлять, чтобы привлечь внимание Форкосигана. 

\- Могу ли я поздравить вас, сэр? - спросил он с надеждой. 

\- Нет, лейтенант, - ответил Форкосиган. Он бессознательно потянулся к Нейсмит, понял это и тут же решительно сцепил руки за спиной. Иллиан посмотрел на их одинаково несчастные лица и, спускаясь вслед за ними по тропинке к лагерю, незаметно вздохнул. 

Они отвели Нейсмит обратно в лагерь. Форкосиган остановился, глядя ей вслед. Иллиан ждал. 

\- Она права, - пробормотал Форкосиган. - Кто же захочет стать барраярцем? 

* 

Когда капитан Нейсмит улетела на Бету, дела пошли еще хуже. Они провели совершенно изматывающий день с Имперским Уполномоченным, которого Министерство Финансов прислало явно специально, чтобы удостовериться, что все до единого корабли на флоте развалятся из-за нехватки шурупов стоимостью в пол-марки. Иллиан уже пытался заснуть, когда его вызвал Форкосиган. 

Зевая, он вытащил себя из кровати, натянул мундир и поплелся к Форкосигану. 

\- А, вот вы. Не спешили, как я погляжу. 

Окинув взглядом картину во всех подробностях, Иллиан плотно прикрыл дверь у себя за спиной. Форкосиган был без кителя, в одной в рубашке с коротким рукавом, лицо у него побагровело, и на столе перед ним возвышалась полупустая бутылка с какой-то подозрительного вида бледно-янтарной жидкостью. 

\- Сэр? - переспросил Иллиан. Он хотел удержать интонацию нейтральной, но, похоже, ему это не слишком удалось. 

\- Я собираюсь снова схватиться с нашим дорогим другом из министерства, и для этого мне нужны вы, - объяснил Форкосиган. - Пошли! 

\- Прямо сейчас? 

«Ради этого Форкосиган меня вытащил из постели?» 

\- Сейчас я в состоянии высказать ему то, что захочу, вместо этого долбанного политиканства, - отозвался Форкосиган. Он встал, пошатнулся, схватился за стену. Иллиан глядел на него с возрастающей тревогой. 

\- Вы пьяны! - заявил он в надежде, что грубость сработает. Порой такое бывало. Но сейчас Форкосиган только оскалился: 

\- Этим ребятам из министерства такое явно не в новинку, а иначе на кой черт назначили меня? Раз я пьян, валите все на меня, вместо того, чтобы взглянуть в лицо простому факту: они там в Совете трусят и шагу боятся ступить, чтобы не задеть минфин, а мы из-за этого не можем вернуть наш флот домой! 

Иллиан уже слышал, что пьяный Форкосиган пускается в разговоры о политике, без церемоний критикуя всех и вся. Он вежливо подбодрил того неопределенным звуком, надеясь отвлечь на пламенный спич, но, увы, Форкосиган был человеком целеустремленным, как трезвым, так и во хмелю. Оттолкнувшись от стены, тот двинулся к двери. Иллиан вздохнул и заступил ему дорогу. 

\- Почему бы вам не составить докладную записку? - предложил он. Ее можно будет раз за разом подсовывать Форкосигану на переделку, пока тот не уснет. 

\- Нет. Когда хочешь говорить честно, говори в лицо, а завтра уполномоченный летит домой. 

И слава богу. Иллиан заткнул свой внутренний голос, подначивающий, что было бы здорово полюбоваться на необузданного Форкосигана, разрывающего уполномоченного в клочки. Нет, такого он допустить не вправе, и Форкосиган, когда протрезвеет, еще спасибо ему скажет за вмешательство. Однако ссориться с пьяным – последнее дело, и, бог свидетель, Форкосигана и так все изводят, не хватало, чтобы Иллиан стал на него давить. 

Быстро сообразив, что делать, он шагнул к столу, налил в стакан щедрую порцию того пойла, которое где-то добыл Форкосиган, и отдельно плеснул немного для себя. Общеизвестно, что Форкосиган легко пьянеет, и сейчас он, пожалуй, дошел почти до предела. 

\- Уговорили. Но трезвым я этого делать не собираюсь. 

Форкосиган резко расхохотался: 

\- Я так и знал, что ты человек, хоть и с проводами в мозгах! - Он принял стакан из рук Иллиана и поднял его с тостом: - Ну, за поражение! 

Иллиану никогда не случалось поднимать бокал за поражение, но он послушно выпил. Потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не поперхнуться. Зверское пойло - приторная сладость плюс чистый спирт; возможно, наиболее точная имитация дендарийской кленовой медовухи, какую можно соорудить из здешнего нелегального спиртного. 

\- И что у нас запланировано на завтра? - поинтересовался он у Форкосигана, по глоточку отпивая эрзац-медовуху. Разумеется, повестнку дня он знал и сам, но задержка играла ему на руку. 

\- Опять эта чертова Межзвездная Судебная комиссия, - горько пожаловался Форкосиган. - Мы ведь барраярцы, и все знают, что мы ее не подписывали. Неужто они не в курсе, что мы - дикари из захолустья, которые насилуют и убивают всех на своем пути? - Он налил себе еще и выпил одним глотком. - Я не в силах даже заставить министерство финансов выкупить моих солдат, так какого хрена они думают, что я способен что-то с этим сделать? Тогда они шлют сюда свою девицу - ладно, женщину - и она, сладко тебе улыбаясь, вскрывает тебя тупой бритвой и набивает брюхо пятьюдесятью томами всяких бумаг. 

Иллиан заморгал, воочию представив себе такую картинку. 

\- О-о, чудненько, - выдавил он. 

Форкосиган же совсем разошелся: 

\- Барраяр мог бы стать так прекрасен, если бы не наше обыкновение мучить друг друга до смерти. Вот бы… вот бы у эскобарцев хватило духу и сил добить нас! Прогнать через П-В туннель, захватить эту планету, освободить Комарру, взять сам Барраяр - и заставить нас измениться. Нам бы и под эскобарским протекторатом неплохо жилось. Вы хоть раз были на Эскобаре? Он великолепен. Богатый, мирный, спокойный, прекрасный... как чудесно быть эскобарским гражданином! 

Иллиан бывал на Эскобаре, но ответить не успел; Форкосиган продолжал: 

\- Вам следовало арестовать меня за такие слова. Снова запереть под замок. Тогда ваша работа стала бы куда легче. Будете докладывать Негри об этой беседе, он непременно захочет узнать, почему вы это не сделали. 

То, что когда-то в будущем захочет Негри, было так далеко от нынешних забот Иллиана, что он даже не мог придумать ответ. Здесь он сам по себе, и ему решать, как исполнять свой долг. Под еще один глоток мерзкой медовухи он слушал, как Форкосиган разглагольствует дальше: 

\- А еще мы могли бы устроить революцию. Свергнуть форов, избавиться от этой идиотской системы и править империей так, как делают во всех других мирах. Мы к этому в конце концов все равно придем; это ясно любому, мало-мальски знакомому с историей. Но на историю почти всем наплевать. - Он сделал изрядный глоток прямо из бутылки, вытер горлышко рукавом и со стуком поставил ее на стол. – Тогда политикой займутся те, кто правда хочет, а нам, всем остальным, останется нормальная тихая жизнь. Личная жизнь, боже, собственная личная жизнь, и не придется вечно помнить, что наши сыновья обречены на боль и страдания, еще не родившись. - Он навалился на стол, уставился куда-то в пустоту, его речь замедлилась. - Понимаешь, вот поэтому она и не осталась. А если я устрою революцию, может, она и вернется? Наверное, за Эйрела Косигана она пойдет. Она солдат, ты же знаешь. Настоящая леди-солдат. В мундире. Я всегда думал, что они жесткие. Злые. Я не знал, что на свете может существовать такая, как она… 

Услышанного Иллиану хватило, чтобы увериться: лучше уж пьяные форкосигановские политические тирады, чем его любовное бормотание. Форкосиган попытался оторваться от стола, на который все это время опирался, и ноги его не удержали. Иллиан хладнокровно поймал его и подпихнул к койке. Цель достигнута. Должно быть, эта мысль отчетливо отразилась у него на лице, потому что Форкосиган посмотрел на него, пристально сощурясь. 

\- Ах ты изворотливый ублюдок!.. Ладно. Тогда уж принеси хоть какую-то пользу и налей мне еще. 

Отпираться смысла не было. Иллиан послушался, чувствуя себя несколько неуютно под настойчивым форкосигановским взглядом. Он здесь не затем, чтобы заменить Джеса Форратьера. Форкосиган запрокинул голову, одним махом влил в себя выпивку и растянулся на постели. 

\- А я точно не смогу уговорить тебя прикончить этого уполномоченного? Или устроить ему какую-нибудь из ваших СБшных штучек? Этот дерьмоголовый того заслужил. 

Иллиан слабо улыбнулся, надеясь, что это шутка. Форкосиган прикрыл глаза, широко зевнул. 

\- Ты точно выкормыш Негри! - еще один зевок. - Боже, как я устал… 

\- Доброй ночи, сэр, - выдержав паузу в несколько минут, отозвался Иллиан. Форкосиган едва приоткрыл глаза и слабо ему кивнул. 

\- Спасибо, - произнес он совсем тихо. 

Когда он уснул, Иллиан облегченно вздохнул и поплелся спать к себе. Сегодня он спас положение, но завтра характер Форкосигана испортится вконец. Скорее бы пришел их приказ об освобождении. 

* 

Прошел целый месяц, прежде чем Форкосигана отозвали на Барраяр. К этому времени большая часть войск уже вернулась домой, и значительная часть бумажной работы оказалась сделана. За этот месяц, к некоторому изумлению Иллиана, Форкосиган больше не напивался, зато его начала мучить язва желудка - как сообщало досье, хроническое заболевание с периодическими обострениями. Но здесь Иллиан хотя бы мог рассчитывать на помощь медиков. С прочим ему было не справиться. Он ходил следом, смотрел, слушал и мало что говорил сам. Когда же пришел приказ, отзывающий Форкосигана домой, в нем стояло и имя Иллиана: хоть какое-то подтверждение того, что Негри не забыл о нем окончательно и не бросил гнить здесь. 

Они молча сидели в маленькой каюте на борту курьера. Форкосиган до сих пор занимался какими-то бумагами, а Иллиан, как обычно, ждал, не случится ли чего. Хотя это маловероятно на борту курьера. Однако корабль был тесен, а команда - уже сыта по горло иллиановскими прогулками взад-вперед, так что он сидел сейчас с Форкосиганом, молчал и не двигался. 

\- Каюта прослушивается? - неожиданно спросил Форкосиган, подняв взгляд от своих бумаг. 

Иллиан нахмурился: 

\- Сэр… 

\- Так да или нет? 

После секундной паузы Иллиан извлек свой сканер и начал проверять каюту. В конце концов, невинность в этом отношении он потерял много месяцев назад, так какая разница, если он еще раз защитит Форкосигана от всего мира? 

\- Нет, - заявил он после пяти минут осмотра. - Все чисто. 

Форкосиган фыркнул, сложил бумаги стопкой перед собой и повернулся к Иллиану. 

\- Ботари. 

\- Да? - Иллиан удивленно заморгал. Он пытался сохранять на лице неопределенно-нейтральное выражение, но ему было крайне любопытно, что же сейчас имел в виду Форкосиган. 

\- Я хочу знать ваше мнение о том, как с ним поступить. По официальной версии капитан Нейсмит убила Джеса и справилась с Ботари, но даже в таком раскладе его захотят сделать козлом отпущения. Захотят те, кому известна только эта сказка: они будут вопить насчет трусости, дезертирства, неверности, да чего угодно. И, что более серьезно, сам Негри захочет, чтобы Ботари просто тихо исчез. Сержант слишком много знает. 

Это Иллиан понимал. Ботари знал, зачем Форкосиган с Иллианом явились в каюту Форратьера, знал, что творили принц с Джесом на флагмане, он прятался в форкосигановской каюте все дни между гибелью Форратьера и Зерга. И поскольку его мозги изрядно взбаламучены наркотиком, не угадаешь, что он выудит из памяти и как куски сложатся у него вместе. 

\- Он все еще у доктора Лаваля? - задумчиво поинтересовался Иллиан. 

\- Ага. Его отправляют на Барраяр на следующей неделе. От самого худшего, что с ним сотворил Джес, его пролечили – все, что в силах Лаваля - но остальное... Бог свидетель, в прошлый раз мне потребовалось девять месяцев, чтобы привести его в дееспособное состояние. 

С минуту Иллиан молчал. Нетрудно представить, как поступит Негри. Ботари - расходный материал: он наполовину сошел с ума, убил своего командира, пытал и насиловал пленных. После стольких смертей, сколько потребовала эта операция, Негри и глазом не моргнет, приказав втихую его убрать. По Ботари никто скучать станет. 

Иллиан чуть вздрогнул. 

Никто скучать не станет, кроме адмирала лорда Форкосигана. Который, глядя в лицо Иллиана, так и заявил: 

\- Позвольте мне сказать прямо. Если до этого дойдет, я открыто и публично объясню, за что Ботари заслуживает милосердия. 

Да уж, можно себе представить! Вряд ли Форкосиган намерен обнародовать секрет, о котором они даже не заговаривали, но все остальное - сексуальные игрища, пытки, Джес, принц - тоже та еще бомба. 

\- Не то чтобы я не разделял ваших пожеланий, сэр, - начал Иллиан мягко, - но... возможно, для Ботари нет способа выйти из этой ситуации во всем белом. 

\- Достаточно, если он выйдет из нее живым. И не опозоренным прилюдно. Я – и мой Дом – в большем долгу перед ним, чем способен оплатить. 

Иллиан обдумал варианты. 

\- Полагаю... вам лучше избрать медицинский путь решения проблемы. - Привычная мигрень заныла за глазами, едва он об этом подумал. - Разумеется, он должен быть уволен из армии. Но самая большая сложность в том, что капитану Негри не понравится, если Ботари будет тут свободно разгуливать, зная то, что он знает. Однако есть способы это обойти. - Головная боль усилилась. – Сразу после того, как мне поставили чип, и стало ясно, что мое состояние стабильно, Негри захотел выяснить, могу ли… могу ли я что-либо забывать. На случай, если увижу нечто, чего не должен. Он испытал на мне новый многообещающий вид терапии, которая подавляет воспоминания. - Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул. Форкосиган смотрел сердито. "Он сердится не на меня самого, а на мой рассказ", напомнил себе Иллиан. – На мне эта штука не сработала, и ее ликвидировали... по большей части, - Иллиан научился прятать конкретные воспоминания в чипе за стеной собственной блокировки, чтобы нечаянно не извлечь их, а вместе с ними не заработать мигрень. – Однако не вижу причин, почему бы ему не сработать на Ботари. Все доктора, владеющие этой методикой - СБшные, у них и так высокий допуск, так что проблем не будет. 

\- Понятно. - Форкосиган пристально его разглядывал. - Звучит не слишком приятно. 

\- Не только звучит, но и является, сэр. Но это лучше, чем быть убитым. 

\- Полагаете, Негри на это пойдет? 

\- Такое решение сохраняет тайну, насколько возможно: человек с опасным секретом в голове не болтается на свободе, и не происходит никакого шумного публичного скандала. Думаю, он согласится. 

Форкосиган кивнул и снова вернулся к своим бумагам, оставив Иллиана сидеть и размышлять. Когда-то он и помыслить не мог, что станет учить постороннего человека, как добиться чего-то от Негри. Он прекрасно помнил то время, картинка прошлого сохранилась в чипе совершенно ясно. Но с тех пор слишком многое изменилось. 

Еще три дня до Барраяра, а там ему придется докладывать Негри. Придется сделать полное признание во всем, что он видел и что делал. И он понятия не имел, что с ним случится потом. 

* 

Три дня спустя лорд Форкосиган сидел в библиотеке своего особняка, в рубашке и без кителя, опустошая уже третий бокал бренди подряд. Они приземлились поздним утром, и с тех пор Форкосиган успел доложиться в генштабе, подать заявление об отставке и начать пить. У Иллиана не было никаких новостей. Он одновременно боялся предстоящего доклада и надеялся, что Негри вызовет его поскорее. Ранее видев Форкосигана в его наилучшей форме, он совершенно не хотел быть теперь свидетелем его распада. Все кончено, и война, и убийства; Иллиан больше не нужен, ему теперь нечего здесь делать. Если быть честным, именно эта гнетущая беспомощность доставала его сильней всего. 

Но пока Негри не прислал ему сообщения, Иллиан может сидеть в кресле, размеренно потягивать бренди и прикидывать, как бы убедить Форкосигана не наливать себе уже четвертую порцию за полчаса. После того, как тот загубил на корню пять иллиановских попыток начать разговор на самые разные темы (а спрашивать потенциального алкоголика, какие у того планы на жизнь после отставки, явно не стоило), он сидел молча. В конце концов, причины нынешнего поведения Форкосигана для него тайны не составляли. 

Из коридора донеслись голоса: слуга приглашал кого-то войти в дом. Иллиан настороженно выпрямился, но Форкосиган вообще не среагировал, пока не распахнулась дверь. 

\- К вам лорд и леди Форпатрил, милорд. 

Вспышка интереса блеснула в глазах Форкосигана: 

\- Что ж, тогда не держи их в коридоре. 

Слуга с поклоном пригласил в библиотеку супружескую чету. Иллиан машинально поднялся, и Форкосиган, пошатнувшись, последовал его примеру. 

\- Элис, Падма! Входите и садитесь. Вы знакомы с лейтенантом Иллианом? Он - мой шпион. И чертовски хороший шпион, надо признаться. 

Иллиан с несколько озадаченным капитаном Форпатрилом откозыряли друг другу. Леди Форпатрил протянула руку для поцелуя. Слегка запаниковав - он не привык иметь дело с устрашающе элегантными фор-леди - Иллиан склонился над ее кистью и пробормотал что-то вежливое, надеясь, что не слишком выскажет неловкость. 

\- Герой-победитель, - заметил Форпатрил, широко улыбаясь Форкосигану. - С чего это ты пьешь тут в одиночку? Весь следующий месяц тебе не придется платить за выпивку в "Сломанном мече"; вчера вечером все до единого тосты звучали в твою честь. 

\- Герой-победитель? - переспросил Форкосиган. - От их внимания каким-то образом ускользнуло, что при Эскобаре мы потерпели поражение? 

Иллиан и капитан Форпатрил поморщились при этом тоне, а леди Элис поправила: - Значит, людям тем более нужен герой. 

\- Пусть поищут на эту роль кого-нибудь другого. 

Беседа зашла в тупик, и леди Элис сменила тему: 

\- Не видела ли я вас раньше во дворце, лейтенант? 

\- Я уже некоторое время исполняю личные поручения императора, миледи. 

\- Он - эзаровский магнитофон, - пояснил Форкосиган. Вероятно, леди Элис сочла, что тот просто сказал Иллиану гадость, поскольку это замечание она просто проигнорировала. 

\- А теперь вам достался Эйрел, - вздохнул Форпатрил. - Мои соболезнования. - Он улыбнулся Иллиану. Странно было видеть широкую открытую улыбку на лице, так схожем с форкосигановским. Иллиан слегка улыбнулся в ответ. 

Форкосиган сел. 

\- Итак, позвольте предложить вам выпить, - заявил он, взмахом руки отдавая приказ слуге, который тут же поспешил из комнаты. 

Капитан Форпатрил смерил Форкосигана взглядом и улыбнулся: 

\- Пожалуй, это будет не совсем честно, ведь Элис сейчас нельзя. – Его улыбка стала еще шире. - Мы подумали, что ты должен узнать об этом первым. У нас будет сын. 

Тут заулыбался и Форкосиган. 

\- Тогда мы просто обязаны выпить за твое здоровье, Элис! А ты не ругай нас за это. 

\- Мы решили, что теперь самое время, - пояснил Форпатрили, посерьезнев, добавил: – Едва услышали первые доклады о случившемся на Эскобаре. 

Форкосиган что-то неопределенно хмыкнул, и Иллиан понял, что имел в виду капитан Форпатрил. Он посмотрел на леди Элис, та согласно кивнула. Либо это династические игры, либо четкое понимание того, что несло бы воцарение Зерга всем высшим форам. Вся семья капитана Форпатрила была убита Юрием, и он не хотел обзаводиться детьми в мире, где такое повторится – что, несомненно, случилось бы при царствовании Зерга. 

Вернулся слуга с бокалами и тележкой с напитками. Форкосиган поднял свой бокал за будущее дитя. 

\- Отец от этой новости будет в восторге. Он уже отчаялся дождаться, что я исполню свой долг и подарю ему внука. 

\- Теперь ты станешь дольше бывать в Форбарр-Султане; так приходи к нам в гости. Я знаю не одну женщину, которая мечтает с тобой познакомиться. – Огонек в глазах леди Форпатрил выдавал в ней увлеченную сваху. 

Однако Форкосиган резко отрубил, заставив Иллиана поморщиться: 

\- Нет. - Он допил свой бренди и, видя, как уязвлена леди Элис и как, прищурясь, меряет его взглядом капитан Форпатрил, пояснил: - Только не думай, Элис, что я не буду рад навестить вас. Просто не трать время, знакомя меня со всеми твоими подругами. Вряд ли какая-нибудь из них найдет меня интересным. 

Оправившись от обиды, леди Форпатрил гладко договорила: 

\- Значит, скромный ужин. Падма говорит мне, что сейчас я все равно не должна напрягаться, так что это будет прекрасно. 

Дальше беседа потекла менее напряженно, и капитан Форпатрил даже рассмешил Форкосигана долгим забавным рассказом про каких-то курсантов, которых встретил на тренировке. И все же Форкосиган продолжал напиваться. На сей раз он не пустился в политическую критику, а с каждой порцией делался все молчаливее, пока Форпатрилы не заметили, что им пора уходить. 

\- Саймон проводит вас, - предложил Форкосиган, сам даже не пытаясь подняться с кресла. - Я приду к вам на ужин, когда вы пожелаете, Элис. 

Иллиан довел гостей до выхода, и, пока швейцар вызывал их машину, капитан Форпатрил повернулся к Иллиану: 

\- Что с ним случилось на Эскобаре? - негромко поинтересовался он. - Я знаю Эйрела и его запои. Это Джес? 

\- Я не вправе свободно обсуждать Эскобар, сэр, - ровно ответил Иллиан, однако был рад, что Форпатрил спросил. Значит, здесь у Форкосигана есть друзья, которые, возможно, сумеют удержать его от саморазрушения. Он не отвернулся, давая понять, что тема закрыта, а ждал ответа Форпатрила. 

\- Но... впрочем, вы же СБшник, вы должны все знать про него и Джеса. Его настолько расстроила эта смерть? 

\- Полагаю, его тревожит не это. - Иллиан помолчал. Он знал, что совершенно немыслимо объяснить кому-то другому, отчего на самом деле горюет Форкосиган. Но, быть может, Форпатрил клюнет на иную наживку? - Мы потеряли на Эскобаре слишком много людей, - предложил он свое объяснение. 

\- Эйрелу уже случалось терять своих солдат. Он воспринимает это скверно, но не так, как сейчас. - Форпатрил вздохнул. - Вы были с ним все время, да? И дальше останетесь? 

\- Не знаю, сэр. 

\- Хм. - Форпатрил явно узрел бесплодность своих попыток допросить СБшника и сказал только: - Что ж, если останетесь, надеюсь, мы еще увидимся. 

Леди Форпатрил, следившая за их разговором с пристальным вниманием, добавила: 

\- А пока что приглядывайте за ним, лейтенант, пожалуйста. - Ее взгляд был прозорлив и цепок. Иллиан слегка поклонился: 

\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, миледи. 

Она кивнула, взяла мужа под руку, и Форпатрилы вышли к машине, а Иллиан вернулся к лорду Форкосигану. Тот снова осел в кресле, закрыв глаза, и на мгновение Иллиану показалось, что Форкосиган допился до отключки. Но тут его веки поднялись, взгляд сфокусировались на Иллиане: 

\- А-а. Падма пытался вытянуть из вас объяснение, что со мной не так? 

Иллиан присел в кресло напротив. 

\- Да, сэр. - Он не стал добавлять подробности. Интересно, если он расскажет Форкосигану, что знает о настоящих причинах его депрессии, как тот поступит? 

\- Ничего не изменилось. Обычно он тянул информацию из Джеса. - Форкосиган отпил еще. - Бедный ублюдок. – «Падма или Джес? Наверное, Джес». - И я больше не "сэр", - добавил он чуть погодя. - Я в отставке. - Он еще раз наполнил стакан, расплескав бренди на стол. 

Из вестибюля снова донеслись голоса. Иллиан поморщился: неужели еще гости? Но в библиотеку вошел граф Форкосиган. Иллиан встал, а Эйрел Форкосиган только уставился на отца мутным взором. 

\- А-а. Я думал, ты в Округе. 

\- Я только что приехал. - Граф осмотрел сына. – Итак, ты подал в отставку? 

\- Верно. Я сделал... все, что теперь намерен сделать. Кончено. 

Граф подметил бутылку, расфокусированный взгляд сына, позу, в какой тот вяло ссутулился в кресле, и тень беспокойства пробежала по его лицу. 

\- Понимаю. И ты не отмечаешь это вместе своими офицерами? 

\- Они все мертвы, - удрученно ответил Форкосиган. - Ралф погиб. И Корабик. И Аристид. 

На этот раз граф вздрогнул вполне явственно. Он уселся напротив, махнул Иллиану отойти и налил себе бокал бренди. Иллиан посочувствовал смятению графа; тому уже случалось видеть, как сын пускается в запой. 

\- А еще принц и Джес Форратьер, - добавил граф после паузы. 

Иллиан с беспокойством наблюдал за Форкосиганом. В подобном состоянии тот способен выложить отцу что угодно. Хотя, возможно, граф, один из ближайших друзей Эзара, и так уже знает всю историю. Но в качестве единственного ответа на отцовскую фразу Форкосиган допил бокал до дна. 

Граф потягивал свой бренди, рассматривая сына с таким видом, с каким следователь выбирает, на какое слабое место допрашиваемого надавить. Форкосиган поморщился. 

\- Пойду-ка я спать. Саймон, дай мне руку. - Эйрел... - начал было граф странно неуверенным тоном, чуть подавшись вперед. 

\- Кончено, - резко поставил точку Форкосиган. - Все кончено, и моя служба, наконец, тоже. 

\- В таком случае, - отозвался граф, - у меня найдутся для тебя дела в Округе. Завтра. - Он помолчал и милосердно добавил: - После обеда. 

\- Как пожелаете, сэр. Саймон... 

Иллиан помог ему подняться. 

\- Добр'ночи, отец, - кинул Форкосиган на ходу, когда Иллиан выволакивал его из комнаты. А едва они оказались по ту сторону двери, пробормотал, скорее себе самому, чем Иллиану: 

\- Давай-ка от него подальше. Я не в настроении для поучений... 

Форкосиган был тяжел. Иллиан с трудом затащил его по лестнице наверх, в спальню. Но пока они шли, расположение духа Форкосигана уже успело поменяться. Он уставился Иллиану в глаза: 

\- Что, паршиво было со мной работать, а? Извини... 

Иллиан быстро и решительно помотал головой: 

\- Я... нет, сэр. Не было. 

Форкосиган изобразил какой-то кривой жест рукой, точно командир, принимающий парад. И вырубился. 

Укладывая его в постель, Иллиан чуть было не раскаялся в своих словах. Машинально он наполнил стакан и поставил рядом. В ванной обнаружилась пачка болеутоляющих, и Иллиан тщательно изучил этикетку, прежде чем кинуть таблетку в воду. Нет, от их передозировки умереть нельзя, разве что расхвораться. Он сомневался, что Форкосиган из тех, кто травится - "несчастный случай" с оружием или машиной больше в его стиле, если он только не сопьется до смерти - но лучше не рисковать. 

В этот момент его комм звякнул, и он торопливо вышел за дверь, хотя Форкосиган спал сейчас так крепко, его бы вряд ли разбудила целая батарея гудков и звонков. 

Звонил Негри, резкий и суровый как всегда: 

\- Лейтенант, вы можете оставить лорда Форкосигана и должны прибыть в штаб-квартиру как можно скорей. 

Иллиан сглотнул. 

\- Есть, сэр. 

Вызов прервался. Иллиан медленно выпрямился и пошел по лестнице вниз. Что ж, зато завтра ему не придется иметь дело с неслабым форкосигановским похмельем. Он тут же машинально прикинул, чем именно Форкосиган займется завтра и как надо к этому подготовиться, но оборвал себя. Больше ему не нужно это делать. Все закончено. Он возвращается к настоящей работе. 

Если только переживет этот доклад. 

Иллиан отыскал в особняке свой вещевой мешок, оставил через швейцара сообщение с объяснением своего отъезда и вызвал СБшную машину. Было странно ехать в машине одному, отмечаться на входе в штаб-квартиру как обычному человеку, иметь возможность остановиться, чтобы поздороваться с дежурным сержантом. Он то и дело оглядывался через плечо в поисках Форкосигана, но потом поймал себя на этом и прекратил. 

Негри был в кабинете один. На его столе лежал знакомый пневмошприц. Разумеется, не фаст-пента - аллергию против нее Иллиану привили еще до установки чипа - а составленный по специальной формуле гипнотик, заставлявший эзаровский видеомагнитофон воспроизводить все, что знает, без участия сознания. Иллиан вытянулся перед столом Негри по стойке "вольно" и молча протянул левое запястье. 

Шипение пневмошприца показалось очень громким. Препарат сработал быстро: Иллиан почувствовал, как его сознание словно уплывает, и он сам, словно призрак, парит где-то под потолком, наблюдая, но не в состоянии вмешаться. "Я не могу редактировать мои доклады", как-то сказал он Форкосигану, и это была чистая правда. Негри об этом позаботился. 

\- Садитесь, - приказал Негри. - Император желает, чтобы я выслушал ваш доклад. - Он отметил для протокола время и дату. 

Иллиан начал говорить. Его язык и губы двигались сами по себе, а в мозгу возникали совсем другие слова. "Наверное, я и вправду видеомагнитофон", проплыла в сознании сонная мысль. Негри откинулся в кресле и слушал, то и дело останавливая его, чтобы пропустить длинные бессодержательные пассажи, или переспрашивая что-то для прояснения деталей. За несколько часов они добрались до истории с принцем Зергом и мичманом. Негри сощурился, когда Иллиан описал, как именно вызволил Форкосигана из беды, и нахмурился, когда он приступил к рассказу о расследовании дела Элены Висконти. 

\- Повторите приказы, которые я вам отдал перед отбытием, лейтенант, - жестко потребовал он. 

Иллиан повторил. Та часть его сознания, что плавала под потолком, была сейчас готова вопить. "Ее же пытали! Это часть вашего великого плана, да?", попытался выговорить он, но губы послушно произнесли: 

\- "Форкосиган - не ваш командир". 

\- Верно, - очень сухо подтвердил Негри. - Продолжайте. 

Иллиан бесконечно долго рассказывал про свою вражду с принцем, про смерть Форратьера, про то, как они прятали Нейсмит и Ботари. Он не мог бы скрыть тот факт, что был солидарен с Форкосиганом, а бодрствующая часть его сознания и не хотела это скрывать. Лицо Негри оставалось непроницаемым. Но когда Иллиан дошел до странного поведения нового командующего флотом Форкосигана в истории с бетанскими плазменными зеркалами, Негри резко его остановил. 

\- Стоп - приказал он. 

Иллиан умолк. 

\- Достаточно. - Негри открыл ящик стола и вытащил второй пневмошприц. Нейтрализатор. По его жесту Иллиан, пошатнувшись, встал и снова вытянул руку. Постепенно странное побуждение говорить оставило его. Он глубоко вдохнул. Горло пересохло и болело, кружилась голова, подташнивало, виски ныли. Он всмотрелся в Негри. "Ваш заговор прошел как по нотам", подумал он безрадостно. 

Негри посмотрел на него в ответ. 

\- Вы сделали некие... умозаключения, касающиеся сути вашего задания? 

Иллиан просто кивнул. Теперь он не обязан был отвечать вслух, да и не слишком хотел. А особенно это и Негри. 

\- Они не будут никогда ни подтверждены, ни опровергнуты, - прокомментировал Негри. – Буйные плоды фантазии младших офицеров ничего другого не заслуживают. 

\- Сэр. 

К его удивлению, Негри кивком приказал ему снова сесть и какое-то время задумчиво разглядывал. 

\- Вы невероятно везучи, - заметил он после долгой паузы. - Вы нарушили отданные вам приказы и не сумели осуществить необходимый контроль за лордом Форкосиганом. Если бы не сержант Ботари и не изрядная удача, все бы пропало. Вы принимали участие в мятеже и содействовали в измене, пусть намерением, если не действием. 

Иллиан сидел молча. Это все он и сам знал. Интересно, не захочет ли Форкосиган взять его к себе оруженосцем, как Ботари? Если, конечно, прямо отсюда он не попадет в военную тюрьму. Он был совершенно не уверен, хочет ли и дальше служить Негри после всего, что произошло. 

\- Я произвожу вас в звание коммандера. – В руке Негри как ниоткуда возникла пара пластиковых прямоугольников, и он подтолкнул их через стол к Иллиану. - Ваше жалование будет увеличено задним числом с момента вашего отбытия с флотом вторжения. Вашим новым заданием будет "Проект Гильотина", вот все подробности. – Рядом с петлицами на стол лег обманчиво небольшой диск с данными. 

Иллиан неуверенно потянулся к ним. Быть может, он все еще спит? Или Негри ввел ему галлюциноген вместо нейтрализатора? Но петлицы, когда он цеплял их на воротник, были твердыми и прохладными. Каким-то образом он ухитрился заслужить одобрение Негри. Ставила в тупик одна мысль о том, что Негри мог одобрить своевольничание своего младшего офицера или его предвзятое поведение после прямого приказа сохранять нейтралитет. Должно быть, происходит что-то еще, но он сейчас слишком устал, чтобы понять, что именно. 

\- А лорд Форкосиган? - спросил он почти машинально, первое, что пришло в голову. - Что будет с ним? 

\- Посмотрим. Результаты наблюдения за ним можете запрашивать для анализа, если вам интересно, а затем докладывать мне свои соображения. А теперь у вас увольнительная на двадцать шесть часов. Отоспитесь. 

Дополнительная работа. Но в данных обстоятельствах Иллиан об этом не сожалел. Негри кивком отпустил его; на губах капитана играла легкая тревожащая улыбка. 

Иллиан медленно вышел из кабинета. В здании царила знакомая суета - дневная смена как раз приступала к работе. Похоже, он пока не расстается ни с этим зданием, ни с Негри. Ни с Форкосиганом. Хотя бы последнее радовало. 

-15- 

Запой Форкосигана продолжался все следующие недели. Рапорты от службы наблюдения Иллиан пролистывал сначала со смятением и испугом, а затем - с усталым смирением. Подробно вчитываться у него не хватало времени: проект "Гильотина" потребовал во множестве предварительного планирования. Во время эскобарского вторжения оказались уничтожены и дискредитированы Форратьер с принцем, вокруг которых концентрировались барраярские "ястребы", но большая часть этих структур оставалась нетронутой, и со временем партия войны обрела бы новых вождей и снова принялась за свое. Поэтому император подчищал сейчас оставшуюся часть правительства. Регулярно то один, то другой министр или крупный чиновник или обнаруживал у себя хроническое заболевание, требующее долгого лечения за городом на природе, или оказывался вовлеченным в сексуальный скандал. Но особого внимания СБ заслуживали лишь враги - Министерство Политвоспитания. Целями "Гильотины" были заявлены убийство Гришнова и уничтожение министерства, а Иллиан разрабатывал способы, какими будет произведена эта чистка. Он получил доступ к таким подразделениям и данным СБ, с которыми прежде никогда не работал. Иллиан с головой погрузился в задачу, которую ему поручили, стараясь не загружать мозги ничем другим. Он обнаружил, что содержательная, настоящая работа вызывает у него сразу и облегчение и напряжение; наслаждаясь тем, что делает, он одновременно чувствовал себя отрезанным, брошенным, плывущим по течению, когда ушел с орбиты Форкосигана. 

Иллиан занимался бумажной работой, когда Негри внезапно вызвал его на аудиенцию к императору; в тот момент он подумал, что речь пойдет о "Гильотине", поскольку все существенные подробности иллиановского отчета об Эскобаре Негри уже переслал Эзару ранее. Перешагнув порог Зеленой Гостиной, где всегда заседали император с Негри, Иллиан сглотнул. Он не видел императора со времени подготовки к эскобарскому вторжению, и перемена в его внешности оказалась разительна. Кожа просвечивала, руки дрожали, дышал он шумно и часто. Зерг мертв, а Грегору всего четыре, значит, Империи очень скоро понадобится регент. Теперь он понимал, почему во взгляде Негри была боль всякий раз, когда тот упоминал Эзара. 

\- Поздравляю с повышением, коммандер, - бесстрастно приветствовал его Эзар. По крайней мере, императорский голос оставался так же хладнокровен и суров, как всегда. 

Иллиан поклонился. 

\- Император желает услышать ваши соображения относительно адмирала Форкосигана, - распорядился Негри. 

Иллиан сморгнул. 

\- Конечно, сир. 

\- Он все еще пытается спиться до смерти? - Голос Эзара был спокоен, бесстрастен. Иллиан постарался ответить так же невозмутимо: 

\- Как правило, один день он проводит в пьянстве, второй - болеет, а третий - занимается делами своего отца. Он уже предпринял три показательных попытки самоубийства, одна из которых чуть было не удалась. 

\- Да? 

\- Он вывел лодку ночью в озеро, пьяный, лодка перевернулась, и он чуть не утонул, прежде чем до него добрались мои люди. - Иллиан нахмурился. В тот вечер он был не на дежурстве и чертовски разозлился на сержанта, назначенного старшим в СБшной группе наблюдения. Хотя, честно говоря, и он сам мало что мог бы сделать, разве что арестовать Форкосигана, пока тот не успел взять лодку. 

\- Он так буянил и раньше, - напомнил Негри. – Если точно, дважды. И оба раза все в конце концов проходило. 

\- На острове Кайрил пьют все, - покачал головой Эзар и перевел взгляд на Иллиана. - Кроме того, если одна из этих, как вы выразились, демонстративных попыток выйдет из под контроля, будет уже не важно, что в конце концов он должен был бы одуматься. Он нужен нам живым и в здравом рассудке. Вы наблюдали за ним вблизи, коммандер; что вы предлагаете? 

Иллиан хотел сказать: "если бы я знал, так давно бы уже это сделал!" – но ответил только: 

\- На этот раз со временем есть тенденция к ухудшению. Попытки покончить с собой становятся все серьезнее, а пьянство начинает подрывать его здоровье. Никто из его друзей не в состоянии... изменить ситуацию. 

"Помочь ему? Утешить его? Запретить и дальше наслаждаться своим отчаянием?" Все не то. "Объяснить, что это доброе дело - отправить своих солдат и своих друзей на верную смерть, пальцем не шевельнув, чтобы помочь им - поскольку так приказал император?" Эзар несомненно должен понимать, что за боль Форкосиган хочет смыть спиртным. В конце концов, он потворствовал убийству собственного сына. Но лицо Эзара было спокойным и неподвижным. Иллиан похолодел. 

\- Я надеялся на эту его бетанку Нейсмит, так? - уточнил император. - Что с ней стало? 

\- Она вернулась на Колонию Бета. Лорд Форкосиган сделал ей предложение, но она отказалась. Она явно неравнодушна к нему, однако жить на Барраяре не хочет. 

\- Можем ли мы ее вернуть? - Эзар посмотрел на Негри. - Бетанская СБ доброго слова не заслуживает. Уверен, ты ведь можешь что-нибудь устроить, так? 

\- Я бы этого не рекомендовал, сир, - немедленно вмешался Иллиан. Негри посмотрел на него раздраженно, а Эзар - скорее расчетливо. 

\- Почему нет? 

\- Для того, чтобы это помогло лорду Форкосигану, она должна приехать сюда по собственной воле. И, кроме того, - он помолчал, подыскивая слова, - я бы не советовал даже пытаться принуждать капитана Нейсмит силой к чему-либо. Вряд ли в СБ найдется человек, способный стать ей достойным противником. 

Негри поднял брови. 

\- Вы можете и сами поехать. 

\- В это определение я включаю и себя, сэр. 

\- Я все больше убеждаюсь, что должен познакомиться с этой Нейсмит. - Эзар, нахмурив брови, поглядел на Негри. – Может, вам следует дать ей знать о прискорбном состоянии лорда Форкосигана, апеллируя к ее, э, женской природе? 

\- Это может иметь больше шансов на успех, - признал Иллиан, но без особой надежды. 

\- Хм! Надо будет об этом подумать. - Эзар чуть улыбнулся. – Знаете, есть только один способ управлять женщинами. Они обожают все делать наоборот. Попробуйте убедить ее, что она никогда больше не сможет с ним встретиться... - Он уставился куда-то вдаль, потом кивком отпустил Иллиана. 

\- Благодарю, коммандер, - добавил Негри. 

Иллиану очень хотелось бы знать, отчего император уверен, что сумеет подтолкнуть Корделию Нейсмит к приезду на Барраяр. Почему-то ему казалось, что провернуть даже такое вполне в эзаровской власти. 

* 

Дым от горящих машин у парадных ворот начал подплывать и к ним. Караульная будка тоже горела. Толпа бурно возликовала, когда старая, дарованная еще императором Доркой эмблема обрушилась на землю. "Руки Дорки" – так назывались предшественники политофицеров в те дни, когда СБ была "Глазами Дорки". 

Иллиан не ликовал. "Руки Дорки" спасли Барраяр дважды: один раз - когда только были созданы для утверждения императорской власти над армиями графов, и второй - когда вынесли на себе основную работу по организации сопротивления цетагандийским захватчикам. И Гришнов, судя по всему, учился своему ремеслу бок о бок с генералом графом Форкосиганом, хоть в последние десятилетие они и стали врагами. Иллиан прекрасно знал, во что превратилось МПВ сейчас, каким стал Гришнов, что творили его политофицеры и что они собирались делать дальше. И он был рад уничтожить развращенное чудовище, некогда бывшее героем Барраяра. Но он не станет ликовать, выполняя свою работу. 

Вокруг Иллиана люди на всех четырех языках выкрикивали лозунги, составленные в его же отделе пропаганды: про Эскобар, про войну. Он услышал, как к ним стали примешиваться другие крики: это было хорошо, поскольку доказывало, что запущенный им деструктивный процесс зажил свой жизнью. Эту ночь Министерство не переживет. 

Толпа здесь собралась довольно плотная, и Иллиан был рад, что сейчас его толкают плечами его же собственные сотрудники, а не разгоряченные горожане. Его опыт подсказывал, что такие операции никогда не обходятся без жертв, и он совершенно не желал оказаться в их числе. 

\- Красный взвод, докладывайте, - пробормотал он в свой молчащий комм. 

\- Мы у ворот, сэр. Все идет хорошо. Будем внутри через несколько минут. 

\- Хорошо. Продолжайте. 

Иллиан окинул взглядом толпу. Он сам изучал психологию толпы и методики пропаганды в ней, и все же сейчас не мог поверить, что операция увенчалась успехом. Зеленый Взвод потратил не одну неделю напряженного труда, распуская слухи, поощряя недовольные голоса, расклеивая плакаты и раздавая листовки, подталкивая СМИ… короче, устанавливая ракеты туда, где предполагалось устроить фейерверк. И теперь по запальному шнуру уже бежала искра. 

\- Берегись! – кто-то оттолкнул его в сторону, и мгновение спустя там, где раньше была его голова, просвистел камень. Иллиан проиграл в чипе несколько последних секунд, разглядел камень, отследил его траекторию и вычленил нападавшего. Поблизости завопил бедолага, в которого этот камень угодил. 

\- Спасибо. - Он кивком поблагодарил сержанта Скотта и произнес в микрофон, передавая информацию всему взводу сразу. – У Гришнова здесь тоже есть свои люди. Остановить процесс они вряд ли надеются, но будут пытаться снять нас поодиночке. Будьте бдительны. 

Командиры взводов практически одновременно подтвердили, что поняли; только чип позволил Иллиану отделить одно прозвучавшее по общему каналу сообщение от другого. И как это люди без чипа памяти ухитряются отслеживать ход событий? Взвод Иллиана продвинулся ближе к воротам министерства. 

\- Все в порядке, сэр, мы внутри, - поступил следующий рапорт. – Проникли через боковую дверь Б-3. 

\- Молодцы. Постарайтесь, чтобы за вами увязалось не слишком много гражданских. Мы будем сразу после вас. 

По бокам группы Иллиан поставил четверых здоровенных десантников, и они медленно принялись протискиваться через толпу к стенам министерства. В какой-то момент, когда они продирались через наиболее плотную и разъяренную часть толпы, их чуть было не разделили, но по резкому жесту Скотта СБшники сомкнулись вокруг Иллиана. 

Никогда прежде ему не доводилось командовать такой масштабной операцией. Она потребовала целый месяц планирования: совещания, доклады с аналитическими сводками, исследования, рекогносцировка, плюс помощь почти всех департаментов и команды секретных агентов. Негри развязал ему руки и дал доступ к такого рода ресурсам, о существовании которых Иллиан сих пор даже и не подозревал. Теперь он знал СБ лучше, чем когда бы то ни было. 

Синий взвод доложил, что тоже вошел в здание – они выбрали для проникновения разбитое окно и сразу перекрыли его полем-ловушкой, чтобы никто не последовал за ними. Минимизация жертв из числа гражданского населения стала одним из важных критериев при составлении плана; поскольку в конечном итоге они планировали поджечь министерство, на момент установки зарядов внутри здания должно было находиться как можно меньше неподготовленных людей. Как только они окажутся внутри, надо будет действовать быстро. 

\- Сюда, сэр. - Сержант Скотт повел их к выбранной точке входа, и Иллиан моментально переключился на сиюминутные задачи. Несколько человек, что-то орущих друг на друга по-гречески, сумели разбить главные ворота комплекса, и толпа полезла через погнутые решетки и разбитые камни, подбираясь к своей цели. Отряд Иллиана последовал за ними. 

Министерство еще не прекратило оборону: в окнах верхних этажей засели снайперы, по большей части - с парализаторами. Несколько наиболее ревностных нападавших уже лежали на плитах двора, но толпа была слишком многочисленна, чтобы эта тактика сработала. Защитники министерства находились сейчас в полном смятении: нападавшие лезли со всех сторон, пламя распространялось, и, самое главное, никто не откликался на их призыв выслать подкрепления. 

\- Рассеяться, - тихо проговорил Иллиан в микрофон. Это был самый опасный момент. При нынешних обстоятельствах МПВшники не посмеют убивать безоружных граждан, пришедших под их стены с протестом, какой бы буйной и неуправляемой ни была толпа, но если снайперы опознают в людях Иллиана СБшников, то моментально возьмутся за нейробластеры. Естественно, никто из спецотряда Иллиана не надел мундиры, хотя их гражданская одежда была специально пошита из "боевого" материала и начинена множеством полезных устройств. Однако самое главное - они могли раствориться в толпе. Пока Иллиан выкрикивал греческие лозунги, его люди начали постепенно расходиться, окольным путем подбираясь к внутренним дверям. Скотт упрямо не отставал от Иллиана, хотя тут его винить было не за что. Защита командира операции была одной из обязанностей Черного взвода, и хотя в Зеленый взвод Иллиан поставил лейтенанта, способного при необходимости принять командование, сам он предпочел бы благополучно дожить до ее конца. 

\- Есть! – эхом прозвучал в наушнике торжествующий возглас одного из его людей - Андреевич, напомнил чип и тут же выплеснул пакет его личных данных, однако Иллиан нетерпеливо задвинул их подальше. Он увидел, что замок внутренней двери сорван. Отряд рванулся с места и в мгновение ока оказался внутри, и двое его ребят парализовали охрану. Иллиан переместился в центр отряда. 

\- Маршрут вам известен, - напомнил он, обуздывая вызванный успехом прилив адреналина. - Если по ходу сможете взять пленных для допроса с фаст-пентой, еще лучше. 

Доклады шли к Иллиану непрерывным потоком. Внутри здания он достал и надел более сложную наголовную гарнитуру, чтобы с ее помощью фильтровать поток информации. На верхних этажах никаких признаков Гришнова не обнаружено, и он не уходил через любой из известных выходов. В Красном взводе один боец ранен тяжело, организуется его эвакуация. В Зеленом взводе - легкораненые. В толпе гражданских много потерь, статус неизвестен... 

Их основная цель - найти Гришнова, забрать важные данные и уничтожить в Министерстве все, что только можно. Разгромить здание им поможет толпа, но отыскать и убить Гришнова необученным мятежникам не под силу. Понимая, какую роль министр политвоспитания сыграл в Эскобарском вторжении, Иллиан считал это своей половиной работы. Форкосиган проследил за тем, принц был убит, а его сторонники - дискредитированы; теперь задача Иллиана - уничтожить вторую половину этого опасного тандема. Честно говоря, ему досталась та часть дела, что чище и легче. 

Однако чтобы отыскать Гришнова, нужно поторопиться. Разведка была практически уверена, что в начале мятежа министр находился внутри здания, и люди Иллиана с самого начала присматривали за всеми выходами. Теперь сеть сомкнулась, и Гришнов оказался в ловушке. Но и в ловушке он опасен. Чем меньше у него окажется времени на подготовку, тем лучше. 

На верхней площадке лестницы авангард вел перестрелку с группой защитников здания. Скотт кивнул, и кто-то из солдат швырнул в свалку парализующую гранату. Она разорвалась с мягким хлопком, и ближайший защитник тут же осел на пол. Однако кидавший гранату тоже пошатнулся и упал на колени; стандартная проблема с их использованием на ближней дистанции – всегда есть обратный эффект. Скотт мгновенно переместился, прикрывая пострадавшего, а защитников оттеснили вниз по лестнице. Другой боец, Бреттен, поднял полуоглушенного товарища на ноги, и они сместились в центр группы, рядом с Иллианом. 

Со всеми предосторожностями они спустились до подвального уровня и веером рассыпались по широкому коридору. 

\- Поглядите, сэр! - позвал Андреевич, подсвечивая ручным фонариком небольшую голопластину, встроенную в стену у подножия лестницы. – Актуальная схема здания. Со всеми фрагментами, которых мы на инструктаже не видели. 

Иллиан подошел ближе. Детальная схема выглядела полной. Он вызвал тот приблизительный план здания, который использовал при подготовке операции, и сравнил их. 

\- Отличная работа, капрал, - похвалил он, тем временем считывая новые данные. - Сделайте голоснимок, пожалуйста, и передайте остальным взводам. - Он пересчитал выходы и обнаружил два новых, которых на прежней схеме не было. 

\- Красный взвод. Добавьте к вашему маршруту патрулирования выход из внутреннего дворика. Мы займемся тем, что в полуподвале. 

\- Есть, сэр. 

Теперь Иллиан узнал это место. Прямо дальше по коридору располагалась та камера, откуда он когда-то забрал Форкосигана – когда все только начиналось. А теперь круг замкнулся. 

\- Сэр, - окликнул его солдат из авангарда, - здесь люди! 

Заключенные в камерах, понял Иллиан. Черт. А вот этого при планировании он не учел. У него нет сейчас ни свободных людей, ни нужного оборудования, ни плана эвакуации политических заключенных МПВ. И они собьются с графика. Иллиан поморщился: график или нет, но не оставлять же людей гореть заживо. 

\- Скотт, - отрывисто распорядился он, - организуйте эвакуацию заключенных. В охраняемое место - то, что их арестовало министерство, еще не значит автоматически, что они невиновны. - Хотя в целом принцип довольно верный. - И поспешите. 

\- Уже делаю, сэр. 

На мгновение из памяти всплыло, отвлекая от настоящего, лицо Форкосигана, сидящего в одной из этих самых камер – лицо Элены - лица эскобарцев в лагере... Но теперь, наверное, все будет проще. Бывшую форкосигановскую камеру открыли, и Иллиан заглянул внутрь. Сидящий там мужчина не поднял глаз, никак не отреагировал на спасителей, но послушно поднялся и пошел, когда ему приказали. Глаза у него были пусты. Иллиан отвернулся. 

Скотт справился с дополнительной работой с той эффективностью, какой Иллиан и ожидал от своих сержантов: вскоре все политзаключенные оказались пересчитаны и отконвоированы под охраной из здания Министерства в медпункт в квартале отсюда. Доклады продолжали поступать. Два этажа проверены полностью, Гришнова там нет. Красный взвод ввязался в скверную перестрелку на первом этаже, однако лейтенант, командующий взводом, считает, что Гришнова там нет. В голове Иллиана тикал секундомер. Их команда перекрыла все известные выходы из здания. Гришнов где-то здесь. Если только у него нет личного, тайного маршрута бегства, о котором не знает никто. Время подходит, вскоре надо будет устраивать перекличку, и чем дольше он ждет, тем больше гражданских окажется в здании, когда там установят зажигательные бомбы. 

Еще раз сверившись с новой картой, Иллиан обнаружил небольшой кабинет, не помеченный никакой надписью и расположенный прямо рядом с тюремным блоком. Он отправил на проверку своих людей. 

\- Вот черт! – воскликнул боец из авангарда, едва переступив порог кабинета. - Сэр, это серьезно. Вам надо самому посмотреть. 

Это, без сомнения, был тайный кабинет Гришнова. Бросившись к комм-пульту, Иллиан начал выкачивать данные самолично. Они оказались многослойно зашифрованы – что ж, вот будет тренировка и для отдела криптографии. Тем временем двое СБшников обшаривали остальной кабинет, быстро и методично. 

\- Отличная находка, - оценил Иллиан, передавая своим людям в коридоре кристаллы с данными. – Все это необходимо упаковать и сохранить. Это крайне важно. 

\- Есть, сэр. 

СБшники лихорадочно принялись упаковывать их и прятать. Гришновские файлы были второй по важности целью после самого Гришнова. Иллиан заподозрил, что, судя по месту их обнаружения, они содержат записи допросов - все мрачные секреты, собранные Гришновым за годы. Или сфальсифицированные. Задача отделить факты от домыслов надолго займет аналитиков делом. 

Предупреждающий выкрик заставил Иллиана развернуться на месте, как раз чтобы увидеть, как их объект охоты, Гришнов собственной персоной, появляется из-за угла, направляясь к своему кабинету. Его палец уже жал на спусковой крючок нейробластера, нацеленного Иллиану прямо в голову. Итак, он здесь. Время словно замедлилось, биение крови в ушах перекрыло шум голосов вокруг. Иллиан только начал движение в сторону, как будто идущий по нервам сигнал мог опередить луч нейробластера, одновременно поднимая свое оружие, целясь и стреляя – рефлекс, сформированный сотнями часов симулятора и тренировок на стрельбище. Что-то мелькнуло у него перед глазами, зашипел луч, и поплыла отвратительная вонь опаленной плоти... 

Но боли не было. Иллиан ошеломленно уставился на падающее тело Гришнова, посылая в того второй выстрел, машинально, хотя необходимости в этом уже не было, и лишь потом перевел взгляд. Перед ним корчился на полу в смертельной агонии юный капрал Андреевич. Чип послушно проиграл Иллиану последние две секунды событий, очень медленно и куда ярче, чем реальность вокруг него. Тот выкрик принадлежал Андреевичу. Иллиан приблизил изображение: на лице капрала попеременно сменили друг друга ужас, гнев - когда он увидел, в кого Гришнов целится – и, наконец, необычайная отрешенность, словно дальше он действовал, вообще не задумываясь. Он метнулся перед Иллианом и принял на себя предназначенный ему выстрел, но при этом не перекрыл ему линию огня. 

\- Сэр, вы пострадали? - Резкий голос Скотта над ухом рывком вернул его к реальности. 

\- Нет, - обронил Иллиан, кидаясь к телу Гришнова, а Скотт - за ним, как привязанный, в полной боевой готовности на случай дальнейших осложнений. Но больше никто не появился - Гришнов был один. 

Глядя на мертвого министра, Иллиан подумал о Форратьере с Зергом. Вот покончено и с третьим, самым теневым членом этого триумвирата. Он опустился на колени и принялся обыскивать тело, быстро и эффективно, несмотря на то, что его разум пребывал словно в оцепенении. Скотт уже держал наготове пакет для улик, куда Иллиан и высыпал пригоршню чипов с данными и прочее содержимое карманов Гришнова. 

\- Хорошо, - распорядился он. - Переходим к следующему этапу. - Он переключился на волну всех командиров взводов. – Начинается Фаза Три. Убедитесь, что вы никого не пропустили, и устанавливайте зажигательные бомбы. Гришнов мертв. 

* 

После завершения боевого задания всегда наступает нелегкое время, но прежде Иллиан даже не подозревал, насколько эта сложность пропорциональна длине той цепочки командования, во главе которой ты стоял. Он написал собственный рапорт, прочитал рапорты командиров всех взводов и по их результатам составил еще один общий, для Негри, которому, наверное, в свою очередь придется писать рапорт императору. Он раздал похвалы и замечания, провел совещание со своими офицерами, а всем прочим дал увольнительную по окончанию операции. И самое важное: навестил в госпитале раненых и связался с семьей погибшего. К вечеру следующего дня Иллиана чувствовал себя вычерпанным до дна. Большую часть работы он выполнил и мог бы уйти со службы, но понимал, что если пойдет домой, то будет там просто сидеть и мрачно таращиться в ночное окно. Поэтому он открыл свою служебную папку "входящих" и отыскал там последние сводки о лорде Форкосигане. По его графику в эту ночь он должен пить. Внезапно у Иллиана возникла мысль навестить Форкосигана и поинтересоваться, не нуждается ли тот в компании за стаканом. 

Последний доклад сообщал, что Форкосиган отправился гулять в окрестности караван-сарая. Иллиан натянул куртку, проверил свое оружие и вышел вместе с отрядом. 

Городские закоулки точь-в-точь отвечали его настроению. Наверное, и Форкосиган отправился сюда по той же причине. Над ним вызвышались стены старых зданий. Иллиан шел в нескольких шагах впереди своего отряда, вслед за Форкосиганом, который вышел из убогого бара и побрел в глубь караван-сарая. 

Может, дело было просто в спиртном, но Форкосиган вроде бы не подозревал о своем СБшном эскорте, уходя все дальше от машин и огней современной части города. Иллиан проверил, чтобы оружие было под рукой и его легко было достать. Пьяный и хорошо одетый, но не в мундире, Форкосиган выглядел заманчивой добычей для любого из множества бандитов и громил, которые в этой части города вели вечную борьбу за власть с Муниципальной стражей. Прикинув возможное направление его движения, Иллиан послал две группы СБшников вперед, расчистить путь. 

Но, видно, сегодня была такая ночь, что Форкосиган случайно свернул с безопасного маршрута куда-то в непроверенную зону. Он шел, прихлебывая на ходу из фляги. Иллиан со своими людьми висел у него почти на хвосте, однако старался оставаться незамеченными, поскольку читал подробный доклад о том, как Форкосиган уже вызверился на своих СБшных ангелов-хранителей. 

Впереди на крыльце дома сидела пара юнцов. Едва показался Форкосиган, они встали. Еще мгновение - и к ним присоединилось еще двое. Иллиан вздохнул: Форкосиган прибавил шагу. Ему что, так хочется хоть с кем-нибудь подраться, без правил и церемоний, или просто быть избитым? Ни первое, ни второе Иллиан позволить ему не мог. 

Иллиан не мог толком расслышать слова, которыми Форкосиган обменивался с местными, но язык тела говорил сам за себя. Когда стало ясно, что с разговорами покончено, он дал знак своим людям, и они выступили из укрытия – в тот же момент двое громил кинулись на Форкосигана. 

Парочка, не принимавшая участия в драке, заметила их сразу и, разглядев значки СБ и нацеленное оружие, они попятились, а затем повернулись и бросились бежать. Но нападавшие сбили Форкосигана с ног, и в свалке на какое-то время было невозможно стрелять - непонятно, в кого попадешь. Иллиан бросился вперед, его люди за ним. Один из громил заметил его и попытался прянуть в сторону, но луч парализатора свалил его, как подкошенного. Последний все еще боролся с Форкосиганом, и чип выплеснул в память Иллиана картины их тренировок по рукопашному бою на борту флагмана. Он жестом приказал своим людям стоять на месте, выждал мгновение и выстрелил. Сраженный лучом парализатора нападавший рухнул на Форкосигана и замер без движения. Иллиан махнул своим патрульным отойти и сам приблизился, когда Форкосиган, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. 

\- А. Это вы. Мне стоило догадаться. 

Иллиан подошел ближе. Могло быть и хуже; Форкосиган хотя бы не разразился потоком брани. 

\- Это моя работа, - ответил он и получил в ответ короткий кивок. 

По лицу Форкосигана текла кровь. Охрана получила приказ не вмешиваться в его действия сверх необходимого, однако нельзя же отпускать его с непонятно какой раной. Форкосиган протер глаза и с удивлением уставился на размазанную по руке кровь. 

\- Пожалуйста, дайте мне взглянуть, сэр. 

Форкосиган не шевелился, пока Иллиан осторожно ощупывал его голову и, наконец, обнаружил порез. Обильно кровоточит, но небольшой. Нет смысла беспокоить медика. Он достал платок, аккуратно сложил в тампон и прижал. 

Форкосиган покосился на парализованного бандита. 

– Что вот так и не могли дать мне честно подраться? - уточнил он. 

Испепеляющий взгляд Иллиана был достаточным ответом. Форкосиган вздохнул: 

\- Я теперь в отставке. Все эти танцы вокруг меня - напрасная трата времени. Сколько людей вы притащили сюда этой ночью? По-моему, одного я видел и раньше . 

\- Двадцать три. 

Тут в наушнике Иллиана раздался голос мичмана, командира ближайшего патруля: тот докладывал о состоявшейся схватке – если это можно так назвать - с бандитами. Выслушивая, Иллиан рассеянно созерцал испачканную подсохшей кровью шевелюру Форкосигана. Хорошо бы справиться с ним самому. Форкосиган не в таком расположении духа, чтобы стерпеть эскорт из взвода СБшников, провожающих его до машины. 

Форкосиган надолго присосался к своей фляге, а затем заметил: 

\- До войны я удостаивался едва ли полудюжины. Наверное, я должен быть польщен. 

Интересно, действительно ли Форкосиган не замечал СБшников, назначенных наблюдать за его безопасностью - и за ним самим - с тех самых пор, как Эзар пришел к власти? Наблюдение велось за всеми претендентами на трон. Однако с момента возвращения с Эскобара статус Форкосигана резко возрос, и вместо обычного взвода в шесть человек, какой полагался, скажем, Форпатрилу и прочим отдаленным потомкам императора Дорки, к нему приставили серьезное охранное соединение. Лишь император с семьей охранялись тщательнее. Неудивительно, что Форкосиган возмущался. 

Приподняв платок, Иллиан увидел, что кровь течет уже слабее. Еще чуть-чуть. 

Форкосиган отпил из фляги очередной глоток. 

\- Вы сейчас намерены меня арестовать? - поинтересовался он. 

\- О, это весьма облегчило бы мне работу, - парировал Иллиан. - В городе есть масса мест, куда можно пойти напиться, не блуждая по этим вонючим переулкам. 

Форкосиган чуть улыбнулся. 

\- Не говоря о том, что в этом случае не требуется двух с лишним десятков бедолаг, чтобы за мной следить со всех сторон. - Он вздохнул. - Ладно. Пойду в какое-нибудь местечко поуютнее. К тому же, вряд ли здесь в радиусе пары миль еще остался хоть один юный буян. 

\- Если остался, то обещаю, полетят чьи-то головы, - честно ответил Иллиан. – А если вы хотите подраться, буду рад предложить свои услуги. Только не когда вы пьяны. 

\- Как любезно. - Форкосиган поднял было фляжку, но Иллиан отрицательно покачал головой, и на его лице мелькнула злость: - Черт побери, Саймон, ты мне не нянька! 

\- Нет, но я обязан проводить вас до точки, где нас встретит машина. В цивилизованных местах напивайтесь сколько угодно, могу даже составить вам компанию. Впрочем, если хотите знать, волочь вас на себе – удовольствие ниже среднего. 

Форкосиган расхохотался: 

\- Мои оруженосцы никогда не бывают со мной столь честны, даже Ботари. Отлично. - Он потрогал голову. - Думаю, можете забирать свой платок. 

Иллиан убрал окровавленный платок обратно в карман, по комму негромко отдал пару слов команды своему отряду, и они побрели обратно к более оживленным улицам. Некоторое время спустя Форкосиган предложил флягу и ему: 

– Что, трудный сегодня был день, а? 

Иллиан осторожно отпил. Кленовая медовуха обожгла ему горло. 

\- Да уж. Начиная с визита к родным погибшего, - признался он; воспоминание вспыхнуло у него перед глазами непроизвольно, и лишь потом он сообразил, что тема для начала беседы не самая удачная. Но Форкосиган только понимающе хмыкнул: 

\- После вчерашней заварушки? 

\- Да. Мальчишка шагнул под луч нейробластера. Предназначенный мне. Со мной такое впервые. 

\- Черт. Да. Я помню, как это впервые случилось у меня. Командная должность часто приносит с собой подобные вещи. К нам высадилась абордажная группа, не поверите, пиратов. Я понятия не имел, с чего они вообразили, что могут угнать барраярский имперский крейсер… и так и не узнал, поскольку мы всех их перебили. Но тогда со мной получилось так же. Один из моих мичманов, тихий паренек, не из того теста, чтобы стать хорошим офицером, но он отдал за меня свою жизнь. 

На этот раз Иллиан слова ни сказал, когда Форкосиган хлебнул еще, хотя тот и так ступал довольно неуверенно. Ему пригодится анестезия. Иллиан мечтал о том же, но знал, что спиртное - не его метод. Как бы он ни был пьян, Как бы он ни был пьян, забыть что-то для него невозможно. По крайней мере, смрад обожженной плоти сохранила только органическая память, и когда-нибудь эти воспоминания сотрутся. Но картина смерти Андреевича останется с ним на всю жизнь. 

– Но мы успешно выполнили задание. Хотя бы что касается его первой части. - Воспоминание о рухнувшем на пол теле Гришнова наполнило его свирепым удовлетворением. 

\- Я не слушаю новости, - ответил Форкосиган. - Знаю только, что Гришнов убит, а здание министерства сгорело. 

\- В новостях об этом мало что говорили. Да, произошел мятеж, были жертвы, а затем войска навели порядок. 

Форкосиган фыркнул и отпил еще, а затем передал флягу Иллиану. 

\- Зато мы вывели всех заключенных, - повинуясь импульсу, вдруг добавил Иллиан. - Сейчас все они в безопасности, и их здоровье идет на поправку. 

Во взгляде, которым окинул его Форкосиган, читалось что-то вроде гордости, и Иллиан расправил плечи. Без лишних слов ясно, с кого он брал пример. Тут Форкосиган пошатнулся, пришлось подхватить его под локоть. К счастью, машина уже ждала их невдалеке. 

\- Отлично, значит, с ними покончено, - заметил Форкосиган. – Полностью. - Иллиан понимал, что тот говорит одновременно и о Зерге с приспешниками, и о проводимых нынче чистках. - Хоть что-то из этого вышло хорошее. Должно выйти. Но цена... – Форкосиган замолк. О грандиозном заговоре, частью которого он стал, он не мог произнести ни слова сверх того. 

\- Да. - Иллиан поколебался и все же добавил: - Я знаю. - Больше и он сказать не посмел, однако посмотрел Форкосигану в глаза. Тот все понял. Его пальцы вдруг сжались так крепко, что он чуть не сломал Иллиану руку. 

До машины они дошли в молчании, и внезапно Форкосиган предложил: 

\- Хорошая ночь, да и тут еще кое-что осталось, - он поднял флягу. – Вряд ли я сейчас соберусь домой. Пойдемте, выпьем вместе. Где-нибудь в тишине и спокойствии, а не здесь. 

\- Форбаррский Парк, - поразмыслив, предложил Иллиан, легко догадавшись о намерениях Форкосигана. – Место приятное в любое время суток. 

Форкосиган кивнул, и Иллиан, объяснив шоферу маршрут, сел вместе с ним в заднее отделение лимузина. Пока они ехали по темным улицам, то хранили молчание, словно заговорщики. 

\- Проверьте территорию, а затем держитесь на дистанции внешнего оцепления, - проинструктировал Иллиан свой отряд, когда они подъехали к главным воротам. – Здесь нам вряд ли что-либо угрожает. 

Они вместе миновали арку парковых ворот, обвитую розами. На главных дорожках горели немногочисленные фонари, на небе взошли обе луны. Иллиан потянулся к гарнитуре и выключил ее, перевел комм-линк в режим "только экстренные сообщения" и снял с воротника микрофон. Затем полез в карман и достал оттуда небольшое устройство. 

\- Знаете, что сейчас думают ваши охранники? – поинтересовался Форкосиган, с изумлением и любопытством наблюдая за его приготовлениями. 

Иллиан недоуменно моргнул и тут вспомнил, что этот парк был частым местом для организации убийств. С мгновение он ошеломленно таращился на Форкосигана, потом очнулся и едко парировал: 

\- Ну, пока что до этого не дошло… 

Иллиан включил свой приборчик. Раздалось слабое жужжание, и лунный свет слегка потускнел. 

\- Портативный конус тишины, - пояснил он. - Теперь нам обеспечена полная приватность. 

\- Именно так. 

Они пробрались через кустарник, миновали влюбленную парочку на одной из скамеек. Иллиан направился к лужайке для пикников, большому открытому месту, где можно быть уверенным, что никто не спрятался поблизости. Они присели на сухую траву, вытертую за лето, и Форкосиган, вздохнув, откинулся назад. 

\- Как вы догадались? 

\- Вообще-то меня как аналитика обучал лично Негри, - желчно пояснил Иллиан. 

\- Ха. Заранее он вам ничего не сказал бы. - Он свинтил колпачок с фляжки и сделал глоток, а потом передал ее Иллиану. – Ну хоть вы знаете, что никакой я не герой. 

\- Я понятия не имею, кто вы, - честно признался Иллиан. - Одно время я был уверен, что вы предатель, - добавил он через секунду. – Я решил, что план - ваш собственный и по возвращении домой мне придется вас арестовать. Пару раз я был близок к тому, чтобы арестовать вас прямо на борту флагмана. 

Черт, а Форкосиган понял, насколько серьезным было его заявление! 

\- Рискну заметить, вам бы это удалось. 

Иллиан покраснел. 

\- Вряд ли я смог взять вас на испуг с нейробластером в руках. Пришлось бы вас парализовать. 

\- Заверяю вас, я предпочел бы первое. 

Иллиан коротко рассмеялся, и дальше они сидели молча. Форкосиган потягивал свое пойло из фляжки, устало опираясь на локоть. 

\- Капитану Нейсмит вы сказали, - заметил Иллиан немного погодя. 

Форкосиган поднял взгляд: 

\- Нет, она сама догадалась. Но я подтвердил. - Он глубоко вздохнул. – Сожалею, что пришлось лгать вам. 

Иллиан неопределенно пожал плечами. Он давно знал, что ему лгали, но это оказалось уже не важно. 

\- Не беспокойтесь. Я рассказал обо всем Эзару, и он согласился, что так даже лучше. - Форкосиган вздохнул. - Хотя, похоже, это не слишком помогло - судя по последним новостям от бетанцев, они по-прежнему злы, аж до пены на губах. Но ведь она должна была уже доложить обо всем в бетанскую СБ, 

Иллиан озадаченно посмотрел на него. 

\- Если бы бетанцы узнали - негласно, конечно, - по какой причине мы на самом деле пошли на вторжение, их было бы легче убедить, что они не станут нашей очередной жертвой. Ни они, ни кто-либо еще из наших соседей. Во времена Ксава у нас с Бетой были добрососедские отношения. Хотя разумеется, аутсайдеры им больше по душе, чем завоеватели. 

Когда он ругал политику – или, возможно, вспоминал про Нейсмит - его голос оживлялся. Работа и жена, подумал Иллиан, вот что Форкосигану нужно. 

\- Боже, надеюсь, что она не вздумает героически молчать. Чего я не хотел, так это испортить ей жизнь. 

\- Она и без вас в это впуталась, - подсказал Иллиан, вспоминая капитана Нейсмит в каюте Джеса Форратьера. 

\- Да. – Форкосиган выругался, отпил еще глоток, наклонился и принялся выщипывать в траве пятачок голой земли. Потом извлек откуда-то нож. Иллиан и не подозревал, что тот при оружии; он резко выпрямился, сожалея о том, что выпил. Но Форкосиган со слегка кривой улыбкой протянул ему нож рукоятью вперед. 

\- Я слишком для этого пьян, - пояснил он. Иллиан непонимающе уставился на него, и до него дошло лишь тогда, когда Форкосиган оттянул прядь своих волос. 

Церемониальное возжигание в память принца, а вместе с ним – и всех погибших на Эскобаре, состоялось на прошлой неделе. Иллиан там присутствовал. Ему показалось чертовски странно незаметно сидеть в заднем ряду самому по себе, пока Форкосиган стоит перед всеми, возжигая огонь и произнося речь. Речь вышла отличная, впрочем, Иллиан подозревал, что здесь поработали императорские спичрайтеры. Это был единственный раз после Эскобара, когда Форкосиган появился на публике. Иллиан понятия не имел, как Эзару удалось его заставить. Едва завершилась церемония, он вернулся к себе в Форкосиган-Сюрло, принялся пить и гонять на флайере по Дендарийскому ущелью. Пока он преуспел лишь в том, что снес машине конец крыла, но, как доложили Иллиану, отнюдь не по недостатку старания. 

Иллиан аккуратно срезал прядь волос ему, а потом, спросив взглядом разрешения, и себе. Форкосиган положил их вместе на голую земляную плешь, полил медовухой и поднес старомодную спичку. Спиртное вспыхнуло сразу, затем затлели волосы, смешанные с алкоголем вместо благовоний. В воздухе поплыл знакомый едкий чад. 

Крошечное приношение прогорело быстро, оставив на земле мерцающие искры. Должно быть, первое приношение, которое кто-то когда-то совершил на Барраяре, выглядело именно так, и было совсем не похоже на недавнюю имперскую церемонию. Форкосиган лег на землю, наблюдая, как оно сгорает дотла . 

\- Думаешь, оно того стоило, Саймон? - тихо спросил он. – Скажи мне правду. Ты был свидетелем всему. Стоило? 

Иллиан сорвал травинку и пропустил между пальцев. 

\- Я служил во дворце с тех пор, как мне поставили чип, - ответил он. - И видел там... множество всякого, и слышал тоже. Мы не можем знать, что произошло бы, но... - Он замолк, уставившись в ночное небо в поисках нужных слов, и наконец сказал: - Я бы последовал за вами. Если бы Зерг унаследовал власть, а вы бы подняли против него восстание. Я бы нарушил присягу и встал на сторону мятежников. Вы избавили меня от этого. Спасибо. 

Форкосиган еще долго молчал. Даже в темноте Иллиан различил, что на его глазах блестит влага, и отвернулся. 

* 

Когда завершились все дела, оставшиеся после "Гильотины", Иллиан большую часть времени сидел в штаб-квартире, выполняя нерегулярные поручения Негри и не отрываясь от бумажной работы. А еще с возрастающим ужасом читая рапорты о состоянии Форкосигана. 

Комм-пульт предупреждающе звякнул; что-то пришло по сети. Иллиан открыл новое сообщение и целую минуту не мог отвести глаз от экрана. Наконец-то! 

Удивив и обеспокоив мичмана, назначенного ему в помощники, он расплылся в широкой улыбке: 

\- Она здесь! 

\- Сэр? - вежливо переспросил мичман. 

Иллиан встряхнулся. 

\- Так, мне нужно поговорить с начальником службы безопасности орбитальной станции космопорта Форбарр-Султаны... нет, СБ всех орбитальных станций, сколько их есть, ведь она может приземлиться и не в столице. Соедините меня с ним немедленно. 

\- Есть, сэр. 

За время ожидания Иллиан еще раз просмотрел данные. Да, это она, путешествует под своим именем и со своим бетанским паспортом, прилетела на коммерческом рейсе с Комарры. Ее имя было испещрено множеством предупреждающих "красных" меток, согласно которым эту женщину должны перехватить пограничники, едва она достигнет орбиты Барраяра. 

\- Шеф безопасности орбитальных станций Барраяра на связи, сэр, - окликнул его мичман. 

\- Спасибо. 

Иллиан развернул окно комма и вежливо поздоровался с мужчиной средних лет, чье лицо появилось на экране. 

\- Добрый день, - ответил тот чрезвычайно встревоженным голосом. - Чем я могу вам помочь, сэр? 

Вот один из плюсов Глаз Гора на воротнике: даже люди старше его по чину говорят Иллиану "сэр". Будучи в хорошем настроении, он язвительно усмехнулся. 

\- На "Королеве Реки" с Комарры прибывает пассажирка. Бетанка. В ее личном деле стоит пометка "арестовать, если она окажется вблизи Барраяра". Я же хочу, чтобы вы ее пропустили. Никаких вопросов, никаких обысков, вообще никаких проблем. Нам необходимо, чтобы она приземлилась без сучка и задоринки. - Он нажал кнопку на своем комм-пульте. - Отправляю вам ее личные данные. Как хотите, так и протащите ее через иммиграционный контроль, но она должна гарантированно попасть сюда. Как только она сядет на посадочный катер, свяжитесь лично со мною: я поведу ее дальше. И ни в коем случае не позвольте ей заподозрить особое содействие с вашей стороны. Обращайтесь с ней точно так, как обращались бы с обычной пассажиркой, чьи документы в порядке. 

Шеф безопасности вчитался в присланное ему досье. 

\- Но… Сэр! Здесь сказано, что она разыскивается как преступница. За убийство, шпионаж, нападение на... 

\- Спасибо, я и сам читал, - твердым голосом прервал его Иллиан. - Вам же следует забыть, что вы это видели. Она должна прибыть сюда без каких-либо осложнений. Это понятно? 

Увы, начальник безопасности оказался человеком с принципами. 

\- Извините, сэр, - напряженным голосом заявил он, - но я не могу этого сделать без санкции кого-либо вышестоящего. 

\- Правда? - пробормотал Иллиан. – Что ж, прекрасно. Будет вам вышестоящий. - Он разъединился. - Черт. Мичман, можете мне организовать разговор с капитаном Негри? 

Кивнув, мичман что-то заговорил в свой наручный комм и через несколько минут объявил: 

\- Капитан Негри, сэр. 

Одновременно с этим над видеопластиной проявилось лицо Негри. 

\- Да? - сурово переспросил тот. - Что там у вас для меня? 

\- Корделия Нейсмит, - лаконично сообщил Иллиан. - Бетанка Форкосигана. Она на пути сюда. Я попросил начальника орбитальной службы безопасности провести ее через иммиграционный контроль, но его внезапно обуяла сознательность, и он желает санкции кого-нибудь из начальства. 

\- А-а. Бетанка Форкосигана, ну, конечно же. Я ожидал ее. 

Уголок губ Негри тронула такая довольная улыбка, что Иллиан не удержался и спросил: 

\- И что нам пришлось ради этого предпринять, сэр? 

\- Мне - почти ничего, - ответил Негри. - Пара дополнительных сообщений в общем объеме нашего зашифрованного трафика – естественно, того самого трафика, который бетанцы точно взломали. И скромный вклад в джексонианском банке на ее имя. А все остальное сделала за нас бетанская СБ. И сама Нейсмит. - Он покачал головой. – В шпионы я бы ее не взял, даже если бы она сама вызвалась. Девицы не умеют ни вести себя тихо, ни держать ушки на макушке. Надеюсь, она оправдает ваши ожидания. 

\- Думаю, что да, сэр. 

\- Хорошо. Я свяжусь с этим вашим типом из безопасности и внушу ему немного страха божьего. Убедитесь, что она удачно проделает весь остальной путь. 

\- Есть, сэр. - Иллиан уже просматривал на комм-пульте расписание рейсов. 

Тем временем чип в фоновом режиме напоминал ему сводку прошлой недели. Форкосиган совершил еще одну попытку покончить с собой, спьяну расколошматив свой флайер в Дендарийском ущелье. Той ночью Иллиана снова привлекли к делу, и, сидя в кабине флайера преследования, он думал, что у него сердце сейчас из горла выпрыгнет. Но кто-то - боги, святые или духи предков - хранит пьяных: из разбитой в куски горящей машины Форкосиган выбрался едва ли с парой синяков и увенчал вечер тем, что облевал Иллиану сапоги. Так что теперь Иллиан будет бесконечно счастлив сдать его на руки капитану Нейсмит, если только удержит этого чертова идиота в живых до ее приезда. 

* 

На свадьбу Иллиан попал как-то случайно: просто, лично сопроводив Корделию Нейсмит до Форкосиган-Сюрло, он задержался там на несколько дней дать инструкции охране. Негри прореагировал на это странной гримасой, которая у него сходила за улыбку, и дал Иллиану разрешение остаться и приглядеть за обоими. Произнося свой свадебный обет, Форкосиган еще не выглядел исцелившимся, но, по крайней мере, прекратил скатываться по спирали вниз и полез наверх. Новобрачные втянулись в тихую домашнюю жизнь, Форкосиган пил теперь не больше одного бокала вина за обедом и уже не выглядел таким изможденным. Иллиан почувствовал, что его, наконец, отпускает. Он вернулся в штаб-квартиру к своей работе и больше не задерживал дыхание, получая новые рапорты о состоянии Форкосигана. 

Через несколько недель после свадьбы Негри вызвал Иллиана к себе в кабинет. Войдя, он обнаружил, что Негри с головой погрузился в бумаги. Иллиан терпеливо подождал, пока шеф, бросив ему по ходу несколько незначительных реплик, не разберется со всей стопкой распечаток. Наконец тот поднял взгляд. 

\- Лорд Форкосиган будет регентом, - заявил он. 

Иллиан молча кивнул. Заявление не стало для него сюрпризом. Проанализировав список кандидатов самостоятельно, он отметил, что Форкосиган на голову выше прочих. Даже пьяный и склонный к суициду, он был лучшим в списке; теперь же выбор стал однозначен. Единственная загвоздка в том, что Форкосиган не хочет принимать этот пост, но если Негри его уговорил... 

\- Естественно, он пока не знает, - добавил Негри, и Иллиан поперхнулся. - Полагаете, он не согласится? – Негри смотрел хмуро. – По моему мнению, теперь вы знаете его лучше, чем я. Он должен принять эту должность. Каковы ваши предложения? 

\- Леди Форкосиган, - ответил Иллиан тотчас. - Если она примет эту идею, проблем не будет. 

Негри медленно кивнул. 

\- Его капитан, так он ее называет. Адмирал повинуется капитану, да? Как интересно. Благодарю, коммандер. - Несколько секунд Негри смотрел куда-то в пустоту. – Теперь что касается вас. – Его лицо сделалось строгим. - Не думайте, что я не заметил, как вас изменила эта история с Эскобаром. Что ж, это естественный ход вещей - вы перенесли свою преданность со старого правителя на нового, даже если Эзар еще не умер. – Почудилась ли ему внезапная боль в голосе Негри или нет? - Я планирую использовать это факт по максимуму. Вы будете командовать личной службой безопасности регента и являться связующим звеном между ним и Имперской СБ. 

Иллиан не смог удержаться от улыбки. 

\- Ага. Я так и думал, что вам это подойдет. Я не слепой, Саймон. Ты - больше не мой человек, даже если когда-то и был им. Поскольку именно на такой результат я и рассчитывал, приставляя тебя к Форкосигану, жаловаться мне не на что. Ты будешь хорошо служить ему. 

Иллиану показалось, что на лице его прежнего наставника промелькнула легкая печаль. 

\- Сэр, я всегда был вашим... 

\- Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты знаешь себя сам. Меня ты уважаешь, , но ради Форкосигана станцуешь босиком на битом стекле. Он станет тебе необходим, чего я и хотел. Ты будешь отвечать за жизнь регента и подойдешь ему больше, чем подошел бы я. Мы - старые пираты, и наши дни сочтены. 

Иллиан мог лишь кивнуть: слишком точно эти слова совпали с его собственными аналитическими выкладками. 

\- Я знаю, что времена меняются. Проклятье, я сам запустил эти изменения. А вот вам, Новым Людям, придется с ними жить. Надеюсь, они придутся тебе по вкусу. Уверен, что через двадцать лет СБ будет выглядеть совсем по-другому. 

Представить СБ без Негри во главе было все равно, что Главную Площадь без статуи Дорки Справедливого. Иллиан с трудом мог даже подумать о таком, а тем более понять, как кто-то еще сумеет удержать власть над разношерстым сборищем. 

\- Не пучь на меня глаза, словно как перепуганный курсант. Ты получил свои приказы, так иди. Займись планированием для своего нового господина. Ты знаешь, что делать. 

\- Так точно, сэр. - Иллиан поднялся и все же позволил себе одну вольность: - Спасибо. 

\- Ха. Не за что. 

* 

Здоровье Эзара ухудшалось с каждым днем, но за последующие пару недель Иллиан так и не услышал ни слова о предполагаемой роли Форкосигана в правительстве. Наконец, однажды вечером, когда он собирался уходить со службы, позвонил Негри: 

\- Наконец-то удалось его убедить. Эзар вправил ему мозги. А с ним леди Форкосиган, как вы и говорили. Мы во дворце, ожидаем вас, захватите ваши выкладки. 

Иллиан поспешил исполнить приказ. На душе у него стало легко, несмотря на то, насколько трудным делом он был занят. Составление полной оценки угрозы Форкосигану он довел только до половины. Список тех, кто его ненавидел, был немал: большинство комаррцев, множество планет, где он был объявлен разыскиваемым преступником, политические противники среди графов, разнообразные революционеры и радикалы, остатки Военной партии Гришнова. А когда Форкосиган станет регентом, список только вырастет, раз эдак в сто. Плюс леди Форкосиган добавила сюда собственные сложности с бетанцами; Иллиан видел полный доклад о том, как капитан Нейсмит добиралась до Барраяра, и прочитанное вызвало у него тревогу, но никак не удивление. Не говоря уж о том, что на Барраяре многим не нравилось, что Герой Эскобара женился на женщине, которая, по крайней мере, по общепринятой версии, убила адмирала. И это только начало. 

Негри и Форкосигана с женой он отыскал в приемной. Где-то поблизости должен быть и премьер-министр: Иллиан заметил в стороне капитана его личной охраны. 

Форкосиган обернулся, когда он вошел. 

\- Здравствуй, Саймон. Значит, мне от тебя так и не избавиться, да? - он усмехнулся, опровергая собственные же слова. 

\- Надеюсь, нет, сэр. 

\- Отлично. Я привык, что ты рядом, а поскольку мне снова вроде бы требуется нянька... - Он подошел и протянул руку. - Рад, что именно ты будешь присматривать за моей спиной. 

Иллиан пожал ему руку. Это было приветствие равных, и все же он почти ощущал, как обе ладони Форкосигана смыкаются поверх его - совсем как в день, когда был убит Форратьер. Эти ладони были точно якорь, удерживающий его корабль на месте, точно магнитный полюс для компаса, разворачивающей стрелку в нужном направлении. В направлении, по которому он собирался идти. 

При Эскобаре Форкосиган был поистине впечатляющ - даже хладнокровного шпиона вроде Иллиана он ухитрился втянуть в свою орбиту. Но сейчас, встретив взгляд Форкосигана, Иллиан осознал, что прежде видел всего лишь тень. Теперь тот двигался вперед по собственной воле, а его не волокло под колесами губительного эзаровского заговора. И Иллиан знал, что прикажи ему сейчас Форкосиган спрыгнуть с верхушки Звездного Моста, он это сделает, не моргнув глазом. 

\- Это честь для меня, сэр, - ответил он искренне. Леди Форкосиган он слегка поклонился. - Миледи. - Она посмотрела на него с удивлением, явно все еще привыкая к новому титулу. Тут подошел граф Фортала, и Форкосиган повернулся к нему. 

\- Отлично, - произнес он медленно, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое. - Давайте начнем. 

Едва Форкосиган расправил плечи, все в комнате изменилось. Язык тела был красноречив: каждый из них повторял его позу, потому что в нем сходился фокус власти. Форкосиган открыл дверь в комнату для совещаний и придержал створку перед женой, затем вошел сам. Улыбнувшись, Иллиан последовал за ним.  
\------------------------------------  
{[Рейтинг@Mail.ru]}


End file.
